Saudade
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués del mismo título escrito por Faela2 Sinopsis: Dos mujeres muy distintas que se encuentran. Un romance regado de café, cappuccinos macchiatos. ¿Será el final dulce o amargo?
1. Regina Mills

**Hola people. Después de un fic mágico como fue** _ **Believe**_ **y de uno familiar, con muchos altibajos, y donde al final triunfó el amor, volvemos con un fic algo diferente por lo intenso que es. Es pura poesía en prosa, donde lo que va a predominar son los pensamientos y sentimientos, sobre todo, los de Emma en un principio. La relación de las chicas se fraguará muy a fuego lento, como un guiso.**

 **Es portugués, su título lo voy a dejar en portugués, porque quizás sea la palabra más difícil de traducir de esa lengua. Se llama** _ **Saudade**_ **, su autora es Faela2. Tiene 29 capítulos. Espero que os guste al menos un 25% de lo que a mí me enamoró, con eso me doy un canto en los dientes.**

 **Sinopsis: Cuando la vi por primera vez deslizándose por el Café, mi tiempo paró y mi vida comenzó a girar de forma diferente. Me hechicé por unas miradas rabiosas y sonrisas sinceras. Una nostalgia inconveniente me dominaba y no conseguía entender. Después de algunos meses presa en la estática de sus pasos, pude escuchar su nombre y todo cambió.  
Mi mundo comenzó a llamarse Regina Mills.**

 **Por otro lado, dentro de poco también comenzaré con un fic, esta vez volvemos al francés. Un fic extenso, creo recordar que tiene 31, los capítulos son largos y la historia bastante intensa, mucho drama. Es de profesora y alumna, pero no será la típica, os lo prometo.**

 **Regina Mills**

¿Ya sintió el anhelo?

No aquel anhelo esperado, aquel que le hace estremecerse pensando en una cita, que le hace contar los segundos para sentir un toque. Que le hace sonreír, creer que el humo de una ciudad atestada le recuerda a ella.

Ese no.

Estoy hablando de aquel anhelo incómodo, aquella sensación de abstinencia que hace que el tiempo te asuste y todo lo que quiere es olvidar. Le deja agitado, irritado y el aire parece más pesado. Siente el pecho doler y su piel arder por un dolor sin sentido. Mira el reloj a cada segundo y sus pensamientos son invadidos por la imagen de alguien indeseado o demasiado deseado.

Es ese dolroos anhelo el que siento.

Lo peor es el hecho de no conocerla, siento un anhelo mortificador de un "¿Mi pedido está listo?" Encantadoramente grosero. De una sonrisa que nunca fue mía. Echo de menos sus abrazos sin nunca haberlos sentido. Por más extraño que parezca, echo de menos lo que nunca he tenido. Cierro los ojos e imagino, solo imagino lo inalcanzable.

Estoy parada junto a un edificio intentando esconderme de un temporal que insiste en buscarme. Mis pies están congelándose y no logro saber dónde no está mojado, mis músculos están doloridos, los contraigo en un intento ridículo de no sentir frío. Mis cabellos están chorreando, haciendo que mi cuerpo grite por el frío.

Llevo menos de dos minutos intentando conseguir un taxi, a las 23:49 en el centro de Boston, creyendo que un motorista me vería abrazada a los ladridos, pararía y me llevaría al calor de mi frío apartamento. Puede parecer patético, pero en medio de los espasmos de mi cuerpo cansado y congelado, pienso en ella. Mis momentos se dividen en vivir y pensar en Regina Mills. En un soleado domingo percibí que pensaba más en ella de lo que vivía, y eso fue desolador.

En los domingos- mi día libre- yo podía pensar y eso nunca me trajo consuelo. No después de ella. Cuando me vi hechizada por su imagen, mis domingos se resumían en crear planes de una vida que solo se veía en los cuentos de hadas. Comencé a odiar los domingos. Mi día libre me dolía. Dormía mucho, leía a veces y escribía lo que nunca creí tener.

Quería los lunes.

Quería a Regina Mills.

Cuando dejé de encontrarme con mi imagen preferida, los domingos me trajeron la aburrida añoranza. Esa añoranza que me esfuerzo tanto en explicar, aunque la explicación no me traiga beneficios.

Ella no hablaba conmigo y supongo que mi existencia le es de una indiferencia devastadora y mi ausencia tan corriente que ni le haría alzar una ceja desconfiada.

Recuerdo el primer día que la vi. Siempre he servido café y no recuerdo una época en mi vida que no lo hiciera.

A veces mi madre me decía que había nacido preguntándole al médico si quería un o dos terrones de azúcar. Mi madre me hacía reír entre las ojeras de soledad.

Era martes y nevaba bastante. Ella entró con su abrigo negro, dándole golpecitos, intentando quitarle los copos de nieve- después de un tiempo sentí envidia de aquellos específicos copos. La vi entrando a cámara lenta y eso no fue muy profesional. Dejé de escuchar al mundo y volví a mí cuando la escuché decir palabrotas que no recuerdo. Solo recuerdo su voz ronca ofendiéndome de una manera linda.

El motivo de ese encantamiento instantáneo aún es un misterio. Sencillamente me enamoré en aquellos míseros segundos de una mujer maravillosamente desconocida.

Me pidió un macchiato aquel martes y muchos otros. Después de un tiempo, percibí que esperaba ansiosa a que dieran las 7:55. No sé exactamente cuando comencé a mirar el reloj y la puerta con manos trémulas.

Reparaba en cada expresión buscando una mínima muestra de atención en mí, atención que nunca vino, y si lo hizo, no estaba yo concentrada la suficiente. Tal desatención no me impedía fijar mis ojos en cada paso y cada movimiento. Conocía el ruido de sus tacones puntiagudos, su cabello peinado y sus colores sombríos.

Aprendí a distinguir su humor. Café solo no era buena señal y cappuccino eran días perfectos. En uno de esos días "cappuccinos", puedo jurar que la vi sonreírme, no fue una sonrisa como tal, fue algo menos que la habitual menos seria. No estoy segura, pero empecé a soñar con aquella imaginaria sonrisa.

Aprendí que no le gustan las personas lentas. Comenzaba a golpear el suelo con el pie y a revirar los ojos. Ponía cara irritada y yo siempre sonreía. Me gustaba esa expresión irritada.

La lluvia ha disminuido, voy a caminar hasta mi apartamento. Son 12 manzanas, estoy encharcada. Solo quiero un baño caliente y una copa de vino barato. Caminar y pensar me distraen. Es graciosa la forma que intento abrigar mis manos en mis pantalones congelados. ¿De verdad creo que me voy a calentar?

Durante cinco meses la estuve llamando "La mujer del abrigo". Sus abrigos eran hermosos y empecé a asociarlos con su estado de espíritu. Negros, vinos, rojos, azules. A ella le gustan los tonos oscuros y a mí también empezaron a gustarme. Un día su estridente balckberry estaba imposible. Gritaba como una niña mimada pidiendo dulces en un supermercado. Ella atendió:

"Regina Mills"

Bajé la cabeza y sonreí como siempre hacía cuando aprendía algo nuevo. Ahora la mujer del abrigo tenía un nombre. Regina Mills. Saber su nombre dejó todo peor. Se hizo más real en mi mente. Ahora en mi cabeza solo tenía a Regina Mills.

Creaba historias de su vida, de sus días, de sus rutinas. Creaba amigos, jefes, trabajos, peleas, hijos, pero nunca creé un marido. Hasta el día en lo conocí.

Robin.

Fue un viernes de septiembre. Ella entró distraída, sonriendo a un hombre que yo no veía. Yo solo la veía a ella. Ella estaba sonriendo, ella nunca sonreía y aquel día la encantadora sonrisa no era para mí, su sonrisa nunca sería para mí. Incliné un poco la cabeza, encontré sus manos entrelazadas. Él hizo el pedido, él entregó el dinero y fueron los dedos gruesos y fríos de él los primeros que sentí. Vi la alianza en su dedo. Vi la alianza en el dedo de ella.

"¿Cómo es que nunca había reparado?"- pensé

Estaba demasiado distraída en mi mundo lleno de abrigos, cabellos negros, voces roncas, cicatrices sexys que no vi la alianza dorada en la delicada mano izquierda.

Me sentí traicionada aquel viernes. Me sentí traicionada por alguien que nunca me ha dado un "hola" amable. Por alguien que repetía las mismas frases directas y secas, sin ni siquiera importarle quien las escuchaba. Mi satisfacción en verla alegre se evaporó junto a mi humor en aquel día. George- mi jefe-me preguntó por mi cambio de humor y le mentí. "Estoy en esos días". Yo sabía que él no dudaría, ni me haría preguntas que yo no respondería. ¿Cómo explicar la sensación de traición que estaba sintiendo por alguien que ni sabía mi nombre?

Me siento tan patética pensando en eso.

Llegué a mi minúsculo apartamento ese viernes y lloré dentro de la apretada bañera, sintiendo que el agua me hería. En aquel momento no existía solo Regina Mills en mis sueños. Existían Regina y Robin en mis pesadillas.

Después de ocho meses, admití que estaba enamorada de un fantasma que vagaba en mi cuerpo. El primer paso es admitirlo, ¿no? No sirve de mucho.

Le conté a mi mejor amiga-Ruby-mi pasión platónica y ella me dijo

-Invítala a salir

Reí hasta que mi pálida piel se puso roja y mis costillas me dolieron. Me eché en el suelo riendo todavía. Esa posibilidad nunca había pasado por mi cabeza, y aunque pasara, nunca lo haría. Me escondo detrás de una barra y de mis gafas de pasta negras. No consigo decirle un Hola más alto para que ella repare en mí, y para dejar todo más absurdo, está casada.

Invitarla a salir, todavía lo encuentro divertido.

Tuve momentos alegres.

Era verano y ella entró dos minutos atrasada. Estaba al teléfono y estaba radiante. Sus ojos avellanas brillaban y tuve la impresión de que el sol solo la miraba a ella, igual que yo. Escuché la palabra promoción y sabía que sería cappuccino. Podría adelantarme para causarle una buena impresión. ¡No!

Aprendí que con Regina Mills siempre se debía esperar. Antes de aprender sobre sus días y pedidos, había corrido para preparar un macchiato, yo ya había creado toda la escena en mi cabeza, hasta vislumbré una sonrisa orgullosa y un "muchas gracias" sincero. Me equivoqué completamente, era un día de café solo. Pensé que me tiraría el macchiato caliente a mi cara. Aprendí a esperar y aquel día esperé a que ella hiciera el pedido. Las apuestas estaban a todo vapor en mi cabeza. Ella pidió

-Un cappuccino, por favor

Yo solté un "¡Eso!" más alto de lo que debía, ella se quedó mirándome asombrada y un poco asustada. Fue la primera vez que me miró durante más de dos segundos. Claro que pensaba que yo estaba loca, no importa. Estaba alegre por ella. Adoraba los días cappuccinos.

Recuerdo el mejor de los encuentros. Ella entró concentrada en su móvil como siempre y de su boca soñada salió una espontanea carcajada. Una carcajada que hizo que todo mi vello se pusiera de punta y que deseara que el tiempo se detuviera en aquel instante. Quería congelar aquella abierta sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que nunca antes había tenido. Fue única. Yo sonreí ante una felicidad que no era mía, una felicidad desconocida cuyo motivo no me importaba, nunca me importó.

Ella me miró y vio mi rostro abierto, me sentía una idiota. La sonrisa desapareció de la misma forma en que había surgido, instantáneamente. En aquel momento, tuve la certeza de que su mente se echó para atrás por estar delante de una loca. Me lanzó una mirada irritada. Ella mal sabía cuánto conocía yo esa mirada y cuánto me gustaba. Su intento de reprenderme nunca funcionaba. Adoraba sus intensas expresiones.

Una vez, entró con gafas oscuras y con tono bajo. Su teléfono no gritó aquel día. Empecé a pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera llorado e inmediatamente culpé a su marido. Me puse roja de enfado y lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue abrazarla. Mi cuerpo se tensó, le di la espalda para preparar su pedido. Además de patética soy cobarde.

Creaba situaciones inexistentes y creía en ellas. Mi imaginación era lo único que me acercaba a ella. Que hacía que me transportara más allá de aquel mostrador protector.

Ningún otro cliente me hizo esperar el día siguiente como ella.

El día en que George me llamó y me informó de que me cambiaría de turno protesté, grité, me negué. El turno de noche no tenía a Regina Mills y todo estaría aburrido. Él no me dio elección. Necesitaba a alguien de confianza para cerrar la cafetería, se sentía viejo y cansado. No puede negarme, no más. Necesitaba el trabajo y él me necesitaba a mí.

Acepté.

La primera semana fue terrible. Miraba la puerta como todos los días. Ella no entraría, yo lo sabía, pero no conseguía evitar apasionarme de nuevo por cada paso.

La aburrida añoranza me incomodaba más que nunca y no sabía cómo hacer para que pasara. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba sentir aquel perfume que no concibo lejos de ella. El ruido de la puerta me torturaba. La buscaba en cada cliente.

Aún la busco.

Me arrepentí por las palabras no dichas. Me arrepentí del oscuro miedo a una pregunta.

Me arrepentí de que las frases "¿Cómo está hoy?", "Estoy muy feliz por usted", La eché de menos ayer", solo hubieran vivido en mis pensamientos. Pensamientos que estaban abarrotados de frases y sentimientos escondidos por la inseguridad.

Hoy hace un mes del turno de noche. Un mes sin Regina Mills.

Aún quedan siete manzanas y tengo la terrible sensación de ser seguida por aquel coche negro. Se acerca y mi cuerpo se estremece.

El coche se detiene.

Yo me detengo.

Estoy paralizada por el miedo y no consigo reaccionar. No sé cuánto tiempo caminé despreocupada pensando en la mujer que no me conoce.

El vidrio comienza a descender y espero lo peor. Aquel momento de la vida en que el miedo te deja tan vacío que ninguna reacción te viene a la mente y el miedo te consume.

El aroma conocido me invade y siento la nostalgia de nuevo henchirme. Cierro los ojos intentando aprovechar al máximo el momento. Creo que tengo tanto miedo que mi cerebro me ha traído ese perfecto recuerdo olfativo, así puedo consolarme en esta calle oscura, en esa noche helada y en este momento solitario.

-¿Srta. Swan?

Definitivamente me he vuelto loca. Estoy embriagada por el aroma hasta el punto de escucharla dentro de mí. No evito sonreír. Su voz…

-¿Srta. Swan?

Abro mis ojos y la veo.

Ella está mirándome intentando entender cuándo la tempestad lavó mi locura. Pensé que ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

No consigo responder. Había echado tanto de menos aquel rostro, aquellos ojos, aquel lápiz de labios.

Dejé de sentir la lluvia en mi cuerpo. ¿Está esperando que diga algo? ¿Está esperando que prepare su macchiato en medio de la calle? ¿De la lluvia? No sé qué decir. Mi lugar perfecto está frente a mí y no consigo moverme.

Espera un momento…¿Sabe mi nombre? Mi cabeza recibe una chispa de sorpresa.

-¿Sabe mi nombre?

Mi perplejidad es tan aterradora que no noto la pregunta saltando de mis labios.

Ella sonríe

Me sonríe a mí.

-Entre, la llevaré

Ella ignora la última pregunta como si hubiera sido la mayor imbecilidad.

¡Qué difícil es pensar o hablar respirando ese aroma! Imaginé millares de veces un diálogo que no contuviera bebidas con cafeína y en ese momento no consigo respirar.

Me esfuerzo para volver a sentir mis pies en el suelo y por primera vez en la noche el frío me ayuda a volver a la realidad. Siento cada musculo obedecer el comando, abro la puerta del coche, entro y me siento, abrazada por manzanas azucaradas.

-Muchas gracias

Ella me encara por algún motivo que, esta vez, no conseguí descifrar, después me sonríe por segunda vez. Ella nunca me había mirado por tanto tiempo y me siento invadida por sus ojos.

-He echado de menos su macchiato este último mes, Srta. Swan

Ella pone el coche en marcha y yo no consigo apartar la mirada de mi ilusión favorita. Me pierdo en la imagen y tardo algunos metros en silencio para darme cuenta.

"Ella me veía"

Su asiento de cuerpo me trae consuelo. El calor del interior, completamente invadido por el aroma que yo tanto amo, me envuelve.

Estoy mirando por la ventana de su Mercedes negro sin saber qué hacer.

Ella aumenta la calefacción del coche sin apartar la mirada de la carretera vacía, creo que por reflejo a mi temblor. No tengo frío, no recuerdo cómo sentir frío en este momento. Estoy temblando y cada vello de mi cuerpo está de punta por estar cerca del motivo de mi pesada añoranza.

El "viaje" dura dos minutos, ¡cómo quisiera vivir en el otro lado del mundo! ¡Cómo quisiera prolongar esa sensación de tranquilidad!

Quiero hablar, necesito hablar. Necesito decir cada palabra que me atormenta y no consigo dejar de temblar al mirar hacia ella. ¿Acaso será miedo ante su reacción?

¡Cobarde!

Me esfuerzo para mirar aquella imagen única y sus líneas parecen tan tranquilas. No veo irritación, nerviosismo, decepción. Veo un semblante sereno y me calmo al mirarla. Es tan interesante percibir cómo su humor me afecta, como su irritación me irrita, su tristeza me desmonta, su alegría me hace sonreír y su serenidad me serena.

La velocidad del Mercedes es reducida y aprieto los ojos en desesperación. Tengo tanta certeza de lo que necesito hacer, pero no consigo reaccionar. En el momento en que descienda de ese coche, mis oportunidades de volver a verla se disolverán en esa lluvia insistente.

El coche para y mi corazón se agita. Quiero cometer una locura y abrazarla. ¿Cómo haré eso si no consigo ni abrir la boca para agradecerle por esa noche inolvidable de dos minutos? De nuevo siento el deseo de congelar el instante que me invade.

Ella me mira aún con el motor encendido. Su mirada me muestra lo que ella espera. Ella espera que yo abra la puerta y me despida, agradeciéndole la ayuda. Yo solo quiero quedarme algunos segundos más admirando a Regina Mills. Admirando a la dueña de mis tormentos.

-Creo que hemos llegado. ¿Es este su edificio?

Creo que ella ha dicho eso solo para forzarme a despertar de mis devaneos.

De nuevo siento mi mente agitarse por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo conoce mi edificio? Ya es la segunda pregunta que me sofoca y solo dejo que raspe mi garganta. Solo asiento con la cabeza.

Necesito tomar una decisión y tiene que ser ahora.

-Muchas gracias por la amabilidad, sra. Mills- mi voz salió cansada, estoy reluctante en apartarme

-Fue un placer, srta. Swan

De mi boca sale una sonrisa triste, no sé si ella se ha dado cuenta. Claro que ella no se ha dado cuenta. Abro la puerta de ese lugar seguro y la racha de viento helado me abraza. No es este abrazo el que ahora quiero. Vuelvo a recordar cómo es sentir el frío cortante. Las palabras "Srta Swan" martillean en mi mente y ya no consigo aguantarme. Reúno todo el coraje de mi cuerpo y consigo murmurar la pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Ella sonríe y por décima vez en la noche me siento una idiota. ¿Cuántas veces más me sentiré así con cada sonrisa dirigida a mí?

-Está en su placa, siempre lo ha estado.

Mi rostro se pone rojo ante la respuesta. ¡Claro! ¿De qué otra forma sabría mi nombre? Me siento cómo hace un año, montando fantasías sobre situaciones imposibles y reacciones improbables. Odio mi fértil imaginación.

Cierro la puerta con menos delicadeza de lo que pretendía. Espero que el coche se vaya y vuelvo a sentir las gotas rodando por mi rostro enrojecido. Ella baja la ventanilla y puedo vislumbrarla por una última vez.

-Hasta la próxima, Swan

"Próxima"

Aquel coche negro se aparta y yo pienso que la "próxima" es tan improbable que ni mi mente delirante se atreve a considerarlo.

Me odio tanto en ese momento. Estaba en el coche con la mujer que habita mis sueños y no logré hablar. Mi cerebro no consiguió asociar tantas informaciones con su presencia. Todas las frases arrepentidas en mi mente continuarían en el arrepentimiento y me doy cuenta de que no aprendo de mis errores. Pasé noches en blanco formando frases y todas las palabras fueron sutilmente escogidas en un diálogo inexistente. En la primera y única oportunidad, no consigo recordar nada.

He estado en el coche de Regina Mills y no hice nada.

¡Idiota!

He estado en su coche

Espera un momento

¡He estado en su coche!

Comienzo a entender el significado de estas pocas palabras, la sonrisa surge en mi rostro. Claro que yo había pensado con ello, pero solo en mi soñadora cabeza. He estado cerca de ella, no estaba protegida por el mostrador. Estuve a su lado. Ella me vio en la lluvia y paró.

Hasta la próxima, sra. Mills.


	2. Emma Swan

**Emma Swan**

Luché tanto para no detener el coche. La vi parada en la lluvia y me quedé observando por incontables minutos. La vi caminando en una lluvia que no percibíamos. No debería haberme parado, no debería haber alimentado en ella sentimientos que no serán correspondidos, pero mi curiosidad por descubrir qué pasaba dentro de aquellos ojos esmeralda protegidos por armazones me hizo cometer mi mayor error.

Detenerme.

Estoy conduciendo por calles que ni conozco, solo deambulando, evitando volver y preguntar todo lo que necesito.

Necesitar.

Que palabra extraña para ser usada en una situación así. Siempre vi en sus ojos su encantamiento y mi curiosidad podría ser saciada en segundos. Estoy segura de que la srta. Swan me respondería a cada pregunta incómoda. Escogí descifrar aquellos ojos que me perseguían todas las mañanas. Un desafío irrecusable.

Nunca me gustó aquella cafetería, queda al lado de mi despacho, pero prefería atravesar la avenida atestada y beber mi bebida favorita en mi establecimiento favorito.

Recuerdo el día en que entré en aquel café por primera vez. Estaba nevando mucho y estaba atrasada, entré soltando sapos por la boca e imaginando lo terrible que sería mi día si no tenía un macchiato.

Estaba cubierta de nieve y muy nerviosa por eso. Sentí un calor y un olor a café recién molido.

Adoro ese olor.

Me sentí abrazada por los ojos de una hipnotizada rubia. No niego que mi irritación aumentó ante la lentitud de una trabajadora que no me gusta en un lugar que detesto.

Pedí mi tradicional macchiato con el tono más rígido y mal humorado que conseguí. Vi el cuerpo de la confusa rubia temblar con el susto, su rostro se sonrojó y yo sonreí cuando ella se giró. Fue gracioso ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Ella me preparó mi pedido y yo salí apresada sin ni siquiera agradecer por el macchiato o por sus ojos en mí.

El macchiato estaba perfecto.

Pasé el día pensando en la rubia sin nombre. En sus ojos, en su exagerado encantamiento.

"Si me conociera, su fascinación desaparecería"

No existe persona que me conozca mejor que yo. Entiendo cada mal humor, cada explosión y sé que ella no se quedaría hipnotizada en una tempestad. Tempestad que yo puedo causar.

Por algún motivo extraño desconocido o inaceptable, guardé aquel vaso de cartón con un logo bastante malo.

Al otro día, allí estaba yo. Entrando en un café indeseado solo para constatar que la fascinación aún estaba presente y que casi siempre estuvo. En aquel segundo día, reparé en su placa.

Emma Swan.

La rubia tenía un nombre, yo me pasaba todo el día encerrada en un despacho del undécimo piso, mirando un vaso estúpido y pensando en los motivos de ese enamoramiento de la srta. Swan. La curiosidad me consumía y nunca supe qué hacer, ni siquiera sé los motivos de tal curiosidad.

Ojos me perseguían, pero los de ella despertaron mi atención.

Recuerdo una mañana tempestiva. Robin llevaba tres días de viaje y yo había acabado de perder a un cliente- Robin es mi marido idiota. Pensaba que no sabía de sus putas-Aquel día no quería ver a la srta. Swan, aquel día no quería ver a nadie, me quedé ciega de odio debido a mis problemas irresolubles.

No sé en qué momento entré por la puerta equivocada. El par de ojos que me intrigaban estaba ahí y en sus manos había un macchiato, caliente, listo, para mí. La reprendí, la insulté, le dije términos que no me gusta recordar. Vi los ojos verdes llenarse de decepción.

"Ella no me conoce"

"No tiene derecho a ser eficiente"

Pensé mucho sobre eso días después, meses después.

Emma Swan estaba decepcionada con una mujer fría y rencorosa. Es así como me describo. Ella no debería sorprenderse con mi comportamiento. Mis amigos no lo harían, mi familia tampoco lo hace. Mi marido idiota ni se fijaría, pero la srta. Swan mostró una sorpresa dolorosa.

Con el pasar de los meses, mi curiosidad gritaba en mi interior. Emma me conocía mejor que cualquiera, que cualquier amigo, cualquier pariente. Ella me conocía, y yo escuchaba conversaciones casuales cada vez que entraba. Conversaciones que nunca acontecerían. Ella me descifraba todos los días y eso me irritaba profundamente. Nunca intercambiamos frases amables, todo lo contrario. Yo era grosera, seca, desagradable y ella solo sonreía. Nunca dejé que nuestros diálogos pasaran de pedidos groseros y respuestas educadas.

Me esforzaba en decepcionarla. No quería aquella fascinación, no quería ver su trance cuando escuchaba mis pasos, eso nunca tuvo sentido.

Miraba aquel maldito vaso todos los días pensando en los motivos para que ella me hubiera encontrado tan interesante. No sé por qué él seguía en mi despacho.

Emma Swan me irritaba solo con una mirada.

Mi curiosidad, irritación o lo que sea, me hizo visitar el café un domingo. Ella no estaba.

"¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Regina?"

Mi curiosidad aterradora me estaba enloqueciendo. Estaba yendo detrás de alguien que no existía. Creé una amistad fantasiosa con alguien que trato mal a propósito.

No entendía a qué nivel estaba la admiración de aquella rubia. Fue entonces que lo descubrí. Mi curiosidad en ese punto fue saciada a un precio demasiado alto.

Mi marido idiota estaba intentando una reconciliación sin sentido, y yo más idiota aún, lo intenté, estuve de acuerdo, lo acepté. Me llevó al trabajo un viernes, pero aun con él yo necesitaba el consuelo de los ojos de la srta. Swan. Entré con él y me arrepiento, me sentí arrepentida durante meses, aún me siento arrepentida.

Robin me exhibía en público, me tocaba, me besaba y yo sonreía como una boba idiota.

Vi el corazón de ella quebrarse en mi frente. Mi deseo fue de reunirlos y juntar cada infinito trozo rojo. Por impulso solté aquella mano pegajosa como si le diera una explicación sin palabras, ella no se dio cuenta. Ya era demasiado tarde. Él pagó, vi el torpe encuentro de sus dedos.

"No la toques. A ella no"

Fue eso lo que pensé en medio de aquel absurdo.

Ella no me miró aquel día, no me sonrió y vi su fascinación deshaciéndose. Mi cuerpo dolió. Quise abrazarla, pero solo entré en aquel teatro creado por un hombre al que yo amaba. Hoy no sé lo que siento por él.

Aquel show de horrores la hirió tanto, yo la herí tanto y sentí una necesidad de explicarme, explicarme con una mujer que no me importaba o hacia esfuerzos para que no me importara. Salí de mi despacho a las 14:03, recuerdo la hora por la ansiedad que me estaba dominando ese día. Miraba el reloj en busca de respuestas.

Entré en el café con prisa exagerada.

Ella no estaba.

-Un café solo, por favor- mi humor había desaparecido por un dorado motivo -¿La dependienta rubia ya no trabaja aquí?

Fingí un desconocimiento ridículo, yo la había visto ese día, sabía que ella aún trabajaba en aquella cafetería barata, pero necesitaba saber de ella.

Necesitar.

De nuevo esa palabra que no debería usar.

-No se encontraba bien y se marchó

Le di la espalda y salí, pagué por el café que no probé, no era el de ella. Suspiré ante la decepción. En aquel viernes me sentía perdida y sola.

Después de algunos meses, nuestras conversaciones silenciosas volvieron, así como su fascinación y su sonrisa dirigida a mí.

Robin nunca más entró allí. Él no la heriría de nuevo, no lo iba a permitir.

Siempre fue interesante ver sus reacciones. Ella se alegraba al verme feliz y se entristecía con mi angustia. Ella me veía y a mí me gustaba.

Me gustaba hacer que me mirara. Me gustaba hacerla sonreír.

Me hicieron socia del despacho en que trabajo. Necesitaba compartir con alguien mi alegría, estaba demasiado radiante para contenerme. Necesitaba mostrarle a Emma mi crecimiento y aquel día la vi. Estaba alegre y pude ver mi satisfacción en sus ojos. Es tan extraña la necesidad que creé en mostrarle todos mis momentos a una mujer que no me conoce, una mujer a la que no conozco. Aquel día, necesitaba que ella viese. Ella vio y yo sonreí.

Fue un buen día.

Emma se volvió mi mudo puerto seguro. Yo me calmaba cuando la veía, me orientaba en sus ojos, necesitaba verla sonriendo para tener un buen día, nunca dejé que ella se diera cuenta de eso. Yo era solo una clienta más y me comportaría así.

Ella era mi confidente sin palabras, era una amiga necesaria. Alguien que no me juzgaría por mis errores, pero que me ayudaría a resolverlos. Ella no los conocía y yo me esforcé en ello.

Nunca le sonreí directamente. Ella nunca lo vio. Yo consideraba tan gracioso sus torpes maneras y su timidez exacerbada. Su atención contenida-o era así como ella pensaba-Su interés inocente en alguien que nunca tendría. Me gustaba testarla. Le lanzaba miradas de falsa irritación. Al comienzo ella se retraía, al final solo sonreía percibiendo el engaño o gustándole mis rabiosas expresiones.

Nunca lo sabré.

Hace un mes entré como todos los días y ella estaba triste. Conocía aquellos ojos, podría no conocerla, pero conocía sus facciones y ella estaba triste.

Ella no me miró, no sonrió y recordé el día en que partí su corazón. Mi cuerpo se tensó ante el recuerdo.

"Esta vez no he hecho nada"

Me siento presuntuosa ante ese pensamiento. El mundo de Emma no se llama Regina Mills.

Ella me atendió de forma robótica y yo me concentré para entender el motivo de aquella tristeza gigantesca que la envolvía. Debería haber preguntado, lo sé, pero no lo hice. Ella solo es la persona que me sirve la bebida todos los días, no somos amigas, no nos conocemos y no es de mi incumbencia sus problemas juveniles.

Salí con dura pisada y no me preocupé con sus cuestiones.

"No me interesa"

No conseguí trabajar ese día. No tuve su mirada, ni su sonrisa y eso me estaba incomodando. Mi incomodo me incomodaba. Decidí respirar y esperar al próximo día.

"Solo tiene un día malo. Yo tengo muchos"

Intentaba engañarme con ese pensamiento.

Al día siguiente, ella no estaba. Mi mirada desesperada no paraba quieta. No pregunté sobre mi dependienta. Solo ignoré saliendo con un café solo.

Empecé a tomar café solo todos los días. No encontraba motivos para estar alegre, no encontraba motivos para los cappuccinos.

Tardé diez días en preguntar lo que había sucedido. Sentía nostalgia de una sonrisa idiota, de ojos entrometidos, de una rubia confundida. No la vería más. Ella había cambiado de turno.

Mi concentración se fue por la alcantarilla así como mi humor. No aceptaba que estaba perdiendo la atención por alguien que no formaba parte de mi vida. Me negué a entrar en esa cafetería de nuevo, me negué a ir allí a otra hora.

"No me interesa. Ella no es nadie"

Los días siguientes no fueron diferentes, mi humor no mejoró una milésima y eso era irritante. Salía con rabia del despacho todos los días a las cinco. En uno de esos días, cedí y miré a un lado, miré a la cafetería que había sido mi refugio durante meses y allí estaba ella, allí estaban los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa abierta. Esta vez, no era para mí.

Comencé a creer que su fascinación era solo una ilusión de una mente carente de atención. Mi matrimonio era un fracaso y creí haber encontrado en los ojos de Emma un abrazo acogedor. Aquel día me derrumbé. Llegué a mi apartamento, me serví un vino y aprecié el crepitar de la hoguera en el salón.

Mi corazón se deshizo por la ilusión.

Volvía a frecuentar la cafetería de siempre. No debí haberla cambiado. Volví a ser Regina Mills, volví a ser dura, rígida, profesional, eficiente. No tenía más distracciones, no tenía preocupaciones, no tenía los ojos verdes y estaba bien para mí.

Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos. Acepté mi ilusión y conseguí centrarme. Hasta acepté salir por la noche con mi hermana, Zelena. Ella vio mi decepción e intentó distraerme, aun sabiendo los motivos o creyendo que era por el idiota de mi marido-me gusta el término. "Idiota de mi marido", mejor que Robin.

Zelena me dejó beber todo lo que necesitaba y me aguanté para no hablar de la añoranza que me dominaba.

Añoranza.

Sentía más añoranza de una rubia que conozco hace meses, o mejor, que no conozco, que de mi marido que está conmigo hace diez años.

Irónico.

Vi mi ilusión caminar por las calles oscuras de la noche de Boston.

-¡Zelena, para el coche!

Mi hermana paró el coche, asustada, acompañó mi mirada hasta Emma y la vimos entrar en un edificio de ladrillos rojos. La añoranza comenzó a estrujar mi pecho y mi irritación volvió.

"Fue una ilusión, Regina"

Juro que me esforcé en creer eso.

Zelena lo vio en mis ojos.

-¿Quién es?

-Emma Swan- respondí sin apartar los ojos de la fachada de un edificio que siempre vi y nunca percibí. Es la primera vez que digo su nombre en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no me has contado?- me preguntó Zelena volviendo a conducir

-¿Qué te debería contar, Zelena?

-Que tu irritación es a causa de ella- mi hermana sabía, al igual que yo

-Llévame a casa, por favor- le respondí con mirada triste

No quería conversar sobre eso, no quería pensar en eso. No entendía los motivos. ¿Cómo comenzar una conversación explicativa sin saber la explicación?

La noche no acabó como debería. La srta. Swan aún conseguía deshacerme de un modo particular.

Zelena me dejó en casa sin más preguntas. La quiero mucho por conocerme lo suficiente para no continuar atormentándome con un asunto del que no tengo interés en hablar.

Sigo engañándome.

Me encontré conduciendo casi todas las noches por la misma calle, a la misma hora y la vi entrando en el mismo edificio. Necesitaba dejar esa persecución sin sentido.

Hoy he decidido olvidar esta locura. Estaba sola en mi apartamento aterrador y mi marido idiota estaba en un "viaje de negocios". Miré por la ventana y contemplé la vista de una Boston ahogada en un temporal.

Temporal.

¿Temporal?

Emma…

No pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, solo cogí el coche y conduje. Cuando llegué a la cafetería que ya no frecuentaba, vi a una rubia encharcada, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros ceñidos y mojados, pegada a una pared sucia. Ella estaba parada esperando a alguien.

Mi curiosidad sobre su vida me hacía crear una.

Me tranquilicé, detuve el coche y la observé. Me quedé solo mirando. Ella comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí como en otras noches.

Conduje despacio, siguiendo las calles que ella tomaba. Conocía su camino, conocía sus hábitos. ¡Sí! Conocía a Emma Swan.

Meses para aceptar un conocimiento.

Ella estaba tan distraída.

"¿En qué está pensando, srta Swan?"

De nuevo, nunca lo sabré

Ella se detiene y supe que me había visto. No quería detener el coche, quería acelerar y volver a mi apartamento caliente.

No lo hice.

Bajé la ventaba y la llamé.

-¿Srta. Swan?

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró. Yo sonreí por haber echado de menos esa locura rubia. Siguió parada con los ojos cerrados disfrutando las gotas resbalando por su rostro.

-¿Srta. Swan?

Ella abrió los ojos y yo pude ver. La fascinación estaba ahí otra vez, los ojos intentando descifrarme estaban ahí y sentí toda aquella onda de satisfacción correr por mi cuerpo.

Ella me encaró y yo no conseguía reaccionar. Sus ojos me paralizaron. Vi toda su fascinación volverse pura sorpresa.

-¿Sabe mi nombre?

No me contengo y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Frente a ella, por primera vez. Claro que sabía su nombre. Aquel horroroso vaso de cartón en mi despacho no me dejaba olvidarlo.

-Entre, la llevaré

Ella luchó por moverse, abrió la puerta de mi coche y entró.

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo eso?"

-Muchas gracias

¡Cómo he echado de menos esos ojos, esa sonrisa falsamente discreta! La añoranza me desarmó de una forma que no pude ocultar mi mirada, mi sonrisa.

Aquel maldito olor se va a quedar en mi coche recordándome un error.

-He echado de menos su macchicato este último mes, srta Swan

Mentí

Sí, echaba de menos mi macchiato, pero la echaba de menos a ella. Echaba de menos la tranquilidad, la seguridad. Echaba de menos ser descubierta por alguien a quien yo ignoraba. Echaba de menos lo que ella me hacía sentir.

Ella estaba temblando de frío. Encendí la calefacción. Sentía esa necesidad de cuidarla. Por eso salí después de media noche, sin pensarlo, desesperada, con una preocupación genuina.

Me esforcé tanto durante meses por no ser descubierta y toda esa precaución se fue por el desagüe cuando pregunté

-Creo que hemos llegado. ¿Este es su edificio?

"¿Cómo se supone que conoces su edificio, Regina?"

Detuve el coche y vi la sorpresa detrás de los ojos verdes. Ella me preguntaría y no sé qué responder. Intenté inventar una disculpa tonta para justificar mi conocimiento.

No lo consigo. Aquellos ojos no me dejan pensar.

-Muchas gracias por la amabilidad, sra. Mills

Respiro aliviada por no haber escuchado la temida pregunta. Mi falta de interés en la mayoría de los seres humano me ha hecho aprender a esconder todo lo que puedo sentir, solo para evitar una pregunta.

-Fue un placer, srta. Swan.

Ella sonrió y, ¡qué bueno fue ver eso! Por más que en su sonrisa hubiera algo que no entendía, estaba ahí.

Salió del coche y yo solo quería apartarme. Me había mostrado demasiado por un día. Ella comenzó a observarme y el miedo volvió a atormentarme.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Sonrío de alivio

-Está en su placa, siempre lo estuvo

Ella no sabía que yo la veía todos los días, que entraba en aquella cafetería por ella. Por su misterio. Por un desafío creado en una mente aburrida, me puse el desafío de descifrarla sin palabras, otro error.

Su comportamiento avergonzado y encantador me alertó que tenía que marcharme urgentemente. Mis murallas estaban cayendo y no podía permitirlo.

Ella se quedó parada mirándome y no puede evitar decir.

-Hasta la próxima, Swan

Me arrepentí al instante. Me aparté lo más rápido que conseguí. No habrá próxima, tengo que apartarme de ella, necesito dejar este absurdo.

"¿Cómo hacerlo?"

Ahora estoy vagando por una ciudad mojada, vacía y oscura. Sintiendo la añoranza calentarme. No quiero volver a casa. Quiero continuar dentro de este coche recordando la tontería agradable que he hecho. Recordando el error de ceder ante alguien que nunca me tendrá, a quien nunca tendré.

¿Cuándo me invadió ella de esta forma?

¿Cuándo alguien me invadió de esta forma?

Ya no sé si solo es curiosidad lo que siento por esa mujer tras esos ojos protegidos por las gafas. No debería sentir añoranza de ella.

Tonta añoranza.

Añoranza que nunca antes he sentido.

Añoranza de Emma Swan.


	3. Un pub cualquiera

**Un pub cualquiera**

Me desprendo de los brazos del espanto y me muevo hacia la entrada de mi edificio de ladrillos rojos. Edificio con ventanas iguales, cortinas iguales y moradores iguales. La singularidad aquí no tiene cabida. Palpo mis vaqueros mojados buscando mis llaves en el bolsillo derecho. Una sombra con mechas rojas me asusta y suelto un gritito histérico.

-Es bonita

Mi corazón aún está acelerado y no estoy segura si es por el susto o por la "cita" ¿Debería usar esa palabra? Creo que no.

-¿Quién?- finjo que no sé de quién me está hablando. Rezo para que ella no haya presenciado mi utópico momento.

-Regina. Era ella la del coche, ¿no?

¿Por qué todos tienen una óptima percepción menos yo?

-¿Por qué crees que era ella?- "Está bien, Emma. Ya puedes dejar de pensar que las personas son idiotas"

-Porque no lograbas salir del coche. La mirabas con mirada de psicópata. Nunca te he visto así, así que solo puede ser La mujer del abrigo. Fue desconcertante, ¿sabes?

La sonrisa guasona de Ruby debería avergonzarme, pero solo me siento acogida. Le contesto con mi mejor sonrisa torpe.

-Era ella

La felicidad que Ruby demuestra me llena y solo puedo agradecer tenerla en mi vida.

No sé desde hace cuánto exactamente conozco a esta morena pesada y entrometida a la que llamo de mejor amiga. Siempre ha estado cerca. Recuerdo el camión de mudanza estacionado en la puerta de la casa vecina. Mis ojos de niña se animaron por estar mirando aquel monstruo motorizado. Agarraba mi osito de peluche con un botón por ojo y lo apretaba intentando sentirme segura. Una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños descendió de un coche azul de detrás del camión y me sonrió con esa misma sonrisa guasona de hoy, se acercó y me dijo hola. Así fue como nos hicimos amigas. Con un simple hola. Fue algo tonto, demasiado sencillo, lo sé. Pero no conozco a nadie a quien ame más a parte de a mis padres.

Cuando decidí dejarlo todo y mudarme a Boston, ella no se lo pensó dos veces y vino conmigo. A veces la llamo perro guardián, siempre a mi lado, cuidando de mí en mitad de mis romances fracasados y mi cuenta en números rojos.

Recuerdo el día en que le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Killian- el vecino del 202. Él le dijo algo que yo no conseguí escuchar. Solo escuché un golpe fuerte, un gemido y cuando me giré, él estaba caído con la nariz sangrando, y Ruby le decía

"Nunca más le digas eso a una mujer, sobre todo a ella"

Le había roto la nariz.

Hoy los tres nos llevamos muy bien. Yo, normalmente, sola, Killian y Ruby con sus mujeres. Los dos mantienen una disputa particular, yo no me entrometo mucho.

Es gracioso pensar en ellos ahora.

Fui bombardeada con "¿Dóndes?", "¿Cuándos?" y "¿Por qué?" mientras intentaba subir las escaleras, buscando abrigo en el apartamento 204. No consigo responder a las preguntas a la velocidad en la que soy cuestionada. Estoy demasiado absorta con el día o con mis dos minutos.

Cuando, finalmente, terminamos la infinidad de escalones hasta llegar al segundo piso-los escalones no acaban con Ruby atormentándome- encontramos a Killian borracho, con su impecable cabello, sus ojos azules, agarrando su chaqueta de cuero al hombro, peleando con una inocente cerradura.

-Kill, Emma ha sido traída por La Mujer del abrigo- claro que Ruby no podría esperarse hasta el día siguiente

-¿QUÉ?- interesante cómo los ojos caídos de una borrachera dieron lugar a unos ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa -¿Te has liado con La mujer del abrigo, Ems?

Decidí ignorar la preguntar y entrar, necesito un baño caliente, estoy demasiado empapada para cualquier explicación. Mis amigos se quedaron en el pasillo especulando qué había sucedido dentro de aquel coche, podía escuchar los murmullos y risitas de los dos cuando entré en el baño. Puede escuchar la palabra "magreo" cuando pasé por la puerta.

"Solo ignora, Emma. Nota mental: No contarle a mis mejores amigos mis pasiones platónicas"

Pasé algunos segundos mirándome al espejo, intentando encontrar algo que hubiera hecho que Regina Mills reparara en mí. No encontré nada interesante. Mis cabellos dorados comunes, recogidos en una cola de caballo mal hecha, mis gafas de pasta negras que no me daban ningún aire intelectual, mi cuerpo demasiado espigado para recibir un silbido por la calle.

"No tengo nada interesante, sra. Mills"

Suspiré una vez y me hundí en mi baño relajante.

Me perdí, despierta, en mis sueños, imaginé lo que podría haber hecho dentro de aquel coche, las palabras que debería haber dicho. Siempre me imaginaba linda, sensual e irresistible, que Regina no pudiera apartar los ojos de mí, deseándome profundamente. Me imaginaba así por no conseguir verme lo suficientemente atractiva para ella.

Salí del baño y mis amigos inconvenientes estaban tirados en el sofá de la sala.

-Párate ahí, conquistadora de mujeres de abrigo- no conseguí contener la carcajada. Killian era un sinvergüenza adorable.

-No hay nada que contar, Kill

-¡Ah, sí tienes! ¿Por qué has llegado con La mujer del abrigo?

-Me vio en la lluvia y me trajo. Cuando llegamos, me despedí y salí del coche- fue un buen resumen. No tengo que centrarme en los temblores el nerviosismo y la felicidad por estar a su lado.

-Antes de salir, te quedaste mirando a la mujer, casi te cojo un babero para ponértelo- siempre un dulce de persona -¡Y otro para mí, está muy buena!

Ruby también es una sinvergüenza.

-Solo dime que le pediste su teléfono, por favor- Killian estaba suplicando. Me va a matar.

-No le pedí el teléfono.

-¡EMMA!- ¿eso fue en coro? Ruby y Killian gritaron juntos

-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una idiota. Pero era Regina, no conseguí moverme- intenté darle una explicación inconsistente

-¡Exactamente! ¡Era Regina! La mujer de la que hablas desde hace un año –Killian no estaba muy feliz -¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella, Ruby?

-Dudo sobre qué tortura aplicarle- ella miró al techo fingiendo tener pensamientos azotadores.

-¿Puede ser mañana? ¿Habéis visto la hora? Necesito dormir un poco- intenté que se fueran y dejar el sermón para otro día. Tengo que colocar mi cabeza en su sitio.

-Mañana, Swan. Mañana- Killian amablemente me amenazó mientras se levantaba, caminando hacia su apartamento frente al mío tambaleándose un poco.

Sonreí por escuchar cada queja. Fui a mi cuarto, me acosté y miré al interesante techo. Sonreí recordando la noche, lo imposible. Sonreí de medio lado, de mis arrepentimientos, de mi ignorancia.

Cerré los ojos intentando evocar aquel aroma en mi cuarto. Escuché la noche calmándose en aquella agitada ciudad. Por más que mi miedo me lo hubiese impedido, estar en aquel coche me trajo un consuelo que no sentía desde hacía un mes.

Me trajo a Regina Mills.

Sentí la añoranza acurrucándose en mi pecho. Necesitaba dormir, pero mi mente estaba agitada y no conseguía salir de aquel coche. Mis recuerdos me traían su rostro y el sueño se volvió lo menos importante.

La parte mala de ese encuentro por casualidad era la expectativa que comenzaba a crearme por la frase "Hasta la próxima"

"¿Habrá una próxima?"

"¿Cómo conoce mi edificio?"

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella, esa insistencia en tocar lo inalcanzable era tan irritante, doloroso. Voy a olvidarla. Me quedé dormida con su rostro en mis ojos cerrados y con la certeza de olvidarla.

* * *

El sábado era especial, mi humor era contagioso, lleno de abrigos oscuros y Mercedes negros. Mi decisión de olvidarla siempre se me escurría entre los dedos después de una noche de delirios.

Hoy me siento eficiente, estoy ágil, animada, con sonrisas fáciles. Un paseo de dos minutos puede cambiar a una persona. Es así como me siento.

Tengo la cabeza apoyada en una de las manos, mirando hacia la puerta como una adolescente atontada, recordando una proximidad que nunca he tenido.

"Un hecho: No tengo convicciones"

George debe creerme bipolar. Un día estoy en un estado de decaimiento sin precedentes y al otro emano felicidad.

Él me ve extraña. Estoy segura.

Una cabeza castaña con grandes ojos azules aparece en la puerta. Medio cuerpo hacia dentro, medio hacia fuera. Suspiro esperando el sermón.

"Allá vamos"

-Rubia, tú, Rubs y yo. Hoy. Bar. 21 horas. Ciao

Killian apareció y desapareció rápidamente, desorbité los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡Killian!

-¿Qué?- de nuevo colocó solo la cabeza dentro de la cafetería, aún agarrando la puerta.

-No puedo, tengo que trabajar- prefiero el sermón que una noche regada de alcohol, llena de hombres inconvenientes tocándome, exhibiendo sus pectorales velludos enroscados en bisutería barata.

-Me lo debes- dice solamente, yo arqueo una ceja y suelto, "¿qué?" sorprendida por no entender –La mujer del abrigo

Ahora entendía

-¿En serio, Killian?

-21 horas…

Ya no puedo tomar decisiones sobre mi vida. Miro a George, disculpándome con mirada infantil. No lo dejaría sola, nunca lo he dejado.

-No te preocupes. Ve a divertirte. Hoy cierro yo.

George…

Hace cuatro años decidí dejar mi ciudad de 10 mil habitantes y vivir una ilusión de prosperidad en Boston. Sentí que caía por un precipicio. No conseguía empleo. Compartía un cuarto inmundo con Ruby y el dinero que juntamos durante años se estaba acabando. Comenzamos a replantearnos la vuelta a nuestra ciudad con el rabo entre las piernas, exhibiendo nuestro fracaso.

Entramos en el George's café. Sentí el calor y el aroma, me sentí en casa. Nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo y vimos un hombre de cabello gris con mirada exhausta. Por impulso o compasión, me ofrecí a ayudar. Él me lanzó una sonrisa tan abierta que mi corazón se derritió.

Debería darle las gracias por el empleo, pero fue él quien me agradeció la ayuda. Después él le consiguió un empleo de ayudante de cocina a Ruby en un restaurante elegante. Ella adora cocinar. Tengo suerte de tener a la cabello de fuego conmigo. No sé ni freír un huevo, mucho menos, una decente cena que me haga levantarme bien al otro día.

Quiero a George.

20: 00, tengo que prepararme. Me despedí de mi jefe amado con cierto pesar. No me gusta dejarlo solo. Camino pesadamente, no quería salir. Mis amigos me van a torturar durante toda la noche intentando conseguirme al tipo perfecto o empujarme a una mujer a la que no voy a desear.

Siempre era así.

A fin de cuentas, ellos querían verme con alguien, mi soledad les molestaba, mientras que a mí me abrazaba y en el fondo me gustaba. Me gusta tener palabras entrando desordenadas en mi cabeza. Me gusta la tranquilidad que una no-relación puede darme. Me gustan mis momentos sola, así puedo imaginar una relación perfecta que no voy, ni quiero tener, no con la persona o personas que ellos esperan.

Estoy haciendo el mismo camino de ayer por la noche. No consigo evitar los recuerdos invadiendo mi mente, mis ojos. Mi sonrisa brota y solo me recoloco torpemente mis gorro gris.

Paso la punta de los dedos por los edificios que ayer me esforcé tanto en abrazar buscando un abrigo frío.

Hoy ningún coche me sigue, ninguna ventana se baja, ningún aroma me invade, ninguna sonrisa me derrite, ninguna morena me seduce. Hoy mi camino es normal, demasiado para mí.

Llego a mi edificio de ladrillos rojos y ventanas comunes. Subo las escaleras como todos los días, camino entre las puertas cerradas del pasillo. Buscó mis llaves siempre en el mismo bolsillo derecho.

Siempre igual.

Encuentro a una morena de mechas rojas en medio de la sala con un liguero rojo, mirando una montaña de ropas tiradas en el sofá.

-No me preguntes, ni quiero ir- no dejo que me pregunte qué ropa ponerse

Voy derecha a mi cuarto, escojo lo primero que encuentro. Vaqueros, camiseta blanca, chaqueta roja. Tiro todo en la cama junto con unas braguitas que estoy segura que mi abuela aprobaría.

Voy al baño con cara de pocos amigos, aunque mi humor estaba óptimo. Voy a intentar que Kill y Rubs se sientan culpables por arrastrarme un sábado por la noche.

¡Qué frase extraña! Los sábados por la noche deberían ser para eso. Para divertirse con los amigos e intentar encontrar a alguien agradable y disponible en medio de una multitud anodina. Los sábados por la noche para mí significaban lectura, películas malas y baldes de palomitas.

Adora los sábados por la noche.

Salí del baño después de más minutos de los debidos. Ruby estaba lista.

Pantalones de cuero negro, blusa beige- que era mía –abrigo negro y unos tacones que me da que son mayores que mi muslo.

Killian sentada a su lado. Vaqueros, camisa de vestir color grafito y su chaqueta de cuero gastado.

-La pelea será buena hoy –no puedo dejar de meter cizaña sobre su competición de ver quién consigue más mujeres.

Ruby con su cabello maravilloso, ojos azules desconcertantes y una sonrisa que hace que cualquier hetero se desoriente.

Killian con su mirada de sinvergüenza seductor, su sonrisa irritantemente atractiva y su labia que hace que cualquier samaritana se entregue después de unas horas.

Y yo…

Yo soy Emma.

Llamamos a un taxi y fuimos a un pub cualquiera. Era un pub inglés. Un lugar incluso agradable, un poco oscuro. Estaba lleno y mis ganas de estar en casa aparecieron sin ser invitadas.

"¿Acaso ya es el momento de preguntar si puedo marcharme?"

Me pregunté tras cinco minutos de haber llegado.

Nos sentamos en una mesa con asientos acolchados en un tono marrón envejecido. Killi se fue a la barra y volvió con tres jarras de cerveza. Comenzamos a beber.

Bebemos, bebemos bastante y la noche comienza a mejorar. Nada como una buena dosis de alcohol en el organismo para dejar todo más relajado. Recibíamos intentos de seducción descarados y nos reíamos más con todo aquello. Killian estaba intentando conquistar a una muchacha del bar, que probablemente se llevará a la cama y al día siguiente ni se acordará de quién era, como siempre.

Era divertido, no puedo negarlo.

Ruby se quedó seria y comenzó a mirar a alguien.

-Es aquella- fue lo único que dijo y supe que había encontrado a su "conquista" de la noche.

Se levantó y puso en marcha su andar sensual frente a los ojos de todos los presentes. Los hombres observaban su deslizar, imaginando la ropa que vestía por debajo de toda aquella ropa sexy. Yo sonreí.

"Pobres"

La miré, curiosa por saber quién sería la mujer que había ganado la atención de mi hermosa amiga.

-¡Vaya!- fue la única palabra que conseguí proferir cuando la vi. Bella, pelirroja, ojos cristalinos -¡Vaya!

El encuentro de esas dos será explosivo. Me sonrojé al imaginar la escena.

La pelirroja se cruzó con los ojos de la cabello de fuego, sustentó su mirada, sonrió mirándola de los pies a las mechas rojas, pensé yo.

"Punto para Ruby"

Cuando estaba a dos metros de llegar a ella, Ruby se detuvo, y yo apreté los ojos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Me coloqué mejor en el asiento marrón intentando comprender. Mi corazón paró por algunos instantes. La añoranza gritó en mi cabeza, en mi pecho y recorrió todo mi cuerpo, apartando a cualquiera del lugar. Todo el ruido desapareció. Las personas se desvanecieron y puedo jurar que ella se acercó a la pelirroja a cámara lenta.

Susurré

-Regina…


	4. Una mentira particular

**Una mentira particular**

Estoy en la puerta de un pub que no conozco esperando al idiota de mi marido. Debería estar en casa viendo una película, tomando un buen vino y pensando en mis problemas. Mi querida hermana consiguió convencerme en salir y ahora estoy pensando en por qué acepté.

Mi móvil vibra y sé que él se va a atrasar.

Me voy a atrasar.

¡Qué gran novedad! Agradezco por la satisfacción fría y entró en el lugar abarrotado. Encontrar a Zelena nunca fue un desafío. Sus largos cabellos pelirrojos la hacen sobresalir en una multitud y hoy no sería diferente.

Está parada en la barra encarando a una mujer que sé que se llevará a casa. Intento acercarme esquivando a personas que no quiero tocar. A personas que no conozco y que ni me esforzaré en reconocer. Me desinterés a veces me asusta.

Consigo caminar algunos metros más y ver a la mujer que mi hermana se está comiendo con los ojos.

"'¡Vaya!"

Zelena siempre ha tenido buen gusto. La morena con algunas mechas rojas me mira y se detiene en su aproximación. Desorbita los ojos ante una sorpresa desconocida. ¿Acaso la conozco y no la recuerdo? Hay una enrome posibilidad de que sea eso. No reparo durante mucho tiempo en las personas para recordar cada rostro. Nunca me focalicé en personas que no conozco.

"¿Qué habrá de malo con esa muchacha?"

Zelena me lanza una mirada cuestionadora y yo solo me encojo de hombros. La morena extraña continúa mirando a alguien como si intentase entender. Acompañamos la trayectoria de su mirada y vemos. Mi visión se nubla.

-Emma…

Mi cuerpo se estremece. Ella me está mirando con su mirada asustada. Consigo ver su fascinación, pero está escondida, encogida detrás de un muro de asombro. Por algunos segundos, me siento feliz, me siento feliz por ver aquellos ojos puestos en mí, por ver aquellos ojos verdes. Solo algunos segundos.

"¿Mi noche puede quedar peor?"

Pensé demasiado pronto. Siento un toque en mi brazo. Mi marido idiota no llega tan tarde. Mi sorpresa al verla allí me impide evitar el movimiento, ella siempre me paraliza. Él me da un beso tierno. Frente a ella. De nuevo mi cuerpo se estremece y cierro los ojos ante la desesperación.

"¡Joder!"

En los segundos que él saluda a mi hermana, mi mirada se cruza con la de la srta. Swan y consigo ver su corazón romperse. Una vez más. Mi cuerpo entero quiere disculparse por la inconveniencia, involuntariamente me siento tirada hacia delante, en dirección a ella. Siento las manos de él aún en mi brazo y despierto a la realidad y sencillamente desisto. Prometí que no la heriría de nuevo y es eso lo que acabo de hacer.

En aquel maldito pub, aparentemente solo cuatro personas consiguen entender lo que acaba de suceder o creen que entienden la profundidad del hecho.

Yo, desorientada por haber herido a alguien que, insisto en empeñarme en creer, no tiene ningún valor para mí. Alguien que consigue tener mi preocupación, mi atención, mi sonrisa y mis ojos. Alguien que me hace mirar un vaso de cartón todos los días. Alguien que me hace frecuentar una cafetería que nunca me gustó.

Zelena, intentando entender lo que estoy sintiendo y lo que estoy negando solo con una mirada. Ella sabe que hay algo que va mal en esa relación de miradas y hace de todo para entender.

La morena extraña, asustada por verme y aterrorizada con el beso robado. Preocupada por su probable amiga. Ella me ha tenido que ver en algún momento para reconocerme y asombrarse tan inmediatamente. Ella me conoce.

Emma Swan, inmóvil ante la escena. Asustada, afligida, en conflicto, confusa. Consigo ver en sus ojos el deseo de huir de aquel lugar.

"No huyas"

Las cuatro quedamos inmóviles por un tiempo que no consigo medir. Estamos paradas en un momento. Mi desespero por a ver a Emma en aquel estado se estaba plasmando en mis ojos. En aquel instante mi preocupación hizo que cada sensación escondida saliera a la superficie para quien quisiera ver o quien reparase lo suficiente. No era el caso.

Robin estaba a mi lado esperando ser correspondido, cosa que yo no quería, que no podía. No allí. No frente a ella.

Zelena se descongeló justo a tiempo para salvarme.

-Robin, querido. ¡Qué bien que has llegado! Mira a ver si consigues una mesa para nosotros- la sonrisa falsa de mi hermana me sorprende.

Él solo asintió e intentó sonreír. Mis ojos vuelven a la rubia que tanto me incomoda y ella ahora está encarando alguna cosa demasiado interesando en la mesa. Más interesante que yo. La morena da dos pasos hacia atrás, suelta un "Disculpe" a Zelena, demasiado bajo para que lo escuchemos, se gira y vuelve a la mesa en que mi dependienta favorita está.

-Tenemos que hablar- mi pelirroja susurra mientras aún encaro a la rubia.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Zel

-¡Sí tenemos! ¿Me podrías explicar por qué te pones tan nerviosa por haber visto a la rubia que te irrita? ¿Y por qué aún sigues mirándola?

Debería haberme quedado en casa.

-¡Zelena, hoy no!- aparto mis ojos de los verdes, y encaro los azules.

-¡Regina!

-Zel, por favor. Robin está aquí y no sé qué decirte. Solo quiero marcharme, tomar un baño y dormir- fui lo más sincera que pude.

-No nos vamos a marchar. Tú te vas a calmar, vas a olvidar que aquella rubia está aquí, vas a poner una sonrisa en medio de ese lindo rostro, vamos a ignorar al tonto de Robin, vamos a beber mucho y vamos a divertirnos mucho. Aún deseo a aquella morena.

Mi hermana es la mejor persona para mí. Me protegía de las locuras de mi madre. Me consoló en la muerte de nuestro padre, incluso necesitando ella también consuelo. Ignoraba cualquier problema para estar conmigo y hacerme reír. Creo que es por eso que siempre la acompaño en sus salidas para conocer mujeres a las que no se apegara afectivamente. Siempre fue divertido ver sus métodos de conquista, las mujeres no se resistían a su encanto casi inglés, a su sonrisa falsamente sincera y a sus ojos abiertos.

Zelena me apoya en casi todo. Lo único que no acepta es mi matrimonio con Robin de Locksley- el famoso idiota de mi marido. Lo conocí en la facultad de derecho. Su padre, Adam de Locksley era el dueño del mayor bufete de abogacía de Boston y mi madre vio ahí una oportunidad.

Siempre he hecho lo que mi madre ha querido y no fue diferente con mi matrimonio arreglado. Con los años pasé a amarlo, así lo creía o aún lo creo. Debo amarlo para estar aún con él. Nuestra relación no me incomodaba la mayor parte del tiempo, ya sea por la comodidad en que se ha instalado o por la estabilidad que hemos creado. Hoy sencillamente me gustaría que estuviera con algunas de sus putas.

Mi hermana no está de acuerdo, insiste en que soy infeliz con él. No sé si puedo estar de acuerdo. No conozco la felicidad que ella dice que no tengo y no sé si tendré esa plenitud que ella cree que existe.

Respiré hondo e intenté concentrarme. Emma no puede controlarme de esa forma. Ella no puede limitar los lugares que frecuento. Yo no puedo sentirme culpable. Ha sido una coincidencia. Una terrible coincidencia.

¡Él es mi marido! ¡Es mi vida! Y ella no forma parte.

Robin consiguió una mesa y como mi suerte había decidido rehuirme y esconderse en lo más profundo del pozo, la mesa era justo al lado de la de ella. Sigo enfocada en la realidad mentirosa de no importarme si le hago daño.

Nos sentamos. Robin a mi lado, demostrando todo el afecto que no poseía, no cuando estábamos en casa. Zelena frente a nosotros, casi pegada a la morena extraña detrás de ella. ¿Robin tenía que escoger esta mesa? Parecía que quería ayudar a mi hermana y destruirme en el proceso.

Emma estaba frente a la morena y por consecuencia, frente a mí. Evitaba mirarme. Evitaba ver la escena que le causaba dolor.

Un joven bonito, con ojos azules seductores, se lanzó a su lado y la abrazó.

"No la toques"

Mi maxilar se tensó ante la escena y mis ojos lanzaron sangre. Aprieto el puño hasta sentir mis uñas clavándose en la carne.

"¿Quién es él?"

Ella no ve mi patética crisis de celos. Está demasiado distraída con el canalla a su lado. Swan susurra algo y él desorbita los ojos, después la olisquea, besa su cuello y juguetea con sus rizos dorados. Ella le sonríe. Es una sonrisa sincera y alegre. Mi sangre hierve sin ningún derecho. Mi cuerpo reacciona ante aquella escena y tengo que controlarme.

"Tengo que salir de aquí"

-Voy a pedir algo de beber

No soy cuestionada por mi marido, pero soy bombardeada por la mirada inquisidora de mi hermana. Me levantó más rápido de lo que pretendía y corro de allí. Respiro hondo una vez más y tardo más tiempo de lo necesario en regresar. Necesito un tiempo para mí. Necesito un tiempo lejos de ella con aquel…aquel…aquel tipo encantadoramente seductor.

"Solo tengo que controlarme durante una hora, después me marcho"

Cuando vuelvo, la morena está en nuestra mesa, sonriéndole alegremente a Zelena. Camino más despacio, atrasando el encuentro. No necesito esto hoy. Me siento con mi mejor sonrisa, o la mejor que consigo en ese momento.

-Ruby, esta es mi hermanita Regina Mills. Regina, esta es Ruby Lucas- la noche puede quedar…no, no voy a preguntarme eso. Sé que sí puede.

-Un placer- intento ser educada.

-El placer es mío. ¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar?-la sonrisa de Ruby al preguntarme la delata. ¡Maldita! Me conoce. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Acaso me habrá visto ayer? ¡Mierda!

-Creo que no, srta. Lucas. Estoy segura de que me acordaría- contrólate, Regina.

Tengo la sensación de que esta broma no va a acabar aquí. Miro el reloj y solo han pasado 3 minutos.

"¿Cuándo es que el tiempo se volvió torpe?"

-Ya que me has presentado a tus amigos, ¿puedo presentarte a los míos?- Zelena me mira y sonríe. Ella va a entrar en el juego y sé que estoy perdiendo.

-Claro. Me encantaría conocerlos- Ruby se levanta sonriendo y yo intento matar con la mirada a mi hermana. Ella dijo que sería divertido. No lo está siendo.

La srta. Lucas regresa con Emma y el muchacho que odio antes incluso de conocerlo.

-Zelena, estos son Emma y Killian. Esta pelirroja hermosa y encantadora es Zelena, este es Robin y esta…- espera un poco. ¿Hizo una pausa antes de presentarme? Sí, ha hecho una pausa –Esta es Regina Mills

Es increíble la capacidad que el mundo tiene de pararse cuando la miro. Cómo parece que nada existe. Cómo mis problemas desaparecen, la calma me domina y me siento temblar. Mi intento de ignorarla no funciona cuando la veo y no entiendo o me niego a entender los motivos.

-¡Es un placer!

Ella extiende la mano derecha esperando un saludo educado. Miro aquel movimiento con cierta incredulidad. ¿De verdad va a fingir que no me conoce? ¿Que no nos veíamos todos los días, que ella no me sonreía todas las mañanas? ¡A mí! Me levanto por inercia, extiendo mi brazo y nuestras manos se tocan.

¿Cómo un gesto tan sencillo puede significar tanto? Es la primera vez que toco su piel. Ella me mira y me descifra. Me siento desnuda. Olvido que un día ya sentí añoranza de esos ojos, ellos son tan míos. Mis barreras se desmoronan ante ella. Olvido el pavor, el nerviosismo. Olvido que mi marido está a mi lado, viendo toda aquella escena sin entender qué está sucediendo dentro de mí. Nadie entiende lo que está sucediendo dentro de mí. Ni siquiera Emma Swan. Me escondo demasiado para que ella lo vea.

Y es el idiota de mi marido quien quiebra toda la tranquilidad de aquella mirada y el ruido del ambiente vuelve a incomodar mis oídos.

-Usted es la dependienta de la cafetería que le gusta a Regina, ¿verdad?

Ella suelta mi mano demasiado rápido. También fue sacada del trance por él. Emma asiente con la cabeza negándose a decir cualquier palabra a Robin. Mi marido no recuerda nuestro aniversario de boda, pero recuerda a una bonita rubia que solo ha visto una vez.

Yo también la recuerdo. Todos los días. Él no imagina que la atención de ella es mía.

Zelena los invita a nuestra mesa y mi deseo de matarla aumenta. La rubia, frente a mí, se niega a mirarme, se niega a ver las demostraciones erradas de mi acabada relación.

Veo cada sonrisa de ella que no es para mí. Veo su interacción con toda la mesa, menos conmigo.

"¿Me está evitando?"

Nunca he reaccionado bien a ese tipo de comportamiento. No me gusta ser ignorada, sobre todo por ella. Cuando Killian la abrazó, perdí el control.

-Srta. Swan- ella finalmente me mira. Todos me miran. Estoy ciega. Estoy rabiosa. Tengo celos -¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?

"No he preguntado eso. ¿Por qué he preguntado eso?"

No me atrevo a mirar a las otras personas de la mesa.

Ella no me responde, no habla conmigo. Solo me mira intentando entender las razones de mi pregunta. Desde que nos conocemos tenemos estas conversaciones sin palabras. Tenemos conversaciones agradables, peleas intensas y reconciliaciones rápidas. Todo eso en un silencio que nunca tuve. Converso más con la srta. Swan sobre mis problemas que con mi terapeuta. Nuestra falta de palabras nunca fue un problema. Hasta aquel instante. Ahora, su rechazo me estaba matando.

-No estamos juntos. Solo somos amigos- responde Killian con una sonrisa abierta y yo aún solo miró hacia ella –Su corazón no es mío.

Ella desvía la mirada. El arrepentimiento de una sencilla pregunta me hace daño y la añoranza en verla feliz retorna. No cometo el mismo error. No hago más preguntas y ella vuelve a ignorarme. Por segunda vez, me siento derrotada y desisto. Aprovecho el resto de la noche con quien debería aprovecharla.

Robin.

Bromeo lo máximo que puedo, fingiendo una tranquilidad inexistente. Miento a todos y me miento a mí misma. Intento creer que la rubia que tengo enfrente no tiene gran valor para mí. Vuelvo a mi mentira particular.

Dejo a mi hermana divertirse con su nueva morena y lastimo a la rubia que está a su lado con besos falsos y cariños restringidos.

Finjo para mí misma que no me importa. Finjo para mí misma que me estoy divirtiendo. Finjo que sus ojos llorosos no me atormentan, pero al final, todo se resumen a ella. Cada movimiento de mis músculos es para ella, cada beso asqueroso en Robin, cada carcajada despreocupada, cada detalle, cada comportamiento falso. Solo para saber cómo es su reacción. Y tengo la sensación de que mi mentira se la cree. Consigo engañarla de una manera única.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a aguantar?"

La desafío mentalmente y ella cede.

No sé si Emma es transparente o es que yo la conozco de memoria. Está tan claro para mí lo que siente. Es tan obvio el dolor que la noche le ha causado. A fin de cuentas, esto viene bien. Me va a olvidar. Su fascinación va a desaparecer y todo va a volver a la normalidad. ¡Cómo deseo que toda esa confusión desaparezca! No deseaba herirla, pero será por su bien. Necesito creer en eso. Necesito creer que es lo correcto.

Ella se levanta y se despide. Sus amigos argumentan, insisten en que se quede. Yo rezo para ellos lo consigan, ella solo los ignora e ignora mis deseos.

Se despide de la mesa sin mirarme. Mis ojos la siguen y ella se va cerrando la puerta tras ella. Dejándome ahí, solitaria en compañía.

Me quedo mirando la puerta demasiado tiempo. No consigo evitar llamarla en pensamiento para que vuelva. Me entrego al pavor. Me callo y escucho las carcajadas animadas de las personas. Pienso en la manera en que se ha ido. Pienso si ha cogido un taxi. Pienso si estará bien, si llegará sana y salva. Pienso que debería seguirla, celando por su seguridad como he hecho varias noches. Mi obsesión es dejada de lado y me olvido de evitar la entrega. Me olvido de luchar contra algo que no entiendo. Me olvido de evitar y de nuevo pienso que toda mi noche se había resumido a ella.

"Disculpa, Emma"


	5. Entre Malories y Vivians

**Solo quiero decir que no me he olvidado del otro fic, pero los capítulos son mucho más grandes, y entonces no tengo mucho hueco durante la semana para ponerme, lo voy a dejar para traducir los findes. Este tiene capítulos más cortos y los puedo abordar en un par de horas. Y otra cosa, no tengáis prisa, ya dije que esta relación se va a fraguar muy a fuego lento.**

 **Entre Malories y Vivians**

Salí de aquel pub sintiéndome demasiado pequeña. Sintiéndome solitaria, sola en la puerta de un bar repleto. Decidí caminar y tener más tiempo para mis pensamientos enmarañados. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, miré hacia el asfalto igual que este me miraba y pude escuchar

-¡Emma!- Ruby con sus inmensos tacones, intentando abrigarse en un abrigo negro, vino desfilando. Ella siempre desfilaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pronunció como si fuera una pregunta trivial

-No tienes que hacer…- no pude terminar la frase

-¡Eh, bellezas!- Killian, un amor como siempre. Se colocó en medio de las dos emanando un ligero olor a coñac –Morid de envidia

Él dijo a las personas de la fila que esperaban entrar en un desagradable pub mientras nos abrazaba.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- pregunto parada. No quiero estropear la noche de los dos. Solo quiero caminar.

-¿Acaso pensaste que te íbamos a dejar sola?

A veces pienso en qué momento he creado tanta intimidad y amistad con aquel moreno sinvergüenza. Nunca lo imaginé dejando abiertamente a alguna mujer por alguien. Por mí. Nunca pensé que mi vecino de la nariz rota podría invadir mi vida y dejar todo más azul. Yo solo sonreí y seguí caminando. Ahora con mis amigos. Espero que nunca se aparten de mí. Los necesito tanto.

Caminamos por algunos minutos en silencio. Un silencio solo nuestro.

Ruby alzó un billete de 20 dólares y casi me lo restriega en la cara. Killian hace lo mismo quejándose de la injusticia del mundo y creo que va a empezar a hablar del hambre en el mundo.

-¿Por qué me estáis dando dinero?- pregunto sin entender

-Rubs y yo siempre apostamos 20 dólares a ver quién va a llamar la atención de la tía más buena del lugar y evidentemente has ganado tú

No sé si me eché a reír por la ridícula apuesta, infantil y sin sentido o porque creyeran que yo había llamado la atención de alguien.

-Os habéis vuelto locos- respondí sin coger el dinero y riéndome aún de aquella tontería

-¡Por favor, Emma! Estamos de acuerdo en que Zelena es un escándalo y si no fuera por ti, me la habría llevado- Killian resopló de la prepotencia de la morena –Pero Regina…¡joder! Ella no es una mujer, es una escuela de zamba al completo.

Me eché a reír a carcajadas, tanto que las personas de la calle me miraron con esa mirada miedosa. Aquel miedo a ser atacado por un borracho en mitad de la noche. Yo sabía lo que mis amigos estaban intentando hacer y los amo mucho por eso. Yo no vi la atención que ellos creen que gané. Solo vi a una mujer casada lanzándome a la cara todo su indignante amor. En ciertos momentos, llegué a considerar que cada cariño era mío, para mostrarme que soy su felicidad.

"¡Qué tontería la mía!"

Decidí entrar en el juego de mis amigos, vecinos y hermanos.

-Tengo buen gusto- cogí los billetes y caminé distraída

Amo a esos dos.

Durante ese paseo, con esos dos, me sentí bien.

Dormir fue casi imposible. Caricias pasaban por mis ojos, besos me estremecían y su carcajada no me hacia delirar. Me sentí herida y derrotada por alguien que no me ve, no como yo quisiera. Es la segunda vez que me siento traicionada y parece que las cosas no cambian. El no haber visto a Robin de nuevo me hizo borrarlo de mi mente y una sorpresa ridícula me invadió cuando él la besó. Cada caricia está marcada en mí y no logro olvidar.

No sé durante cuántas horas me quedé mirando las paredes intentando encontrar una salida. En el fondo, bien en el fondo, escondiendo las incertezas, sabía que esa salida solo la podría encontrar yo. Solo yo podría escalar aquel sitio donde me he colocado. Me quedé dormida debido al cansancio de la noche.

Me despierto y agradezco que sea domingo, así puedo fingir que ella no existe y puedo dejar de esperar sus tacones resonando en una cafetería vacía. Es la primera vez que el domingo me trae paz y no un pesado anhelo. Es la primera vez que deseo que el domingo se prolongue para evitar un encuentro que tanto deseé, que deseé durante días, semanas, meses y hoy solo pienso en evitar.

"Las cosas cambian"

Me arrastro hacia un baño relajante, finalmente lista y decidida. Una voz que reconozco me sorprende

-Bello cuerpo, Swan

-¡Zelena!- la pelirroja muerde la tostada despreocupada, mirándome. Sonriendo. -¿Qué haces aquí?- creo que fue indelicada

-Ella me llamó antes de lo que yo imaginaba –Ruby con sus sonrisas acostumbradas

"Bello cuerpo. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?"

Miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que estoy en bragas y con una camiseta blanca, demasiado transparente. Siento que me sonrojo y me pongo del color de las mechas de Ruby.

Mi amiga sonríe ante mi desgracia. Kill abre la puerta sin llamar y se sienta a la mesa con toda naturalidad, por algún motivo, aún estoy de pie en medio de la sala.

-No sabía que hoy era el día de ver a Emma medio desnuda. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría venido más pronto. Mándame un mensaje la próxima vez, Rubs

¿Por qué aún tengo amigos? No tiene sentido. Estaba tan acogida ayer en los brazos de esos dos y hoy solo quiero echarlos.

-¿Esto es normal por aquí? Tengo que venir a este apartamento más veces- dice Zelena con una intimidad que yo nunca le he concedido. Ruby no podía haber escogido mejor. La pelirroja es tan descarada como ella.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y me pongo un albornoz. No tengo privacidad en mi propio apartamento. Escucho la carcajada de la inconveniente pelirroja y la recuerdo a ella. Recuerdo las risas de alguien que me aterroriza. La imagen de aquel hombre ocupa mi mente más que ella. El cariño que ella le da, los besos.

"Esto va a pasar"

En el fondo, nunca quise superar a la Mujer del Abrigo. Me gustaba imaginarme en sus brazos. Ahora, cada vez que pienso en eso, lo veo a él. Aquel inconveniente. Soy amable hasta para insultar.

Aquel hombre estropeó mis sueños felices, ensució el cuento de hadas que construí durante meses. Demolió mi castillo blanco con tonos rojos. Destruyó mis fantasías de un final feliz.

De cualquier forma, hoy he desistido de tener a alguien que nunca tendré.

"Todo está bien"

Entré en la ducha y deconstruí todo mi creado mundo. Vi el agua llevarse sus sonrisas, su humor inestable, sus abrigos oscuros, su boca roja, sus macchiatos, sus cafés solos y sus cappuccinos.

Tras tomar un café rápido con aquellos tres idiotas, vuelvo a mi cuarto y pienso en cómo será mi nuevo domingo.

Decido salir. Cojo el primer libro que encuentro en mi camino. Deambulo sin rumbo, sin búsquedas. Despreocupada por llegar a un destino. Solo camino buscando la nada.

El domingo está soleado y me siento en un banco del parque a orillas de un lago. Está tan calmo, tan tranquilo y deseo absorber aquella serenidad. Miró hacia lo alto y me siento abrazada por los árboles con sus hojas amarillo anaranjado. Me recolocó el gorro, una manía que tengo y me pongo a leer.

Tras algunas horas, estoy hundida en un romance lleno de entregas, declaraciones y felices para siempre. No es esto lo que necesito.

"Nota mental: no leer romances"

Vuelvo a mi apartamento satisfecha por las horas de distracción. Mi antiguo hobby se había vuelto una válvula de escape para el torbellino que vivía dentro de mí. Pasé mis horas libres abrazada por sombríos cuentos. Me di cuenta que aquello me hacía mucho bien.

La primera semana fue la más difícil. Me esforzaba para no encarar la puerta esperando a quien no quería ver. Me negué a esperar, me negué a recordar su voz ronca, su dulce perfume. Me negué a todo lo relacionado con Regina Mills.

Mi sentimiento de traición estaba sirviendo para algo.

Caminaba para casa todas las noches sin esperar que un coche negro me siguiera. No quería coches negros. Esperaba ansiosa que las horas se arrastrasen y finalmente llegara el día en que mi pecho no se encogiera por una aroma conocido. Que mi cuerpo no se encendiera por una voz ronca y mis recuerdos solo fueran recuerdos. Esperaba que cada persona que entrara no me hiciera buscarla a ella, que pasos semejantes no me hicieran temblar. Ese día llegaría. Estoy segura.

Zelena comenzó a frecuentar mi apartamento y yo comencé a vestirme antes de salir del cuarto. Tengo la impresión de que ella pasaba más tiempo aquí que yo misma. Los cuatro desayunábamos juntos casi todos los domingos, y aprendí a conocerla. Ruby también.

Mi amiga sonreía a aquella pelirroja y yo veía un camino ahí. Veía los ojos azules de la Cabello de fuego iluminarse. Nunca la había visto tan volcada. Por mucho que Zelena me recordara a la sra. Mills, no puedo negar que su presencia iluminaba a la Cabello de fuego. Después de algunos días, me encontré sonriendo y bromeando con la mujer que había invadido mi apartamento.

Nunca mencionábamos el nombre de Regina, no sé si Ruby la puso en guardia de mis delirios, o ella entendió lo que había sucedido aquel sábado. Solo no tocábamos el tema. Yo no veía los ojos rabiosos e intensos de mi fantasía en Zelena. No veía el inestable humor, ni las maneras groseras. Ella me abrazaba al sonreír y la adoraba por eso.

No todo son flores, ahora había alguien más en medio de mi minúscula sala metiéndose con mis ropas viejas y mi andar desgarbado. Se metía con mi falta de talento para cocinar, con mis películas, mis vinos y mi cabello.

Veíamos películas los sábados por la noche, las tres. Cuando Killian no estaba en medio de algún par de piernas, participaba y todo era fantástico. Reíamos, bebíamos y yo huía a mi cuarto al finalizar la noche para mi ritual diario.

Ignorar mis pensamientos. Estaba aprendiendo a convivir con la sensación y sentía que eso me ayudaba a evolucionar.

Encontré una forma de olvidar mis antiguas obsesiones. Comencé a frecuentar aquel parque todos los domingos y durante unas horas yo la olvidaba. Me dejaba envolver por sombríos libros. Me estremecía con sustos imprevistos y en aquellas pocas horas, encontraba la soledad necesaria para olvidarla.

Nada de meloso romanticismo, solo terror macabro y suspenses previsibles.

Me siento en mi banco, que aprendí a llamar mío, me he estado sentando en él durante los últimos dos meses y se ha vuelto mi amigo íntimo. No la vi más, yo me cerraba a esa posibilidad. Ella no volvió al café. La sensación de abstinencia me rodeó, trayéndome aquel anhelo. Abro mi libro post-apocalíptico y me preparo para hundirme en la historia. Me preparo para olvidar durante algunas horas.

El sol se mueve y no sé durante cuánto tiempo estoy a la orilla de aquel lago. Estoy demasiado presa por las páginas que me protegen. Hasta que algo me libera.

Aquel aroma…

Cierro los ojos y me desespero.

"Estaba yendo tan bien"

¿En qué momento Malorie, huyendo de las criaturas que ella no puede ver, me hizo sentir el aroma de ella? No tiene sentido. Mi terror psicológico favorito no haría eso. Malorie no me haría eso.

¿Lo haría?

Aquel olor, demasiado penetrante para ser ignorado, entra en mí como una navaja. Mi cuerpo arde por el anhelo que me he trabajado tanto en controlar. La añoranza me rasga. Alzo los ojos y miro hacia el lago.

"¿Por qué?"

Miro hacia un lado y la veo. Ella está sentada a mi lado izquierdo, con sus auriculares al oído leyendo un libro del que no consigo ver el título. Desorbito los ojos sin entender cómo estoy viendo aquella imagen.

Ella no me mira y estoy segura de que estoy alucinando. Estoy viendo un fantasma moreno con labial rojo. Encaro la nada a mi alrededor, buscando a alguien que también esté viendo a aquella mujer con unos pantalones caqui, una camisa blanca y abrigo negro, de piernas cruzadas con toda su imponencia.

-Estoy alucinando- le digo a mi alucinación

-¡Calla, Swan! Quiero leer

¿Me ha hablado? ¿Mi alucinación me ha hablado? Es lo primero que pienso

Me encojo y levanto despacio un dedo, estoy temblando. En medio de tantos cuentos horribles y terrores necesarios, ¿necesito de verdad tener una alucinación como esa? Me acerco lista para tocar el humo que mi mente ha creado.

-¡No!- ella habla aún sin mirarme

Recojo mi mano como una niña con miedo del perro rabioso que le gruñe.

"¡Ay, Dios! No estoy alucinando"

¿Cuál es mi próximo pensamiento?

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo ella aquí?"

¡Este es mi sitio! ¡Mi momento! ¡Mi refugio! ¡Mi escondrijo! ¿De verdad tenía que venir precisamente aquí? Y como si aquellos meses no hubieran pasado, me rindo a aquel calor, aquel aroma.

Suelto una sonrisa y vuelvo a acompañar a Malorie corriendo de las cosas que no puede ver. Recorro las palabras en las blancas páginas y consigo ver a Malorie con sus ojos vendados, indignada porque un sencillo aroma puede expulsar todas mis certezas.

Intento concentrarme con Regina a mi lado, a centímetros de mí. Intento volver a mi libro de aquel domingo. Decido aprovechar aquella situación y a las dos quietas ahí, leyendo nuestros propios mundos, sin ninguna palabra como siempre hacíamos.

El consuelo de normalidad me acoge y solo sonrío.

Termino mi libro, me levanto y me marcho. Sin despedirme, sin mirarla. Aún estoy herida.

¿Sabe de aquel novio o novia que le hace una tontería y decide no responder a sus mensajes? ¿Solo lo ignora?

Me estoy portando así. Regina me hirió y echó a perder nuestra relación ilusoria. Ella no puede, sencillamente, volver y esperar que tengamos nuestras conversaciones mudas. Disfruto su presencia, pero ella no necesita satisfacerse con mi rendición.

Creo que me he vuelto loca. Estoy hablando conmigo misma mientras camino, dejándola atrás. Puedo sentir los metros aumentando y llevándose a lo lejos su perfume. La estoy dejando y espero que siga así.

No les cuento ni a Ruby, Killian, Zelena, o cualquier otra persona que haya decidió pasar por mi apartamento el último mes, mi encuentro. Escondo ese detalle solo para mis pensamientos nocturnos.

Durante la semana, trabajo con sonrisas contenidas y aún evito mirar hacia fuera. Mi corazón ha dejado de dispararse cada vez que la puerta se abre. Sigo avanzando.

Los domingos continúan calmándome y vuelvo a mi banco. Esta vez voy a hundirme apasionadamente con Vivian. Respiro hondo, miró hacia el lago, que ahora llamo Ted –Me gusta el nombre de Ted- Respiro hondo y comienzo.

Esta vez el sol no se mueve tanto. Siento su aroma más pronto. Siento su calor en mi banco más pronto. De nuevo ella estaba con sus auriculares y su grueso libro.

Se sentó sin decir nada. Comenzamos a leer, haciéndonos compañía la una a la otra. Era reconfortante. Por horas nos quedábamos ahí y no me molestaba.

-Swan…

Después de casi tres meses, me giro, la encaro. Vuelvo a verme en sus ojos. Vuelvo a entrar en ellos. Me permito mirar y nos quedamos así por demasiados segundos. Acordándonos de un pasado reciente.

-¿Por qué un libro titulado _Vivian contra el Apocalipsis_?

"Creo que tendremos nuestra primera conversación real"

Pienso.


	6. Mis treinta días

**Mis treinta días**

-¿Cómo está, srta. Swan?

Pregunto a un vaso de cartón que continúa en mi despacho. Lo miro imaginando conversar con una rubia herida. Me siento en la película _Náufrago_. Dialogando con un objeto inanimado en los límites de la locura. Esperado una respuesta que solo ocupaba mi mente.

-¿Ya no va a hablar más conmigo, verdad?- pregunto al vaso

Suelto una sonrisa triste y vuelvo a mis casos. Algunos días pasaron y dejé de contar en el sexto. Aquel sábado, en aquel pub, yo decidí partirle el corazón a alguien distantemente importante y eso está poblando mis pensamientos.

No me siento arrepentida, me siento culpable. Intencionadamente le he hecho daño a alguien y eso está acabando conmigo, pero no voy a dar marcha atrás. Fue mi mejor decisión.

Rose llama a la puerta y anuncia a mi hermana. Ya me preguntaba cuándo Zelena vendría a cuestionarme.

-Zel…

-Mills…- ¿Mills? Esta conversación no sería agradable. Zelena solo me llama Mills cuando se va a poner en plan hermana mayor. Nunca me gustó eso.

Se sienta delante de mí, cruza las piernas como una buena mujer de la familia Mills y espera. Nos quedamos mirándonos por un tiempo y yo cedo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué sucedió el sábado?

-¿Sábado? Salimos, bebimos, conociste a una mujer, como siempre. Decidiste ir tras ella y yo me fui a casa. ¿He olvidado algo?- se va a poner furiosa

Zelena cierra los ojos, claramente haciendo acopio de una calma que ya había abandonado incluso antes de entrar en mi despacho. Respira hondo y continúa.

-Voy a preguntar de nuevo, Regina. ¿Qué sucedió el sábado?

-Sé que esa no es la pregunta que quieres hacerme. Pregunta ya, Zelena

-¿Quién es Emma para ti?- Emma…¡claro! Directa como siempre

-Me servía el café todos los días- mi evasiva siempre la irritó. No sé el motivo para no abrirme. Creo que solo es miedo a no ser comprendida.

-Regina, lo vi. Vi cómo la mirabas

-¡No viste nada, Zelena!

-¡No me mientas!- ella golpea la mesa con su mano y yo sé que los gritos comenzarán

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-La verdad

-Ella llamó mi atención, solo eso. Es solo alguien que consiguió mi mirada

Mis disculpas irritan más a mi hermana. Sé que se ha dado cuenta de mi incomodidad. Sé que ella vio lo que yo siempre he intentando esconder. He bajado la guardia por demasiado tiempo. He dejado que me vieran vulnerable y sé que pagaré por eso.

Ella respira de nuevo, conteniendo la ira que sé que está ahí. Espera algunos instantes, pensando en cómo continuar. Yo solo quiero que deje de cuestionarme y se marche.

No se marcha.

-¿Cuándo, exactamente, planeaste partirle el corazón? ¿Pasaste la noche pensando en eso? ¿Sonreíste para ti al ver sus ojos llorosos? ¿Pensaste lo placentero que sería arrancarle la felicidad? ¿Pensaste en lo bueno que sería ver tu crueldad en sus ojos?

-¡BASTA!-no podía permitir ser acusada de esa forma. Ser acusada de sentir placer con lo que hice –No sabes lo que estás diciendo. No sabes lo que sentí al hacer aquello. No sabes lo que yo siento, Zelena

-¡Entonces dime, Regina! Porque sé que ella es más que eso. Convénceme de que no estás devastada por aquella rubia. Explícame por qué no estás haciendo nada, por qué estás inmóvil, estática.

-¡Estoy casada! ¡Tengo un marido!

-¡Tienes un idiota! Si tienes un marido, ¿por qué ese vaso sigue aún aquí?- vio el vaso. Lo reconoció y mi protección cayó. Estoy demasiado cansada para continuar con este teatro.

Respiro hondo, intento apagar el volcán que se había encendido con aquellas afirmaciones.

-Zelena, necesito que prestes atención a lo que te voy a decir y que intentes entenderme. Llevo casada diez años, Robin puede ser un idiota, puedo dudar de si lo amo o no, puedo dudar si intentarlo o no, pero ¿esperas que acabe con la estabilidad de mi matrimonio por una aventura rubia? ¿Esperas que traicione un compromiso por alguien a quien no conozco? ¿Por alguien a quien podría odiar al mes de convivencia? Ponte en mi lugar. Estuviste casada con Glinda durante siete años y tu matrimonio fue una mierda, vi tu dolor, vi tu deseo de intentarlo. Mírate en aquel matrimonio fracasado, como el mío. Ahora imagina que conoces a Ruby. Que sientes una pasión arrebatadora por ella. ¿Quieres que crea que sencillamente tirarías todo por la borda sin pensar? ¿Sin estar confundida sobre si deberías o no separarte? ¿Quieres que crea que no pensarías si deberías hacer que tu matrimonio funcionase? ¿Que solo tirarías todo de un día a otro y correrías por un camino de baldosas amarillas para ir al encuentro de tu amor? Amor no, solo por alguien que has conocido por casualidad y por la que te has sentido atraída. Alguien que no sabes si soportarías un domingo entero. Alguien que no conoces. ¿Esperas que crea que no estarías confusa sobre lo que hacer? ¿De verdad, Zelena? Ese alguien es Emma para mí. Alguien por quien me siento terriblemente atraída, pero que no conozco, no puedo tirar todo lo que he construido sin sentirme confusa y de momento estoy confusa. Solo quiero que entiendas mis dudas, mis conflictos. Viste el dolor en los ojos de Emma, pero ¿lo viste en los míos? Me miraste hasta el punto de ver que sentía algo por ella, pero ¿viste cómo me estaba destruyendo al hacer aquello? No me viste, Zelena.

-Entiendo tus dudas, solo no entiendo tu decisión. Estoy de acuerdo en que ella puede no ser nadie. Que, a final de cuentas, puede que no os llevéis bien, que puedes arrepentirte, que solo sea una pasión y nada más, una aventura como tú misma dices, pero puede ser el amor de tu vida. Lo que no entiendo, Regina, es que hayas descartado esa posibilidad tan rápidamente.

-No ha sido rápido, hermana. Ese vaso…- señalo el vaso en el aparador de mi despacho –ese vaso lleva ahí un año. Hace un año que entro todos los días en este despacho y lo miro. Hace un año que me estoy ahogando.

La sorpresa domina el rostro de la pelirroja. Ella, finalmente, ve las consecuencias de mi decisión.

-¿Por qué no me has contado que ella te provoca esto? ¿Que ella está tan hondo?

-¿Qué te diría? He decidido ignorar todo por mi matrimonio. He decidido aceptar que esto era una tontería de mi mente. Que no pasa de una crisis de carencia. Tomé esa decisión y tengo que cargar con las consecuencias. Hice lo que hice el sábado, porque he decidido obligarme a olvidar. Tomé una decisión que ella no tomaría. Emma es joven, va a encontrar a alguien y yo seré solo una clienta por la que un día se fascinó. Voy a aprender a convivir con la duda de si habría funcionado o no.

Respiro hondo tras mi discurso. No quería abrirme de esa manera, pero escuchar a Zelena acusarme fue muy difícil. Nos quedamos mirándonos por minutos. Veía la pena que nunca quise ver en sus ojos. No necesito que sientan pena de mi decisión.

Ella se levanta, asiente por algo que solo las dos entendemos y camina hacia la puerta. Mira hacia mi aparador.

-El vaso no va a ayudar- la voz de mi hermana ahora está llena de dolor y comprensión

-Lo sé

Ella sale y agradezco que ahora exista alguien que sabe mi verdad. Fingir todo el tiempo es agotador. Fingir que no siento aquello que ocupa todo mi cuerpo es desesperante. Dejo que mi cuerpo se acomode a mi silla y lo siento relajar. Miro el vaso, me levanto rápido, lo cojo y comienzo a temblar. Voy hasta la papelera.

Tirarlo significaría desistir de cada pensamiento, significaría acabar con mis monólogos diarios, significaría librarme de una amiga que escucha cada pensamiento tortuoso y no me siento lista para eso. Me sentí lista para obligar a la srta. Swan a irse, pero no me siento lista para sacarla de mi despacho.

"Cargar con las consecuencias"

Eso será tan difícil.

Pasaba por la puerta de aquella cafetería todos los días y todos los días la miraba. Todos los días ella evitaba mirar por la vitrina que tenía pintada una taza de café de la que salía humo. Pensé que estaba evitando verme.

En el fondo, ella sabía que yo pasaba y decidió ignorar. Yo sonreía por su evolución y por mi fracaso. Mis pensamientos no disminuían y los recuerdos de aquel sábado me perseguían.

Mis consecuencias eran demasiado pesadas.

El anhelo subió de nivel y empecé a sentarme todos los días en una mesa en mi cafetería favorita. La misma cafetería que me hacía atravesar la avenida evitando un encuentro. Desde esa mesa, al otro lado de la calle, yo la veía.

La veía sonreír a sus nuevos clientes. Veía cómo recibía las visitas del amigo sinvergüenza y de la nueva aventura de mi hermana. La veía reírse a carcajadas por un chiste que yo imaginaba- ¡cómo deseaba escuchar esa risa!- La veía envuelta en sus libros, con sus gafas de pasta negras-Estaba encantadora con gafas- Veía sus ojos brillar con cada momento olvidado. Con cada dolor borrado. Me sentía orgullosa de ella.

Un miércoles, ella tropezó en el suelo mojado. Quedó tirada en el suelo, sonriendo de sí misma a su jefe de cabellos grises. Yo sonreí ante su inocente felicidad.

Solo una calle nos separaba. Aprendí a alimentarme con aquellos momentos.

Hoy estoy en mi mesa, me sirve alguien que no es ella, viendo a mi decisión preparar cafés y sonreír animada. Siento una punzada de envidia de cualquiera que entra y pide algo. Mis semanas se resumían a esos momentos y todo se volvió igual. Todos los días en aquella mesa.

Hoy algo diferente sucede.

-Adora leer. Le gustan las películas románticas y melosas, llora con todas. Le gusta el silencio. Le gusta el vacío. Le gusta un gorro gris horroroso. Le gusta la lluvia, le gustan los días nublados, adora su trabajo. Es de Camden, tiene 26 años. Le gusta la pizza, las hamburguesas y cualquier cosa con tantas calorías como puedas imaginar. Le gusta una mezcla extraña de papás fritas con helado de vainilla. Lleva en Boston cuatro años. Cuando era adolescente, vino de visita con sus padres y se enamoró de la ciudad. Prometió volver. Sus mejores amigos son Ruby y Killian, creo que son sus únicos amigos. Cuidan de ella y ella cuida de ellos. Es introvertida y tímida cuando conoce a alguien, después se abre en una intimidad fraternal. Adora el piano. La primera vez que la vi escuchando _Nocturno_ Opus 9 nº2 de Chopin, estaba sentada en la ventaba llorando como una niña pequeña, mirando los coches empañados. Killian y Ruby caminaban tan tranquilos por el apartamento y yo no entendía esa tranquilidad que sentían. Después me acostumbré a sus lágrimas de emoción. Spring Waltz también la destruye. Siente un placer único en ser destruida por sus melodías. Creo que eso es todo hasta ahora.

Escuché a mi hermana contar los hábitos de la srta Swan mientras la seguía mirando. Intentaba imaginar sus lágrimas al escuchar música clásica. Sonreí ante la delicadeza de esa escena.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso?

-Dijiste que no la conocías. Dijiste que tienes miedo de aventurarte en un túnel sin salida. Respeto eso, respeto tu compromiso. Solo te estoy ayudando a conocer a esa rubia que no logras soltar- Zelena tenía razón. No consigo soltarme, no consigo dejarla ir –Fui a tu despacho y aquel vaso aún sigue ahí. No consigues desistir de ella y yo no voy a desistir de ti. Si no quieres acercarte, lo voy a entender. Solo te pido que te des una oportunidad. No quiero que traiciones a aquel estúpido, solo quiero que la conozcas.

Respiré hondo una vez absorbiendo aquellas verdades. Vi a mi hermana levantarse y echar a andar, dejándome allí sola con Emma.

-Va al Boston Public Garden todos los domingos

Soltó aquella frase y se fue. Dejó en el aire una decisión que yo tenía que tomar. Comenzar o desistir de una vez de esta confusión.

Fui a casa, a mi apartamento a pensar.

Pensar en lo días que pasé en aquella mesa, al otro lado de la calle solo observando aquello a lo que había renunciado hacía un mes. Mi desistimiento no alivió mi corazón. La herí y eso me hería más que cualquier rechazo. Me importaba y tenía que aceptar ese hecho.

Mi matrimonio aún era importante y no puedo ignorarlo. Tengo que decidir qué camino seguir. Me pasé toda la noche despierta escuchando respirar pesadamente a mi marido. Vi las rendijas de la ventana iluminarse por el brillo del sol.

Mi decisión no vino aquella noche, ni la noche siguiente. Mis días se volvieron una ruleta de opciones y tenía que escoger.

El vaso aún estaba allí. La mesa al otro lado de la avenida aún me abrigaba y observarla trabajar aún era mi pasatiempo favorito. Al segundo mes de aquella rutina dolorosa, intenté escalar los muros que había alzado. Quería verla. Salí del trabajo, caminé hacia aquella cafetería. Mi caminar despreocupado escondía mi ansiedad.

"Solo necesito un café"

Coloqué la mano en el frío tirador y me congelé. Me sentía una egoísta por intentar aliviar mi nostalgia, poniendo trabas en el camino de espinas que ella recorría en dirección a la superación. Ella iba a olvidarme y yo no podía dificultar eso. Había sido mi decisión de que así fuera.

Las consecuencias…no imaginé que sería tan complicado. No imaginé que tardaría tanto.

Esta vez no la observé. La decisión necesitaba ser tomada, ya no podía vivir sobre esa muralla de dudas.

El domingo llegó y albergué una media decisión. "Va al Boston Public Garden todos los domingos". Me permitiría conocerla. Si me enamoraba, otra decisión debería ser tomada. No ahora. Prorrogo tan descaradamente, pero prefiero fingir que me estoy dando una oportunidad.

Cojo el coche y voy al Boston Public Garden.

La busco, ansiosa. Paso 40 minutos buscando a una rubia en aquel lugar de una inmensidad de colores, hasta que la encuentro. Me detengo a su lado, aún de pie. Ella no me ve, está inmersa en un libro.

" _Caja de pájaros_ …curioso título"

Es muy agradable estar tan cerca, sin avenidas, mesas, vitrinas, clientes, maridos, amigos. Tomo asiento, fingiendo desinterés. Me hace gracia su espanto cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia. Ella intenta encontrar una explicación.

-Estoy alucinando

Casi echo a perder mis planes de indiferencia. Mi carcajada queda enlatada en una frase

-¡Calla, Swan! Quiero leer

Ella tiene una manera juvenil de ver las cosas. Percibo por el rabillo del ojo que va a tocarme.

"¿De verdad cree que soy una alucinación?"

-¡No!- seca. Fui seca, así ella sabría el tenor de mi realidad

Se encoge y vuelve a su mundo. Yo finjo leer un libro cualquiera que encontré en mi coche. Solo quería su compañía y la tuve durante algunas horas. Los casi tres meses se disolvieron ante un calor deseado. Más deseado que aceptado. Pasé aquellas horas observando discretamente sus movimientos, sus tensas expresiones con un libro que no conozco.

Emma Swan es transparente para mí.

Cierra el libro, se levanta y se marcha. Sin ni siquiera lanzarme una mirada irritada. Paso algunos minutos más allí, viendo aquel lago en calma, pensando si habría sido una buena idea reaproximarme. Suspiro derrotada. Me siento derrotada de nuevo con respecto al asunto Emma. Veo la impotencia que nunca sentí y la culpa era toda mía.

Culpa.

Sentimiento que nunca me asoló. Herir a alguien nunca me incomodó, pero herirla a ella era aterrador. Muchas sensaciones me presentan ante mí, sensaciones por una muchacha de 26 años, de Camden, Maine, a quien le gusta Chopin. Yo, Regina Mills, estoy fascinada por una muchacha que no tiene nada. Solo una sonrisa franca y esos ojos que me desarman.

Es la primera vez que soy desarmada. Cierro los ojos y siento que el viento me acaricia.

Me marcho desesperanzada. Preocupada de que su rechazo me asole y de insistir en creerme mi mentira. Volver únicamente a mirar un vaso de café y a sentarme sola en una mesa.

La semana comienza y yo aún estoy preocupada. Aún estoy encarando. Decido hacer una prueba y suspendo miserablemente. Intento no mirar a la cafetería, intento no sentarme en la mesa, intento no mirarla todos los días. Fallo en todas.

Mi marido se vuelve mi última prioridad, y agradezco a los cielos su viaje a Tokio. Tendré 30 días enteros para mí, para mis decisiones y mis oscuridades. 30 días sin mirarlo con dudas de qué hacer. 30 días para tomar la decisión de mi vida. 30 días para conocer a Emma Swan.

Me despido de mi "amado" marido cuando lo llevo al aeropuerto. Agradezco mentalmente la oportunidad para aprovechar su ausencia. La oportunidad de saber si lo echaré de menos.

Casi siento remordimiento por engañarlo. No he mentido al decir que estoy confusa en intentar hacer que mi matrimonio salga adelante o hundirme en un mar amarillo con su centro verde, pero lo estaba engañando al no mostrar inconformidad con su viaje. Necesito esos 30 días al igual que necesito el aire.

Mi decisión será tomada, eso es una promesa.

Qué comiencen los 30 días.

La semana no fue tan difícil como imaginé. Estaba entusiasmada por descubrir mis caminos. Por descubrir cuál sería mi camino, el nuevo o el viejo.

No entro en la cafetería, aun sintiendo un doloroso deseo. Quiero momentos silenciosos. Momentos nuevos. No un encuentro repetido con frases preparadas.

Quiero los domingos.

Me despierto con mi ansiedad creciente. Camino por mi apartamento, lo recojo, hago las tareas que odio. Analizo procesos que no veo, me tomo un lento baño, solo para esperar. Miro las agujas del reloj avanzar lentamente. Ellas pelean conmigo, me desafían y yo venzo. Cojo las llaves de mi coche y salgo con un libro cualquiera. No lo leeré.

La encuentro en el mismo banco. Sola como lo esperaba. Tomo asiento como la última vez, en silencio, y como la última vez, finjo leer.

He esperado toda la semana por aquel momento y necesito más. Necesito más que un cuerpo cercano. Necesito palabras, necesito su voz, su atención.

-Swan…

Después de tres meses, ella me mira y yo me estremezco por echar tanto de menos aquella mirada. Percibo que mis sentimientos son mayores y peores de lo que imaginaba. Mi respiración reacciona ante aquella mirada, aquellos ojos que un día fueron míos, pero que ahora están llenos de dolores. No esperaba ver otros sentimientos en aquellos orbes. Yo lo sabía, yo provoqué esos dolores. Conseguí su atención sin un motivo pertinente e improvisé una conversación

-¿Por qué un libro llamado _Vivian contra el Apocalipsis_?

No niego mi curiosidad por el título. Solo que no era necesario haber sido expuesto en aquel momento.

-Corazón partido- esa es su respuesta. Directa y seca

Me controlo para no esbozar el conocimiento al escuchar aquellas dos palabras.

-¿Podrías ser más clara?

Ella respira fuerte, preparándose para enfrentar sus demonios. Yo soy su peor demonio.

-Es una distracción

Aparta los ojos de mí volviendo al libro. Mis deseos de reír ante su intento de ignorarme vuelve. Estoy preparada para eso.

-Swan…- insisto y ella vuelve a mirarme -¿Podrías explicarme?

Su incredulidad es casi cómica. Busca respuestas en mí. Siempre he sido buena en esconderme de ella.

-Recientemente me han roto el corazón- dolió –Necesité una distracción. Aunque me gustan los romances, un "Felices para siempre", no es lo que ahora necesito. Necesito a Vivian intentando encontrar a sus padres. Atravesando el país, siendo perseguida por lunáticos religiosos mientras el mundo se deshace por la ignorancia. No necesito amor, necesito el caos. Por eso _Vivian contra el apocalipsis_.

No pude demostrar lo que aquellas palabras me hicieron, no pude demostrar cómo me hicieron sentir culpable.

De nuevo la culpa.

Me restablezco sin apartar la mirada de ella, sin cambiar mis movimientos, sin respirar. Engañándola con una tranquilidad que nunca ha existido en mí, no después de haberla conocido. No con la distancia.

-¿Y está funcionando?

-Creo que voy por el camino correcto

-¿Puedo preguntar lo que ha sucedido? ¿Qué te hizo buscar a Vivian?

Puedo ver sus dudas de si contarme. Su boca tiembla al intentar encontrar las palabras ciertas. Está intentando explicar el motivo de su dolor a la persona causante del mismo.

"Estoy siendo cobarde"

-Me ilusioné por alguien que no me veía. Cuando confirmé que ese alguien ciertamente no me veía, sentí mi corazón hacerse pedazos.

Ahora, soy yo quien tiene que escoger bien las palabras. Una tarea difícil para quien no consigue pensar.

-¿Qué hizo ese alguien para que creyeras que no eras vista?

Sé que estoy pisando terreno resbaladizo.

Curiosidad. Necesidad.

-Nunca me miró a su vez

-¿Estás segura?

Ella se sorprendió, lo pude ver. Se sorprendió ahí, delante de mí. Estamos luchando violentamente con palabras escogidas. Ella está contándome lo devastada que se había sentido y yo le estoy poniendo delante sus errores. Nuestra conversación estaba llena de verdades en un rio de entrelíneas.

-Necesito creer en alguna verdad- ella temblaba y yo me contenía

-Tus verdades pueden no ser reales

He exagerado, he atravesado una línea imaginaria, un límite que debería haber sido respetado. Volví a mi grueso libro no leído y la dejé ahogarse en pensamientos.

Emma aún me miraba intentando ver lo que intenté mostrar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Regina?

Fue valiente de su parte. La srta Swan nunca me hizo una pregunta directa, una pregunta que no tuviera que ver con mis pedidos de bebida, y estoy segura de haber conseguido sacarla de su propia Caja de pájaros.

Miro hacia el lago, pido valor y me giro lentamente hacia sus ojos.

-Hago compañía a una amiga que está triste y creyendo en mis propias verdades.

Ella sonríe confusa y nuestra conversación acaba. Nuestro silencio conocido y reconfortante vuelve y me siento bien. Me siento bien por estar ahí. Siempre me sentí bien con ella, incluso en el calor de la nada.

Algunos minutos pasan y ella consigue procesar mi presencia.

-Bienvenida a mi banco. Este es Ted.


	7. Valor hacia el cambio

**Valor hacia el cambio**

-Bienvenida a mi banco. Este es Ted

La carcajada que soltó me llenó de nostalgias. Esa sonrisa es demasiado real para mis impresiones. Me llena de una alegría extraña, de una necesidad inexplicable. Tengo la sensación de que he nacido para escuchar esa placentera risa y llena de espontaneidad. Creo que es la primera vez que siento tanta honestidad venida de ella.

-¿Por qué le has puesto nombre al lago? ¿Y por qué Ted?- me pregunta aún sonriendo y tengo que reunir fuerzas para concentrarme. Aquella sonrisa es demasiado para mí.

-El lago me hace compañía en mis malos momentos, nada más justo que darle un nombre a un amigo. Y, me gusta el nombre de Ted.

-Eres rara, Swan

"Rara"… Me siento bien con ese apelativo.

Ella volvió a su libro que no conozco. Solo conseguí leer la palabra Constitucional. Yo volví a Vivian. Aquella opresión de anhelo que me ha estado sofocando durante tres meses estaba más relajada, más floja y conseguí respirar con más ligereza.

Aún no sé si las causas de que ese pesado anhelo se disipara eran por estar cerca o porque ella me hubiera hablado. Mi única certeza son los motivos de la sensación de liberación. El motivo siempre había sido ella.

A veces pienso que estoy en una pésima situación. Esta necesidad que mi cuerpo creó de tenerla cerca. Implora su presencia. Mis sentidos buscan su olor, el toque que tuve una única y breve vez en un día tenebroso. Mi día de corazón partido. No me gusta pensar en ese día. Prefiero sentirlo distante de mí. Esa sensación de consuelo debería suceder con una buena música, un día agradable, una brisa suave, pero solo sucede en medio de la tempestad que es Regina Mills. En mitad del huracán que ella me causa.

Vivian no está feliz de que yo haya dejado de lado sus aventuras para divagar sobre la morena que está a mi lado. Me mira ceñuda y yo mi disculpo. Es inevitable.

Regina continúa tomando mis momentos y estropeando mis domingos de la forma más agradable que conozco. Me gustan los domingos estropeados por ella.

Finalmente percibo la intensidad de sus respuestas.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Tus verdades pueden no ser reales"

Regina me dio respuestas subjetivas demasiado objetivas. Quiero inmensamente creer en lo que estoy sintiendo y en la impresión pasada, pero mi miedo a la caída, a la decepción entorpecen mi raciocinio y enmarañan mis delirios.

Finalmente vuelvo a Vivian y ella sonríe por mi retorno. No me doy cuenta del caminar del sol avisándome de que ya es hora de marcharme. Estaba distraída con mi libro y con aquella morena. Mi deseo de quedar aumentaba, es mi deber ignorarlo. Aún estoy herida y una tarde, o mejor, dos tardes, no cambiarán eso.

Es gracioso cómo intento hacerme la difícil en una batalla que perdí en el momento en que ella se sentó aquí por primera vez. En el momento en que la vi tocarse sus cabellos de una forma que ya conocía. Estar con ella durante más de dos minutos me llenaba, incluso sin palabras, incluso cuando el silencio era quebrado por un pájaro, por una rama, una hoja o alguien dándole la lata a Ted.

Lucho violentamente con mi cuerpo que insiste en estar cerca de ella. Mi corazón se dispara apenas en pensar en despedirme. Aquel momento necesita terminar, lo sé. Cierro el libro con una fuerza innecesaria, solo por haber ganado mi lucha interna, estoy irritada por esa victoria. Miro hacia ella con ansiedad.

-Tengo que irme- no consigo formular una frase mejor –Gracias por la compañía

-¡Fue un placer!

-Nos vemos en otro momento

-Hasta el domingo que viene

Ella vuelve a su libro y yo me paralizo. ¿Dice que estará aquí el próximo domingo? Mi cuerpo grita. Mi mente estalla y yo respondo con seguridad.

-¡Hasta entonces!

Mi sonrisa se abre demasiado y dejo que ella vea toda mi felicidad por su frase. Me giro torpemente y camino aún sonriendo.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Regreso apreciando el camino, disfrutando del final de la tarde. Volviendo a mis fantasías. Luché tanto para olvidar el mundo que había creado y un sencillo intercambio de palabras acabó con todo un trabajo de tres meses. No consigo enfadarme hoy, ni teniendo ese pensamiento. Ni con mis defensas desmoronándose. Creo que es más fácil aceptar mi dulce fracaso. ¡Qué contenta estoy de fracasar! ¡Qué feliz estoy de aceptarla de vuelta!

"¿Aceptarla de vuelta?"

Mi ilusoria relación también está volviendo. Sacudo la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento, pero aún estoy sonriendo.

Llego y veo a Ruby sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista.

-¿Zelena?

-Preparándose para una consulta

-¿Killian?

-Mujer

Creo que me he acostumbrado tanto a la pelirroja y al encantador moreno invadiendo mi apartamento que hoy lo encuentro demasiado grande.

Paso algunos segundos mirando a mi amiga y decidiendo si debo contárselo o no. Quiero mucho compartir los acontecimientos con ella, pero no quiero crear una falsa expectativa.

"Aún no"

Voy a mi cuarto y sigo disfrutando de mis pensamientos.

* * *

Mis días cambiaron de color. Mi sonrisa volvió, pero ahora no espero que ella entre, no la busco en cada cliente, no me confundo con otra voz ronca u otras carcajadas. Mi semana pasa de forma diferente a las otras. Recuerdo cuando me negaba a los domingos, negaba mi día libre, ahora lo busco ávidamente. Espero los domingos. Ahora sé dónde encontrarla, sé que ella estará allí, haciéndome compañía.

Mis sensaciones cambiaron y por primera vez, ansío el cambio. Mis expectativas avanzaron y mi coraje creció.

El reloj no buscaba el día siguiente, buscaba el día de vacío, el día de cerrado, el día de cine en familia, el día de helados en la plaza en tardes cálidas, juegos en el parque. Para mí, el reloj buscaba un banco a orillas de un lago. De Ted. Mi banco, mi lago, mis libros. Mi morena.

Encuentro graciosa esa frase absurda, lo sé, pero me gusta. De esa manera, con esas palabras y con esa certeza.

En los días que no corrían a la velocidad que yo quería, paré un jueves a las 17:58. Miré mi reloj por algún motivo.

Mi delirio estaba al otro lado de la calle, en una mesa, en otra cafetería.

"¿Ella me cambió?"

Intento borrar esa pregunta celosa. Ella estaba con mi más reciente amiga pelirroja, gesticulando-eso nunca es bueno- Sus movimientos abiertos eran señal de nerviosismo. La vi mirar aprensiva hacia dentro de la competencia. Estaba esperando impaciente.

-Lentitud. ¡Lo odia!

Dije para mí misma riéndome de la incompetencia que un día fue mía. Pensé, pensé mucho y aquel valor que surgió del cambio me invadió. Me preparé, miré al techo, prendí mis cabellos dorados de la mejor forma posible. ¡Cómo si hubiera una mejor forma para mis torpes maneras!

Atravesé la calle atestada, obstinada. Mi obstinación fue disminuyendo con cada paso. Cuando llegué a la mesa, ya estaba temblando. Respiré hondo y hablé.

-Tu chocolate caliente- entregué un vaso a mi amiga, guiñándole un ojo. Creo que ella sonrió ante mi valor. El grado de conocimiento de aquella mujer sobre la situación aún era un misterio para mí –Y su café solo- lo dejé frente a Regina. Tenía miedo de mi valor, tenía miedo de haberme equivocado de pedido en la mesa que no era mía, tenía miedo de que ella se enfadara como en otros tiempos y por más que mi anhelo estuviera gritando, me controlo. Sé que tendré su presencia. Su calor.

Las dos estaban sorprendidas. Atravesar aquella avenida, y servirlas sin ser invitada o solicitada estaba en lo alto de mis atrevidos actos. Y sinceramente, ni atrevida me considero.

Zelena sonrió mirando hacia el suelo, sin poder creer mi cercanía o mi transparencia. Les di la espalda y empecé a andar de nuevo hacia mi trabajo. Di dos pasos y la escuché

-¡Srta. Swan!- me estremecí. Está irritada. Me giro y miro a los ojos avellana que me persiguen en cada sueño, en cada cerrar de ojos. No respondo. Solo la encaro -¡Muchas gracias!

¡Ella sonrió!

Ella sonrió en agradecimiento, pero sonrió. No dio las gracias con un acto de educado agradecimiento. Agradeció con cariño en los ojos y yo desfallecí, me derretí apenas con las miradas que conocíamos.

Nuestras conversaciones.

Ella volvió a mirar lentamente a Zelena, bebiendo "mi café" y pude ver una sonrisa satisfecha. Conseguí ver mi satisfacción allí.

Regresé despacio, intentando no mostrar mi euforia.

"¡Soy patética!"

"Adoro ser patética"

Mi semana iba demasiado bien para que pensamientos así me la estropeasen. Volví a la protección del mostrador, no, a la barrera en que el mostrador se había transformado. Me quedé mirando a las dos en la mesa. Reí con la expresión de idiota que el camarero hizo cuando vio a sus clientes ya abastecidas. ¡Gané!

Mis variadas fantasías.

La vi sonriendo y calmándose. Vi algo parecido a Zelena bromeando con ella y su sonrisa feliz estaba ahí. Ella miraba hacia los lados a veces y yo conseguía verlo. Estaba mirándome a través de aquel ventanal, de aquel mostrador, de mis lentes.

Tras casi una hora, se levantaron. Regina caminó con sus tacones, me encaró por un tiempo suficiente y se fue. Acompañé su caminar. Creamos intimidad ahí. En ese pequeño instante. Un cliente me arrancó de aquellos caminos y la perdí.

Abrí mi mejor sonrisa y aquel cliente de cabellos claros y barba por hacer no tenía idea de que mi sonrisa no era para él, mi sonrisa era por alguien que ahora no la veía. Mi sonrisa realizada.

* * *

¡Domingo!

Me desperté de un salto. Mi día de superación, de soledad, el día que escogí para esconder mi sufrimiento en el más profundo agujero que creé en mí. Estaba radiante por despertar en el día escogido para hundirme en placenteros suspenses. Ahora esos libros se habían vuelto pequeños, y mi motivo para leerlos estaría conmigo. A mi lado.

Me senté intentando esconder tal felicidad de todos.

-¿A quién te has follado, rubia?- por supuesto era Killian

-¿Qué? A nadie. Ni oportunidad tengo de conocer a nadie- invento

-Estás demasiado feliz- Ruby está con la mosca tras la oreja y no sé si Zelena le ha contado lo del jueves. Tengo que hablar con ellos. Sé que debo. Ellos son mis amigos y tienen derecho a saber lo que está sucediendo.

-Cuando vuelva, conversamos

-¡LO SABÍA! Te estás tirando a alguien- Kill está feliz con el sueño que se había montado.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie y deja de hablar con la boca llena. Es muy feo.

Él me enseña la lengua y no consigo esconder mi animación. He pasado tres meses escondida en libros. Los he visto intentando animarme y yo solo me hundía más. Necesitaba aquel tiempo. Necesitaba hundirme para volver a respirar con normalidad. Necesitaba las lágrimas abrazando mi rostro. Necesitaba soltar todo lo que estaba enlatado en mí. Ellos lo entendían.

Volví a mi cuarto intentando evitar las preguntas que ahora no iba responder. Más tarde.

Miro hacia mis estantes y me pregunto

-¿A quién acompañaré hoy?- busco entre mis personajes amigos y escojo. Marguerite Caine –Vamos hacia otra dimensión a buscar a Paul.

Estoy regresando lentamente a los romances. Muy lentamente. Aún no he conseguido salir del caos, aunque los motivos estén disminuyendo o casi desapareciendo. Me arreglo para una cita, esa es mi impresión. Tengo que calmarme. ¿Y si ella no aparece? ¿Y si me caigo? No puedo crear expectativas.

Me despido de mis amigos desconfiados y camino lentamente. Mi agobio fue disminuyendo, dando lugar al miedo ante una agigantada decepción por unas expectativas inútiles. Entro en el parque. Busco a Ted, busco mi banco y ella está ahí. Ella ya está ahí.

Camino lo más lento que puedo mostrando tranquilidad. ¡Qué idiotez! Me siento, así como ella hacía.

-Buenas tardes, srta. Swan- ella me saluda sin apartar los ojos de su grueso libro.

-Buenas tardes, sra. Mills.

Nos concentramos en nuestras lecturas y comienzo mi persecución con Marguerite. Nos cerramos con nuestras compañías. La miro ocasionalmente por el rabillo del ojo y la palabra Constitucional aún está ahí.

Voy a hacer una cosa, mi mayor atrevimiento.

Algunos minutos pasan y yo intento reunir el valor que siempre me ha faltado, al menos con ella. Respiro rápido y comienzo a sudar.

"¡Me va a matar!" Sé que lo hará"

Respiro hondo una última vez y me lanzo al abismo.

-Regina…

-Sí- ella responde sin mirarme

-Regina…

-Te escucho, Swan- quiero su atención

-Regina…- me va a matar

-¡Sí!- me mira con sus ojos impacientes, irritados y yo los encuentro tan encantadores.

-¿Te importaría prestarme tu libro?- extiendo la mano y ella entrecierra los ojos, desconfiada

-¿Para qué?

-¿Por favor?

Pudo leer sus pensamientos dudosos. ¿Resistir o ceder?

Ella cede. Lo cierra con brutalidad y me lo entrega. Yo lo guardo en mi mochila con la calma que no hay en mí, ella desorbita los ojos. Cojo otro libro con una portada negra y se lo entrego. La sorpresa aún está estampada en su rostro. No sé si está cuestionando mi lucidez o mi atrevimiento. Ella lo coge, observa la portada y yo vuelvo a Marguerite sonriendo.

Puedo sentir sus ojos, preguntándose por lo que yo había hecho, por mis motivos. Se gira hacia delante y yo agradezco aún estar viva. Ver a Regina Mills cediendo es algo indescriptible. Conseguí su atención, su compañía y sus ojos durante tres domingos, era más de lo que había conseguido durante un año sirviéndole todos los días. Reuní valor para desafiarla y aún estoy respirando.

Momento único.

La sra. Mills está tan concentrada e intrigada con cada página. Puedo ver sus sorpresas a cada cambio de capítulo. Malorie hace eso con las personas.

Amo a Vivian y Marguerite, pero Malorie me fascina. Estoy satisfecha por ver la misma fascinación en los ojos de la mujer que me hace mover el aire.

Ella se gira bruscamente y agarra mi hombro.

-¿Qué son ellos?- es tan divertido ver esa curiosidad

-No voy contártelo, Regina

-¡Emma!

Me ha llamado Emma. No consigo responder. Ella nunca me había llamado Emma. Solo niego con la cabeza, aún perpleja. Ella resopla como una niña pequeña y vuelve a hundirse en el libro. Lo encuentro encantador.

Nuestro domingo está acabando y me entristezco. No quiero esperar una semana. No quiero pasar todos esos días sin verla. He tenido sus minutos por mucho tiempo. He tenido sus horas por tres domingos. Ahora quiero su día, su noche, su rabia, su furia, su sonrisa, sus planes. No quiero más los domingos.

Quiero las rutinas.

Aprovecho mi día valiente y de nuevo me arriesgo.

-Regina…

Esta vez ella no tarda en mirarme. No me detengo a pensar en mis miedos, en los riesgos, en el desafío. Hablo sin tiempo. Hablo por la nostalgia que aún no he sentido.

Nostalgia.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

Ella se asusta. No imaginaba mi valor. Yo espero ansiosa. Durante algunos segundos me arrepiento, la inseguridad aumentaba. Ella aún está mirándose y yo estoy esperando su respuesta.

No recuerdo que ella perdiera la palabra. Siempre la imaginé con respuestas listas y desaforadas, en ese momento, ella está luchando con su decisión. Abre la boca algunas veces y nada sale. Me siento afligida por la espera. Un infinito está pasando por mis ojos.

Estoy segura de que pasamos un minuto entero mirándonos. Yo esperando y ella decidiéndose.

El mismo infinito se acaba cuando ella cierra el libro.

-¿Puedo escoger el sitio?

Mi sonrisa es lanzada.


	8. Revelaciones conocidas

**Hola chicas. Varias me habéis preguntado si existen las novelas que Emma lee en el parque. Sí, si existen. Os doy las referencias. La de Malorie sí hay traducción al español, de la otra no he localizado traducción al español: la de Malorie es** _ **A ciegas**_ **de Josh Malerman, y la otra es** _ **Vivian Versus the Apocalypse**_ **de Katie Coyle**.

Revelaciones conocidas

Tengo que confesar que el coraje de la srta Swan me sorprendió. Su manera temblorosa, destartalada, su timidez escondida. Ella se olvidó de todas esas características suyas, solo suyas y se lanzó por un precipicio con los ojos cerrados. Se lanzó hacia mí.

No sé si se imagina que mi presencia es exclusivamente para ella. Negar su pedido sería negar todo lo que deseo en este momento. Estar cerca. Saber que ella está bien. Sé que mi presencia intimidadora la tranquiliza. Ella es la primera persona que se calma con mis arranques de temperamento. Es la primera persona que sonríe ante mis ofensas.

El primer día que la vi, estaba sonriendo encantada ante mis ataques de impaciencia. Creo que eso atrajo mi atención. Las personas se apartaban de mí tras los ataques de furia. Ella se acercaba más con su sonrisa satisfecha, como si yo estuviera recitando un poema sentido y no ofendiéndola con término impropios.

-¿Puedo?- pregunté si podía quedarme con el libro. Ella, aún con la sonrisa más abierta que he visto, asintió.

Es gracioso ver a Swan feliz con un sencillo "Sí". Vi su cortina de resistencia ser tirada a un suelo de alegría. Mis propias cortinas casi cayeron al suelo, pero yo soy más testaruda que ella. Tengo preocupaciones que ella ni se imagina.

No es el momento.

Guardo el libro y caminamos juntas hacia fuera del parque. Vi su banco y su lago, que ahora también era míos, alejarse, tristes por el abandono.

Entramos en el coche y recuerdo el día de mi error. El día en que me detuve y pude sentirla entrando en mí. Me siento algo nostálgica rememorando nuestro primer momento.

"Nuestro"

Estoy delirando.

Ella está agitada y radiante. Conduzco sin saber a dónde ir. Mis vueltas concentradas en nuestro primer contacto cercano me distrajeron y me llevaron a un íntimo restaurante. Un lugar que frecuentaba cuando buscaba paz. Cuando buscaba una mente vacía. Cuando estaba demasiado llena, cansada del mundo y de la existencia.

Siempre me sentaba en una mesa al aire libre, cerraba los ojos, sentía el aroma y la brisa. Esa sensación me serenaba. Hacía eso sola. Nunca he traído a Robin, Zelena o ningún amigo para mi momento de descarga.

Por algún motivo, estoy llevando a la srta. Swan exactamente a mi sitio, así como yo invadí el de ella, invadí aquel parque.

Aparco en silencio. Aún estoy asustada por haberla traído aquí. Su felicidad desaparece y ahora veo estupefacción. Llamo a un camarero que me conoce bien, pero siempre sola. La dirijo hacia mi mesa preferida. En la parte descubierta hay varias mesas con dos sillones negros, con sus costuras doradas, girados hacia el inmenso mar que conozco como a un amigo de la infancia. Nos sentamos y ella aún está encarando el mar, sorprendida. Viendo cómo el sol le ofrece sus cariños.

Puedo ver sus ojos verdes con un ligero brillo naranja debido a la paralizadora visión. El final de la tarde es bellísimo. La dejo en aquel estado de contemplación. Quiero que ella aproveche como yo lo hice la primera vez. La veo respirar hondo, absorbiendo el clima tranquilo del lugar. Ella sonríe por la alegría que la imagen le trae y yo me alegro por ella.

El camarero se acerca y pido mi vino preferido. Evening Land.

Ella me mira.

-Gracias por esto- me agradece en voz baja

-¿Por qué?- preguntó indecisa por la respuesta

-Por la sensación que el sitio me proporciona

Yo solo dejo que mi sonrisa salga y ella vuelve al mar. No sé cuánto tiempo se quedó mirándolo, no sé cuánto tiempo pasé mirando aquella escena. No me arrepiento de haberla traído.

El vino llega y quedo aprensiva por agradarla. Es un poco idiota agradar a alguien por la que evito interesarme, aunque ese interés ya está clavado en mi piel. La observo llevarse la copa a la boca con una enorme expectativa. Ella bebe y desorbita los ojos.

"No le ha gustado"

"¡Joder!"

Siento una cierta decepción en mi elección

-¡Es maravilloso!

Parezco una adolescente por decepcionarme y después alegrarme por la satisfacción. La srta. Swan tiene una característica increíble. Me hace sentir.

-Háblame de ti, Swan- intento comenzar una conversación que nunca hemos tenido

-Solo soy Emma

Inclino un poco la cabeza analizando la repuesta

-Cuéntame cómo es "solo Emma"

Ella tiene aquella mirada infantil que vi hace un año. Siempre la ha tenido. Siempre me ha gustado. Hace un gesto diferente cada vez que bebe vino. Es gracioso.

-Soy de Camden. Llevo aquí cuatro años. Trabajo con George desde casi todo el tiempo que llevo en Boston…- esa información ya la sabía yo. Tengo que instigarla más

-¿Por qué viniste a Boston?

-Me gusta. La visité cuando tenía unos 12 años, creo. Me gustó y prometí que volvería- sus respuestas son de una sencilla sinceridad. No intenta formular respuestas rocambolescas esperando impresionar al oyente con cada palabra forjada. Solo responde la verdad –Me gusta el movimiento de las personas apuradas. Me gusta mirar a las personas con prisa en sus propias vidas. Considero ese comportamiento interesante. Me gusta pasar desapercibida entre la multitud.

-Pero estabas triste por no ser vista. ¿Y aún así te gusta pasar desapercibida?

He exagerado. De nuevo he exagerado. No debería tocar un tema del que ni yo misma sé si quiero hablar. Ella me mira preocupada.

-Para todo existe una excepción, sra. Mills. Me gusta la inadvertencia de una multitud, no de alguien que estuvo en mí

-¿Estuvo?

"¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto?"

Ella traga en seco. He vuelto a este juego cobarde. Mostrarle lo que sé con palabras lanzadas al aire. Quiero tanto que sepa que sé lo que siente. Quiero tanto que sepa lo que yo siento, pero soy demasiado débil.

"Siempre has sido vista"

-Perdona. No tienes que responder. Estoy siendo invasiva. No tengo ese derecho.

Intento arreglar el estrago que he hecho en nuestro primero encuentro real. Nuestra primera conversación con frases enteras. Mi curiosidad y mi ansiedad entorpecen mi "interrogatorio" delicado.

-¡Está bien! Sí, estuvo en mí. No volveré a cometer el error de dejarme engañar con frases, situaciones o momentos positivos, o solo positivos para mí.

Ella está seria. Nunca la había visto tan seria, casi nerviosa. Yo estoy con mi falsa tranquilidad, aquella tranquilidad que dejo transparentar, aprendida como se aprendía la tabla de multiplicar. Mi defensa para momentos tensos. Momentos como este, que yo he causado.

-Entiendo

Paro. No vuelvo al delicado asunto. La he dejado mal y no sé si puedo arrepentirme de eso. Intenté apartarla. Intenté darle mejores opciones a la muchacha que consiguió mi atención. Aprovecho el tiempo para conocer otros detalles de ella.

Reparo en su manía de recolocarse las gafas cuando se siente incómoda. Su leve rubor, sus sonrisas de lado. Su forma de llevarse sus cabellos dorados hacia el lado derecho cuando se anima con algún tema. Cómo gesticula hablando de sus amigos. Cómo sonríe hablando de Ruby y de Killian. Cómo sus ojos brillan aún más verdes cuando habla de Chopin. Cómo su humor cambia en partes diferentes de una frase. Veo cada detalle de sus deseos, de sus sueños, de sus intenciones.

La escucho contar sus dificultades al llegar aquí, oigo toda su superación de cada día. Veo a la mujer detrás de la muchacha que siempre creí que existía. Ella cuenta sobre sus padres- David y Mary. Cuenta sobre sus libros, sus músicas. Sus ambiciones me impresionan. Me cuenta su deseo de abrir su propia cafetería. ¡Claro! No podía ser otra cosa. Escucho sobre su gusto de mirar y ver los detalles en el cielo, en la noche, en los árboles, personas, en un lago. En todo.

Veo a Emma deshojarse delante de mí. Veo a la mujer aparecer y mi sorpresa surgir.

Veo que está triste porque echa de menos a su familia. En este momento, no consigo evitar tocar su mano en solidaridad, para mostrarle que yo estoy aquí.

El calor

Veo su expresión recibir mi contacto y no sé qué pensar. No aparto mi mano. Dejo que siga contando sus tristezas y por un breve segundo muevo un dedo en una caricia automática.

Ella deja de respirar

Yo dejo de respirar

Cada movimiento de músculo es percibido por la otra. Yo asiento con la cabeza y ella continúa. Yo continúo mi gesto casi imperceptible. Para mí, aquel sencillo cariño acogedor demuestra un huracán de sentimientos saliendo a la superficie. Para ella…no lo sé.

Siento mi cuerpo henchirse y el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido aquel domingo. No siendo ganas de marcharme. No siento ganas de dejarla.

Su momento triste pasa y yo recojo mi mano, como si ninguna palabra de dolor hubiera sido dicha, su alegría vuelve al hablar de una película que yo nunca he visto.

Suelto una sonrisa feliz por cada carcajada. No me siento feliz porque ella cuente algo gracioso, me siento feliz porque suelta esa carcajada y creo que me sentiría feliz solo con mirarla.

"Tengo un problema enorme"

Pido la cuenta y ella no percibe que se había bebido casi la botella de vino ella sola. Su felicidad desaparece como con un pase de magia. Quiere quedarse tanto como yo. Quiero dejar de esconderme. Aún no lo consigo.

La veo mirar al mar una última vez, despidiéndose. Casi pude escuchar un "Siento mucho tener que marcharme" vagando por su mente mientras encaraba la inmensidad de aguas calmas. Ella se entrega a todo y no tiene miedo de demostrarlo.

"¿Acaso habrá algo de ella que no me guste?"

Entramos en el coche y el silencio conocido volvió. Conduje por la ciudad pensando en el día, en la cercanía casi invisible que adquirimos. No sé si ella se ha dado cuenta de mi interés exacerbado en sus detalles. Cada contraste en su expresión atraía a mis ojos. No evito pensar en ello.

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no te veía?"

Es tan absurdo ese pensamiento. Mi cuerpo entero delata mi mirada. ¿Es posible que su miedo la ciegue de esa manera? ¿Es posible que mis murallas sean tan gruesas que evitan que vea lo obvio? Ella traspasó mis barreras hace mucho tiempo y todos los días intento realzarlas sin ningún éxito. No desisto de protegerme de lo desconocido, aunque sepa que no lo lograré. Sabiendo que por más que la aparte, yo misma volveré. Ella no precisa mirarme para que yo ceda, busco aquel mar verde para ceder. Me hundo cada vez más en mis preocupaciones solo para ver su reflejo en el fondo de todo eso.

"Ya no recuerdo el motivo de mis resistencias"

Giro hacia la izquierda para entrar en la calle que intento evitar. En la calle del edificio de ladrillos rojos. En la calle del adiós, de la despedida. Ella respira hondo cuando divisa su apartamento esperándola. Ansioso por abrazarla, al igual que yo.

Me estoy deshaciendo.

Paro y ella cierra los ojos como la primera vez. Paso algunos segundos esperando la victoria de su lucha, el quedarse o salir, alguien ganará. Por más que quiera que el "quedarse" prevalezca, sabemos que el "salir" es necesario.

Necesidad.

No quiero pensar en esa palabra.

Ella extiende la mano dispuesta a abrir la puerta y veo todo ese movimiento a cámara lenta. Ella para y me mira.

Nos encaramos. Ella vio. Sé que ella vio. Vio mi mirada pidiéndole que se quedara, pidiéndole que no abriera aquella maldita puerta. Pidiéndole más segundos. Pidiendo abrazos demorados. Pidiendo un delicado beso. Todo se resume a ceder.

-Hoy he hablado sobre mí. ¿Cuándo sabré sobre ti?

Lista. Muy lista. Abro una sonrisa demostrando mi entendimiento.

-En breve.

-Estaré esperando.

Ella abre la puerta con prisa, ahora satisfecha por saber que nos veremos de nuevo. Mi tristeza por dejarla disminuye por la certeza de la próxima vez.

-¿Srta. Swan?

-¡Sí!

-Mi libro- extiendo la mano a la espera

-Cuando acabes de leer el que te presté, te lo devuelvo- ella golpea el bolso, sonríe y se gira hacia su edificio.

-¡Swan!

-¡Buenas noches, Regina!- se ha vuelto engreída de un día para otro

La veo entrar. ¡Qué feliz estoy por ese domingo! Respiro aliviada y me preparo para volver a mi apartamento, sola. Alguien invade mi coche haciendo que mi pecho se dispare.

-¿Esto quiere decir que ahora pasas los domingos enteros con Emma?

-¿Quieres matarme, Zelena?

Ella solo sonríe y una morena de mechas rojas aparece en la ventana.

-¡Buenas noches, Regina! ¡Qué bien verte de nuevo!

Aquella sonrisa descarada. Es perfecta para mi hermana.

-Zel, sal de mi coche

-¿Vamos a almorzar mañana?- la curiosidad de mi hermana me irrita

-¡No!

-¿Prefieres que me quede aquí y te llene de preguntas?- Ruby imploraba por detalles con sus ojos desorbitados y mostrando sus dientes. Rezaba por Zelena, rezaba por verme respondiendo preguntas embarazosas.

Estoy segura de que mis ojos están inflamados.

-¡Al mediodía!

-¡Qué tengas una buena noche, hermanita!

Zelena sale del coche satisfecha. Finalmente consigo irme. Conducir me hace pensar. Tardo más de lo necesario en llegar. Atravieso calles distantes solo para apreciar el momento. No sé cuánto tiempo hace que no tengo horas demasiado cortas. He pasado horas con deseo de días. He pasado un domingo con deseo de meses. Todo ha sido demasiado rápido, demasiado poco, demasiado corto. Demasiado insuficiente.

Pienso en cómo era todo antes de esto. Cuando eran solo pedidos apresados, respuestas groseras, desatención intencionada. Hoy no pienso en ninguna de esas posibilidades. Hoy me sentaría en una mesa de aquella cafetería para verla sonreír al atender a alguien.

Qué idiotez la mía, ya hago eso. Me he sentado durante semanas en otras mesas solo para tener la certeza de su presencia. Solo para verla bailar con una fregona escuchando una canción que solo ella conocía, cantando alto en una cafetería vacía. Ella no imagina que conozco esos detalles.

Me detengo bruscamente ante mi propia revelación. Digo en voz alta para creérmelo.

-¡Estoy enamorada!


	9. Una lágrima acogida

**Una lágrima acogida**

Aún no consigo creerme el domingo que he tenido. Subo las escaleras analizando cada grieta en la pared, observo las puertas con los números de mis vecinos. Consigo ver lo que nunca vi. Todo llama mi atención, como si estuviera ligada y atenta a todo. Intento concentrarme en los minutos que he pasado a su lado. Han sido horas, horas que nunca he tenido, no tan intensamente.

Busco mis llaves en el bolso y noto el libro que atrevidamente cogí para mí. Mi valor a su lado afloró y el resto comenzó a moverse de otra manera. Abro la puerta y me tiro en el sofá de mi vacío apartamento. Cierro los ojos e intento acordarme de ella. De sus ojos atentos en mis historias estúpidas. De su mano en la mía, de su cariñoso gesto ante una palabra triste. Respiro hondo intentando absorber esa veracidad tan distante.

Escucho pasos e imagino que sea Ruby. Necesito contarle y tiene que ser hoy. Me coloco en el sofá con expresión seria. Le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere. Abre la puerta con fuerza y veo a su pelirroja sonriendo tras ella.

-¿Estás saliendo con la Mujer del Abrigo y no me lo has contado?

Está demasiado seria. ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto? Creo que ella se queda al acecho esperando que yo llegue. No es posible que siempre presienta.

-¿Mujer del Abrigo?- pregunta Zelena y suelta una carcajada. Nunca hablamos de la señora Mills cerca de ella.

-No estoy saliendo con ella. Nos hemos visto algunas veces- intento explicarme aún sabiendo que será inútil.

-¿Algunas veces?- Ruby se cruza de brazos. Zelena se sienta en el sillón floreado que yo odio, cruza sus piernas preparada para el espectáculo. Ella sonríe con el show -¿Emma?

-Apareció en el parque un domingo y se quedó allí. Apenas hablamos. Entonces apareció de nuevo y de nuevo. Hoy la invité a beber algo. Solo eso. Juro que estaba esperándote para contártelo todo.

Intenté explicarle de un tirón, casi sin respirar. Nunca le he escondido nada a mi amiga, entiendo su enfado.

-¿La invitaste a tomar algo?- pregunta Zelena sorprendida inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante en claro interés.

-¿Por qué no me has contado que te estabas viendo con ella? ¿Te preocupaba que te echara la bronca a causa del día en el pub? Nunca haría eso

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás enamorada de mi hermanita?

-¡Zelena!

-¡Zelena!

Gritamos juntas y la escuchó susurrar un «Perdona» Vuelve a su postura atenta y callada.

-No es eso, Rubs- me levanto y me acerco a ella –No quería crear expectativas, ni en mí, ni en ti o en…

-¡He llegado!

"Era lo que me faltaba"

Kill llega y se da cuenta de la tensión en el aire. Muy raramente nos peleamos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunta confuso

-Emma se está viendo con Regina- responde Ruby sin apartar los ojos de mí

-¿Finalmente te has tirado a la Mujer del Abrigo y no me lo has contado? Sabes que tengo sueños eróticos con eso.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar ese mote?- esta vez solo miramos a la pelirroja con ojos rabiosos –Está bien, está bien. Me callo.

-¡No es eso! Sentaos los dos. Vamos a hablar – nos sentamos a la mesa y comienzo con el resumen –Empecé a ir al parque a leer y distraerme, eso ya lo sabéis. Hace tres domingos, sencillamente ella apareció, se sentó a mi lado y se puso a leer. No dijo nada, solo se sentó ahí. Al domingo siguiente, apareció de nuevo e intercambiamos algunas frases. Unas tres como máximo. Hoy apareció y charlamos algo más, le invité a tomar algo, después me trajo y estaba esperándoos para contároslo. Solo eso. No lo he dicho antes porque ya sabéis lo extraña que es ella. Aparece, me ignora, vuelve a aparecer. No sabía lo que quería y no sabía si iba a seguir hablando conmigo.

Ellos escucharon callados. Entrecierran los ojos y después sonríen juntos. No sé si han entendido o solo aceptan mis argumentos. Solo me siento agradecida porque haya acabado la discusión.

Killian se pone la mano en el mentón y supongo que está pensando.

-¿Cómo sabía Regina que tú estabas en aquel parque en concreto y los domingos?

No había pensando en eso. Inclino la cabeza, pensativa. Se me enciende la bombilla y los tres nos giramos lentamente hacia la pelirroja con cara de susto en el horrible sillón.

-¿Zelena?- pregunto

-Creo que me tengo que ir. Ya es tarde.

-Zelena, ¿le has estado hablando de mí a Regina?- me levanto y doy pasos lentos hacia ella

-Ruby y yo tenemos un trato. Yo no hablo sobre Regina y ella no habla sobre ti. Decidimos no meternos, entonces…tengo que irme ahora

En dos o tres movimientos, coge su bolso, le da un beso a Ruby y sale. ¡Qué rápido huye!

Nos pasamos horas especulando qué sabía la pelirroja, lo que puede haber contado, lo que Regina querría y mi domingo fue perfecto en todo momento, o casi. Les conté los detalles de mi cita o como quiera que se llame eso que tenemos, ya no lo sé. Les conté sobre el mar, el vino, los ojos, las sonrisas, la atención y el toque. Killian ponía aquella cara graciosa de sinvergüenza, Ruby desorbitaba los ojos y se reía. Mis amigos estaban tan felices como yo.

No quiero ver una oportunidad, pero mi mente estaba embriagada por Regina Mills. Tengo que contenerme. No puedo confiar.

Pero quiero. Todo mi cuerpo quiere.

* * *

El lunes pasó lentamente. Estaba mirando ansiosa hacia la mesa de la competencia. Ella no apareció. No me sentí triste, aún estoy demasiado eufórica. Aún tengo la sensación de que el mundo gira lentamente. Consigo reparar en la sonrisa de una mujer al hablar con alguien por teléfono, que hoy sería más importante que el miércoles con las amigas en un sucio bar.

Veo a un hombre encorbatado sentado en una de las mesas del George's café peleando con un teclado abatido del desgastado portátil. Sus emails son más importantes que sus sábados en familia.

Miro mi mano y recuerdo el toque. Pienso en lo que es importante para mí: la presencia, la sonrisa, el olor de un perfume que conozco, la carcajada que me pone los pelos de punta, los ojos brillantes en los que me reflejo por la proximidad, el calor de un coche, un paseo de dos minutos, las conversaciones silenciosas, las expresiones graciosas, el misterio, la espera, la decepción, el mar, un vino, el coraje, el miedo, la añoranza.

Prioridades del sentir.

Las personas son diferentes.

El martes mi atención continúa en el comportamiento ajeno. Me olvido de mirar a la mesa del otro lado de la avenida.

Viendo a las personas tan distantes de quien está cerca siento añoranza de mis padres, ellos están tan lejos de mí, lejos de verdad. Cojo el teléfono y marco.

Escucho el tono pensando en por qué no llamo más veces. He estado demasiado distraída con bocas rojas.

-¿Mamá?

Mis ojos se llenan de agua. ¡Qué bueno es escucharlos! Me había olvidado de lo mucho que los echo de menos. Paso casi una hora mirando al hombre en su ordenador, ha vuelto y su ordenador aún es importante, mientras escucho a mis padres sufriendo de nostalgia y contándome viejas noticias de Camden. Echo de menos su abrazo. Echo de menos el cariño que solo los padres pueden dar y eso siempre lo tuve.

Me olvido del sitio en que estoy, dejo que las gotas resbalen, mi voz falla mientras les cuento sobre mis días casi iguales. Cuento del poco tiempo que tengo debido al trabajo, cuento sobre mis libros y paso rápidamente por el asunto "he conocido a alguien"

Mi madre suelta un gritito animado pidiendo detalles del "elegido"- ¡qué ingenua ilusión!- Cambio de tema y escucho varios "¿Cuándo vendrás a vernos?", "Te echamos de menos". Con cada "Te queremos" mi pecho se encogía más.

Siento que me observan y cuando me giro, ella está ahí, mirándome y no sé durante cuánto tiempo. Viendo mi rostro manchado con los ríos de lágrimas de nostalgia. Pierdo el habla por segundos.

-¿Hija?- ella está ahí, viéndome llorar -¿Emma?

-Estoy aquí- intento recomponerme aunque sé que ya es demasiado tarde. Mi vulnerabilidad ya estaba hecha pedazos.

Me despido de mis nostálgicos padres prometiendo que los llamaría más a menudo. Seco mi rostro con la manga del suéter y voy a atender a mi clienta favorita.

-¿Qué vas a querer hoy, Regina?- no la miro por vergüenza de mis ojos aún enrojecidos. Ella ha visto demasiado.

-Un macchiato y tu compañía

Absorbo la frase, siento mi pecho arder. Aquella punzada de sorpresa, fascinación y espera. Aquella ligera corriente que recorre todo mi cuerpo en milésimas de segundos. Aquella sensación de tristeza mezclada con una extrema alegría que te confunde. Me siento paralizada esperando que todas esas reacciones se desvanezcan, esperando soltar cualquier frase. Solo necesito responder.

Abro mi boca algunas veces, pero no sale ninguna palabra. La llamada no ha ayudado mucho. Perdí la concentración que nunca he tenido con ella. No consigo responder. Mi corazón volvió a encogerse por mis padres. Sencillamente le doy la espalda para preparar su pedido.

Hoy no es un buen día.

No era eso lo que quería. Mi mente está nublada por la falta, no esperaba verla aquí, no hoy, no en esta situación.

Escucho sus tacones y aprieto los ojos. No consigo esconderme. Me giro con su vaso en la mano y encuentro su mirada intentado entenderme.

-¿Quieres conversar sobre la llamada?- ella había escuchado. Su atención es encantadora, pero hoy no.

-No- ella asiente

-¿Quieres charlar de alguna otra cosa?- no quiero conversar. Solo quiero que mis ganas de volver a casa pasen.

-No-de nuevo ella balancea la cabeza en acuerdo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- esa pregunta me hace pensar. La respuesta era obvia.

-No

Ella sonríe y vuelve a la mesa con sus tacones ruidosos sin decir nada más, se sienta y espera. Miro el reloj. Las 18: 07. No me he dado cuenta de la hora. La cafetería comienza a llenarse y ella se pone a leer.

19:13

La señora Mills continúa sentada, apenas se mueve. Solo pasa las páginas hundida en una preocupación que no es suya. Sonrío ante el gesto. Ella ha venido hasta aquí y aún está esperando.

-Háblame de ti- digo mientras tomo asiento. Ella cierra el libro y gano su atención.

-Solo soy Regina- abre una enorme sonrisa y es imposible no sonreír al repetir la frase que yo había dicho anteriormente –Nací y me he criado en Boston, soy abogada y adoro lo que hago

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Me gusta leer, ir al teatro, me gusta llegar a casa y tomarme una copa de vino mientras me quedo mirando el fuego en la chimenea. Me gusta el macchiato. No hay nada interesante que contarte

-¿Hace cuánto que estás casada?

Quiero saber de ella, aunque las preguntas me incomoden y esa me incomoda amargamente. Mi cuerpo se tensa esperando la respuesta. Ella no responde inmediatamente, intenta descifrar mis motivos. Yo solo espero.

-Hace diez años- responde sin la expresión alegre de antes. A ella no le gustó la pregunta, a mí no me ha gustado la respuesta

Tenerla allí hablándome sobre la facultad de Derecho, las peleas con su hermana, hablándome sobre la rigidez de su madre-que según ella, eso la ha hecho fuerte- contándome sobre una noche de borrachera- no consigo imaginarme a Regina Mills borracha- escuchando todo eso intento percibir cuándo es que había acabado la limitación de una barra. ¿Cuándo la grosería dio lugar a la simpatía? ¿Cuándo pasé a verla con frecuencia, cuándo ella se convirtió en parte de mi vida?

¡Qué estúpida frase! Se convirtió en parte de mi vida en el momento en que entró por esa puerta irritada y cubierta de nieve. En el segundo en que se apartó sus cabellos oscuros y me dominó con su mirada. La duda debería ser cuándo pasé yo a tener un segundo de su tiempo. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que yo existía? ¿Cuándo me he vuelto suficiente para tener sus domingos? ¿Cuándo me he vuelto importante para que espere una hora un martes por la noche en la mesa de una cafetería cualquiera?

No sé si conseguiré saciar esas dudas. Ella mira el reloj de plata en su muñeca izquierda y sé que nuestra conversación ha llegado a su fin.

Reacciono inmediatamente, agarro su mano con fuerza y le suplico con la mirada. No puedo dejarla, no ahora. No quiero sentirme sola de nuevo. La soledad siempre me trajo reflexiones, siempre me consoló, pero hoy no, no sin ella.

Una lágrima resbala solitaria. La veo suspirar intentando. Mi tímida gota la turba.

Observo su mano libre acercarse a mí y en un sencillo gesto su dedo toma mi lágrima fugitiva. Inclino mi cabeza y noto esa misma mano aferrar mi rostro.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

-Emma, tengo que irme- ella me suelta. En lugar del calor, siento el frío de un rostro vacío.

-Lo sé- respondo sin soltar su mano

-Tienes que dejarme marchar- su tono es bajo y comprensivo. Me siento una muchacha mimada. Me niego a soltarla, percibo que busco respuestas puntuales.

-Hoy no

Ella inclina la cabeza y creo que siente pena de mí. Me entristezco, quiero quedarme sola en el mundo, esconderme en lo alto de una colina, encerrarme en una caja…con ella, en silencio.

Ella piensa en qué hacer, cómo convencerme para que la suelte.

-Dame un minuto entonces

Estrecho los ojos, desconfiada y suelto su mano lentamente. Ella se levanta y se acerca a la barra. Conversa con mi jefe durante todo un minuto. Ese minuto es tan largo que balanceo la pierna por el nerviosismo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

Ella le sonríe a George, vuelve, coge su bolso y mi rostro se marchita. Puedo jurar que puse morritos, suplicante y entristecida. Regina dio dos pasos en dirección a la puerta, me sentí aún más sola.

Se detiene, me mira, sonríe ante mi tristeza y habla

-¿Vamos?

"¿Vamos?"

-¿Vamos?- repito su frase sin creérmelo

-Ven

Miro confusa al hombre canoso a quien quiero y él solo asiente con una sonrisa bondadosa. La sigo sin entender, solo la sigo sin saber el rumbo, confiando en que ella me lleve lejos de la añoranza, que agarre mi dolor y lo eche a volar lejos de mí.

Solo confío.

Ciegamente.

Entramos en su coche negro que conozco bien y ella conduce. No me mira, solo conduce por caminos que reconozco en un recuerdo no tan distante de mí. Veo las luces de la ciudad brillar en mi triste mente. El destino ya no es importante. La intimidad que el coche me transmite, mezclada con el aroma proveniente de ella, me calman. El calor de la caricia que siento sin recibir ningún toque ya no me choca, ya no me sorprende. Ella me causa eso, siempre me lo ha causado. Siempre me trajo aquel acogimiento extraño. Aquella sensación de consuelo de alguien que nunca te ha dado motivos para que lo sientas.

Sentir.

Palabra ideal para mis momentos con ella.

Veo el mar y sospecho que iremos al restaurante de la brisa perfecta, de la vista sublime y vinos poéticos por su sabor. Ella continúa y me rindo. Apoyo el codo en la puerta y pego la cabeza en el cristal esperando esa llegada misteriosa. Podríamos pasar la noche en una ciudad que conozco bien, pero aún así cada calle sería una novedad.

Podemos pasar por un mismo sitio varias veces. Cuando sentimos cosas diferentes, esos lugares cambian de color y pasamos por una experiencia nueva con cada paisaje. Cuando nos detenemos para percibir tales cambios provenientes de cada estado de humor, todo se vuelve nuevo y bello, aunque tengamos una lente de tristeza ante nuestros ojos.

Hoy estoy disfrutando de los tonos grises de la añoranza a su lado.

Pasamos veinte minutos entrando y saliendo de calles, avenidas. Sé exactamente el tiempo, pues a veces miro seria por el rabillo del ojo y la luz de reloj mudo del aparato de música me avisa a cada minuto.

Ella disminuye la velocidad, se detiene en frente de una puerta grande de garaje en un edificio enorme, acristalado en todas sus trescientas plantas- esa es mi impresión- Y sin ningún movimiento, sin ningún ruido el garaje se abre. Entramos y puedo ver diferentes coches elegantes estacionados en sus plazas. Entramos en el ascensor, ella aprieta el botón "16". Comenzamos a subir escuchando la musiquilla aburrida del ascensor. Ese era el único sonido en el aire. Musiquilla aburrida.

Yo la seguía, mirándola pelearse con su bolso, buscando algo que supongo son las llaves. Nos detenemos en el número 1601.

-¿Dónde estamos?- finalmente rompo el silencio

-En mi apartamento.


	10. Sobre mis verdades

**Sobre mis verdades**

He ignorado tan fácilmente mis límites, que estoy con ella. Mi impulsividad aflora y por algunos instantes dejo de ver el mundo como es. Mis conflictos internos desaparecieron cuando sentí su aprensión al deducir mi partida. Al pedirme que me quedara sin cualquier miedo de interpretación. La srta. Swan se había mostrado abiertamente. No intentó esconderse como en otras situaciones. No creyó en mi falsa ignorancia, no le importó esta, solo me pidió que me quedara.

No podía negarle eso, no consigo negarle nada. Mi necesidad en acogerla estuvo presente en la primera lágrima.

Necesidad.

De nuevo esa palabra en la que no puedo pensar.

Esperar nunca me agradó, nunca me hizo feliz, pero la esperaría. Esperaría toda la noche si fuera preciso, sentada en aquella cafetería. Esperaría a que ella se recompusiera, esperaría a que su pecho se calmara ante la añoranza.

Yo esperaría.

Tengo la impresión de que ella busca mis detalles en cada objeto de la sala. No consigo apartar mi mirada. Me quedo observando su fascinación ante las cosas que son mías, ante las cosas que toco. La he traído al sitio donde me siento segura. Por segunda vez, dejo que me vea y no sé si entiende la importancia de ello. Me estoy mostrando, y eso me aterra, solo quiero que ella vea.

Se acerca al ventanal y ve una Boston iluminada y agitada. Pasa la punta del dedo por la junta transparente. Por el obstáculo que separa la seguridad del caos. En el lugar donde quiero que se sienta segura al igual que yo me siento.

Quiero que se siente en el sillón frente a la chimenea que ha sido depositaria de mis pensamientos por varias noches, todos llevándome a ella.

Quiero que vea las líneas que he creado en la alfombra beige caminando de un lado a otro en los momentos en que perdí el control y me desesperé por no saber qué hacer.

Quiero que vea los ojos que me fascinaron, las sonrisas que me derritieron y a la persona que me hace ceder.

Quiero que vea lo que yo siempre vi…A ella

Intento acercarme sin asustarla y la llamo en voz baja

-¿Swan?- la he sacado de la fantasía en la que se encontraba. Apenas me sonríe –Ponte cómoda, ya vengo.

Pienso en qué hacer, qué hablar, cómo comportarme, cómo esconderme. Estoy tan cansada de esconderme. Entro en la cocina y me apoyo en la encimera buscando aclarar mis actitudes. Respiro hondo y cojo el teléfono. No sé exactamente lo que pedir, entonces sigo un instinto.

Cojo mi mejor botella de vino, dos copas, busco valor en mi respiración pesada y vuelvo a la sala.

Ella aún está buscando algo en el sitio donde he pasado innumerables horas, sencillamente sintiendo el momento. Ella aún está disfrutando de las sensaciones que la vista le proporciona.

Me siento en el sofá, y reclamo su compañía con solo un nombre

-¿Emma?- cuando la llamo Emma, puedo ver la onda de mi voz recorrerla y siempre es diferente.

Ella vuelve a mí y se sienta. Está menos asustada, más cómoda. No sé si su trance escondió la incomodidad o si apenas se acostumbró a mi presencia. Su tensión por la cercanía empieza a disminuir y mi control comienza a desaparecer.

-¿Estás mejor?- pregunto pasándole la copa

-Perdona por haberte pedido que te quedaras. Imagino que eres una mujer ocupada y mis problemas no son interesantes para ti- ella no me mira. Mueve sus manos por la ansiedad, vergüenza, nerviosismo –Solo que no quiero estar sola hoy.

-Mis asuntos pueden esperar algunas horas. Hoy, los tuyos son más importantes- mi sonrisa muestra sinceridad. Cualquier cosa puede esperar -¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no los ves?

Comienzo con el tema mostrando complicidad.

-Hace un año y poco. Le he dado más importancia a mi trabajo y hoy he sentido una añoranza tan grande de ellos. He visto a personas ignorando lo que tienen, sencillamente me sentí perdida.

-¿Por qué no vas a visitarlos?

-Tengo miedo de no regresar

-¿Cuál es el problema en no regresar?

Juro que estoy intentando ser neutral en el asunto, pero imaginar tal circunstancia me hace temblar. Pensar en volver a mis días comunes, a mis monólogos con un vaso viejo, a mi mesa fría al otro lado de la avenida me pone tensa. Dejar los domingos de lectura a orillas de un lago llamado Ted, las conversaciones silenciosas, las dudas, las sensaciones.

Hoy escojo la confusión de una duda, de una pasión a la tranquilidad de mis días comunes.

-¿Tu marido no está?

Cambió de tema, sé que está intentando esconder su respuesta. Pienso seriamente si debo o no responder a ese intento desesperado de cambiar de asunto.

"Esta vez no"

-¿Cuál es el problema de no regresar?

Veo su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que he entendido su ridícula estrategia.

-Me gusta esto, me gusta la libertad de la no satisfacción, me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta el movimiento de una gran ciudad, me gustan las posibilidades que el lugar me da, aunque no las busque. Me gustan los domingos con una amiga improbable, me gusta verla ocasionalmente, me gustan nuestras conversaciones mudas desde el primer café. Me gusta descifrar sus expresiones rabiosas, me gusta mirar al cielo después de un encuentro de dos minutos y pensar en el motivo de ella para haber parado el coche, para haberse sentado en aquel banco. Me gusta el misterio que solo ella me proporciona y ella está en Boston, no en Camden. Amo a mis padres, y voy a visitarlos, pero no regresar significaría dejar todo eso, no estoy lista.

Única, completamente única es la ausencia de palabras en mí, el nerviosismo adolescente. Las palabras me rasgan y no sé qué decir, qué responder. Estoy en un laberinto de paredes sobre las que hay colgadas frases para responder a todo lo que he escuchado. Estoy perdida en elecciones y decisiones que tienen que ser tomadas.

Los ojos verdes me están analizando minuciosamente esperando una reacción, y lo único que consigo hacer de momento es respirar.

El timbre suena y mi respuesta es retrasada u olvidada, depende de mi suerte de esa noche. Sé que no conseguiré envolverla en mis entrelíneas, ella ha sido demasiado directa y espera lo mismo de mí. Intento confiar en una memoria débil o en su arrepentimiento ante la confesión. Mi esperanza es alimentada y me siento cobarde por no decirle todo lo que me ahoga.

Su expectativa sujeta nuestra mirada. No nos movemos un centímetro. Estoy paralizada por el susto, asombro, sorpresa, miedo o cualquier temor que nos congela en la escena. Que nos amarra en el sofá.

El insistente timbre grita y desvío la mirada. No puedo pensar en un perdedor de esta pelea que hemos trabado. Me levanto intentando recomponerme del torbellino en el que estaba.

Agradezco la entrega del pedido y no recuerdo siquiera lo que hay dentro. No recuerdo los pasos que he dado durante el día, no recuerdo a las personas que he visto ni los lugares en que he estado. Solo consigo ver los verdes interrogándome, a la espera de una receptividad siempre vivida, pero nunca demostrada.

Coloco el pedido sobre la superficie de vidrio negro de mi mesa vacía. Algo grande para dos personas. Voy a la cocina a coger lo necesario. No quiero volver. Quiero de vuelta los silencios, ellos no me aterrorizaban. Quiero la distancia segura que siempre tuvimos, la ilusión que siempre creamos. Ahora todo es demasiado real.

Demasiado cercano.

Tardo más de lo necesario en poner la mesa. Me concentro en cada cubierto, copa, plato, cualquier cosa que desvíe mis pensamientos, que me haga olvidar. Vuelvo a la sala con mi falsa sonrisa.

-Espero que te guste la comida china.

En respuesta, ella me da una sonrisa sincera y feliz. Comemos entre temas de cocina. Ella me cuenta sus desastres cada vez que lo ha intentando y su rendición. Me cuenta su felicidad en conocer a una hábil cocinera. Intercambiamos sonrisas relajadas. El aire es más ligero.

Volvemos al sofá, demasiado cerca. Me veo contándole a la mujer de la que me he enamorado mis mejores y peores momentos. Casos ganados, casos perdidos. Mis frustraciones, mis conquistas.

Todo.

Escucho carcajadas placenteras ante mis fotos de infancia. Ella pide una foto de Zelena con los cabellos despeinados, ojos pesados. No puedo contenerme y se la dio como regalo.

"Zel me va a matar"

Las horas pasan, el nivel de la botella desciende y los zapatos son quitados.

Ella me presenta sus melancólicas melodías. Cuando pone Chopin, todo cambia. Cierra los ojos y presencio el desvestirse de una persona. Veo todas las emociones ser tiradas al suelo de la sala de música.

A la srta. Swan no le gusta la música, ella siente la música llenarla de una forma que todo sale a flote, sus emociones se vuelven lágrimas. Su sonrisa contenida descoloca cada gota y todo se mezcla.

¡Es hermoso!

Volvemos a los libros, las películas, el teatro, los intereses. Estamos atentas a todo y a cualquier movimiento, grabando los datos. Toda sonrisa abierta es absorbida por la piel erizada, por un fuerte suspiro, un brisa leve. Nos estamos conociendo con una intimidad de años.

Las máscaras han sido lanzadas a lo alto. Ella está siendo lo que siempre fue, y yo he dejado de esconderme, he dejado de mentir. Estoy dejando que mi "yo" se transparente desistiendo de intentar. He olvidado mis preocupaciones, mis confusiones, mi matrimonio, mi trabajo. Emma me hace olvidar que existe un mundo allí, al otro lado de mi apartamento. Me hace olvidar que existen personas aparte de ella.

Ella tiene que saber. Tiene derecho a saber que cada palpitación es correspondida. Que mi atención siempre ha sido de ella. Comienzo a temblar, mi respiración se descontrola.

"Tengo que contarlo"

Mi seriedad es percibida. Ella se acerca lo máximo posible a mí, agarra mi mano. Eso no ayuda. Siento su olor demasiado cercar y eso tampoco ayuda.

Todo lo que proviene de ella empeora mi reacción.

-¿Qué sucede?

Su preocupación aumenta y yo paro. Paro de temblar, mi respiración pierde el ritmo intenso. Miro a un punto en la nada en la chimenea. Mis certezas están claras.

Y, de todas las infinitas frases que podría usar, escojo la más importante.

-Yo te veía- su mano se aparta de la mía y sus ojos se vuelven más claros –Siempre te he visto.

No hay sonido en la sala. Aún puedo escuchar mis palabras resonando por el apartamento, resonando en su mente llena de mí.

Todas las preguntas que un día habitaron en su cabeza, ahora están martilleando, debatiéndose. Continúo

-¿Quieres saber?

Sé que ha entendido mi pregunta. Asiente trémula

Ella necesita saber mis verdades.

-Me sentí curiosa con tus ojos interesados el primer día que entré en la cafetería. Esa curiosidad me persiguió durante meses. Continué yendo allí solo para entender qué era exactamente lo que tú veías. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que intentabas verme sin palabras y mi curiosidad aumentó. Cuando cambiaste de turno, me di cuenta, pregunté por ti. No niego que eché de menos las conversaciones que manteníamos, aunque nunca existieron- sonreí, ella no se movió –Una noche, te vi caminando a casa, te vi entrando en el edificio- decidí no comentar las innumerables noches que la seguí –El día que te ofrecí llevarte, yo estaba aquí, mirando el temporal lavar estas calles, pensé en ti de camino a casa. Fui tras de ti.

He comenzado y necesitaba acabar. Respiré hondo. Emma aún estaba estática.

-El día del pub fue casualidad. Yo no sabía que estarías allí. Vi la decepción, vi que te rompías. Necesitaba que tu fascinación desapareciera. Ya no conseguía verme en tus ojos, no aguantaba más ver tu sufrimiento por algo que yo no podía alimentar. Entonces, decidí herirte, forzarte a olvidarme. Al comienzo salió bien, después…- sentí una lágrima- Después sentí el peso de lo que había hecho, del dolor que te provoqué a ti y a mí. Siempre vuelvo, siempre aparezco, porque me di cuenta de que no consigo estar lejos de ti. Nunca conseguí estar lejos de ti.

Su mano se posó en mi rostro, cerré los ojos ante el toque seguro y pude sentir.

Pude sentir su boca en mí. El beso calmo. Mi lágrima tímida por la confesión da lugar a un rio de descarga emocional. Aquel beso salado por mi brecha estaba cargado de todo lo que había guardado, de todo aquello que ya no lograba guardar.

Estaba finalmente libre de todas las mentiras que había cargado, de todas las miradas falsas, las expresiones mentirosas. Estaba libre para moverme.

La sentí y respiré hondo en medio del beso debido al alivio, por poder dejar salir todo lo que deseo y siento. Por poder demostrar toda la pasión sin miedo a herirla, sin arrepentimiento.

Agarro su rostro, y siento su respiración fuerte debido al toque. Ella no cree que esté ahí, yo no creo que ella esté aquí. Este es un beso de cortinas caídas, de recelos escondidos. Es un beso de rendición, de fracaso, de entrega. Y, todo lo que quiero es continuar así. Sintiendo sus delicados labios que hacen que yo ceda.

Su otra mano va a mi rostro, me agarra con igual miedo ante una realidad imaginaria. De que todo acabe, de que todo se derrumbe. Busco su boca por la necesidad de creer, ella me muestra que está ahí.

El beso es quebrado, ella no me suelta, yo no la suelto. Mi corazón está estallando, mi piel absorbe el toque de sus manos.

Nos miramos por primera vez.


	11. Divisor de decisiones

**Hola gente. A ver, antes de que me matéis, la escritora del fic está siguiendo las publicaciones y me ha advertido que en los próximos dos capítulos os enfadaréis por lo que va a ocurrir, ella recibió bastantes críticas en su momento. Pero si no hay drama, no hay historia, y ya avisé que este fic es bastante fuerte emocionalmente. Así que toca sufrir un rato. Pero, como también sabéis, mis fics suelen acabar bien en general.**

 **Divisor de decisiones**

Quiero gritar, llorar, sacar todo lo que llevo dentro de mí. No sé distinguir mis latidos, la aceleración que siento en cada vena. Es algo inimaginable lo que acaba de suceder.

Nos estamos mirando y consigo ver la caja abierta a través de las líneas hundidas en los ojos castaños. Ella ha abierto su escondrijo de sentimientos que estaban trancados, y tan bien enjaulados que sus mentiras harían creer a cualquiera. Ella misma creía. Yo siempre creí.

Paso la punta de los dedos por su rostro. Intento tocar esa realidad que siempre había estado tan lejana. Tengo que creer en la materialidad de aquel rostro manchado de lágrimas. Ella cierra los ojos y yo observo con cada deslizamiento del dedo. Memorizo las imperfecciones tan perfectas de la mujer de quien me he enamorado. Paso el dedo por sus ojos cerrados, siento la huella de las lágrimas contenidas por mucho tiempo.

Regina aún tiene los ojos cerrados y yo aún estoy admirando mi nueva verdad. Tocando el rostro que nunca, pero que siempre fue mío. Tocando la piel de lo distante.

"Siempre estuvo tan lejos"

Cojo su mano y, aún con la punta de los dedos, siento la piel que nunca tuve la libertad, el valor de intentar tocar. Estoy aceptando lo intocable, aceptando la certeza de una realidad que siempre creí ilusoria, fantasiosa, improbable, inalcanzable, imposible.

Puedo ver ese imposible delante de mí. Puedo tocar ese "imposible"

Me acerco sin recelo y la beso de nuevo. Busco explicaciones al bombardeo que siento, busco creer que ella existe para mí. Agarro su cabello intentando traerla hacia mí y un dolor me invade. Aquel dolor placentero de tener lo que nunca se tuvo. Un desespero, una ansiedad.

La suelto y mi respiración está demasiado desacompasada, rápida, fuerte. Mi cuerpo está lleno de algo que no consigo explicar. No quiero que pase, no quiero que acabe. Quiero continuar con ese deseo, quiero olvidar todos los obstáculos que hemos tenido. Quiero olvidar cualquier dolor que ya haya tenido y vivir ese momento único. Congelado y brillante.

No hay palabras. No consigo expresarme mirando todo mi deseo a través de sus ojos. Y en medio de una sonrisa demasiado verdadera, oigo.

Oigo su móvil, y aun no sabiendo quién es, pienso en él. Es inmediato mi cambio de humor. Siento unas ganas de volver al trance en que nos encontrábamos, a los valles verdes con brisas suaves, a la escena de dos personas sin mundos.

Ella se levanta demasiado rápido y me deja divagando sola en mis delirios. Pienso en cómo será de aquí en adelante, si ella seguirá visitándome en el café, en el parque. Pienso si continuaré conociendo sus lugares y si ella conocerá los míos, aunque los míos son ella.

Mi lugar siempre fue ella.

Pienso que estoy entrometiéndome en problemas conyugales. Balanceo la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento oscuro. Voy a dejar las oscuridades para otro día. Y, siguiendo esa intensidad de realización, recuerdo sus palabras.

"Yo siempre te vi"

Recuerdo las noches en que me quedé mirando un techo rajado, pensando en las no cualidades que la hacían ignorarme. Ahora intento pensar en los detalles que la hicieron verme. No consigo dejar de sonreír y no consigo encontrar nada interesante.

"Ella siempre me vio"

Escucho sus pasos apresados y preocupados. Ella está apretando el teléfono como si absorbiese fuerzas. Entrecierro los ojos y me levanto reconociendo aquel arquear de cejas.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Perdóname, pero tengo que llevarte a casa- está nerviosa

-¿Qué ocurre?- me siento preocupada por sus problemas

-Nada importante- me da una sonrisa intentando apartar mis preguntas. La conozco demasiado para eso. Pasé meses observando todo -¿Podemos conversar otro día?

Comienzo a desconfiar de los motivos de la repentina expulsión, y mis pensamientos vuelven a él. Desisto de insistir y solo acepto callada, no creo en mis derechos de argumentación. Es su vida, su apartamento, su marido, sus problemas.

Regina no se siente a gusto para compartir. Acepto eso evitando entristecerme.

Cogemos nuestras cosas y salimos. Ella, más apresada que yo. Su incomodidad es palpable. Entramos en la caja metálica con la musiquilla aburrida. Paso por los coches caros como horas atrás. Entramos en su Mercedes negro y conduce.

El silencio que siempre me consoló era perturbador. Su mano giraba rápidamente por el volante en las curvas cerradas. Tenía prisa en dejarme. No pienso en los motivos para no insistir en la pregunta. Puede ser por la falta de derechos para invadir su privacidad o por el miedo a la respuesta. Intento impedir que toda la magia que sentí al estar con ella se evapore.

Hoy, prefiero solamente guardar aquellos besos.

No consigo disfrutar del "tour" como las otras veces. Su incomodidad me incomoda y no puedo hacer nada. Mi inutilidad también me molesta.

Giramos a la izquierda y tengo la impresión de haber visto alivio en sus arrugas de preocupación. Mi pecho arde ante una pequeña punzada de descarte, de rechazo. Estoy inventando fantasías, lo sé. Solo tengo miedo de que surja su arrepentimiento y de que ya no tengamos más momentos reveladores. Momentos de total entrega, al menos por su parte.

Ella frena bruscamente, me siento tirada fuera del coche por una mirada confusa. Asiento sintiéndome triste y abro la puerta. Siento su mano agarrarme con aprensión de la misma forma que yo hice en la cafetería.

Veo la misma mirada triste que yo le di a ella antes y uso la misma frase.

-Tienes que dejarme ir

Al contrario que yo…ella me suelta. Suspiro por la decepción y la rendición, miro hacia abajo.

-Perdona- su voz está débil, cansada

No consigo decir nada. Ella se me soltó y ese gesto significó más de lo que aparentaba. Siento su falta de agarre como una batalla perdida. Estoy siendo egoísta, eso lo comprendo, pero…

Solo quiero ser escogida.

Mis piernas están pesadas, se niegan a entrar en el edificio donde no quiero estar. Quiero estar en una de esas trescientas planas acristaladas. Mis pasos se arrastran y no escucho que el coche se va. Miro hacia atrás, ella me está mirando presa en decisiones que tiene miedo de pensar.

Balanceo la cabeza asintiendo a algo que ni sé, solo intentando mostrarle mi apoyo por una actitud necesaria, aunque desconocida. Mostrándole que estaré aquí cuando regrese del espinoso camino. Ella no tiene que contarme sus espinas, necesita solo saber que estaré aquí para ayudar a apartarlas.

Mueve los labios que besé en un "gracias" con total significación.

Entro en el edificio de ladrillos rojos lentamente. Aprovecho los metros entre el silencio y el interrogatorio. Al pasar por los pasillos diarios, mi mente se hace un lío entre conversar o no. Entre desahogarme o no, entre ser cuestionada o no.

Piso la segunda planta, el pasillo es corto para mis necesidades de pensar. Me detengo en la puerta numero 204, agarro el pomo con fuerza, me detengo pensando en mis opciones.

Pasa un minuto entero y lo giro. Ruby está sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro que es mío, me mira y se da cuenta de que algo no va bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito a mi mejor amiga

Ella no dice nada, se levanta y me abraza. Aquel abrazo cariñoso, acogedor, necesario. Aquel abrazo "sanador de corazones partidos"

-Cuéntame

Le cuento la visita a la cafetería, la espera, la lágrima, la huida del trabajo, el coche, el apartamento, las conversaciones abiertas, la confesión, el beso, la llamada y la fuga.

Mi amiga de mechas rojas escucha cada frase callada o casi. Sonrió conmigo al escuchar sobre el apartamento y se asombró conmigo al escuchar lo del beso. Veo su deseo intenso de gritar, bramar, opinar, pero se contiene. Sabía que yo necesitaba desahogarme, arrancar todas las voces trabadas desde hacía mucho tiempo, todos los fantasmas morenos que me habitan.

Ruby me deja bramar, insultar, confundirme y cualquier cosa que necesite en esa noche nublada, mezclada con horas relucientes y llamadas oscuras. Siento miedo. Estaba en un cuarto lleno de expectativas por algo que nunca pensé alcanzar. Regina me arrancó de aquel cuarto, y ahora estoy en medio de una sala blanca sin ver los caminos que seguiré. Sin ver puertas, ventanas o ninguna otra salida a las varias posibilidades. Estoy ciega por la claridad que me mostró y no sé lo que sucederá.

Lo desconocido siempre nos asusta. El no saber, la ignorancia del mañana. La ansiedad del solo esperar.

Tras una hora de desahogo, tomo un baño de reflexión y preocupación. Es diferente a mis otras noches, esta sería aún más larga.

* * *

Paso cinco días enteros sin noticia alguna. Ella no vuelve, no se sienta en la mesa al otro lado de la avenida. No pasa apresada por la puerta de mi trabajo a las 17:05.

Regina desapareció, aún estoy esperando ese "otro día" para conversar. Días que son demasiado largos. La pesada añoranza vuelve a perturbarme. Me siento culpable por aceptar, me prometí que no creería en momentos positivos- pero aquel fue demasiado positivo hasta para mis incertezas. Vuelvo a sentir que caigo por un precipicio de decepciones. Me llevó tanto tiempo sentirme mejor, he vuelto a la casilla de salida, o una casilla negativa que creé en mi cabeza llena de anhelos.

Comienzo a pensar que tengo demasiados problemas con los teléfonos. La he visto varias veces, ¿por qué no le pedí su número? Mi idiotez en hundirme en ojos profundos me dejó tonta. Podría intentar preguntarle sobre sus problemas y fingir que sería una oyente deseada.

Me quedo pensando en eso. La sencilla desaparición de alguien a quien se desea demasiado. Tal desaparición nos abre brechas para las suposiciones.

¡La suposición es una droga!

Hoy es domingo y no puedo evitar llenarme de esperanzas. Aquel parque cambió de significado para mí. El lugar que me ayuda a olvidar, hoy solo me hace esperar. Camino intentando creer que la voy a ver.

Ando por el sendero cubierto de significado, veo mi banco y ella no está en él. Me siento saludando a mi amigo Ted. No consigo leer hoy. Solo me quedo pensando en todos los días que he tenido. Intentando encontrar señales que nunca vi. Mirando un lago que me hace compañía, pensando por qué ella se había acercado.

¿Qué sería mejor? ¿La aceptación de la tristeza por nunca haber tenido a la persona que siempre se ha querido o la desilusión por haber probado una única vez y nunca más tenerla?

¿Vivir con el deseo de experimentar o experimentar y nunca más olvidar?

No sé qué escoger. De momento, solo vivir de expectativas es más atrayente.

El sol de domingo me muestra que ella no vendrá. Desisto y me marcho.

En algún momento de mi vida esperé por los lunes, en otros esperé por los domingos, después esperé las rutinas y ahora, no sé qué más esperar. Creo que no debo esperar más.

Llego a casa cansada de todo. Este domingo se ha vuelto un divisor de decisiones.

La decisión ha sido tomada.

Tras días reuniendo lo necesario para tomar una actitud, voy.

Doy pasos fuertes. Necesito resolver mis cuestiones, necesito respuestas para seguir viviendo. Pasar por días cubiertos de dudas no fue suficiente para mí.

No tengo rabia, estoy decepcionada. Creí en sus palabras y ahora quiero explicaciones. Entro en el edifico demasiado grande. Cojo el ascensor. Llego a la planta 11. Camino sin responder a las personas que me preguntan, ni las oigo. Estoy bastante decidida.

Ignoro a una rubia que me pregunta mi destino. Abro la puerta sin llamar, sin educación, sin ceremonias.

Regina se asusta al verme invadir su despacho.

-Sra. Mills, sencillamente ella entró. ¿Quiere que llame a seguridad?

-Rose, salga- nos encaramos y no sé si es rabia o sorpresa lo que veo

-¿Pero, sra. Mills?

-¡Salga!

La mujer decidida estaba ahí. Seria, sorprendida, preocupada. Mis convicciones son fuertes. Necesito hablar, necesito entender.

-Hoy es ese "otro día"

Ella no habla y me siento como otro de sus problemas sin solución. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, se masajea las sienes buscando concentración.

Yo continúo.

-¿Por qué has desaparecido?- apoya el codo en la silla y coloca dos dedos en la boca que probé hace más de una semana. Veo sus ojos deslizarse por mí. Pensando en qué decir, pensando si estoy loca por aparecer, pensando en su arrepentimiento, pensando en la añoranza. No sé en qué está pensando -¿Por qué no me respondes?

Aún estoy de pie, ella aún está enfadada. Se levanta de su silla de cuero, llevando su traje gris. Rodea, callada, la mesa. Invade mi espacio, mi respiración cambia de compás. Me olvido de la rabia. Ella aparta mechones de mi cabello dorado admirando mis ojos escondidos tras las lentes. Comienzo a temblar.

Sus ojos consiguen ver la mentira que creé, ella ve antes incluso que yo. Coloca la mano en mi rostro y todo pierde sentido, mi cuerpo se estremece como la primera vez, siempre es la primera vez con ella.

Regina me besa despidiéndose. Siento la desesperación en sus manos. Siento la urgencia ante algo que no tendrá más y no consigue soltarme. Siento eso en cada parte de mí. Y ella no necesita decir nada. Me suelto para decir

-¡Regina, no!

-Emma, necesito que te vayas y que no vuelvas más.

Y así fue cómo mi cuerpo entero se quebró.


	12. Cuestión de elecciones

**Cuestión de elecciones**

La llamada en mi momento de mayor apertura me tomó de sorpresa. Me sentí como si me arrancaran violentamente de su sitio bueno, volviendo a respirar el pesado aire de mi realidad. La noche me hizo olvidar mis problemas, me hizo olvidar mi propia vida demasiado confusa para ella. Al atender, sentí mi estómago revolverse por alguien que he evitado tanto y que había creído poder evitar por unos días más.

Mi noche acabó allí. Un sencillo "Hola" tiró por los suelos todo un perfecto universo. Alzó de nuevo sus barreras y secó mis esperanzas.

El beso no solo me hizo trascender, me hizo olvidar total y completamente la existencia de una pareja, de un compañero o como quiera que lo llamara. Esa constatación me sorprendió. Robin, con su ausencia tranquila, me dio el momento de más realización, más liberador de mis años de casada. Es confuso saber que la falta de alguien es la causante de situaciones tan bellas.

He vivido en veinte días lo que no viví en diez años.

"Aterrador"

Sus negocios en Tokio se han cerrado más rápido de lo previsto, para mi infelicidad. Su alegría al contármelo me irritó, me había apartado de la compañía que yo deseaba. Deseaba la compañía de ella, no la de él. El sencillo hecho de su presencia, de su estado, de su respiración me irritó.

Necesitaba volver a la sala y contarle a mi momento de calma que nuestra noche había acabado. Vi en sus ojos decepción. No entiendo la capacidad que he creado en decepcionar, entristecer, herir a la única persona a la que evito con ansias hacerle tales cosas. Al final, siempre veo su mirada triste posada en mí.

Ando apresada, quiero dejarla en casa antes que mis ansias me lo impidan. Necesito resolver mis obstáculos antes de lanzarme a lo desconocido agradable. Conduzco concentrada en los coches, en las calles, en las personas que están paseando a esas horas de la noche. Me concentro en todo, menos en ella.

La srta, Swan consigue ablandarme con una sencilla sonrisa ladeada, con miradas discretas, con sus maneras tristes o alegres. Es tan fácil.

"No puedo mirarla"

Giro a la izquierda y acelero. Quiero dejar atrás aquel edificio que de momento odio. Quiero volver a abrazarla. Solo quiero pasar horas mirando cada distracción, cada sorpresa ante lo nuevo.

"Tengo que resolver las cosas antes"

Paro e intento no encarar "mis" ojos verdes. Ella tiene que irse y yo necesito creer, aceptar. Necesito que ella se vaya. La veo abrir la puerta y flaqueo. La agarro, suplicando que se quede, que vuelva.

-Tienes que dejarme ir

"¡No!"

Es lo que pienso, y la suelto.

"Resolver"

Intento disculparme, no es suficiente. Ninguna disculpa sería suficiente tras ver lo que vi. Sigo sus pasos en dirección a la entrada y mis cuerdas invisibles la enlazan. No consigo dejarla. Me quedo parada esperando que mi valor tome las riendas. Eso no sucede. Mi necesidad de irme es tan pequeña si la comparamos a mis deseos. Me necesidad es tan pequeña.

Emma se da cuenta de mi presencia y me entiende, me comprende, me espera. Me tranquilizo ante esa comprensión que tanto necesito. Respiro hondo y me dirijo al maldito aeropuerto.

Estaciono maniobrando lentamente, evitando lo inevitable. No quiero salir del coche y volver a la patética vida que siempre he tenido. Creía que mi vida era tan realizada, estaba satisfecha con todo lo que tenía, era suficiente. Ahora, aquel apartamento es demasiado pequeño para todo lo que tengo dentro de mí. Demasiado pequeño para todo lo que quiero.

Miro el volante, intento controlar mi resistente respiración. Miro hacia un lado y veo a Robin caminando feliz en mi dirección.

"No es su sonrisa la que quiero"

Me siento culpable por los minutos de atrás. Estaba con otra persona, estaba rendida, apasionada, carente. Estaba entregada como nunca antes. Por primera vez. Cada movimiento de él me estremece. Respiro profundamente buscando concentración, intentando sonreír a quien no es mío, ya no.

No he necesitado treinta días para decidirme, no necesité sentir su ausencia. Siempre lo supe. Mis disculpas pequeñas solo me ayudaron en la negación en que vivía. Ahora veo plenamente, claramente.

Abre la puerta, tira las maletas en el asiento trasero y se inclina esperando un beso lleno de añoranza, de pasión, de amor. Mi razón sabe que tengo que retribuirle el cariño, pero no consigo. Desvío el rostro con mi falsa sonrisa, sonrisa que he dado tantas veces a la dueña de mi mejor momento, él besa mi rostro.

Necesito mejorar el teatro.

-¿Qué tal en Tokio?- arrancó fingiendo interés. Ahora tengo un motivo fuerte para concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa.

Puedo jurar que él respondió contento y animado a causa del trabajo. No escuché una palabra siquiera. Percibía su felicidad por el tono de voz, por sus gestos exagerados, pero mi atención no estaba ahí, estaba enmarañada en unos cabellos rubios.

Pensaba en el momento oportuno para salir de esa mentira. En las palabras adecuadas para usar. Pensaba en los días en el parque sin preocupaciones, en los vinos expresivamente encantadores. En las búsquedas de detalles de sus ojos verdes. En la ansiedad urgente de una sencilla conversación muda.

He tardado demasiado en creer.

Hoy escojo la aventura desconocida a la comodidad de una rutina.

Elecciones.

Yo he elegido.

Puedo sentir mis labios abrirse ante la constatación.

Me siento sola en el coche evitando palabras que intentan desesperadamente alcanzar mis oídos. Yo solo quiero mi silencio.

No sé si Robin se cansó, se rindió, se irritó o solo entendió que su existencia no marca la diferencia. Se calló, y pude apreciar mis propios descubrimientos. Estoy ansiosa por que aquello acabe. Estoy ansiosa por el nuevo paso que daré rumbo a la felicidad.

Llegamos a "nuestro" edificio. Al entrar en el ascensor como todos los días, todo estaba diferente. Lo normal ya no existe para mí. Tengo la impresión de percibir el olor que busco. Cierro los ojos y me derrito, al igual que todas las veces. Entrar en mi apartamento ya no será lo mismo.

El resto de la noche se resume en preguntas sobre visitas, copas, cenas y todo de lo que no quiero hablar. Robin se irrita, yo me irrito y su regreso me trae momentos olvidados desde hacía veinte días. ¡Qué bueno era el silencio de un sitio vacío! Ahora está lleno de decisiones y actitudes que deben ser tomadas.

Él me desea las buenas noches con la ilusión de que su indignación me afecte. Su indignación alivia mi henchido pecho. Solo tendré mis pensamientos llenos de conflictos resueltos. Comparto la cama con su espalda encarándome, no necesitaré negar cada demostración de afecto, cada intento de tener lo que nunca fue de él. La posibilidad de cualquier toque íntimo con deseos fingidos no se me pasa por la cabeza, ya no más.

Me duermo cubierta de nuevas certezas.

* * *

Robin me evita con una consciencia aterradora. Parece que sabe los motivos de mi alejamiento, se niega a aceptar y evita una conversación inevitable.

Miro el vaso que siempre ha estado en mi despacho y anhelo a la persona que representa.

"Tengo que resolver"

"Necesito volver a ti"

Mi teléfono suena en medio de mi monólogo matutino. Soy interrumpida en mi momento de sentir. Siempre que miro hacia aquel vaso, me permito sentir cada sensación que me proporciona. Se sobresale con todo lo que he transmitido en este tiempo. Está lleno. Está lleno con mis confusiones y mis escondidos anhelos. Solo él sabe todo lo que he sentido y todo lo que siento desde la primera vez.

Mi confidente.

El teléfono continúa exigiendo mi atención y desisto de ignorarlo.

-¡Diga!- atendí con la paciencia de un volcán.

Perdí mis sentidos al escuchar cada frase. No sé muy bien todo lo que se dijo, pero escuché tres palabras perfectamente.

Robin.

Disparo.

Hospital.

Salgo corriendo, preocupada, nerviosa. Esquivo los coches apresada, escucho gritos furiosos y ofensas ridículas por mi peligrosa conducción. Llego al hospital que creo que es el correcto- no lo había escuchado bien- buscó información sobre mi futuro ex marido. Me dejan en una sala de espera con sus incómodos sillones rosa.

Tengo miedo por el hombre que ha estado a mi lado durante diez años. Me levanto a cada paso blanco dado por alguien sospechoso, con cada apertura de puerta.

Necesito noticias.

Una enfermera de azul, con cabellos cortos intenta tranquilizarme con información no definitiva.

-Está en cirugía

Eso no es suficiente. Camino y puedo ver las suelas de mis zapatos rojos desgastarse en el suelo del sitio en que no debería estar, ni él.

-¡Regina!

-¡Zelena!

Llega mi fortaleza y me agarro a sus brazos. Necesito seguridad, necesito calma, necesito despertar de esta pesadilla embarrada. Me estoy hundiendo ahora que pensaba que estaba renaciendo a nuevas opciones.

Nos quedamos sentadas, impacientes, esperando.

Esperando.

Esperando.

Zelena me trae café para intentar calmarme. Miro el vaso desechable y el diseño en su porexpan me recuerda a ella.

"Emma"

Paso las manos por mi cabello por tener un problema más. Postergar mi realización.

-¿Qué ocurre?- mi hermana ve el cambio en mi estado. ¡Cómo si fuera posible demostrar una desesperación mayor!

-Emma- digo mirando hacia el mostrador donde están las enfermeras atareadas con sus hojas.

-¿Quieres que la avise?

-¡No! Aún no, yo misma hablaré con ella.

Zelena asiente y sigue esperando. Pasan horas o días, semanas. Perdí la noción del tiempo con el balanceo ansioso de mis piernas. Un médico sale por la puerta que había estado mirando tanto buscando respuestas. Me mira mientras se quita el gorro, demasiado colorido para la ocasión. Comienzo a temblar ante la expectativa. Me habla directamente a mí con su tono de catástrofe.

Sus palabras destruyen mi mundo.

* * *

-Tienes que hablar con Emma, no deja de hacer preguntas

Comencé a vivir como en un sueño abstracto. Las palabras de la gente no tenían sentido para mi mente hundida en la oscuridad. Todo se volvió más difícil de procesar, de resolver. Perdí la concentración, el entusiasmo, el deseo, la felicidad. Solo me dejo deslizar por las horas del día.

-Lo sé- no formulo frases concretas

-¿Cuándo?- Zelena insiste en cuestiones que no puedo resolver

-No lo sé

-Regina, por favor. Déjame hablar con ella- su voz se mezcla con la desesperación, pena y tristeza.

-No, yo hablaré con ella.

Mi hermana desiste de argumentar como lo había hecho otras veinte veces. Me siento en la obligación de mirar a los ojos que me conquistaron y decir

"No voy a estar contigo"

Estoy evitando ese encuentro. En el momento en que pronuncie esas palabras que me asustan, todo se volverá verdad. No quiero la verdad. Mis búsquedas se desmoronan y estoy juntando los trozos para continuar.

-¿Cómo está él?

-No lo acepta

-¿Ya sabes cuándo saldrá?

-No

-¿Ya has comprado la silla de ruedas?

-No

Mis respuestas dicen "no quiero conversar". Mi inconsciente grosería viene de la fantasía que creo que estoy viviendo. Me siento mareada cuando me despierto, embriagada. Doy pasos automáticos hacia delante queriendo caminar hacia atrás. Quiero volver en el tiempo y aprovechar mis horas brillantes, revivir la unicidad de mis sencillos momentos, de mis tardes, de mi puesta de sol verdosa.

No sé cuándo Zelena salió y no sé si estoy en el mismo día. Solo sé que mi pavor invadió mi despacho pidiendo explicaciones que he retrasado por miedo. Me asusto por verme obligada a encarar todo lo que he evitado.

-Sra. Mills, sencillamente entró. ¿Quiere que llame a seguridad?

-Rose, salga- la miro deseando que ese instante nunca hubiera llegado

-¿Pero, sra. Mills?

-¡Salga!

¿Cómo haré esto? ¿Cómo explicaré que no podemos seguir viéndonos? ¿Cómo le diré que me siento obligada a continuar en un compromiso que no deseo?

-Hoy es el "otro día"

Es bueno volver a verla. Me pierdo por algunos segundos. Intento regresar a la responsabilidad que he asumido y ella continúa.

-¿Por qué desapareciste?- soy arrastrada a la noche en mi apartamento. Siento todo el deseo regresar -¿Por qué no me respondes?

Anhelo.

En ese instante percibo el anhelo escondido en mí. Me levanto y voy hacia ella. Su perfume mezclado con la carencia me ciega. Mi cuerpo no reacciona a mis deberes, reacciona a Emma. Mis manos me desobedecen y vuelan hasta sus cabellos ondulados.

Admiro los trazos que no son míos y no puedo evitar, no consigo contenerme, asegurarme. La beso una última vez.

No consigo olvidarme de los problemas esta vez. Agarro su rostro aferrando mi vida en desespero. La agarro como quien busca respirar, intentando escalar las capas de agua que me empujan hacia abajo, ahogándome. Prolongo el momento, sé que cuando la suelte, todo caerá, y me hundiré.

El problema es que Emma conoce mis detalles. Ella sabe que mi desespero no es por la añoranza, y sí por la despedida. Me suelta y yo me ahogo.

-¡Regina, no!

Es ahora

-Emma, necesito que te vayas y que no vuelvas más.

La srta. Swan se aparta, perpleja. Niega mi pedido o solo balancea la cabeza mostrándose cansada de mis confusiones…de mí.

No me muevo. Tengo miedo de quebrarme al mínimo movimiento. Mi cuerpo está rígido, contraído, escondiendo todo lo que yo solo sé.

¡No! Solo yo y el vaso confidente. El único recuerdo que pretendo guardar de mis días soleados. Un vaso que me provocará el dolor de nunca poder vivir lo que tardé tanto en percibir, y ahora estoy presa en días largos y lluviosos. Presa en una obligación ética o por piedad. Da igual, los motivos no cambiarán el desenlace.

Ella no habla. Está asombrada. Me mira, yo aún estoy inmóvil, temblando con miedo de demostrar la sombra que me recorre. Intento no ceder.

Discutimos con palabras que son solo nuestras, sin soltar ningún sonido. Veo sus hombros subir por reflejo de un suspiro de decepción.

Está cansada. Yo también.

Emma busca una salida en mi despacho y ve lo que no debería ver.

-Pensé que ya no ibas más donde George- ella señala mi objeto inanimado favorito.

-No voy- respondo rápido. Veo su desconfianza al estrechar los ojos.

-¿Por qué tienes un vaso de George entonces en tu despacho?- lo malo acaba de empeorarse.

-No me preguntes eso, por favor

-¿Por qué tienes un vaso de George en tu despacho, Regina?- se acerca al aparador y agarra el objeto que ha absorbido todo lo que he sentido. Todas mis frustraciones -¿Es un recuerdo?

No puedo moverme. Ella no puede darse cuenta. No más. No respondo, contraigo los músculos, trago en seco y es el fracaso. Ella desorbita los ojos por no creerlo. Agarra el vaso y tengo la impresión de que me está agarrando a mí. Doy un paso hacia delante.

-Ya no necesitas esto. Ya has tomado tu decisión.

Emma Swan lo aplasta. Aplasta el vaso, mi pecho, mis recuerdos, el amigo que escuchó cada palabra sobre ella, el recuerdo de la vida que quería tener.

Emma Swan lo aplasta.

Lo suelta y se va. Veo los restos del vaso de porexpan más importante que he tenido. Me llevo la mano a mi boca tapando los gritos de mi cuerpo. Lloro observando el fin. Aquel gesto ha significado el fin de mi cordura, de las esperanzas que sé que no tendré.

Me siento culpable por el dolor que he provocado. La srta. Swan solo ha reflejado ese dolor en un gesto. Ella no entiende la grandeza de lo que acababa de hacer y la culpa ha sido solo mía. Creé expectativas al rendirme, después las he destruido por una desdicha del destino.

He vivido una historia de amor sin nunca haberla vivido realmente.


	13. 14 de octubre

**14 de octubre**

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Salgo del despacho de aquella mujer que me ha dominado por tanto tiempo irritada. No solo irritada, estoy frustrada, enfadada, herida por reclamar algo a lo que nunca tuve derecho. ¿En qué momento me dejé llevar de esa forma? ¿Realmente pensé que iba a conseguir algo?

Expectativas

Esa palabra está vagando por mi mente y aumentando mi ira.

Camino deprisa mirando hacia el suelo. Paso por la rubia enterada y veo la puerta que me libertará. Quiero salir de ese sitio, de esas paredes que me muestran todo lo que nunca voy a tener. Quiero huir y esconderme de un mundo que me agrede con sus opciones inalcanzables. Con elecciones que no podrán ser escogidas.

Regina Mills se ha vuelto un vestido hermoso en un escaparate de una tienda de lujo. Caminé en su dirección, ciega por la conquista, por las ganas, por el deseo y choqué con su cristal demasiado grueso como para romperse.

Toqué el vestido que nunca será mío. Traspasé el vidrio.

Ese pensamiento me entristece por la decepción.

Invado el ascensor y peleo con el botón "T". Aprieto varias veces con la ilusión de que mi insistencia surtirá algún efecto.

"¡Por favor, ciérrate!"

Las puertas de metal comienzan a cerrarse y puedo ver la puerta con Regina Mills escrito en ella abrirse. El pasillo de mesas ocupadas, sillas giratorias, ordenadores de pantalla plana, teléfonos estridentes y personas ocupadas compartían nuestra mirada. Yo la miraba furiosa y ella me encaraba con la despedida que nunca quise ver.

Las puertas finalmente baten y yo me derrumbo. Me apoyo en el espejo que intenta mostrarme mi rostro arrasado y dejo mi cuerpo deslizarse hasta el suelo. Mis lágrimas de tristeza y rabia me embargan.

Siento mi cuerpo temblar, no sé si por los espasmos de las lágrimas o por el balanceo del ascensor. Estoy furiosa por haber ideado planes, creado mañanas, creado felices para siempre. Estoy furiosa por haber dejado que mis fantasías aparecieran, por haber cedido, por haber creído que conseguiría alcanzarla. Toda mi rabia está saliendo de mi cuerpo a través de gotas rojas.

"¡Idiota!"

Salgo del edificio que está al lado de mi trabajo y camino apresada aún. Quiero mi cama, mis sábanas, mis libros. Quiero el consuelo de lo conocido. Quiero mis días de antes de bocas, cabellos, abrigos, cafés y besos.

Quiero mi vida de antes de Regina Mills.

No percibo por qué calle camino o qué esquinas doblo. La realidad se fue cuando escuché la frase "Necesito que te vayas y que no vuelvas más"

Rechazo.

Entro en mi edificio sin ver nada. Subo las escaleras sin percibir los detalles. Los detalles son para los días buenos. Hoy solo reparo en lo oscuro. No veo las puertas enumeradas, ni la distancia recorrida. Abro el número 204 con brutalidad sin importarme quién esté hoy.

-Emma, ¿qué ha pasado?

Ignoro la voz que creo que es de Ruby. No quiero revivir las frases. Paso la llave a la puerta de mi habitación y busco lo que no sé. Camino por el pequeño cuarto. Creo que estoy intentando buscar una explicación entre los estantes y el escritorio.

Miro para todo lo que fue jugado en mi momento feliz y ahora ese mismo todo está desorganizado para mí. Comienzo a coger ropas, hojas, libros, revistas, periódicos. Intento darles un orden complejo, solo para ocupar mi mente llena de "no"

Escucho golpes en la puerta, en ese momento ya había escondido mi racionalidad en el fondo del triste subconsciente. Miro el pedazo de madera siendo agredido, intentando decidir.

"Aún no"

El reloj gira y se para en el número nueve. Está oscuro y aún sigo encerrada. Estoy encogida en la cama pensando en mi día, mirando hacia el techo rajado y elaborando un plan sobre cómo volver a respirar.

Ruby desistió de tocar, sé que está esperando mis explicaciones, preocupada, al otro lado.

Respiro hondo y solo acepto. Mi rabia e indignación no cambiarán los hechos. Intento recordar los días en que mi pecho no se encogía. Echo de menos aquellos días, cuando todo era más sencillo, las horas pasaban más rápido y conseguía sonreír con las hojas cayendo en otoño.

Finalmente salgo del cuarto y me encuentro a mi mejor amiga sentada en el sofá esperándome. Aún no sé si quiero conversar.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Emma? ¿Por qué has llegado tan irritada?

-Regina

No necesito continuar ni dar explicaciones falsas sobre no querer hablar. Ella me conoce lo suficiente.

-¿Quieres un vino malo, ver una película sin voz e inventarnos los diálogos?

No puedo evitar sonreír, Ruby me conoce como nadie, sabe que necesito una distracción grande. Distracción que no ayudará, pero disminuirá mi tensión debido a ese día.

Tomo un baño para prepararme. Escucho murmullos e imagino que es Ruby anulando algo con Zelena. Hoy la necesito a ella. Necesito reírme con las escenas inventadas con alguien a quien quiero, que siempre ha estado conmigo.

Me demoro sintiendo el agua llevarse mis ilusiones. Dejo que mi cuerpo se calme y mis certezas se asienten en mi mente. Me estoy esforzando en aceptar una realidad que siempre vi, pero que se había perdido en medio de besos apasionados.

Nos tiramos en el sofá. Las palomitas están listas y el vino del que nos quejaremos está en las copas. La morena de mechas rojas coge un DVD de la caja llena de polvo. Estamos listas.

La puerta del apartamento se abre con urgencia.

-¡Queridas, llegué!

Echaba tanto de menos nuestros momentos juntos, los tres. Estuve ocupada enmarañada en expectativas vagas, descuidando la importancia de mis antiguos días. Mi foco necesita cambiar, yo necesito cambiar. Necesito dejar de pensar en la mujer que no tendré. Mi rabia disminuyó antes mis planes de futuro.

Las horas en compañía de los dos me traen momentos de tranquilidad, sonrisas fáciles y carcajadas sonoras. Siento sus abrazos, sus cosquillas y todo eso viene a intentar distraerme, una distracción que tardará en surtir el efecto deseado. La compañía es suficiente.

La noche acaba más relajada de lo imaginado.

Los quiero mucho.

* * *

Los días pasan, mis certezas comienzan a disminuir y mi anhelo vuelve a molestar. Me siento cansada de ese juego de la morena que me habita, pero no consigo fingir que toda su receptividad no me toca. Todo lo que quiero es olvidar.

Quiero caminar por una plaza cuando cae la noche y sonreír de mi inocencia en una época en que me enamoré de una mujer casada e inalcanzable. Quiero el momento en que sufrí tanto por quien no debería sufrir. Quiero la incredulidad de verme sintiendo tanto por alguien que nunca tendría.

Quiero poder decir "En aquella época…"

Quiero sentirme patética por el hecho de haber deseado un día a Regina Mills. Hoy me siento patética por aún desearla.

Quiero que las estaciones pasen rápido. Quiero mirar el reloj al final de día y quejarme de qué rápido ha pasado todo.

Quiero despertar y pensar en mi día, en un libro, en una película, en mi familia…

"Mi familia…"

Necesito a mis padres. Necesito mi pequeña ciudad, la ciudad de la que huí para conocer la inmensidad. No creo que haya mejor momento para una visita. Me quedaré lejos de todo lo que me recuerda a ella y cuando vuelva, estaré mejor, recuperada, lista para comenzar mi fase de olvido.

-¡Ahora tengo un plan!

Estoy feliz por ponerle rumbo a mi corazón. Por tener un horizonte al mirar, hacia el que caminar y llegar. Sé lo que quiero, sé lo que necesito.

"Voy a pasar unos días en Camden"

Mi decisión me ha ayudado a niveles altísimos. Mi foco ha cambiado, solo pienso y hablo de mi viaje. La añoranza de mis padres se sobrepone a la añoranza de Regina. Me he esforzado por ello. Paso los días envuelta en planeamientos innecesarios, pero necesarios para mí.

George fue testigo de los días que pasé encerrada en mi sombrío mundo, mi petición de vacaciones no lo sorprendió. Me siento mal por dejarlo algunos días, pero mi salud lo necesita, mi rendimiento en el trabajo también.

El hecho de que una mujer haya desestructurado mi rutina no me alegra. Mis decisiones han sido tomadas como respuesta a un rechazo.

No lidio bien con los rechazos.

Sé que estoy huyendo de una historia mal vivida, recién comenzada o no comenzada, el hecho es que estos días de "vacaciones" me ayudarán. Caminar por calles conocidas sin el miedo a encontrarme con un fantasma que me acosa es reconfortante.

Miedo.

No sé bien si es miedo o ansias lo que siento al pensar en encontrarla por casualidad. No niego que deseo verla atravesar la avenida con sus zapatos negros con detalles rojos. Deseo verla sentada gesticulando delante de un camarero atrasado de la competencia. Deseo sentarme en un restaurante a la orilla del mar bebiendo un vino que no conozco ni tengo condiciones de conocer.

Todos esos deseos están encarcelados y nunca serán liberados. Se quedarán presos hasta que se disuelvan con el tiempo y se esfumen apenas en un recuerdo.

Contarle a Ruby no fue una tarea fácil. Ella, prontamente, se ofreció para ir como siempre hace. Esta vez es diferente, ella tiene un empleo sólido y una novia a la que quiere.

Sí, Ruby ama a Zelena, solo que aún no lo acepta, o no lo admite.

Intenté explicarle varias veces que no había necesidad, y no la hay. Voy a pasar 15 días con mis padres y regresar.

"Voy a volver, ¿no?"

Contárselo a Killian aún fue peor. Lloró, gritó, insultó, todo de una forma muy masculina, como él mismo dice.

-Kill, son solo 15 días

-Nunca hemos estado 15 días sin ti- intentaba argumentar inútilmente –Voy contigo

-¡Killian Jones, para con eso! Voy a volver

Horas difíciles calmando al hombre de mi vida.

Fueron días agradables de calma. Trabajé sin esperar tacones, solo esperaba el día del tren, del viaje programado. El día de mi recomienzo. Marqué en un olvidado calendario atrás de la puerta de mi cuarto la fecha rodeada en rojo.

14 de octubre.

Mis preparativos habían acabado, reviso cada objeto de mi lista que ya me sé de memoria. Ya he preparado todo, hecho todo, hice las maletas con ropa que no necesitaré, con libros que leeré bajo un gran árbol a la orilla del mar sintiendo el césped y el olor del océano.

Mi ansiedad por el tiempo incluso me hace crear una ruta de visitas por lugares que no necesito visitar. Recuerdo cada detalle. Exploré cada esquina buscando distracción en mis aburridos días.

Es gracioso pensar que volveré al aburrimiento que ese lugar me proporcionó, y más gracioso aún necesitar ese tedio. Necesitar las miradas cuestionando el motivo de mi retorno pasajero, imaginar las especulaciones que solo una pequeña ciudad es capaz de hacer me alegra.

Irónico.

Huí de la ciudad por sus defectos y ahora estoy huyendo hacia ella por los mismos motivos.

Los días se empeñan en no pasar y mi ansiedad está apurada. Es tan difícil no pensar en ella después de todo listo. Puedo jurar que, un día, sentí su aroma invadiendo la cafetería, sentí una mezcla de felicidad y desespero. No era ella. Mi mente enloqueció con el anhelo.

En la víspera de mi esperado viaje compruebo otra vez todo lo que necesito. Por algún motivo veo un libro que no había visto antes. El grueso libro de portada verde con la palabra _Constitucional_. Respiro hondo, triste ante el recuerdo. Lo cojo con cariño y paso los dedos por la palabra que se ganó mi atención desde su primera visita al lago. Mi pecho se encoge y la añoranza me golpea como nunca. Lo guardo en mi malera contradiciendo todos los motivos de mi huida.

No puedo llevarme un recuerdo de la persona causante de esto, pero es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Lo coloco con cariño, con un miedo creciente de romperlo –¡cómo si fuera posible!- Deslizo la cremallera prestando atención al cerrar, creo que estoy intentando cambiar de idea.

No lo haré.

Cometo un error enorme al hacer esto, soy consciente de mis actos. Por más que mis certezas me lleven a olvidarla, que mi razón me muestre cada mínimo motivo para hacerlo, mi corazón lucha violentamente para correr hasta el edificio de trescientas plantas, agarrarla y gritar

"¡No importan tus motivos, te quiero a ti!"

Pero está claro que no lo haré. Ella me hizo un pedido y pretendo cumplirlo. El viaje servirá para domar mi rebelde corazón.

Me duermo pensando en todo lo que quiero olvidar.

Me duermo pensando en los besos de Regina Mills.

* * *

14 de octubre.

-¡Vamos, Ruby! Me voy a atrasar.

-Estás tres horas adelantada, rubia- Killian me recuerda el torpor del tiempo.

Resoplo estresada. Solo quiero salir y tener la certeza de marcharme, tomar rumbo hacia mi superación.

Espero casi pacientemente. Salimos los cuatro rumbo a la estación de tren.

Yo, animada por el viaje y ansiosa por la llegada.

Ruby y Killian, cabizbajos por la separación de quince días.

Zelena…No sé exactamente cómo está Zelena. No nos hablamos mucho, la evito de todas las maneras. Ella me recuerda un pasado muy reciente que quiero olvidar. Sé que no tiene la culpa de ser la hermana de la mujer que destrozó mis tardes, sé la persona maravillosa que es, pero antes yo necesito volver a andar con la tranquilidad de lagunas llenas de soluciones encontradas.

Llegamos entristecidos- yo estoy radiante- y nos dirigimos al andén correcto. La despedida es triste. Intento explicar que solo serán quince días. Ellos me abrazan con un apretón de adiós, para mí, el apretón de hasta pronto. Me hacen recomendaciones juveniles, encuentro graciosa cada palabra.

Zelena aún está callada. Su abrazo tiene el apretón de las disculpas que no son de ella. Ese abrazo fue dado con pesar. Siento ganas de llorar mientras estoy rodeada de mechones pelirrojos. La agarro, agarrando a otra persona. Demoro más tiempo en aquel abrazo que sé de quién es.

La suelto con más ganas de irme. Necesito librarme de ese sentimiento. Necesito sentirme libre.

Cojo con urgencia mis maletas.

"Necesito salir de aquí"

Hundida en esas certezas la vi. Distante, de pie con su abrigo negro, con personas sin importancia pasando a su lado, por mi lado. Me mira como si no hubiera nadie más, como si el andén no estuviera repleto de personas yendo y viniendo, esperando y reencontrando. Estamos paradas mirando cómo se forma una pared, un muro que ahora es mío.

"Necesito salir de aquí"

Repito mi necesidad, le doy la espalda y entró decidida en el vagón. Estoy irritada. Ella me irrita con su confusión, con sus idas y venidas. Ella me hiere con cada vuelta, me hiere con sus dudas, con sus decisiones arrepentidas.

¡Estoy harta! ¡Voy a olvidarla!

Coloco mis maletas, me acomodo y ella aún está ahí, parada en la misma posición. El tren se mueve, así como sus ojos.

Recuerdo la frase "No consigo estar lejos de ti"

Ella susurra y leo sus labios.

 _Añoranza._


	14. Satisfacción de lo sencillo

**Satisfacción de lo sencillo**

Ver a Swan alejarse dentro de aquel vagón me quebró. Sé que no tengo derecho a estar aquí. Recuerdo cada letra salida de mis labios apasionados. Recuerdo sentir el torbellino al decirlas.

Es desesperante observar cómo el tren se lleva a la persona que quiero. Ella volverá en quince días, pero, ¿y si no vuelve? Habíamos conversado sobre esa posibilidad cuando estuvimos sentadas en el sofá de mi apartamento y recuerdo que ella se cuestionaba esa opción. Recuerdo que yo era el motivo para su regreso. Ahora ya no tiene ese fuerte motivo, para ser sincera, me he convertido en el motivo para quedarse allí. La he expulsado de mi vida, y ¡como me duele eso!

El tren desaparece de mi campo de visión, no aparto la mirada. Solo quiero que ella vuelva. Observo los raíles brillando por el sol. Deseo escuchar el ruido de la maquina acercándose. Deseo escuchar el sonido más pesado que contiene todos mis sueños.

Siento que una mano toca mi hombro, no aparto de mi mente ese deseo de traerla de vuelta con mis pensamientos. Me niego a vivir lejos de ella, me niego a aceptar mi destino sin ojos, cafés y sonrisas. Me niego a vivir soñando con lo que quiero tener.

Mi felicidad no puede solo estar en mis fantasías de colores. Necesito tocar mi alegría, mi realización. Mis negativas no sirven de nada en este momento, mis responsabilidades son mayores que mis deseos, o así lo creo.

-Regina, ¿vamos?

No me muevo, no aparto mi mirada de mi objetivo, no dejo de encarar un horizonte esperando un retorno improbable.

-Regina, por favor. Tienes que irte- Zelena insiste en sacarme de allí

No quiero salir de ese metro cuadrado en que estoy estática. Quiero quedarme aquí, de pie, esperando que el tren me la traiga de vuelta.

Ruby se coloca delante de mí, intentando cortar mi unión con el vagón desaparecido.

-¡Regina, vamos!- me dice con toda la comprensión y la intimidad que nunca hemos tenido.

-No va a volver- afirmo con una convicción que no sé si aún tengo.

-¡Lo sé!

Respiro hondo y temblorosa. Siento los músculos de mi rostro luchando, intentando derrumbarse y mostrarles a todas esas personas lo que la frase significa. Me aseguro, me contengo.

Miro a la persona que tengo delante, y sin cambiar cualquier expresión, sin moverme, noto que una lágrima solitaria resbala por mi inexpresivo rostro.

Asiento y regreso a mi vida demasiado imperfecta, demasiado solitaria. Les doy la espalda a las personas que sienten mi desespero, a las únicas personas que conocen mis momentos en un lago llamado Ted. Camino apartándome de mi vida, la vida que escogí tener y me ha sido arrancada. Mi elección me fue arrancada, me sentí obligada a redefinir mi final y no es feliz.

Camino en dirección al portal abierto de mis obligaciones. Veo a Robin al otro lado esperándome en una silla de ruedas y no quiero atravesar esa puerta. No quiero comenzar esa vida.

Pero es exactamente eso lo que hago. Atravieso la puerta de madera manchada por mis lágrimas rendidas. Estoy lista para pagar por mis elecciones obligatorias.

Sin Emma Swan

¡Vamos allá!

 **Un año después…**

La vida sin la señorita Swan se volvió beige. Me acomodé o me acostumbré a mi estado de completa añoranza. No recuerdo si he pasado algún día sin pensar en ella, sin recodar su sonrisa tímida escondida en su inocente semblante.

Volví a tomarme el café en George's. Él es muy simpático, la echa de menos al igual que yo. Creo que he vuelto solo por negarme a liberarme. No quiero liberarme. Me torturo entrando ahí todos los días y viendo a otra persona sirviéndome, de pie en el sitio que siempre fue de ella.

Al principio, creé una vaga expectativa. Esperaba entrar y encontrarla sonriendo, animada, a algún cliente, o intentando adivinar las preferencias de alguna morena, intentando leer la mente de alguien que hubiera captado su atención y que en algún momento la hubiera herido.

Eso no sucedió.

Puedo decir que Emma cambió mi rutina. Comencé a pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermana, y consecuentemente con Ruby y Killian. Ellos comenzaron a frecuentar mi nuevo sitio. Compramos una casa que se ajustara a las necesidades de mi nueva vida. Robin necesitaba un lugar de movilidad más fácil.

Me apasioné por los dos.

Cuando Emma llamó diciendo que no volvería, Zelena me llamó, triste, fui al apartamento 204 del edificio de ladrillos rojos. Todo olía a ella. Killian estaba arrasado. Ruby, al igual que yo, no estaba sorprendida.

Lo supimos en el instante en que el tren se alejó.

Me sorprendí ante la intimidad que el sinvergüenza adquirió. En aquel día, me abrazó pidiendo regazo materno.

Yo esperaba una ira direccionada a mí, me sentí directamente culpable por su decisión de quedarse, pero ellos me abrazaron como a una antigua amiga, una amiga de la guardería a quien miras y sabes cómo se siente. Ellos vieron cómo mi cuerpo se quebraba, y nos volvimos amigos en esas grietas.

Comencé a acompañarlos en las noches de películas malas y vinos baratos solo para huir de mis noches. Nos quedábamos los cuatro en un apartamento pequeño, viendo películas antiguas y pésimas, que fueran malas era obligatorio. Reíamos de las tonterías, de las caídas bebiendo un vino que puedo jurar que había sido comprado en una gasolinera abierta las 24 horas.

Son las mejores noches.

Contraté a una enfermera para el mimado, y ahora abastecido de dos ruedas, Robin. Al comienzo, yo lo llevaba a fisioterapia, a grupos de ayuda para tratar su inconformismo, al médico una vez a la semana, a casa de mis insoportables suegros. Vivía para ayudarlo a vivir, me entregué como una buena amiga, solo eso. A los tres meses del accidente, me sentí tan exhausta de él. De sus quejas, de sus juramentos de amor, de su agradecimiento. Todos ven lo que él no ve, me quedé por responsabilidad, por compromiso, por diez años, no por amor.

Es algo horrible e insensible pensar así, pero es la verdad. Esos fueron mis motivos.

Ahora, ya son casi 12 años de matrimonio. Decidí abandonar un destino por un deber.

He pensado en abandonarlo varias veces, pensé en correr hacia Candem y declararme, pero con cada noticia recibida, mis certezas de que ella estaba bien aumentaban. Recuerdo el día en que le dije a mi hermana que Emma dejaría que todo lo que había sentido por mí se evaporara y se volviera solo un pasado nublado. Deseé, durante noches oscuras por su ausencia, que ella despertara sonriendo, que su angustia disminuyera, que sus libros la hicieran viajar y que ni nombre no la hiriese, cómo lo deseé, el problema fue que conmigo no ha sucedido así.

Emma Swan me dio recuerdos dulces, amigos improbables y me mostró que yo nunca había sentido nada por nadie, por todo eso, no voy a olvidarla. Puedo encontrar nuevos amores, nuevas pasiones, puedo derretirme por una sonrisa, como sucedió con ella varias veces, pero me sentiré agradecida por todo lo que he comenzado a sentir. Por aprender a sonreír en un día lluvioso, por leer suspenses, por reír con malas películas, por escuchar a Chopin, por comer una hamburguesa en una sospechosa cafetería.

Comencé a frecuentar el parque los domingos. Ted también la echaba de menos. Después de algunos meses me di cuenta de que hacía todo eso para sentir su presencia, si estaba funcionando o no, no lo sé, pero es muy agradable sentarse en su banco y conversar con su lago.

Mi terapeuta cree que debo crear mis propios hobbys, y dejar de proyectar mis deseos en los de ella. Estoy de acuerdo con él.

¿Lo voy a hacer?

Pues claro que no.

Me sentí muy sola cuando sus antiguos amigos y mis nuevos amigos se quedaron una semana con ella. Fueron días largos. ¡Cómo quise preguntarles sobre todo, sobre cómo estaba ella! ¡Cómo quise llamar a Ruby con la esperanza de escuchar su voz al fondo! Creí mejor guardarme eso para mí. Prefiero creer en su felicidad de haberlo superado.

La felicidad de un olvido.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. La sonrisa de la señorita Swan sería mi mejor regalo, aunque distante, desde el otro lado de una avenida abarrotada, aunque fuera dirigida a un cliente cualquiera. Daría todo para ver sus ojos estrecharse intentando abrazar su sonrisa sincera.

Respiro hondo ante la imagen formándose en mi mente.

Robin ha preparado una fiesta a pesar de todas mis negativas decididas. Ha llamado a mis mejores amigos, para mí solo personas que veo agarrando copas y riendo de asuntos mediocres en el fondo de una sala de negocios.

Respiro hondo una vez más intentando entrar en el personaje que había creado, personaje inquebrantable, inflexible, feliz y satisfecha con el rumbo de todo en su vida.

¡Un montón de tonterías!

Una grosera mentira de todo lo que no puedo ser. Monté una fantasía de esa felicidad para que pudiera llegar un día sin preguntas íntimas de desconocidos educados. Personas que creen que su falso interés pasará desapercibido.

Desapercibido en una multitud.

Ahora entiendo el deseo de Emma.

Me siento lista para mi día "Feliz". Salgo de mi fría habitación. Piso el césped de mi jardín bien cuidado por alguien y sonrío a todos. Son largos minutos de felicitaciones y sonrisas agradecidas por los deseos y por la visita.

"No quiero a ninguno de vosotros aquí"

Pienso en cada abrazo pegajoso que recibo.

En uno de esos abrazos veo a mi madre.

"¡Joder!"

Camino vacilante hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos, lista para recibir sus críticas.

-¡Mamá! Qué bien que hayas venido- soy una descarada mentirosa

-¡Felicidades, querida!- ella me da un abrazo caluroso y comienzo el conteo. 3,2,1…-Hermosa casa, una pena que tus empleados no sean tan buenos como tu buen gusto

"¡Y ahí está!"

Lo mismo de siempre. Cora nunca cambiará. Me he acostumbrado a nunca recibir su "Estoy orgullosa". Nos llevamos bien, yo con mi vida y ella con la suya, en su casa, sin encuentros, llamadas o contactos innecesarios.

Tardo 45 minutos en desprenderme de los brazos indignados de mi madre, continúo con mi obligatoria ronda.

Paso por los invitados esperando que todo esto acabe y poder volver a lo sencillo que tanto me atrajo. Mientras estaba aburriéndome con las conversaciones sobre la economía del país, sentada en una mesa llena de encorbatados, pude escuchar una frase demasiado peculiar para cualquier invitado de mi marido.

-¿Qué problema hay en que me des tu teléfono?

¡Cómo me encantó aquella frase sinvergüenza! Me levanté sin intentar inventar ninguna disculpa, sin hablar nada, ¿me encontraran grosera? No me importa. Killian estaba tirándole los tejos a Rose, que aparentemente no mostraba ningún interés en aquel par de ojos cristalinos.

-¿Mi secretaria, Jones? ¿Y en mi cumpleaños?

Él se gira enseñando sus dientes, dejando de lado la conquista fracasada y me abraza. Recuerdo los tontos celos que sentí de él, de cómo lo odié durante varios días sin motivo real. Hoy me doy cuenta de la distancia que existe entre su interés genuino por la rubia que tanto quiere y los celos que sentí. Killian es tan abierto que pensé que esa transparencia venía del aire dulzón del apartamento que comencé a frecuentar regularmente.

Desde el comienzo él demostró todo el cariño hacia mí y sufrimos juntos la permanencia de la rubia en Candem. Nos emborrachamos en un bar sucio en el fin del mundo, reímos del cruce de piernas que nunca di. Nos comportamos como buenos borrachos en la madrugada de Boston. Bebí mi dolor aquel día.

Fue divertido.

Nos soltamos, él se señaló a sí mismo y dijo

-Tu regalo

-¿Mi regalo?

-Mi cuerpo atlético. Todo tuyo.

¡Cómo me reí de aquel gesto! Sabía que esa era la intención, hacerme reír en un día en que no quería.

-¿Ahora te has hecho acompañante?

-Solo lo hago para los amigos

Adoro a este idiota.

-No eres rubia, Kill

Zelena con su ácido humor apareció apartando al "atlético" Killian del camino.

La futilidad de los regalos que recibí no se compara con el placer de tener a mis amigos aquí. Las horas comienzan a correr de la forma que esperé desde que me había levantado. Me sentí hundida en conversaciones graciosas y olvidé a cualquier otro invitado.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con Zelena, Ruby y Killian. Ignoré las palabras groseras de mi madre quejándose de mi falta de interés en el resto del mundo. Ignoré a Robin celoso por el tío bueno de ojos azules que estaba a mi lado, que fingía que me tiraba los tejos. Ignoré a cada socio que vino a mi desagradable fiesta por invitación de mi marido.

En medio de carcajadas intensas me di cuenta de la vida que siempre quise tener. Observé los trazos contentos de los tres que tenía delante, de la felicidad verdadera, del bien que el sencillo despertar les hacía.

La satisfacción de lo sencillo.

Hoy estoy sentada en mi jardín conversando tonterías y riendo de cualquier chiste sexual que escuchaba. Hoy me he sentido otra persona. Hoy me he sentido bien, como siempre me sentí estando en aquel apartamento apretado en el centro de la ciudad. Como me sentí los veinte días al lado de Emma Swan.

Quiero esos momentos liberadores, quiero viernes de sesiones, quiero risas verdaderas, quiero la tranquilidad de ser Regina. Quiero apasionarme todos los días, quiero el nerviosismo juvenil, quiero el descubrimiento, la sorpresa, lo impensado. Quiero sonrisas, ojos verdes, molduras negras y libros extraños.

Basta de obligaciones, de responsabilidades, de tristeza, de lágrimas en la oscuridad de la noche. Basta de mentirle a un hombre que se ilusiona creyendo que aún tiene una esposa. Basta de vivir conformada con lo mínimo. Basta de sentir una constante añoranza. Basta de mirar a otra persona.

Quiero mirarme a mí.

Quiero la singularidad de un momento igualmente diferente.

Me levanto mirando el aire cambiando de color, veo el día más amarillo, el cielo más azul, la brisa más suave, el día más bello. Veo mis ojos castaños enverdeciendo.

Digo sin pensar, sin recodar que tengo cerca a personas que no conozco, sin ver a mi madre intentando captar mi atención para otra vuelta más de voces exigentes.

Digo todo lo que quise desde el primer macchiato.

Digo lo que debería haber dicho un año atrás.

-La necesito a ella

Zelena me mira asustada, sorprendida con las palabras.

-¿Regina?- Ruby pregunta llena de expectativas -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡La quiero de vuelta!


	15. Mirar, sonreír y saber

**Mirar, sonreír y saber**

Candem

Mis vacaciones de quince días se volvieron permanentes. Cuando caminé por senderos tranquilos, al sonido del fresco viento, cubierta por antiguos árboles, me sentí en paz. Sentí una necesidad de continuar la quietud de mi pecho.

Me siento apasionada desde hace tanto tiempo, la tuve y toda la realización de la llegada, de la conquista se desvaneció. Me conozco y sé que por una mera sonrisa me derretiré en nostalgia. Sé que por una invitación a vinos cederé alegre como una muchachita al ser comprada con dulces o con un tarro de helado.

Regina Mills es mi helado de chocolate.

Aproveché el viaje de seis horas en tren para pensar en los motivos para verla en el andén. Me irrité con su imagen. Ella me pide que la deje, pero no me deja marchar. Son tan cansadas sus dudas y sus elecciones.

No sé si me siento arrepentida o aliviada por no luchar por la persona que quiero. Soy una cobarde.

Mis dudas vienen del miedo de escuchar sus elecciones, por miedo a escuchar que prefiere a su marido de diez años. Está claro que lo prefiere. Escuchar eso de sus labios que tanto deseo es demasiada tortura. No necesito ir en dirección a esa tortura. Así que he creado mis propios motivos y he tomado la decisión basándome en ese delirio.

Huir.

Soy débil por no intentar. Ella estaba entregada el día del beso en el apartamento. La sentí temblar en mis manos. Pensar en eso hizo que cerrara los ojos y tocara mis labios durante varias noches, echada en una cama estrecha de mi antiguo cuarto con un poster de Madonna detrás de la puerta.

Recuerdo el decimo tercer día de vacaciones, estaba agitada por volver a preocuparme de mis sentimientos quebrados, por preocuparme en lidiar con el rechazo. Huí a Candem, eso lo sé. Aún no me siento preparada para mirar un espejo y ver mi reflejo sin ella, ver los ojos piadosos de mis amigos. Verla caminar y que no me mire. Ver a Regina sentada al otro lado de la avenida restregándome mi impotencia en hacer que se quede.

Aquel día estaba enfadada, triste por tener que enfrentarme a mis pesadillas. Mi padre se dio cuenta y cuestionó mi humor. Le hice un resumen record con media frase y él dijo

"Entonces quédate"·

Quedar

Pensé tantas veces en esa posibilidad. El miedo a quedarme siempre me aterró, hoy, volver me aterra más. Mis padres se pusieron eufóricos con la opción, yo me sentí dividida. Mi vida aún estaba en Boston, mis amigos, mi empleo, el jefe que quiero, el parque, el lago. En Boston estaba mi corazón, en Boston estaba Regina Mills.

En Boston estaba la mujer que me ganó en segundos, que creó mis rutinas, que comandó mis deseos, mis acciones. La mujer que partió mi corazón con sencillas palabras. Que me hizo fluctuar y ahogarme en cuestionamientos.

Me corrijo del engaño, mi corazón no está en Boston, está quebrándose dentro de mi pecho y puedo escuchar y sentir cada rechinar de sus grietas.

No voy a volver a eso.

Y así decidí quedarme. Al final, Regina Mills aún es el motivo de mis elecciones.

Me escojo a mí por haberla escogido a ella.

Llamé a Ruby y me sorprendió su ausencia de sorpresa. Ella había sabido desde siempre mi elección, lo supo antes que yo. Ahora puedo entender las súplicas. Como era lo esperado, sugirió venir. Es tan injusto que piense en reestructurar su vida por mí. De nuevo. No se lo permití. Killian, creo que Kill sacó toda su frustración en una llamada de treinta minutos. También él sabía. Soy previsible.

Algunos días después, me visitaron y me trajeron mis cosas, mis libros, mis ropas, mis recuerdos de una vida que pretendo guardar con cariño. Killian quedó encantado con la ciudad, a quién quiero engañar, él se quedó encantado con las nuevas conquistas y fue muy divertido.

Mi padre no quedó muy feliz con él, parece que todos creían que podría ser un interés amoroso. ¡Qué absurdo! Lo quiero mucho, pero no es su sonrisa la que busco. Comienzo a crear una expectativa de encontrar a alguien que me fascine como ella me fascinó. Que me arrebate y me corresponda de verdad. Que crea y vea reciprocidad.

Me siento engañada por los ojos brillantes de Regina. Me siento engañada por haber creído en todo lo que escuché y viví. Es normal cuando se tiene el pecho fragmentado por la fantasía. Creí tanto en lo que viví que la caída fue demasiado dolorosa.

Ante mi decisión de quedarme, tenía que conseguir un trabajo. Quiero mi independencia. Quiero un lugar para mí, quiero sentirme cómoda con el silencio de la soledad. Conseguir un empleo no fue difícil. La abuela de Ruby tiene una cafetería en la ciudad –Granny's- Granny me recibió casi con los brazos abiertos. Me culpa un poco por haber arrastrado a su nieta a una ciudad grande y no habérsela traído de vuelta.

Comprensible.

Comencé a trabajar con personas. Realmente adoro eso. Ser una dependienta de cafetería es una ciudad pequeña es diferente. Las personas entran y salen con historias conocidas. Saben mi nombre y me saludan acogedoramente. Soy la hija de los Swan's que huyó a la ciudad grande y fracasó. Esos son los rumores de la ciudad.

Sentían pena de la pobre Emma, esa es la verdad.

En una ciudad pequeña, todos se conocen y nadie conoce a nadie.

Después de dos meses, ya no había más rumores, o eso pensaba. Andaba por la ciudad saludando a personas que habían cambiado mis pañales- era extraño. Conocía a casi todos. Aquí no podía pasar desapercibida entre la multitud, ni observar comportamientos interesantes. Aquí, todos conocían a Emma Swan.

Tuve crisis intensas de añoranza. Un sábado por la noche todo empeoró. Los sábados eran días de películas, eché de menos eso. Llamé a mis amigos, necesitaba escucharlos un poco. En mitad de la conversación sobre rutinas banales, la escuché. Desorbité los ojos e imaginé una alucinación que nunca fue tal. Tuve la esperanza de que la añoranza me hubiera traído momentos de delirio.

No era un delirio.

Me callé aquel día bruscamente. Ruby me contó que habían empezado a salir juntos. No sé si sentí rabia, envidia o alegría por sentirla cerca, por el hecho de que ellos la tuvieran. Escucharla me la trajo a mi lado. No quería tenerla a mi lado. Yo estaba en Candem para no saber, no ver, no escuchar. Me despedí rápidamente y colgué.

Mi respiración se aceleró y pude percibir que ella aún me poseía, que aún afectaba a cada parte de mí. Necesitaba trabajar mejor mi superación.

Mis amigos se volvieron más cuidadosos, no la escuché de nuevo. No sé si eso es bueno o malo. Ya no importa, tampoco pregunté.

Necesito creer mejor en mis certezas.

Killian me llamó para decirme que vendrían a Candem, salté de felicidad. ¡Cómo echaba de menos nuestros programas! Esperé ansiosa a que llegara el día 26, miraba el calendario como si al mirarlo fijamente fuera a dar un salto temporal. Estaría bien. Cuando el día llegó, me desperté animada y fui a esperarlos. Me forzaba en escuchar el ruido del temblor de los raíles avisando que mi segunda familia estaba llegando.

Fue una lluvia de abrazos y lágrimas.

Se quedaron una semana, esa semana hizo que echara en falta la agitación de Boston, mi apartamento apretado en el centro, los ladrillos rojos y las ventanas iguales. Pensé en volver, pensé que quedar, pensé en pedir. Pensé en muchas cosas. Deseché cada frase por estar construyendo ahora una nueva vida.

Por más que la tristeza me hubiera visitado el día de la partida. Mis amigos me hicieron reír como siempre. Me sentí bien. Me sentí feliz.

Ellos no hablaron de ella. Han pasado meses y lo único que tengo son recuerdos de olores, voces, bocas y besos.

¿Quién sabe si un día vuelva? ¿Quién sabe si Candem no me traiga todo el tedio que me hizo huir de aquí? Hoy, la ciudad solo me trae la palabra "Hogar" y "Consuelo"

Volví a leer romances, ya me sentía preparada para llorar con los finales melosos y dramas intensos. Finalmente dejé guardados mis suspenses amigos. No necesitaba más el caos. Me alegré tanto por conseguir ver la felicidad de una frase declarada. Por leer sobre parejas atravesando infinitos por amor.

¡Qué tópico!

¡Lo adoro!

Quiero que alguien atraviese un infinito por mí.

Después de cinco meses volví a creer en el "Felices para siempre". Volví a creer que podría formar parte de una historia de amor hermosa con letras doradas en un pergamino antiguo sellado por un lacre rojo sangre.

Y fue en ese momento de transitoriedad que me reencontré con Lilith Page. Fue una amiga de la escuela, o una conocida, una colega, no importa, la había conocido en mis antiguos días aquí.

Nos aproximamos, nos aproximamos mucho. De nuevo, yo, Emma Swan, era el principal tema de la ciudad. La hija fugitiva y fracasada estaba saliendo con alguien.

Las personas de esta ciudad necesitan hobbys mejores.

Lily no me hizo olvidar a Regina, pero calmó mi corazón y fue alguien para mí. Sonreía con mi manera de ser, se sentaba a mi lado callada cuando yo solo necesitaba la nada. Reíamos, salíamos por las noches, bebíamos y su compañía me llenó, o casi.

No me siento enamorada de Lily, ella no hace que mi vello se ponga de punta, no hace que tiemble, no hace que espere. No pienso en ella antes de dormir, no imagino escuchar sus tacones, su voz ronca. Ella no hace que mi sangre corra helada y caliente al mismo tiempo. No ansío sus ojos, su silencio dulce, pero ella es un camino. Hace que perciba que puedo salir de la caja oscura y ver una opción remota.

Me hace bien.

Al comienzo sentía una culpa innecesaria. Me culpaba por no esperar. En el fondo, soñaba ver a la morena llegar en el tren de la una a una ciudad de la que nunca escuchó hablar, solo para mirarme, sonreír y saber. Necesito confesar que pasé algunos meses encarando a las personas intentando ver su rostro. Mi ingenuidad me irritaba cada vez que no la encontraba.

Los rostros ásperos me irritaban.

Coloqué en mi mente estampada de rojo que necesitaba seguir adelante. Ella escogió su vida, yo necesito comenzar a escoger la mía. Pasos como ese me llevaron hasta Lily. Aún no sé si concuerdo con mis estrategias desesperadas. Necesitaba dar un paso hacia delante y lo di.

Mis padres fueron extrañamente comprensivos con mi nueva relación. Querían que yo estuvieran con August, el ebanista. Demasiado barba para mí. Creo que ellos saben que dentro de mí se esconden enraizados problemas.

Mi madre dijo

"Te amamos, solo queremos verte sonreír"

Fue muy bonito.

Llevamos casi seis meses juntas. Me siento calmada, tranquila, relajada. Mi pecho no duele y el pesado anhelo no me incomoda. Él aún existe, y sospecho que siempre va a existir, pero ya no me despierta gritando en medio de la noche.

Fue gracioso caminar nerviosa por mi nueva sala. Alquilé un apartamento pequeño cerca de la casa de mis padres. Necesitaba contarle a Ruby que estaba con su antiguo desafecto. Lily y Rubs no se llevaban muy bien en la infancia. La pelea comenzó por una muñeca y cabello cortado. No sé quién lo cortó o de quién era. Pero hubo cortes.

Cogí el teléfono e intenté llamar tres veces. Considero a Ruby como una hermana mayor y no le va a gustar. Creo que lo conseguí a la séptima, ¿u octava? Con cada toque mi cuerpo temblaba. Tengo más miedo de ella que de mis padres.

-¿Diga?

-¿Ruby?- ¿cómo voy a decirle esto?

-¡Emma!- me va a matar

-Tengo que contarte una cosa- me puse sería, ella cambia. Hice como con una tirita en una herida semi curada. Lo arranqué de una vez –Estoy saliendo con Lily Page.

Cerré los ojos y puse una mueca extraña esperando el sermón. Mi amiga no peleó, no insultó, no gritó, no me excomulgó. Nada. No dijo nada.

-¿Ruby?- nada -¡Ruby!

-¿Y estás bien con ella?

¿Si estoy bien con ella? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Mi miedo cambió de dirección. Había algo errado. Yo espetaba gritos histéricos, no sospechosa preocupación. Diez mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, diez mil motivos para aquel comportamiento tranquilo.

-¿Está todo bien, Rubs?

De nuevo la fría mudez. Conseguía escuchar su respiración, podía escuchar la lluvia, los coches en la carretera, lo escuchaba todo, menos palabras comunes de rechazo. Palabras esperadas e imaginadas durante días envueltas en el miedo de la reprensión.

-Todo bien, no te preocupes. Estoy feliz de que estés con alguien.

"¿Qué?"

-¿Escuchaste de quién se trata?- necesitaba pinchar a mi abducida amiga.

-¿Lily, no? ¿Cómo está ella?

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ruby?

-Nada. Solo me ha sorprendido.

Mi amiga estaba escondiéndome algo, me entristecí por eso, después recordé los días que callé lo mío con Regina por no sentirme preparada. Acepté el espacio que me pidió sin palabras y cambié de asunto.

Comencé a llamar todos los días con la esperanza de que llegara el día de la verdad. Ese día no llegó. Conversé con Zelena, sobre el trabajo, sobre Kill y nada vino. Comencé a creer que ella simplemente acepta mi superación y evita pelear por mi paso al frente.

Continué viviendo.

Cerca de la playa hay unos bancos protegidos por aquellos árboles viejos. Me siento allí y leo. Antiguos hábitos nunca cambian. Ocasionalmente me acuerdo de Ted, me acuerdo de los fines de semana que pasé con ella. Infelizmente, todo me recuerda a ella, al menos ahora mi pecho no se encoge como una alarma de recuerdo que no puedo tener. Hoy consigo acordarme de Regina y sonreír con mis horas.

El grueso libro de portada verde con la palabra Constitucional aún está en la mesilla al lado de mi cama. Me gusta dormir y saber que está ahí, me gusta tener aún una parte de ella. Siento que lo he superado, por eso el libro no me asusta. Paso la punta de los dedos con cierta frecuencia por la palabra, las letras no me pinchan más.

Ahora todo está bien.

El día está hermoso. Miro hacia el cielo azul, cierro los ojos para ser besada por los cálidos rayos. Respiro hondo el aire salado de Candem, dejo aflorar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es hora de trabajar.

Camino despreocupada como todas las mañanas. Arrastro las suelas de mis All Star gastadas por el césped recortado de la plaza. Siento el móvil vibrar y recibo un "Buenos días" de Lily como todos los días. Y como todos los días la cafetería está llena de gritos hambrientos. Intento servir con una eficiente rapidez.

"A ella le gustaría mi servicio"

Soy abrazada por los clientes pidiendo cafés, tostadas, tortillas, roscos. Paso los pedidos por la ventanilla hacia la cocina y escucho un pedido en medio del mar de voces.

Miro el reloj en lo alto de la nevera por un impulso demasiado antiguo como para ser recordado. 7:55.

De espaldas la voz ronca invade mi cuerpo.

-Un macchiato, por favor.


	16. Sus hojas

**Sus hojas**

"¡La quiero de vuelta!"

Fue liberador sentir el pecho henchirse al soltar la frase que tenía atragantada. Las palabras habían vagado por mi piel demasiado tiempo. Las había guardado por miedo al resultado.

Zelena abrió una sonrisa de alivio al ver que finalmente yo me había dado cuenta de algo que todos habían visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Vi el sitio donde quiero estar, en el que necesito estar. Sencillamente había colocado mi felicidad al final de una vasta lista de prioridades inferiores. No es que el hecho de que Robin esté en una silla de ruedas sea menor que mis deseos, pero mis responsabilidades con él ya deberían haber acabado hacía mucho tiempo. Ya debería haber partido y dirigido hacia la inmensidad verde.

Creo que he luchado para olvidarla, o creía que un día esto desaparecería, se escondería, disminuiría. La srta. Swan estaba debatiéndose en mi pecho mientras yo les sonreía a extraños amigos.

Mis nuevos y verdaderos amigos habían vislumbrado a Emma por una rendija transparente en mi pecho. Ellos la vieron suplicar una salida y yo la callaba con asuntos rutinarios.

Hoy eso se acaba. Ella ha escapado de la prisión en la que la encerré, y ahora me sonreí triunfante. Mis delirios me asustan.

Killian estaba eufórico.

-Vamos a por nuestra rubia.

Ruby mostraba una cierta inquietud. Quedó incómoda ante la frase que dije. No entiendo sus motivos, recibí el apoyo y el aval de mi hermana mayor, claro, tras innumerables sermones por mis elecciones.

-¿Ruby?- busco explicaciones con solo pronunciar su nombre

-Tenemos que hablar- todos, que sabían, se callan.

"Tenemos que hablar"

¿Por qué siempre que me siento valiente y decidida una mano clava sus uñas en mí y me arrastra hacia abajo?

"Tenemos que hablar"

No recuerdo haber recibido buenas noticias tras una frase así. Dejamos a mis amigos e invitados en el jardín, pude escuchar a mi madre quejarse por mi huida, pero ella siempre se queja por todo. Nos encerramos en el despacho. Aquella fiesta ya había perdido el sentido tras mi revelación. Para mí, ya no había fiesta.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- me pregunta Ruby con una seriedad que nunca antes tuvo mientras yo cierro la puerta.

-Aún no lo sé

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Regina?- insiste con una respuesta que desconozco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Antes, necesito saber lo que pretendes hacer- todo esto es muy raro.

-Necesito la verdad, Ruby

Ella rebusca rastros de dudas y no encuentra.

-Ella está con alguien.

"Arrastrada hacia abajo"

Tengo la impresión de sentir mis manos sangrar al agarrar mis convicciones que intentan violentamente escapar de mí. Ha sido muy pretencioso de mi parte creer que ella estaría sentada en algún banco a orillas de algún lago esperando que yo aparezca y finja que ignoro su existencia.

Deseé tanto esa superación. Deseé que siguiera su vida hasta el olvido, tocar mis deseos está siendo terriblemente doloroso. Siempre la imaginé caminando hacia la sonrisa, pero imaginarla sonriéndole a alguien es irritante. Imaginé su pecho relajado por no latir en sufrimiento, pero imaginar su pecho latiendo por otra persona es destructivo.

Tengo celos y no trato de esconderlo.

Sentí mis músculos pesados por la rabia que no puedo sentir. Yo estoy con otra persona, o estaba, no tengo derecho a la rabia, aún no, a los celos, a la tristeza que me escala. Tampoco tengo derecho a rendirme ante lo que quiero al saber que la rubia que guardé en mí está con otra persona.

En mitad de los celos y de todo lo que corre en mí, casi me hundo en lo más hondo. Por segundos, pienso que la certeza de sus sentimientos eran tontas mentiras, eran una búsqueda de algo que necesitaba, pero que no existía. Que el rojo que yo creí, era solo un mocasín pálido.

Ruby esperó a que yo masticase y engullese la noticia. Se quedó sentada en el sillón cerca de la estantería. Vi cómo las palabras se volvían un tatuaje mal hecho en mí, marcada de una forma que yo no quería.

-Regina, ahora respóndeme. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

"¿Qué pretendo hacer?"

Cuando me di cuenta de mis deseos irrefutables, mis cuestionamientos estaban adormecidos. Ahora mi inseguridad escondida está gritando con mis certezas.

La encaré intentando volver a mi estado real. Intento creer en mí, en lo que debería hacer. Intentando pasar por encima de mi creciente miedo. Intentando no volver a vivir todo eso de lo que quiero huir.

Respiré hondo reuniendo las letras para formar la frase correcta.

-Voy tras ella.

No sé ni siquiera si creo en mí.

* * *

La conversación con Robin fue terrible. Me ofendió, me acusó de dejarlo en un momento delicado, amenazó con sacarme de la sociedad, tirar mis ropas en una fuente, lloró e hizo todo lo que un niño grande haría. Lo interesante fue que cada palabra agresiva dirigida a mí fue absorbida con una verdadera sonrisa, y eso lo irritó más. Vivir ese decisivo momento me trajo alivio y alegría. La culpa no tuvo sitio en las gradas de mis sentimientos.

No pensé que dejarlo me traería tanta felicidad. Caminé hacia la salida escuchando su voz indignada detrás de mí, caminé con la ligereza que solo sentí en veinte días de realización. Aquellos veinte días que nunca fueron olvidados y que nunca lo serán, aunque no la tenga de vuelta conmigo.

Coloqué una maleta grande en el coche, y conduje hacia el apartamento que aún estaba ocupado de recuerdos. No conseguí dejar de sonreír, mi rostro estaba paralizado en una expresión exultante. Sentí el viento entrar en mis cabellos, el olor del día, el color de las decisiones y todo era demasiado bello.

Me detuve en el edificio acristalado que tanto había echado de menos y continué hacia otro camino. Hoy quiero el edificio de ladrillos rojos, quiero el 204.

Giro hacia la izquierda.

Llamo a la puerta por educación, mis golpes eran eufóricos. Ruby abre y pregunta.

-¿Primer paso?

No consigo dejar de sonreír.

-Primer paso

Ella pone la sonrisa de la que mi hermana está enamorada, grita y me abraza. Sigo pensando que la espontaneidad y la transparencia son síntomas del apretado apartamento.

-¿Primero paso?- Zelena aparece con la misma pregunta

-Primer paso- Ruby contesta por mí

Las tres nos abrazamos en mitad del pasillo de puertas enumeradas. Notamos un cuarto par de brazos preguntando.

-¿Por qué nos estamos abrazando?- mi sinvergüenza favorito

-Regina se ha separado de Robin.

No sé cómo explicar el baile que el sr. Jones comenzó a hacer. Fue extraño, gracioso y divertido.

Es tan gratificante recibir la aprobación de personas que me importan. Recibir los abrazos y la sonrisa de un trío al que llamo familia. Después de minutos de recibimiento, entramos y fui derecha a su habitación.

Es la primera vez que rompo el límite que yo misma me impuse. Me negué a entrar en el cubículo de la rendición. Así lo había llamado desde el día que comencé a frecuentar su espacio. Me siento en su antigua cama, miro el mueble desnudo y lleno de polvo. Imagino sus diferentes libros adornando el ahora triste estante.

De mi bolso saco el libro de portada negra, con sus páginas gastadas por las veces que han sido leídas, todas intentando traerla para mí. No salía de mi bolso, no se apartaba de mí. Lo transformé en mi vaso. Lo coloqué delicadamente en su debido lugar, en aquel estante vacío. Me senté en la cama que abrazó su cuerpo durante muchas noches. Paso la mano intentando buscar su piel. Me recuesto intentando tenerla. No tengo derecho a arrancarla de una felicidad conquistada, pero necesito intentar ser esa felicidad.

Me entristezco al pensar en su nueva persona, en la dueña de sus toques y sus miradas. En ese momento vi hojas escondidas en lo alto del mueble de libros. Hojas cargadas de Morenas, Abrigos, Reginas, Robins, Añoranzas, Mills y Nuncas. Hojas escritas con una letra que nunca vi. Hojas de ella.

Hojas de Emma Swan llenas de mí.

"¿Aún sientes, Swan?"

-Voy a buscarte.

Leer sus sentimientos me trajo el anhelo guardado. Su intensidad ha ayudado a mis búsquedas. Quiero y necesito intentarlo. Necesito alcanzarlo.

No quiero lo estático. Quiero movimientos onduladamente amarillos, quiero estados enverdecidos.

Quiero días Cappuccinos.

* * *

Segundo paso.

Mi ansiedad crece y mi miedo me llena. Agarro mi coraje, mis llaves, mi maleta para cinco días, "mi" libro de portada negra y mi pasión dorada. Me despido de mis amigos y parto hacia Candem en mi coche negro. Hubo discusiones, hubo pedidos de compañía, no me pareció buena idea llegar acompañada por una guardia real, guardia que era de ella.

Conduzco viendo por el retrovisor alejarse mi antigua vida. No quiero volver a ella, pero sé que existe una fea posibilidad.

Serán tres horas de reflexión inútil.

"No voy a rendirme"

Tres horas de miedo incontrolable

"No puedo rendirme"

Tres horas de cálidas certezas.

"Solo cree en mí"

Tres horas de Chopin.

El día estaba hermoso e intento disfrutar del cielo azul y del placentero calor. Intento no temblar por el rechazo, mis manos sudan por el nerviosismo prematuro.

-Estoy patéticamente enamorada.

Me echo a reír en mitad de la nada, con la carretera burlándose de mi locura, viendo el distante horizonte señalarme asustado. Estoy yendo tras alguien, yendo a buscar a la mujer que me escogió. Emma me escogió.

Sus hojas guardadas en mi maleta están llenas de absurdos. Ella siempre esperó una brecha. Se sentía agradecida con sonrisas pequeñas y breves miradas. Ella me veía tan distante, me veía y en el fondo, retengo toda la suerte por tener esos ojos verdes de sinceridad, de sencillez, de alegría.

Soy yo quien necesita el agradecimiento de su atención.

Yo, Regina Mills. Una mujer rencorosa, amarga, insensible en muchos momentos, portadora de una grosería envidiable, el huracán, el volcán. Emma no se enamoró de mi sensibilidad inexistente, de mi fingida amabilidad, ella se enamoró de la tempestad. Se enamoró de las puertas que cerré.

Estoy yendo tras la persona que vio mi oscuridad y se fascinó por ella. Estoy yendo tras la única persona que me conoció de verdad, oscura, cerrada, clausurada y le gustó lo que vio. La única que leyó mis miradas irritadas y sonrió.

-No voy a rendirme

Candem.

Estoy llena de recomendaciones. Tengo nombres de lugares a los que necesito ir. Hotel, cafetería, apartamento. Lugares importantes para mí. Mis únicos destinos.

Conduzco lentamente siendo observada por los ojos de una ciudad pequeña. Creo que se están preguntando sobre la nueva turista. Ellos no me interesan.

Primera parada…Hotel.

No me fijo en el cuarto, en las personas, o en la vista hacia el mar. Tengo otro objetivo. Tiro todo y salgo. Mis orientaciones me ayudan a encontrar el lugar que deseo.

Camino mirando un mapa extraño trazado por Ruby, con una plaza mal hecha y el dibujo de una tienda que supongo que es un kiosco. Giro el papel buscando coherencia y veo Granny's Dinner escrito en una placa verde exactamente delante de mí.

"Lo encontré"

Mi corazón late escandalosamente. Mi cuerpo tiembla, intento traer aquella tranquilidad ansiada. Doy un paso en dirección a mi felicidad, siento el trabajar de cada músculo ansiando aquellos pasos. Respiro con prisa, doy algunos pasos más con miedo a desistir y la veo.

Después de un año, la veo.

Está con sus gafas de siempre, con su sonrisa, sirviendo a personas en una cafetería llena. Mis ojos se dejan envolver por la sábana de las lágrimas de nostalgia. Dejo de ver el día y solo veo a Emma. Todo se borra, o pierde sentido.

"¿Cómo pude apartarte un día de mi vida? ¿Expulsarte?"

Pierdo el control de mis sentidos y las gotas barren mi rostro. Mis pasos son interrumpidos por la frase "Ella está con alguien"

-Tengo que pensar

Demoro minutos para desprenderme de la visión y vuelvo al hotel en el que no reparé con vistas al mar.

Paso la noche intentando crear un plan. Vuelvo a las hojas de la srta. Swan y pienso en sus planes para llamar mi atención. Ahora, soy yo quien los crea, quien pasa horas soñando con un encuentro o reencuentro. Soy yo quien sufre por no ser vista, por haber sido superada. Soy yo quien llora porque ella tiene a alguien.

Hoy soy yo la muchacha Emma Swan y siento todo lo que ella sintió.

Me despierto de una noche mal dormida. He tenido una idea en mis horas oscuras y voy a ponerla en práctica. Tomo un baño, visto mis ropas elegantes y un abrigo negro. Tengo que encontrar mis intenciones.

Camino apresada hacia la puerta del hotel, preparada para atravesarlo, escucho

-¿No va a desayunar?

No respondo, solo pienso

"Aquí no"

Hago el mismo camino del día anterior y me paro en el mismo lugar, como si el trozo de calle me prendiera en un estado de miedo. Todo me pesa y moverme me está siendo imposible. No sé si es pavor hacia el rechazo, de nuevo me siento Emma.

Respiro hondo buscando concentración. Doy pasos hasta tocar el pomo viejo con la palabra Café en el neón de encima. Giro y entro.

Nunca necesité ser tan consciente de mis movimientos, siento cuerpos alrededor de mí, evidenciando su existencia, pero no los veía. Mis tacones fueron ahogados por la algarabía del lugar. Finalmente consigo esquivar los trozos de franela y llegar a la barra. Ella está girada mirando algo demasiado importante.

Paso segundos mirando todo lo que hoy quiero. Mirando el cuerpo que quiero sentir a mi lado, en un banco, en un lago. Siento su antiguo aroma, y ¡Dios, cómo lo había echado de menos! ¡Cómo había echado de menos aquellos cabellos revueltos, la coleta innecesaria! Pienso si debo llamarla, en las palabras que debo usar y en aquellas horas hechas de segundos, pienso en Emma, pienso en Swan, pienso en Srta. Swan, y entonces pienso en el comienzo. Pienso en el inicio de todo, pienso en el pedido.

-Un macchiato, por favor.

Veo su cuerpo temblar.


	17. Mis fantasmas

**Mis fantasmas**

-Un macchiato, por favor

Mi cuerpo dejó de existir. Escuchar la voz que temí por tanto tiempo es irracional. Escuchar las notas de color de aquella música que me entorpece es delirante. No consigo darme la vuelta, no puedo encarar esa verdad. Siento todo a mi alrededor temblar y la realidad desenfocarse.

Dejo de escuchar los pedidos acostumbrados y solo el macchiato me atraviesa. Mi respiración sale trémula y no recuerdo exactamente dónde estoy. Demoro en mi estado de incredulidad y todo lo que deseo es que ella se haya ido, que se haya cansado, rendido, dado cuenta, cualquier cosa, pero no que esté detrás de mí, mirándome con los ojos que tan fácil me ganaron.

Mis días estaban ligeros con la distancia que había creado, mis pensamientos controlados me consolaban, y todo el desespero volvió en un simple pedido, con sencillas palabras que nosotras dos conocíamos tan bien.

No tengo valor, no tengo fuerzas, no tengo cordura. Con todo eso que me falta, me giro para encarar mi pasado, para encarar el motivo de mi huida, el motivo de haber dejado la agitada ciudad. El motivo de haber dejado los domingos de lectura. Me giro con la esperanza de no ver a la mujer que transformó mis mañanas.

Regina Mills está ahí. Sabía que estaría. Aunque en mi interior clamase para que ella sencillamente desapareciera como por arte de magia, que desapareciera en un remolino de humo rojo, o que el sonido de su voz fuera apenas una ilusión de mi inconsciente, parte de mí rezaba para que fuera verdad, parte de mí suplicaba que aquella voz estuviera ahí. Ella está ahí. Sus profundos ojos castaños se mantienen abiertos mirando una imagen del pasado, y en su rostro no hay ningún vestigio de vacilación, de duda-No puedo creer en esta certeza. Veo una sonrisa juguetear en sus labios, aquellos labios que aprendí de memoria, que muchas veces fueron tema de mis sueños. La miro, pero no la veo. Mis pensamientos no son capaces de procesar tamaño impacto. Yo sé que estoy parada desde hace largos segundos, quizás hasta minutos, sin embargo no consigo moverme, no consigo reaccionar, no quiero reaccionar, quiero que sea una alucinación, un delirio, un fantasma.

Quiero gritar. Quiero dejar claro lo equivocada que está al estar ahí. Estaba consiguiendo vivir, estaba consiguiendo superar y ahora, ella está aquí. Puedo sentir mis pulmones comprimirse, mi cabeza me pesa y, por unos instantes, el sencillo acto de respirar se vuelve casi imposible. Ella está aquí y todo lo que percibo ahora es que me he estado engañando. Nunca lo he superado, ¿cómo podría? Regina me doma por completo y creo que ella siempre será capaz de hacerlo. Aunque me aparte, aunque viaje al otro lado del mundo y permanezca por incontables días, hasta que el tiempo pierda su sentido para mí. Ella sobreviviría a eso. Ella sobreviviría a mis intentos. Me mostraría que fallé en intentar negar algo que se ha mantenido tan vívido en mí.

Ella está ahí, aún me encara, sigo sin saber cómo reaccionar. Entonces, me giro, desisto de mantener una mirada. Pierdo. Mis manos buscan cualquier apoyo, cualquier cosa que pueda aguantar el peso que se ha posado en mis hombros. La existencia se vuelve dolor. ¿Sería capaz de encararla de nuevo? ¿Sería capaz de servirle como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y aún fuéramos dos desconocidas? Desconocida a quien conocía como en un tiempo fijado. ¿Sería capaz de admirar su belleza en silencio? No, no sería. No lo soy. No después de todo. Se vuelve imposible lidiar con la indiferencia y llega a ser utópico imaginar tal posibilidad. Mis acciones fingidas en el café que amé por tanto tiempo se vuelven apenas sueños, mis búsquedas de sonrisas han perdido valor. Regina significa mi desintegración y no lo puedo permitir. Así que, huyo.

Corro de mis fantasmas y de mis sueños. Ambos viven en ella, como una paradoja contenida en su interior. Aún así, corro, huyo, me desespero. Salgo por la puerta de atrás y me detengo unos segundos, luchando para estabilizar mi respiración. Huyo, porque quedarme significa sentir y no puedo permitir que eso suceda, no de nuevo. No después de tanto tiempo, no después de tanto dolor. Si huir denuncia mi falta de valor, me declaro una enorme cobarde.

Corro huyendo de lo que no está detrás de mí, corro huyendo de la nada con calor y olor, corro hacia la distancia que necesito. Corro de todo lo que ella significa, ella aún significa. Corro para mi castillo de infancia, mi lugar seguro tras una bronca sin sentido. Corro hacia el lugar que me protegió, que me abrazó. Me escondo en mi sitio de madera mirando para mi antiguo amigo. Miro el salado mar buscando una explicación, un motivo, buscando cualquier cosa que me haga creer.

Solo necesito entender.

Me escondo en mi castillo sin techo, sin paredes. Me siento protegida por los trozos gastados del pasado. Sufridos por el tiempo. Me protejo intentando volver a ver el día en sus tonos comunes. Me hago la pregunta que no quiero

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

Me decido por pensar, por esperar, por quedarme. Decido darme un tiempo allí, protegida por la madera, conversando con el mar. Mi mente me perturba con recuerdos de besos, de sonrisas, de paradas. Miro hacia el mar, y recuerdo el vino, los descubrimientos a través de sus palabras. Recuerdo el "No consigo estar lejos de ti"

-¡Maldita sea!

Recuerdo los besos de su marido, de la noche en el pub, de la expulsión. Me focalizo en cada punzada en mi pecho. Necesito recuerdos malos. Necesito que vuelva el dolor, el sufrimiento del rechazo. No puedo ceder por un pedido, por una sonrisa, por una visita.

Me voy a quedar aquí hasta creer en la certeza de lo que necesito y no en la certeza de lo que quiero. ¿Cómo puede haberme desestructurado tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo ella consigue desmontarme apenas con su existencia? ¿Por qué aún la quiero? ¿Por qué aún me tiene? ¿Por qué estoy todavía enamorado de ella?

-¡No!

No quiero eso, no quiero la confusión. Ya no consigo ver su espalda caminando hacia su vida feliz, ya no consigo ser pequeña e insuficiente. Ya no consigo sentirme así. Ya no quiero sentirme minúscula ante su gigantesca imagen.

Quiero ser alguien, quiero ser suficiente, quiero ser el infinito. Quiero ser un todo.

Mi teléfono me grita esperando una atención que no le voy a dar. No necesito personas ahora, solo me necesito a mí, solo necesito mi lucidez, mi entendimiento. Veo el sol caminar en una conversación amigable con el mar. Lo veo despedirse de la tarde ante una acordada cita. No me preocupo por el tiempo, con las horas, con el marcharse del día. Mis horas aquí son minutos. Pude ver el mar cambiar de ritmo. Pude sentir la intensidad de los rayos a su comienzo, en la mitad y en el fin. Pude ver su luz partir y a la luna saludarme triste por mis dudas y mi rabia. Siento la rabia hacia ella, siento rabia por su egoísmo al buscarme. Su deseo por la aventura no pasa y eso me cansa. No quiero ser una aventura, quiero ser una estabilidad.

Pienso en mi apartamento, en el cariño de mi cama. En el calor de mi silencio. Pienso en el libro de portada verde en la mesilla. No debería estar ahí, no debería tenerlo. ¿Cómo no percibí esa manifiesta señal? Aquel libro me enseñó todas las noches el tamaño de todo lo que aún siento, solo que lo ignoré. Mi certeza de nunca volver a encontrarla fue mayor que la percepción de mí misma.

Aquel maldito libro estaba allí diciéndome todo lo que no quise escuchar. Diciéndome

"La amas"

-¡No!- me niego a admitir eso, me niego a creerlo -¡No!

Mi impacto, mi asombro me confunde. No siento eso. Siento una pasión platónica inconmensurablemente dolorosa. Solo eso.

-¡Solo eso!

Mi respiración se calma después de un día encerrada en mi sitio sin paredes. Me levantó finalmente sintiendo las consecuencias de mi huida. Mis músculos gritan por la forma en que los he tratado, los dejé en la dureza del escondido castillo infantil de madera. Camino por calles vacías debido a la hora, agradeciendo que nadie me encuentre deshecha. Escucho el silencio de una ciudad adormecida.

Solo camino, aún prestándome atención a mí misma. Mi camino es hecho sin ser visto, llegué por el automatismo del conocimiento. Busqué mis llaves en el acostumbrado bolsillo derecho de mis vaqueros. Subí las escaleras esperando sentir las gotas calientes de mi baño y las sábanas suaves que tanto necesito.

Quiero olvidar este día y creer que ella se marchará al día siguiente. Habrá entendido mi huida como palabras de rechazo no dichas. El mañana me traerá de vuelta la tranquilidad de la pacata Candem.

Mañana tendré de vuelta mi agradable servicio, mi relación gris y mis días comunes envueltos en mi cobardía de un año atrás. Mañana todo estará en su sitio. Entro en el pasillo de dos puertas. Siento mis pies más relajados al ver la puerta de mi hogar vacío.

-¡Emma!

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"

¿Por qué mi cuerpo tiembla siempre que la escucho? Me giro con prisa esta vez.

"Ella no está aquí. No puede estar aquí"

Ella da un paso hacia delante. Yo, un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Emma, por favor!- da un paso más en mi dirección

-¡NO!- la freno con una palabra -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Te estaba esperando en la…

-¡En Candem, Regina? ¿Qué estás haciendo en Candem?- pierdo el control

-¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- solo puede estar de broma. Después de todo, después del rechazo, de la expulsión. Después de la entrega, después del apartamento, del beso, del vaso, del No. Me lo dice mirándome a los ojos. Ella escogió.

-Viene a verte. Necesitaba verte.

-¿Viniste a verme? Desapareciste, Regina. Sencillamente ignoraste mi existencia durante días. No recordaste que te estaba esperando. Solo me dejaste allí, me dejaste simplemente esperando, me dejaste mirando a una puerta sin verte. Esperaste a que yo te buscara para rechazarme. Me expulsaste. Escogiste a tu marido de diez años y lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes tú? ¿Por qué no entiendes que necesito vivir? ¿Por qué no entiendes que huí de ti?

Imagino a los vecinos tras las puertas de los pisos escuchando el estallido que nunca tuve. A los vecinos de toda la manzana asustados por mi afligidos, desesperados, suplicantes gritos. Solo quiero que ella se vaya, que desaparezca, quiero despertar de la pesadilla que espero estar teniendo.

-No logro estar lejos de ti.

No evito reír ante todo el sarcasmo que no me es habitual.

-Ya escuché eso antes, y el mismo día casi me echaste de tu apartamento. Casi me arrastraste por el brazo como a una niña pequeña.

-¡Estaba confusa, Emma!

-Entonces guárdate tu confusión y regresa a Boston

-Necesito explicarte…

-¡Márchate, Regina! ¡No te quiero aquí!

Fui ruda, lo sé. Ella se calló con una lágrima solitaria resbalando por su rostro. Asintió y se fue. Entro rápido golpeando la puerta. Busco el aire que me ha faltado en todo mi desahogo. Busco la respiración mezclada con mi lloro ahogado. Me pego a la puerta y me deslizo hasta el frío suelo. Con mis manos agarro mi grito, mi sollozo, mi llanto desesperado. ¿Por qué ha vuelto trayéndome toda la angustia? ¿Todo el dolor? La odio por eso. Me levanto con la visión nublada. Cojo el libro y lo tiro con violencia contra la puerta. Tengo rabia, estoy triste, estoy destruida, siento añoranza.

Siento su falta.

Me tiro en la cama intentando esconderme de mis propios pensamientos. Me quedo allí tras un día de fuga. Solo quiero huir de nuevo. Me adormezco con el dolor de un vendaval, ahogándome en lágrimas.

Mi día comienza dolorido, me siento asustada, con miedo a encontrarla en la primera esquina que gire. Ese miedo había desparecido, ese recelo de ceder, de temblar, de entregarme. Ahora todo ha vuelto con palabras demasiado fuertes para soportarlas. Pienso en varias disculpas para mi repentina desaparición. Desaparecí del trabajo, de mis padres, de Lily…

Lily.

-¡Mierda!

Regina me trae problemas olvidados. ¿Cómo explicarme a mi novia que el motivo de mi huida ha vuelto para atormentarme?

"¡Joder, Regina!"

Entro en Granny's sin haber formado ninguna frase explicativa. Soy una pésima mentirosa. Granny me recibe con los brazos abiertos y me siento un poco asustada con tal receptividad. La dejé sola a comienzos del día para entrar en un estado de ataque mirando el mar y el cielo.

-Querida, ¿estás bien?- ¿si estoy bien? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, Granny. Perdona por haber desaparecido.

-No te preocupes. Tu amiga me dijo que no te sentiste bien y me pidió disculpas por haberte marchado- ¿mi amiga?

-¿Mi amiga?

-Sí, la guapa morena, con un aire de glamur. Me he olvidado su nombre- Regina, no hiciste eso.

-Es Regina, Granny. ¡Qué bien que estás mejor, Swan! Nos preocupamos.

-¡Hola, querida! ¡Qué bien que haya vuelto!

-La ciudad es adorable. Espero tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor- ella no está hablando en serio.

Estoy demasiado pasmada como para entrometerme en ese diálogo absurdo.

-¿Un macchiato, Regina?- ¿cuándo se habían vuelto amigas? -¿El de ayer estaba bueno?

-Estaba divino, pero hoy prefiero un café solo.

Café solo.

Las personas que nos rodean no entienden la importancia de esas dos palabras llenas de significados y explicaciones. Creen en sus sonrisas amables y su educación británica. No ven el tormento consumiéndola. No ven la tristeza que hay detrás de esa mirada tranquila. Yo lo veo todo.

-¿Conocer mejor la ciudad, Regina?- susurro en una conversación nuestra. Ella se acerca arrancándome mi concentración. El conocimiento que tengo de mí se pierde en sus ojos.

-No voy a cometer el mismo error de desistir de ti.

Veo toda la verdad que intenta transmitirme, toda la certeza, toda la convicción. No ha dejado resquicios para la duda. Nos encaramos, me veo perdida dentro de ella. La veo intentando encontrarme en el desierto en que me perdí. La veo extendiendo su mano ante el abismo en que me hundí. Ella intenta agarrarme y traerme del vacío en que estoy vagando.

La encaro con anhelo de su beso, con anhelo de su piel, de su toque…

-¿Qué pasó ayer? Te busqué en todas partes, sencillamente desapareciste, no atendiste mis llamadas.

Lily…

¿Por qué el universo me odia tanto?


	18. Ahogando mis gritos

**Ahogando mis gritos**

-¡Márchate, Regina! ¡No te quiero aquí!

Escucharla decir eso me hirió de maneras diferentes. Podría haberme quedado, gritado, insistido, y dicho todo lo que necesito decir, pero…

"No te quiero aquí"

Me perdí en la frase. Creí por suficientes minutos en aquellas palabras. Palabras usadas para golpearme, para herirme. Y me herí, fui golpeada, sentí todo lo que ella quería que sintiera. Caminé hacia el hotel derrotada. Mis deseos por tenerla de vuelta fueron masacrados por su rechazo. Intento entender esa rebelión y en el fondo estoy de acuerdo. Mi miedo cobarde apartó a la persona que busqué, a la persona que me hizo ceder, a la persona de la que me enamoré tan ciegamente que me hace viajar a una ciudad que no conozco buscando un "sí"

Me perdí en una fantasía, vi sus brazos abiertos. Vi su esperar ansioso. La vi sonreír al verme entrar. Me siento caer en una caída sin fin. El viento cortándome por el rechazo en su voz. La compañía de las luces de la plaza me hace pensar en todas las locuras. El ruido de mis tacones en la noche vacía me da la sensación de que todos en la ciudad pueden escucharlos. Solo consigo prestar atención en el sonido de mis pasos apresados y en el No que creí no escuchar.

Vuelvo a sentirme pretenciosa.

Esperé demasiado tiempo. Ella tiene otra vida, otra persona, otra morena, otra sonrisa irritada. Emma tiene a Lily y yo tengo un agujero que solo espera por ella.

Mis pensamientos llegan a ser ridículos.

Hoy necesito aquellos paseos en Boston, las calles desconocidas, el viento ahumado de la gran ciudad entrando por la ventanilla del coche. Conducir sin destino, solo para sentir que me despego del ahora. Aquí, solo camino por la misma calle, en una ciudad que no conozco, sintiendo cómo me congela el frescor de la noche oscura.

Entro desanimada en el hotel, abro la puerta pesada por los "noes" y pienso en rendirme. Tiro mis ropas con violencia con la certeza de volver a una nueva vida, una vida sin Emma, la vida que no quiero tener. Mis mudas son manchadas por las gotas que insisten en caer.

Dejo escapar mi impotencia y me descontrolo. Mi maleta me mira triste por la agresividad que no le pertenece a ella. Ni a Emma, yo solo necesito sentirme cansada y mis músculos gritan por lo físico y no por temblar al verla. Solo quiero agotarme.

Me siento en la cama y lloro por los gritos. Gritos que nunca escuché. Gritos que me expulsan. Gritos que no me quieren. Ella no me quiere cerca y eso me destruye.

Veo sus hojas en una mesilla de madera con detalles antiguos. Las lágrimas empañan mi lectura, y todo aquello se ha vuelto mentiras en medio de mi rabia. Siento rabia por no haber venido antes, siento rabia por no haber logrado que me escuchara. Siento rabia por haberla perdido. Mi orgullo me invade, mi prisa en salir de aquel pueblucho aumenta.

Mi maleta está lista, o calentada por mis maneras, no consigo diferenciar el momento. Paso la noche mirando cómo se arrastra el tiempo. Las horas ayudan, mi rabia disminuye y mi orgullo genético desaparece. Mi orgullo siempre desaparece cuando mi pecho deja de agitarse. Consigo pensar con más claridad, e intento ver mis posibilidades.

"Necesito intentarlo"

No puedo rendirme aún. Yo sabía que sería difícil, sabía que ella sería hostil. Me había preparado para eso, ahora me doy cuenta de que cada concentración y preparación no me habían servido de nada al verla. Mi consciencia se perdió en el momento en que su cabello despeinado y sus gafas gruesas me recordaron toda la añoranza que había sentido.

Dormí con el miedo de ceder a los intentos fracasados.

Mi noche fue agitada y sin sueños cariñosos. Mi desilusión aún me incomoda, pero mi obstinación está ardiendo. Camino hacia la cafetería recompuesta.

Segundo intento.

Entro en Granny's con más urgencia. Mi ansiedad en ser escuchada se sobrepone a mi control exacerbado hacia todo. Es gracioso cómo su presencia me hace olvidar guiones y borradores preestablecidos con sus comas y puntos. Su aroma hace que mis deseos vuelvan y pienso que necesitaré más que explosiones momentáneas para apartarme.

La veo y escucho sus explicaciones ya creadas hacia la abuela de Ruby. Tuvimos una rápida conversación ayer y creo que me gané su simpatía. Soy una maestra en esconder mis tempestades tras sonrisas de brisa. Ningún morador de la cafetería llena me hace desviar la mirada. Solo consigo escuchar a las dos.

-Sí, la guapa morena, con un aire de glamur. Me he olvidado su nombre.

No puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa amable ante la interesante frase. Recuerdo las veces que había sonreído en esa misma posición. Escondida a sus espaldas. Coloco mi máscara macilenta de simpatía y sonrisas falsas y entro en el diálogo.

-Es Regina, Granny- es difícil mantener el tono normal en el caos. Miro a sus ojos asustados -¡Qué bien que estás mejor, Swan! Nos preocupamos.

Mi falsedad y tranquilidad son aterradores.

-¡Hola, querida! ¡Qué bien que haya vuelto!

-La ciudad es adorable. Espero tener oportunidad de conocerla mejor- dejo claro con una respuesta sencilla a la mujer de cabellos grises mi intención de continuar insistiendo. Mi respuesta fue para Emma, pero no sé si ella se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Un macchiato, Regina?- Swan está asustada, aún no sé si es por verme después de la expulsión de anoche o por la conversación relajada con su nueva jefa. Más allá de la respuesta, es divertido. Me siento de regreso a la cafetería del centro de Boston, su sorpresa siempre me divirtió y siempre la encontré adorable -¿El de ayer estaba bueno?

-Estaba divino, pero hoy prefiero un café solo.

Ella vio. Ella entendió. Percibió el significado de mi pedido. Mi pedido lleno de inseguridades. La duda ante el tamaño de sus sentimientos me enloquece. Escojo el dolor de la certidumbre antes que el delirio de la duda.

Me siento en medio de un muro de opciones. Por un lado hay un desierto seco, con sus monstruos de arena ansiosos por ahogarme. Al otro lado, está Emma, y solo ese nombre me es suficiente.

Ella mira a Granny prepararme mi café. Tengo la impresión de que esconde quién soy. Me lo esconde a mí, a su jefa y a ella misma. No puedo vivir de impresiones.

-¿Conocer mejor la ciudad, Regina?

Ella susurra, yo me acerco para seguir con aquel disfraz infantil. Mi decisión debía ser pensada mejor, el aroma, la piel me confunden. Necesito concentrarme para no gritar.

-No voy a cometer el mismo error de desistir de ti.

Ella me encara, consigo ver temblar, adquirir grietas rojas la protección que había alzado. El sostén que había creado para evitarme se tambalea. En ese momento vi la grieta que necesitaba para volver a creer que mis posibilidades crecían. Me vi reflejada en sus ojos y redescubrí mi lugar. Necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba solo una fina chispa para continuar. Necesitaba ver en algún sitio mi significado. Me vi encogida y agachada en el pecho en el que quiero estar. Ahora solo necesito moverme.

Aún estoy dentro de la srta. Swan.

Fue quebrada por la voz que odio sin nunca haberla escuchado. Por la voz de la que hoy es dueña de los ojos que siempre fueron míos.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? Te busqué en todas partes, sencillamente desapareciste, no atendiste mis llamadas.

Lily

Siento que mi respiración se prende en unos celos que no puedo demostrar. No quiero sentirme contenida, no quiero contenerme en ese momento. Varias opciones invaden mi mente. Pienso en darle la espalda y sencillamente ignorar la existencia de alguien sin ningún significado. Pienso en echarla de la cafetería por la oreja como la perra que es.

Demasiado esfuerzo.

Son impresionantes los celos que siento.

Celos.

Nunca entendí el significado de esa palabra, no de la forma en que la entiendo hoy.

Escucho las quejas exageradas de aquella mujer sin apartar los ojos de la srta. Swan, y es ella quien desvía la mirada para mirar a su novia a mi lado.

Novia.

Qué palabra tenebrosa para mí.

Swan abre la boca algunas veces. Imagino que debe estar escogiendo las palabras para justificar su huida. Ella no solo huyó de mí, huyó del mundo. Esa constatación enciende una pequeña alegría escondida.

-Lily, deja a Emma en paz. No se encontraba bien- Granny intenta salvar a una Emma sin respuesta. Aún es una pésima mentirosa. Siento ganas de reír.

-¿No te encontrabas bien? ¿Y dónde te metiste? Te busqué por toda la ciudad.

Pesada muchacha.

-Aparentemente no buscó en todos los sitios- tuve que hablar.

El control que intentaba mantener salió expulsado fuera de mí. No suelo perder el control de esa forma. No debería dejar que me afectaran las preguntas preocupadas o carentes de una morena de cabellos lisos y ojos claros. Infelizmente la persona que está recibiendo ese bombardeo de preguntas es una rubia que retiene toda mi atención, mi interior y mis prácticas cambian con ese asunto. Veo mi control danzar en la barra, lo enlazo intentando colocarlo en su debido lugar. Dentro de mí, quieto.

Emma, Granny y Lily me miran debido a la intromisión. Fue solo un error.

La rubia me encara, su esfuerzo en intentar reprimir mis impulsos homicidas es encantador. Ella conoce mis explosiones contenidas y sabe que eso está a punto de suceder. Logro volverme un volcán en medio de sonrisas sarcásticas.

-¿Y quién es usted?

La novia pesada testa mi paciencia. Mi mandíbula tiembla por las palabras que no deben ser dichas. Intento tragarlas, intento aguantarlas. Siento un hormigueo por la indiferencia que necesito fingir que tengo.

-Solo una amiga que la ha encontrado, o esperado en el lugar adecuado. Tenemos paciencias diferentes.

Yo la encaro con lava corriendo por mis ojos. La palabra "derechos" me recuerda los límites que no puedo sobrepasar. No los sobrepasaré, así lo espero. Vuelvo a coger mi café mirando hacia la nada frente a mí. Siento sus ojos cortándome con ira.

-Di una vuelta y después fui al apartamento- justificativas vagas. Emma intenta volver a prestarle atención a la insoportable muchacha. Creo que se preocupa por las proporciones de nuestro encuentro.

-Fui a tu apartamento. No estabas allí

-Paciencias diferentes- digo en voz baja mirando al vacío delante de mí, pero lo suficiente para ser escuchada. Provocar a la mujer que odio se está volviendo un hobby que estoy adorando.

-¡Regina! No estás ayudando- no pretendo ayudar. ¿Realmente pensó que estaría de acuerdo con esa descarada mentira? –Lily, solo te lo voy a decir una vez más. Fui a dar una vuelta y después me fui a casa. Siento mucho que no me hayas encontrado.

-Pero…

-¡Lily!- ¿Swan siendo autoritaria? Diferente.

No logro dejar de sonreír aún mirando hacia delante. No tengo intención de estropear la relación de la srta. Swan, de forma alguna, pero no puedo negar mi diversión ante la situación.

Mi sonrisa delata toda la satisfacción que siento. Agarro la taza con más fuerza y finjo no prestar atención al pequeño conflicto a mi lado.

-Disculpe, no he escuchado su nombre- ¿de verdad va a seguir irritándome con su existencia?

-No lo he dicho.

Digo sin mirarla. Consigo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Emma bajar la cabeza y mostrarme su desaprobación ante mi indelicadeza. No necesito ser delicada con esa mujer. Abrazo la taza de café demostrando todo mi desinterés, doy cortos sorbos a mi bebida de pésimos días. Puedo escuchar a Lily hacer más profunda su respiración debido a la rabia. Se concentra para no atacarme.

-Soy Lily Page, novia de Emma

Tiene la mano extendida esperando un saludo formal y yo sencillamente me canso del teatro mal ensayado, necesito una oportunidad real, necesito segundos nuestros, necesito horas de un domingo o un pedido frío de una bebida caliente. Hoy la platea sin aplausos no me atrae. Respiro hondo por la oportunidad de explicación perdida. Mi decepción no traspasa, no para el mundo, solo Emma la ve.

Mis intentos en esconder sensaciones encapuchadas son desnudados por miradas verdes.

Saco algunos billetes del bolso, los pongo en la barra, me levanto con la postura que me encanta tener. Miro la mano extendida en el aire a la espera de una buena educación. La encaro con mi peor sonrisa y acepto la formalidad.

-Regina Mills. Es un placer conocerla.

Suelto su mano guardando todo el desprecio que siento. La srta. Swan observa esperando un brote, un estallido o cualquier cosa que no hago.

-Ahora tengo que irme, srta. Page. Hasta pronto srta. Swan.

-Ciao, sra. Mills

"¿Ciao?", ya es algo. Mi mente sigue comportándose ridículamente.

Camino esperando ser vista por todos. Mis tacones hacen el ruido que espero que hagan, me esfuerzo para que lo hagan. Coloco la mano en el pomo lista para irme. Respiro hondo y de nuevo mi control se me escapa.

¿Cuándo es que he perdido en un solo día tantas veces el control?

-¿Srta. Page?- gano la atención de la morena. Sonrío lista para cometer un error terrible –Es una mujer con suerte. Los besos de la srta. Swan son maravillosos.

Mi sonrisa libertina se derrama por todo el ambiente. Salgo esperando ser escuchada, observada. Cierro la puerta escuchando a Emma reprenderme.

Fue divertido, fue muy divertido. Estoy intentando arrepentirme por la crisis indirecta de celos. ¿O fue demasiado directa? Me siento confusa por el placer de la provocación y por el dolor de dejarla. El día está hermoso y necesito pensar en mis pasos. Ella necesita escucharme y no sé qué hacer con su perro de guardia sustituto. Le he dado motivos a la morena para no salir del lado de Swan.

Vuelvo a sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Nunca he actuado de forma tan deplorable. Nunca he demostrado o transformado en palabras la incomodidad que los celos que provocan. Nunca me sentí ahogada por frases y nunca las expulsé, lanzándolas a la diana de mi ira. Mi habilidad en ignorar al ser humano nunca fue puesta a prueba. Siento muchas cosas nuevas y necesito aprender a lidiar a la misma velocidad que estas me vienen a mí.

Mi día será tedioso. Vuelvo al hotel buscando distracción para el tiempo. Trabajo, pienso, me irrito y me canso. Necesito encontrar una solución para el tema Lily, o sea, mujer insoportable. Camino por el cuarto recogido, pasando la mano por los cabellos casi desesperada. El tiempo pasa, estaré dos días más en Candem y, lo único que he conseguido han sido gritos de expulsión y encuentros dobles. Por primera vez miro por la ventana del cuarto- con vistas al mar. Me dirijo a un balcón con sus maderas pintadas de blanco y un simpático sillón. Me siento esperando que el mar me ayude con una situación menos directa que golpear la puerta de aquel apartamento y hablar.

"Solo necesito explicar"

No sé cuántas horas me he pasado sentado conversando con la inmensidad salada. Buscando escuchar la ayuda que no vendría. El sol me calienta con sus rayos de media tarde. Respiro hondo, me levanto para mi tercer intento.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo seguiré intentándolo?

Mi miedo de desistir vuelve. Lucho con mis principios intentando no correr de vuelta a mi ciudad. En el momento en que el miedo se enrolla en mis piernas, algo sucede. A lo lejos, un amarillo brillante resplandece. Ella se sienta en algo, o en el césped, no puedo verlo por la distancia. Aprieto los ojos buscando la certeza que no encontré.

Voy en dirección a los enormes árboles que esconden una posibilidad. Ella está sentada en el césped apoyada en un viejo árbol, parece viejo, camino despacio intentando controlar mi respiración desacompasada. Miro hacia los lados como una niña con miedo de ser pillada. Me siento en un retorcido tronco y me quedó ahí, aprovechando los segundos sin su odio.

Ella no me ve, está concentrada en las capas oscuras de un final de tarde. No quiero interrumpirla. Quiero quedarme aquí, mirando los movimientos que siempre adoré escrutar. En aquel instante, recuerdo nuestros momentos tranquilos. Encuentro gracioso llamarlos "nuestros". Recuerdo la lluvia, el coche, su inseguridad al encararme. Entonces, recuerdo el beso. El toque delicado, la ligereza y certeza que sentí al recibirla en mí. En aquel instante, la sentí recorrer mis líneas y tomarlas para ella.

Frunce el ceño ante algo curioso o no, en el libro. Sonrío viendo su hundimiento y envolvimiento en una historia que no es de ella. Inclino la cabeza captando todo lo que me ha hecho sentir añoranza.

Añoranza.

La abstinencia de un año se resuelve tan fácilmente al observarla leer. Sencillamente leer, como siempre hizo con Ted. Tantos recuerdos me invaden con solo minutos de gafas, cabellos y pieles.

El beso vuelve a atizarme y el recuerdo de la noche en mi apartamento me alcanza. Recuerdo la llamada, la decisión, el asalto, la desaparición, el vaso y la dolorosa expulsión. Pienso en la rabia que ella carga. Vuelvo a pensar en una frase que me molestó durante mucho tiempo.

"No me permito herirte"

Hice eso tantas veces. Mis intentos fracasados por apartarla, ahorrando su dolor sin sentido nos han traído hasta este momento. No sé cómo lidiar con su odio, ahora, esperando su nuevo ataque me doy cuenta de la débil persona que soy por no soportar recibir sus justificables gritos.

Odio, ¿cuál será su alcance?

-¿Cuál es el alcance del odio que sientes por mí?

Ella cierra los ojos sin aún mirarme. Veo mi voz recorrer el aire, deslizarse hacia su dirección, hacerla temblar.

Ahogo mis gritos y me preparo para intentarlo.

"Necesito intentarlo"


	19. Explicación en tintas borradas

**Explicación en tintas borradas**

-¿Cuál es el alcance del odio que sientes por mí?

Ella está aquí. Yo la esperaba, sabía que vendría, que me encontraría. Sabía que su voz me atravesaría como la primera vez. Mis negaciones en creer lo que está estampado en mis páginas me asustan. Cierro los ojos para no llorar. Me siento tan cansada del dolor, de mi pecho encogido. Me siento cansada por aún estar tan terriblemente enamorada.

Cojo aire sintiendo el ardor del cansado desespero.

-¿Qué quieres, Regina?- pregunto sin mirarla.

-¿Me odias?

-No sé lo que siento por ti.

Ella se atraganta, no sé exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar. Sé lo que siento por ella, pero no puedo entregarme como todas las otras veces. No puedo verme caminar por puertas doradas y después ser lanzada lejos de mis deseos.

-El día en que estabas en mi apartamento…

-¡No! Por favor, no necesito esto- no consigo gritar, bramar o demostrar todo lo que siento. Cierro el libro, lo dejo a un lado. Paso la mano por mis cabellos. Vuelvo a coger aire y lo expulso lentamente, mi gesto me trae la ilusión de que conseguiré expulsar la onda de negación que me ahoga -¿Por qué sigues aquí, Regina?

Nos miramos intentando entender cómo ha sucedido toda esta droga. Me pregunto cómo huí dejando a mis amigos, me pregunto por qué ella está aquí mirándome de la manera que nunca me miró, de la forma que siempre quise que me mirase.

Es tan injusto ver eso en ella, después de ser quebrada en partes que ya ni cuento. Después de noches mirando un teléfono que nunca sonó. Una puerta que nunca se abrió. Mirando clientes buscando a alguien que tocó mi techo y me tiró a un suelo helado.

No consigo ahora aceptar sus ojos. No después de todo. Desvío mi mirar hacia el mar, intento encontrar una salida inexistente. Sé que necesito encarar mis demonios.

-El teléfono sonó. Era Robin.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos sintiendo cómo aquel nombre destruye mis células.

-No me hagas esto- mi voz sale susurrante, no tengo fuerzas para contestar.

-Te dejé para ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto.

-¿Has venido a contarme esto? ¿Has venido a recordarme todo lo que he intentando superar? ¿Todo de lo que he huido?

-Aquella noche, tomé una decisión

-¡Basta, Regina!- debería levantarme y correr, huir, esconderme. Mi cuerpo pesa con una densidad descomunal prendiéndome en un fino césped.

-Te elegí a ti aquella noche.

Las lágrimas huyen y me desbarajustan. No quiero creer eso, incluso viendo una sincera verdad en sus tristes ojos. No puedo aceptar eso. Yo creí aquella noche.

-No me escogiste- uso mi manga para secar mi debilidad. Estoy derrumbándome ante la última persona que podía verme derrumbarme. No quiero que ella vea el poder que tiene en mí, en mis ojos. No quiero que vea cómo mi cuerpo tiembla por ella.

Es demasiado tarde.

-Te escogí a ti- repite y niego balanceando la cabeza insistentemente, siento que crece mi rebelión. Consigo soltarme de los brazos del asombro. Comienzo a levantarme, debo salir de aquí. Ella se da cuenta y me lo impide con una frase –Prometo marcharme si me escuchas.

Mis movimientos paran, tengo una oportunidad de acabar con todo esto de una vez. Tengo la oportunidad de volver a vivir sin las palpitaciones que ella me causa.

-¿Y no vuelves más?

Veo sus pensamientos agitarse por la propuesta. Arriesgué un juego que no sé si seré capaz de ganar. Su mandíbula se tensa. Una gota negra resbala y es tragada por sus palabras.

-No me hagas prometer eso.

No consigo explicar los trozos que fluctúan a nuestro alrededor. Nuestro silencio tan herido por una historia que nunca hemos vivido, por un sentimiento que nunca hemos demostrado tan ávidamente. Nuestro diálogo restringido, lleno de significados y palabras escondidas, consigue ser la conversación más difícil y torturante que haya tenido.

-No puedes aparecer y creer que todo estará bien, Regina- dijo en voz baja, no por la calma, sino por lo cansado que es todo.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, te pido que me escuches. Solo que me escuches. Después me marcho y…

No consigue completar la frase. La mujer decidida e imponente de quien me enamoré está tan vulnerable ahora, tan desesperada por ser escuchada. Cruzo las piernas y miro hacia el suelo con la derrota de una batalla que nunca entablé. Ella insistiría hasta que yo cediera, hasta ser escuchada. Estoy tan harta de esto.

Respiro hondo, seco el fin de las lágrimas ante el comienzo de una explicación infundada. Mi respiración me trae el control que necesito. Me recompongo y acepto.

-Entonces, explica, pero no hará diferencia alguna.

Ella deja de respirar por algunos segundos. Veo la unión de su cordura. Nuestra conversación va a comenzar. Tras un año, tras yo haber huido y ella haberme encontrado.

-Aquella noche te escogí y estaba decidida a eso- la misma frase me hiere como la primera vez que la dijo. "Escogida". Ella nunca me escogió –Peleamos aquella noche. Peleamos porque yo no quería verlo, porque no quería sus caricias, por haber yo recibido a alguien. Peleamos por la indiferencia que veía en mí. Yo sentí rabia por él. Sentí rabia porque me había obligado a sacarte de allí. Te quería a ti en mi apartamento, no a él.

Estoy temblando por un frío que no siento. Mi sudor de desesperación, el nerviosismo es insoportable. Ella se para mirando sus manos. Está nerviosa, tanto como yo. Mis sueños realizados son masacrados en este momento. Tener el deseo que siempre quise me destruye. Veo sus ojos cerrarse durante unos segundos y continúa.

-Algunos días después, se producto un asalto

-¿Asalto?- la interrumpo por la sorpresa

-Robin fue asaltado y en el calor del momento, reaccionó y se llevó un tiro- mi mundo se ha oscurecido. No lo imaginaba, no lo esperaba. Esperaba dudas, diez años, elecciones, casamiento. No esperaba asaltos o disparos. Desorbito los ojos y mi respiración se descontrola. Siento deseos de gritar, de llorar. Quiero despertar de las palabras de una pesadilla –Fueron días difíciles, perdió el movimiento de las piernas. Zelena insistía para que te buscara y te contara, yo quería contarte, pero no pude. No pude mirarte a la cara y decirte que él me necesitaba.

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro. Ella se estaba esforzando tanto por no desmoronarse. Y mirando mi ruina, solo tengo ganas de abrazarla.

-El día que fuiste a mi despacho, me sentí en un sueño blanco, nevado. Necesitaba contarte, pero no sabía cómo. Escogí las palabras equivocadas, Emma, pero fueron eficientes. Demasiado eficientes- ella sonríe ante sus propias palabras ante sus propias actitudes –El vaso…

"El vaso"

-Aquel vaso llevaba en mi despacho desde el primer día, desde la primera vez que entre en George's. Desde el primer macchiato, desde la primera sonrisa, desde la primera vez que vi la fascinación en tus ojos. Aquel vaso estaba ahí desde la primera vez que te vi. Aquel vaso eras tú.

No consigo hablar. Intento respirar, pero solo siento un humo denso en mi pecho y cómo duele. Respiro rápido con breves sollozos. Siento que mi piel se rasgará y que mi cuerpo se abrirá por heridas ya cicatrizadas. No consigo hablar, estoy atragantada por las dudas esclarecidas.

-He venido aquí, te he buscado para explicarte. Necesito que sepas todo. Te herí, eso lo sé. Yo…- se calla de nuevo y respira tres veces –Solo quiero que sepas el motivo, aunque sea imperdonable todo lo que te hice sentir.

Pierdo el control de mi cuerpo, mi terror me impide acciones necesarias. No sé qué decir. No consigo entender la veracidad de las actitudes, no sé si mi huida fue justa, si su esconderse fue correcto. Las cuestiones nublan mi raciocinio, no consigo escoger una para plantearla y aclararme. Estoy hundida en un líquido demasiado denso como para moverme. Estoy cegada por el brillo del esclarecimiento. Estoy absorta por voces que me dicen lo que no imaginé.

No recuerdo cómo se respira. Miro mis manos trémulas y una lágrima moja mi palma. Me siento en un sueño con sus tintas borradas, no consigo distinguir las formas o imágenes en mi frente. Los verdes y castaños estaña desenfocados y mi realidad se fue. He pasado mucho tiempo intentando encontrarme en medio de aquella conversación. Escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-Me voy, como prometí.

Regina se levanta y se aparta despacio. Yo aún estoy sentada absorbiendo todo lo que he escuchado. Toda la rabia que he sentido se transforma.

-¿Por qué ahora, Regina?

-Porque no aprendí a vivir sin ti

-No tuvimos nada.

-Es chistoso no poder vivir sin algo que nunca se ha tenido. He tardado mucho tiempo en percibir eso.

Ella siempre consiguió arrancarme mi capacidad de hablar o responder. La veo dejarme. La veo apartarse y la sensación que tengo es que mi felicidad no conquistada está desvaneciéndose con cada paso que ella da. Se está evaporando con cada metro aumentado. Estoy inmóvil por una actitud que no consigo tener, que tengo miedo de tener.

"Estoy soñando"

Comienzo a pensar en los delirios que siempre he tenido, en los sueños, en las fantasías, en todo lo que he dejado de lado durante un año. No los dejé de lado, los escondí para fingir una vida que no tuve. Fingiendo una falsa superación. Intenté dar pasos por un camino de mentiras sin sentido. Intenté negar todo lo que aún siento, ella ha venido hasta aquí para mostrarme toda mi impotencia en olvidarla. Vino a recodarme su existencia en mí.

"Asalto"

Esa palabra martillea mi consciencia

"Vaso"

Aquel vaso era todo. Me culpo, la culpo y la confusión está instalada. Grito en la noche estrellada. Lloro hacia el mar reconfortante.

"No sé qué hacer"

Revuelvo mis cabellos intentando organizar las informaciones, intentando organizarme. Me abrazo las rodillas, presionándolas contra mi pecho que late fuerte. Intento respirar despacio, intento calmar mis sentidos.

"Ella se marcha"

¿Quiero que se marche?

¿Quiero que vuelva?

No logro responderme. Hoy, nada me da una respuesta.

La madrugada llega y las horas, como en Boston, no son percibidas. Ando con el peso de la derrota. No sé hacia quién he perdido, creo que para mí misma. Mis botas se arrastran por las pacatas calles. ¡Cómo me gustan las noches en Candem, con su silencio y su soledad! Diviso mi edificio y suspiro calmada. Mi abrigo me espera, mi seguridad. Subo las escaleras y esta vez Regina no me espera, los sentimientos de decepción y alivio se mezclan. No puedo negar mis deseos en verla atravesar una avenida agitada o sentarse en un banco del parque.

Las llaves en el bolsillo derecho salen temblando. Mi dificultad de casi una borracha para abrir mi puerta me irrita. Cuando la abro, hay hojas tiradas por el suelo. Estrecho los ojos y las reconozco.

Mis hojas.

Momentos de una pasión platónica. Delirios de una mente carente. Hojas llenas de Regina. Las hojas están aquí, ella ha estado aquí. Inspiro fuertemente en un acto involuntario, intentando absorber su antiguo perfume.

Ella lo sabe todo. Sabe todo lo que escondí en mí. Todo lo que guardé en cada pedido.

Dejo mis hojas cubiertas de labial rojo y abrigos coloridos. Necesito un baño. Necesito lavarme de todo lo que hoy he recibido. Apoyo las manos en los azulejos blancos, dejo que el agua deslice por mi cuerpo y pienso en toda la confusión que ella me trae.

Salgo del baño que no me ha traído ninguna solución. Abro la nevera que contiene la mitad de una pizza de dos días-servirá. Me siento en el sofá con una copa de vino que compré en el super. Las hojas aún están tiradas, comienzo a leer las líneas de una Emma distante. Me siento tan diferente de la época en que la Mujer del Abrigo era un ser casi divino y completamente inalcanzable. Mis párrafos cubiertos de inseguridad hoy son recuerdos realizados. Soñé cada letra y toqué cada deseo.

Acerco mis hojas y siento su olor. Ellas las ha leído incansablemente. Sus dedos casi están marcados en las amarillentas hojas.

Será una noche larga. Será una noche de Boston.

* * *

En este año la frecuencia de mis pensamientos enchaquetados disminuyeron. Yo medía mi superación por la cantidad de Reginas pensadas. Cuando menos pensaba, más ganaba. Hoy estoy perdiendo miserablemente. Vuelvo a mi manía de mirar hacia las esquinas esperando encontrarla. Entro en la cafetería observando cada par de ojos buscando los castaños brillantes.

El ruido de la campanilla llama mi atención con la esperanza que había perdido hacía tiempo. La decepción de No vuelve. La tristeza de ella no entrar. Toda aquella maldita expectativa retorna. La campanilla suena y todos entran, menos ella. Comienzo a sentir una irritación que no debería sentir.

¡Irritante!

La campanilla se escucha y Lily entra, como todas las mañanas.

¡Lily! ¡Joder!

¿Debería olvidarla con tanta facilidad?

Ella toca mis labios y me llama amor. Todo ha cambiado, no quería que cambiara. Mi vida estaba siendo suficiente. Lily formaba parte de una fase que busqué, de una superación que creí haber encontrado. Miro al fondo de los ojos de mi novia y no me encuentro ahí. No veo mi sitio.

Salgo de los ojos de Lily y entro en los de Regina. Ella está parada afuera, decidiendo si entrar o no. Nuestra mirada se encuentra a través del limpio cristal. Veo el coche en el que ya paseé parado en la puerta de Granny's, esperándola. Ella me ve y camina hacia su huida.

Se marcha. Lo había prometido.

Rodeo la barra como un obstáculo, me olvido de los cuerpos que me miran, me olvido de la mujer que estaba mirando segundos atrás, de la mujer a la que llamo "mi novia". Me olvido de los motivos para estar en Candem. Las personas me impiden pasar, mi amabilidad se desvanece por las prisas. Abro la puerta con violencia, puedo escuchar el pomo golpear contra la pared protestando por la indelicadeza.

-¡Regina!- no sé la grandeza de su dolor, pero sé el tamaño de mi odio. Recuerdo su pregunta. Ahora lo sé.

Ella me mira y me ve. Ve toda la confusión, ve el motivo de mis prisas, ve mi miedo. Ve el pavor de un recuerdo. No digo nada más, y aún así ella escucha. Sus ojos me recorren buscando la certeza. La certeza de una grieta la hace sonreír. La sonrisa que varias veces deseé que fuera mía hoy lo es. En medio de las oportunidades que ella vio, pero que yo no sabía que existían, dice la frase de una primera vez.

-Hasta la próxima, Swan

Ella se va con mi deseo del retorno. Pienso en las actitudes que necesito tomar.

"¿Necesito tomar una actitud?"

Tengo la tranquilidad y la calma de días beiges.

"¿Quiero la tranquilidad? ¿Quiero la calma?"

¿Y si aún quiero las miradas reveladoras?

¿Los pedidos diarios con deseos escondidos?

¿Los domingos acompañados?

¿Los vinos dulcificados?

¿El verdoso mar?

¿Los besos esperados?

¿Y si aún quiero los tacones ruidosos?

¿La avenidas agitadas?

¿Las manías ensayadas?

¿Las sorpresas forjadas?

¿La añoranza memorizada?

¿Y si aún quiero a Regina Mills?


	20. Días sin búsquedas

**Quiero dar las gracias por todos los rw que está teniendo este fic. En cambio no entiendo por qué el otro no recibe casi ninguno cuando es una temática que suele gustar mucho. De todas maneras, no os preocupéis, que no lo pienso abandonar, por consideración a aquellas personas que sí sé que lo leen y comentan. Pero el fic francés tiene capítulos mucho más largos, y me lleva de media cuatro horas de traducción más la revisión, por lo tanto, dejaré ese fic solo para traducirlo entre viernes y domingo. En cambio, de** _ **Saudade**_ **, sí tendréis traducción más a menudo, son muchos más cortos sus capítulos.**

 **Los que comentáis como Guest, no os asustéis si no veis enseguida vuestros comentarios en la página, es que he decidido "moderarlos", es decir, los reviso antes de que salgan publicados, debido a problemas pasados con otro fic. Pero todos los que habéis comentado aquí o en** _ **El caso del pequeño cisne**_ **, los RW están publicados.**

 **Días sin búsquedas**

Conduzco hacia Boston sintiendo el sol calentarme y el viento soplarme con cariño en mis cabellos. Paso con delicadeza la punta de los dedos por el volante esperando acordarme de su piel erizada. Respiro hondo ante la pequeña satisfacción al ver su duda. La duda estaba allí, mirándome con cariño. Ella tembló. Pude ver sus pasos hacia mí, y su retroceso por la confusión. Es interesante cómo una nimiedad puede llenarme de esperanzas.

Mis tres horas de viaje me obligan a pensar. Recuerdo cuando Zelena cuestionaba mi felicidad- o la falta de ella. Hoy entiendo lo que la palabra felicidad significa y quiero conquistarla. Clavo mis uñas pintadas de rojo en las opciones que aún tengo, agarrándome a las pequeñeces que surgen, a las posibilidades remotas o no. Me agarro, cayéndome y alzándome.

"Necesito intentarlo"

Esa frase me ronda desde mi decisión.

Entiendo y veo su nueva relación, pero necesito intentarlo, necesito continuar, necesito creer que sus dudas pueden hacerme revivir, pueden hacerla tambalearse.

"Necesito creer"

Estuvo tan bien ver sus maneras torpes, sus gafas negras, sus cabellos desordenados. Fue tan bueno sentir el olor suyo de aquellos veinte días. Su sonrisa ancha, su voz despreocupada. Fue tan bueno ver sus dudas existentes, su sentarse solitario, su mar tranquilo.

"Necesito soñar"

"Prometo marcharme"

No sé si fue una buena promesa. Estaba tan desesperada por explicarme, por contarle todas las decisiones erradas y acertadas que no pensé en las consecuencias de la jugada. Emma es un pedazo de mí y existe alguien intentando completarla.

Lily.

No debería sentir rabia por ella. Yo tuve una oportunidad y la desperdicié, pero mi horror al imaginar a Emma en sus brazos me enfurece. Mi delicadeza en la suave piel del volante es sustituida por la irritación ante tal pensamiento. Lily la tiene y no tengo la certeza de si lo que siento es rabia, celos o envidia. Solo sé que no tengo derecho a sentir ninguno de esos sentimientos.

Soy completamente consciente de los límites que no puedo sobrepasar, pero…

¡Irritante!

Ahora estoy regresando a Boston con una esperanza tintada de cabellos ralos.

* * *

Amo Boston. Mi ciudad llena de todo, preocupaciones innecesarias y demasiado necesarias. Amo el olor de la prisa de un mundo que no mira hacia un lado. Amo la agitación del vaivén desordenado. Formo parte de ese mundo.

Casi me siento culpable por no avisar a nadie de mi regreso, casi. ¡Qué maravilloso es volver a conducir por las calles conocidas y desconocidas esperando que los pensamientos broten de la nada con soluciones descabelladas! No tengo un problema real que tenga que ser resuelto, tengo una espera que tiene que ser conquistada. Una felicidad para ser alcanzada.

Evito sentir miedo de no conseguirlo. Mi persistencia en llegar precisa sobrepasar a mi miedo de perder. Me concentro en lo que me hace bien.

Paso horas conduciendo en círculos, cuadrados y triángulos. Pienso en todo lo que puede ser hecho y en lo que no. Pienso en un cuarto intento, pienso en esperar que Emma absorba mi repentina vuelta. Fue extraño ver sus ojos asustados. Ella no imaginaba mi vuelta y yo solo pensaba en eso. Ella no me veía apareciendo en su ciudad con la obstinación de un enamorado, y yo pasé un año pensando en esa pasión. Ella no imaginaba escuchar mi voz y yo solo pensaba en sus ojos. Guardé mi "querer" en un sótano oscuro y ahora está sediento por la claridad verdosa. El cúmulo de reacciones está agitado dentro de mí a la espera de sus acciones.

Vuelvo a mi apartamento satisfecha con las horas de pensamientos sueltos y ondulantes. No consigo sentirme totalmente desmotivada con la vuelta, encontrar mi espacio sin preguntas de un hombre que creía tenerme es reconfortante.

Siempre que entro en el portal gigantesco de mi edificio recuerdo la primera vez. Entro en el ascensor, y su espejo ya no nos refleja. Cojo mis llaves del bolso recordando su rostro sorprendido con sus ojos verdes. Creo que he creado una rutina.

Recordar las primeras veces. Hoy solo tengo eso. Recuerdos.

La puerta del ascensor se abre y hay personas apoyadas en la puerta 1601, creo que me están esperando.

Zelena, Ruby y Killian.

-¿Por qué llegas ahora?- Zelena se levanta para encararme

-¿Cómo habéis entrado?- ¿Cómo han entrado en el edificio?

-Soy tu hermana, Regina- parece obvio. Zelena siempre a mi lado intentando hacerme ver.

-Yo soy la novia de tu hermana- Ruby, ¡cómo me gusta esa sonrisa con mechas rojas que sedujeron a mi pelirroja! Sus palabras y su comprensión cuando estuve perdida por la distancia. ¿Estuve? Creo que aún lo estoy.

-Y yo soy guapo- el odio y los celos que sentía hacia Killian ahora no tienen el menor sentido. Sus palabras y su abrazo íntimo me levantan cuando me derrumbo.

Carencia.

Eché de menos a este trío que consiguió sacarme de la oscuridad que ya estaba adherida a mí.

-¿Cómo sabíais que ya estaba en Boston?- sabía la respuesta, pero necesito escucharlo en aquel pasillo, quiero temblar al escucharlo.

-Emma

Temblé. Me escondí en mi seriedad. Ellos me conocen lo suficiente para ver. Emma Swan no solo me trajo sentidos, me trajo aperturas, conocedores, me trajo ojos. Recuerdo cuando solo yo me conocía sin voces. La srta. Swan me mostró amigos que me ven, personas que han entrado en mi vida y me han traído valores.

Ruby intentó ser amable al pronunciar ese nombre. Su voz fue casi un susurro. Es bueno recibir ese tipo de cuidado, aunque no surta cambio alguno. Su brutalidad o liviandad me causarían el mismo efecto. Las letras aún me arrancan suspiros de anhelo. Nuestra conversación relajada terminó en aquel momento.

Abro la puerta y todos entran. Ya están familiarizados con mi espacio y yo ya estoy acostumbrada con su presencia. Los tres se sientan en el sofá esperando la explicación de una contadora de historias sentada en un sillón. Sus ojos ansiosos muestran que tienen los oídos abiertos.

Esperan sin quejas, esperan mi tiempo, mi preparación.

Comienzo por los intentos fracasados y termino con la explicación conquistada. Todos se quedaron en silencio escuchando mis palabras. Escuchando mi voz salir con añoranza que un día ella sintió. Hoy esa añoranza es mía.

Cuento sobre novias, abuelas y hojas.

Cuento sobre cafeterías, huidas y revueltas.

Cuento sobre lágrimas, desahogos y verdades

Cuento sobre pasiones, cafés y promesas.

Y termino con Reginas, ojos e inseguridades.

Tengo la impresión de escuchar respiraciones desacompasadas al acabar. Están aliviados porque finalmente cuento mis motivos, sienten mi aprensión y esos sentimientos se mezclan. Creo que les he arrancado sus palabras con las mías.

Aprieto los brazos del sillón con fuerza. Siento revivir aquella difícil explicación y mi ansiedad vuelve.

Espero a que todos respiren y la srta. Lucas comienza.

-Emma me llamó. Dijo que estuviste en Candem, que le contaste lo del asalto, lo del vaso. Yo no sabía esa historia del vaso. ¿Por qué nunca…?

-¡Ruby!

-Ella aún siente algo por ti, Regina- ¿cómo no reaccionar a esa frase?

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- de nuevo necesito escuchar, necesito ver las palabras en el aire llegando a mí

-Porque estaba llorando

Quiero sonreír, juro que quiero sonreír ante una verdad que me negué a creer, pero solo resbala una lágrima.

"Porque estaba llorando"

Todos los hechos me empujan hacia los primeros, todos los días son así. El día en que entré con mi ex marido- me encanta este nuevo término, ex marido-vi su corazón quebrarse. Hoy escuchando la frase que debería llenarme de esperanzas, solo me aterra. No quiero sus lágrimas, quiero sus sonrisas espontaneas, su canto desafinado, su felicidad contenida, sus historias concentradas y sus hojas apasionadas. Quiero la simplicidad de un todo que me fascinó.

Ruby se calla esperando mi vuelta a la realidad. Respiro hondo buscando mi concentración perdida.

"Es doloroso perder"

Zelena y Killian me observan esperando mi desmorone para abrazarme. Esperando mi rendición siempre a punto, siempre fácil, siempre invitadora. Veo sus brazos listos para empujar en caso de que yo ceda al impulso con respuestas cortas. No me dejarán rendirme. Ellos vieron mis días oscuros y mi claridad demorada.

-Regina…- Ruby hace una pausa. Eso nunca es bueno –Killian y yo tenemos que ir a Candem. Ella nos necesita.

Ya esperaba esa decisión, ella los necesita. Solo quiero que cuiden de ella.

Culpa.

La culpa vuelve a atormentarme. Sé que soy el motivo de su desmoronamiento, una vez más. Mi capacidad para destruirla es demasiado competente, no quiero esa eficiencia en particular.

Mis actuales pilares me hacen compañía. Solo intentan cuidarme. Intentan hacerme sonreír. Instigan mi limitada paciencia, hacen eso para intentar algo que no conseguirán.

Hacerme olvidar durante algunas horas.

* * *

Trabajar se volvió mi distracción. Estaba perdida en procesos, hundiéndome en trabajo, intentando olvidar por algunas horas la vida que me puse encima. Estaba intentando encontrar la tranquilidad de un día calmo.

Estaba intentando tener días sin búsquedas.

No estoy desistiendo de intentar, mi felicidad está en la srta. Swan, esa es mi única certeza, solo estoy midiendo mis pasos, ellos no pueden ser dados en días de desespero. Necesito pensamientos fríos y calculados. Basta de actitudes temperamentales y acaloradas. Necesito mis pensamientos enfocados, no una mente tumultuosa.

Los días pasaron y me siento lista para volver a pensar en intentar o rendirme. Lista para intentar, no puedo rendirme. Entré en el edificio que está al lado de George's. Caminé por el pasillo lleno de personas sin ningún interés, mi humor aún está lleno de café solo y solo quiero de vuelta mis días cappuccinos. Entré en la sala con el nombre de Regina Mills grabado y lo sentí inmediatamente.

Sentí mi pecho agitarse. Desorbité los ojos ante el asombro que me produjo aquel olor. Pienso que el anhelo ya me está haciendo alucinar. Recuerdo sus hojas llenas de mi olor. Ahora mi despacho se perfuma de Emmas. Embriagada por el olor conocido, vi.

En mi aparador había un vaso con el mismo logo mal dibujado. Había un vaso idéntico a "mi vaso", a mi amigo y confidente. Al objeto que se ganó mis confusiones y mis dudas. Al vaso que había estado lleno de Emma.

Hay un vaso en mi aparador.

-¡Rose!- no puedo perder el control. Mi secretaría casi se cae de la silla, si fuera un día normal, sería divertido -¿Quién ha entrado en mi despacho?

La estoy asustando con mi exacerbada irritación.

-Nadie, señora Mills

"Nadie"

-Ese vaso no puede haberse materializado en mi despacho, Rose. ¡Alguien ha entrado aquí!- señalo el vaso que me está asustando.

-Sra. Mills, nadie ha entrado en su despacho.

Ella parece tan segura. Tan convencida.

Yo parezco una lunática alimentándome de espejismos deseados. Le doy la espalda ignorando todo. No sé si ella entendió mi deseo de que se fuera, o solo se marchó por miedo.

Me siento en mi silla mirando los papeles bien organizados en mi mesa, viendo mi trabajo de mañana. Mi hoy ha acabado antes de comenzar. Decido no enloquecer completamente por la coincidencia.

No enloquecer completamente.

Miro al "otro" vaso en el mismo lugar que el "mío" y pienso en los meses que estuve divagando con él. En las confesiones que solo él escuchó.

"¡No es posible!"

Como imaginé, mi día estaba terrible y mis ojos buscan un objeto desechable que me intrigaba. Los minutos no pasaban y vuelvo a luchar con el tiempo y el reloj. Él estaba ahí recordándome mis consecuencias, mi antiguo matrimonio, un pub, mis elecciones. Me recordaba la rendición o el intento.

Aquella rutina aburrida de recodar todos mis pasos pasados hoy está aquí. Pasos que erré.

-¿Te ha traído ella?

La manía de conversar con un vaso ha vuelto con toda la fuerza. Caminé por el despacho mirando aquel objeto. Me pasé la mano por los cabellos.

Definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo.

-¡Alguien te ha traído!

Continúo conversando sin recibir la respuesta que tanto necesito. Lo cojo con miedo de verlo disolverse entre mis dedos.

¡Es real!

Miro hipnotizada y el recuerdo de sus ojos al aplastarlo me duele.

Llamo a todos y nadie sabe de ella. Ella no está en Boston. No sé si me han mentido, no sé si realmente ha sido ella. No sé en qué creer. Solo sé que él está aquí, mirándome, haciendo que recuerde.

Mis días sin búsquedas han acabado.

Me canso de buscar explicaciones, me canso de mirar lo que me hace recordar. Solo quiero cerrar los ojos. Cojo mi bolso y salgo sin mediar palabra. Solo salgo dejando mi rastro apresado. Rose ni siquiera pregunta sobre mi huida antes del almuerzo, ella aún tiene miedo de arrebatos enloquecidos. Paso frente a la cafetería y miro con la esperanza de que mi locura en creer sea explicada.

No lo fue. Emma no está ahí.

"¿Quién ha llevado ese vaso?"

Esta vez, conduzco derecha a mi apartamento. Mi deseo en distraerme está subyugado a la necesidad de resolución. Solo quiero sentarme en un sillón, mirar una chimenea, coger el libro de portada negra- ya leído mil veces- y calmar mis deseos.

Incluso en medio de una tempestad, sus trazos dejados atrás me calman.

Siendo deseo de volver a Candem y gritar.

Hoy la rutina de recuerdos que establecí está escondida por el vaso fantasma. Solo pienso en él.

El ascensor se abre y mis amigos no están tirados esperándome. Me siento aliviada. Busco mis llaves con desespero. Tengo la sensación de que necesito mis paredes blancas cerrando mis sueños. Mi apartamento se ha vuelto una campana de cristal sin una rosa roja dentro. Solo un tulipán negro.

Me peleo con una llave y una cerradura que insisten en no entenderse. Finalmente, abro la puerta y veo el suelo preparado para los varios pasos que daré. Respiro hondo por haber conseguido llegar.

Escucho detrás de mí

-No te odio.


	21. Pasos

**Pasos**

Estoy sentada en las escaleras del edificio de trescientas plantas. Estoy en la décimo sexta planta con las manos trémulas y sudadas. Sé que voy a esperar horas y quiero que sea así. Intento recordar el valor que no reuní.

El tiempo que se desliza en cámara lenta me hace recordar momentos.

Recuerdo a mi familia de Boston llegando llenos de preocupaciones. Ruby y Killian sencillamente aparecieron en Candem con sus brazos abiertos para recibirme. Fue un día difícil, los abracé como si mi vida dependiese de aquel cariño. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se desmoronaba en las cuatro manos que me agarraban con fuerza.

Ellos no dijeron nada en aquel instante, yo no necesitaba consejos, no necesita voces, necesitaba un refugio acogedor, necesitaba mi apartamento apretado lleno de personas que amo, ellos me trajeron eso. Les conté sobre la visita de la forma más detallada que conseguí, lo que no fue mucho, los recuerdos de los días de Regina en mi ciudad se borraron por las lágrimas del esclarecimiento. Yo estaba viendo sus elecciones y esa claridad cegaba. Pasé un año entero con los ojos vendados, asustada con lo que podría estar mirándome.

Pasé días pensando en Malorie y sus ojos vendados así como los míos.

Ellos pasaron un fin de semana, que me pareció durar pocas horas, el abandono me devolvió un vació que no percibí que tenía. La partida de ambos solo aumentó el agujero que la partida de la Mujer del Abrigo había dejado. Los echo de menos, la echo de menos. Fue difícil admitir eso.

¿Si estaba lista para olvidar?

Aún no.

Tan solo después de un día, me di cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo con Lily. La estaba usando para llenar un vacío que ella no podría llenar. Me di cuenta de que el lago calmo en el que vivo no es suficiente para el océano que Regina me trajo, solo que no sé si estoy lista para ahogarme. Lily no me causaba palpitaciones, ansiedad, la realización de una media sonrisa, la preocupación de un café solo o la felicidad de un cappuccino.

Lily nunca sería mi macchiato.

También fue difícil admitir eso.

La puerta del ascensor se abre y mi corazón se encoge, respiro fuerte aún sin saber qué hacer. Veo una sombra lista a dar un paso, mi cuerpo gana una ligereza incómoda, restriego mis manos en los pantalones usados –fueron los primeros que encontré. Un hombre con su traje planchado sale y el alivio y la frustración se mezclan.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Escogí un pésimo día para conversar con mi ahora ex novia. Estábamos en el sofá de mi apartamento, yo estaba con aquella sensación de invasión. No debería haber pensado ese tipo de cosas, sentir que mi novia estaba invadiendo mi espacio, pero fue eso exactamente lo que sentí. Me sentí siendo invadida por una conocida.

No tiene mucho sentido.

Ella comenzó a mirarme apasionadamente, una pasión que yo siquiera sentía como para devolverle en una simple mirada. Nos quedamos mirándonos por un minuto entero, ella intentando desvendar mis líneas y yo pensando en los motivos para estar ahí.

Ella comenzó con "Yo…", yo no podía permitirlo, no quería herirla. Decidí dejar de engañarme y dejar de usar a la persona que me había mostrado un camino. Que demostró que pueden darse pasos sin abrigos negros.

El problema es que no quiero esos pasos vacíos.

Yo dije: Tenemos que hablar

Vi a través de sus lentos gestos que había entendido, comenzó a apartarse antes de cualquier palabra dolorosa. Ella vio en mis ojos que mis verdes no eran de ella. Ella estaba enamorada, yo sencillamente acomodada. No podía continuar engañándome. Ella no merece la ilusión y yo no merezco la conformidad.

Me siento horrible por eso. La relación con Lily siempre fue de una tranquilidad única y confortable, el problema es mi ansia por huracanes, por volcanes, por personalidades tempestivas, por delirios caóticos. El problema es mi fascinación por los colores.

Echo de menos el rojo.

No sé o no recuerdo cómo he venido a parar a Boston con solo la ropa que llevo puesta. Me sentí envuelta en una aplastante necesidad. Recuerdo decirles a mis padres:

-Lo necesito

Recuerdo escuchar

-Lo necesitas.

Estoy esperando a la mujer que me destruyó con escondrijos esenciales.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

El ascensor se abre y no necesito mirar- ha llegado demasiado temprano. Cierro los ojos y mi cuerpo se eriza. Regina aún me afecta sin sus roncas palabras. Siento una ansiedad, mi persecución a la mujer que nunca me vería y siempre me vio me enseñó a ver sin ella enseñar. Conozco cada detalle.

No evito sonreír, como siempre hice con los descubrimientos. Ella está temblando, su dificultad en el simple acto de abrir la puerta es encantadora. Mi cuerpo es atraído hacia ella, aún no me ha visto y yo he perdido el control sobre mí. Mis pasos son lentos y solo consigo sentir el anhelo por su manía de jugar con su cabello. Ella suspira al vencer en su lucha particular y al ver su cálido lugar. Me siento flotar por los mínimos metros que nos separan. No consigo ver el pasillo enmaderado o las plantas decorativas. Estoy siendo arrastrada. Solo siendo arrastrada. Estoy tan cansada de justificaciones, del pasado y de las huidas.

Sencillamente arrastrada.

"¿Cuál es el alcance del odio que sientes por mí?"

-No te odio.

Ella se detiene al escucharme, se gira con una calma asombrosa, creo que es el miedo a que yo no esté ahí. Si cerrara los ojos y me entregara al silencio que planea entre nosotras, podría escuchar el sonido de sus pensamientos en combustión. Su vacilación. Sí, ella duda. Tiene miedo. Regina se había vuelto tan transparente para mí que, si mirara con atención, podría ver los sentimientos corriendo por su cuerpo, el erizarse de sus pelos en la nuca. Su vacilación. La vacilación que me revela mucho más de lo que las palabras son capaces de decir. Ella me mira. Y me pierdo al verme en su mirada llorosa. La honda respiración que infla su pecho. Ella me mira, parpadea algunas veces y, solo entonces, me ve.

Nos miramos durante segundos enteros y extensos en el silencio que siempre fue nuestro. Aquella sensación de revivir el recuerdo escondido y polvoriento. Aquel deseo de moverte, andar, temblar, pero el miedo de perder esa realidad te lo impide. Estamos paradas reviviendo cada momento. Ella respira hondo una vez más y da un paso, mi cuerpo se mueve y me veo retroceder. Siento aquel miedo oscuro que hace que te muevas por impulso.

No quiero sentir miedo.

Ella retrocede desistiendo del intento, observo sus pasos lentos atravesando el límite de su apartamento. Agarra la puerta y me espera. Me invita a entrar y tener una conversación que no sé si existirá sin una letra siquiera, sin el sonido que amé escuchar durante tiempo.

Ella espera.

Esperará hasta que mi decisión sea tomada. Ella sabe, yo lo sé, voy a entrar.

Ella espera.

Espera que mi tiempo pase y que mi valor vuelva. Ella espera a que mi miedo al pasado sea vencido, espera a que mis cicatrices dejen de palpitar.

Ella espera.

Ella espera lo inevitable.

Ella me espera con la paciencia solo mía.

Siento mi movimiento y el tiempo para. Siento mis músculos resistentes a cada paso dado. El primer paso significa una decisión, una rendición, una vuelta a casa. Los pocos metros que nos dividen se vuelven kilómetros en este momento. Estoy atravesando la distancia que ella impone, estoy quebrando la pared que nos dividía, estoy traspasando nuestros temores.

Nuestros.

No existe palabra mejor…nuestros.

Ella sonríe al ver los trozos de mi escondrijo tirados tras de mí.

Miro hacia el suelo y siento el instante. Noto el atravesar. Siento el paso en su dirección. Siento la línea del antes y del después. Siento la puerta cerrada ser tirada por ella. Siento mi minuto cambiar y el reloj volver a andar.

Entro.

Paso por su lado y el aroma me consume. La noto temblar y cerrar la puerta. Gira la llave y sé que toda aquella locura volverá. Toda la necesidad de la presencia. Todo aquello por lo que luché en olvidar y superar.

Nunca olvidé ni superé.

No quiero olvidar ni superar.

Me paro en medio de la sala que acogió un beso. Veo la pared de cristal que recibió mi toque. Veo el sofá que me mostró todo lo que ella veía.

Ella me veía.

Fue aquí, fue en este espacio donde fui arrancada de mi mejor sueño y ser arrastrada a mi realidad. Fue aquí que fue succionada y arrancada del calor de una piel que nunca fue mía y siempre lo fue, donde escuché el ruido insistente del inicio del fin.

Estoy estática recordando mi mejor y peor momento. Estoy en una dimensión de secretos revelados y besos cedidos en un lugar demasiado distante. Cierro los ojos y me dejo ir. Me dejo ser llevada por aquel minuto. Para aquel exacto minuto. El minuto en que sentí su piel, en que la vi temblar con mi toque, aquel instante milesimal en que…

-¡Fuiste tú!

Soy rasgada por la voz ronca que recorre mis brazos. Consigo tocar las notas que me envuelven. Consigo sentir el aroma de cada palabra deslizándose por las líneas de mi cara. Consigo sentir el sonido enredarse en mis cabellos. Consigo sentir mi pecho gritar por el desespero de una antigua ronquera. No me importa el significado de un enredo escrito en hojas envejecidas. El temblor que siento repetidas veces se vuelve como la primera vez.

Estoy en la sala que me abrigó con la voz que me derrumba de diferentes maneras.

"¡Fuiste tú!"

Creo que estoy demasiado perdida para entender esa afirmación. Me giro fingiendo tener el valor que aún no he reunido. La encaro escondiendo todo un significado dentro de mí. Todo en el apartamento me confunde. Los espacios llenados por ella. Imagino su toque en todos los lugares, imagino sus pasos, sus diálogos.

-El vaso…

¿Cómo es posible que ella sepa y entienda? Nunca creí que conociera mis actitudes. Lanza sobre mí todo lo que escondió. Necesito concentrarme para articular frases coherentes. Solo pienso en palabras inconexas.

Regina siempre me desestructura.

-No sabía su significado- nuestros diálogos cortos son tan suficientes.

Comienzo a andar buscando lo que no existe. Buscando una distracción, buscado algo que me centre, necesito retomar el foco.

Foco.

¿Retomar mi foco? ¿Cuáles serían los motivos que me han hecho sencillamente despertar y caminar? ¿Cuáles los que me hicieron coger un tren? ¿Cuáles lo que me hicieron visitar un café que siempre amé y coger un vaso? ¿Cuáles los que me hicieron sentarme y esperar?

No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

Ella se mueve y mi atención vuelve a ella. No retrocedo esta vez. Me enraízo para no esconderme. Un paso más es dado, no sé lo que Regina pretende, pero el anhelo no me hace cuestionar sus intenciones.

Pasos.

Tacones.

El ruido de los tacones que conozco tan bien acusan la cercanía que dejé de ver. Su imagen se borra, no sé lo que sucede dentro de mí. Ella acaba con nuestra distancia, yo solo quiero llorar porque cada parte de mí aún la desea.

Ella toca mi rostro y no evito el automatismo de cerrar los ojos. Inclino la cabeza disfrutando del calor de un año atrás, puedo escuchar un fuerte respirar, no sé si por alivio o qué. Ella solo respira fuerte y temblorosa. No quiero abrir los ojos y dejarme engañar en la ilusión que vuelvo a tener.

El teléfono suena.

El ruido me asusta por el recuerdo, abro los ojos y las raíces que creé son cortadas permitiéndome retroceder. Ella no se aparta de mí y el notorio tormento continúa. Su expresión de hipnotismo aún está ahí, sus ojos están en mí.

El teléfono sigue sonando pidiendo su atención que era mía.

Doy un paso asustado hacia atrás. Miro el móvil que me hace recordar pesadillas sonoras y momentos idénticos. Recuerdo sus elecciones, sus motivos. Esta vez no me irrito, solo me entristezco por todo lo que pasé, por todo lo que pasamos. Por todo lo que deseé y por todo lo que nunca tuve.

Por los ensayados desencuentros.

-¿No lo coges?

Pregunto solo para adelantar una respuesta que temo recibir. Es una tontería sentir miedo. Puede ser una hermana, un trabajo, un amigo, una madre. Pero, ¿y si es un marido?

¿Quiero pasar de nuevo por todo? ¿Quiero entregarme y caer? ¿Quiero mostrarme mientras ella se esconde? ¿Quiero hundirme y ahogarme?

Quiero entregarme y vivir.

Quiero mostrarme y encontrar

Quiero hundirme y respirar.

Quiero ser. Quiero tener. Quiero verdades y certezas. Quiero amar. Quiero sonreír.

Regina vuelve a acercarse pacientemente. Su mano regresa a mi piel.

-No, no lo voy a coger- responde demasiado cerca.

Ella me besa y la existencia pierde su sentido. No pienso en resistir, nunca fui capaz de eso. Mis manos agarran su abrigo negro con el desespero de la pérdida, con el anhelo aterrador que me succionó por mucho tiempo, pero estaba demasiado escondido para ser notado.

Regina Mills me besa y el mundo cambia de color. Los tonos beiges de Candem son teñidos por el rojo de Boston. Me concentro en el instante intentado grabar los detalles en mi carne.

El tiempo corre y me pierdo en él. Me pierdo en abrigos, cicatrices, imposibilidades y bocas. El tiempo se desliza sin la más mínima importancia, el lugar donde estamos es olvidado y me siento girar en medio de fantasías que creé. Varias veces pensé estar delirando debido a la boca que tanto deseé y que el primer encuentro había sido fruto de una mente enamorada. Hoy me agarro a los cabellos con la certeza de la realidad. Clavo uñas, no quiero despertar, no quiero volver al miedo.

Ella suelta mi boca y la veo aún con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración desacompasada delata mis deseos, ella desea ese momento, ese toque. Su expresión aliviada me cuenta sus preocupaciones, los miedos que pensé que no existían. Aquel sencillo gesto de soltar el aire me muestra todo lo que ella representa, todo lo inalcanzable, veo la pasión en su pecho. Regina no se esconde, y no sé cómo lidiar con esa verdad. No necesito detalles para entender, está todo ahí. Sus ojos cerrados mientras sueña con un momento que pensamos que nunca acontecería. Ella acaba de mostrarme todo.

Regina Mills se muestra.

Cuando decide enfrentar el terror de lo real, sus ojos castaños me cuentan

-Te echo de menos.


	22. Control

**Control**

Estoy parada, agarrando la puerta, mirando a la dueña de mis campos verdes decidiéndose si entra o no. Aprieto el trozo de madera transfiriéndole mi agitación, mi nerviosismo, estoy intentando mostrar una calma que no está en mí. Intento no temblar, intento no llorar, intento no gritar, intento no correr, intento no respirar.

No puedo errar.

No puedo desmoronarme.

Control.

Nos estamos mirando, yo espero, yo solo espero. Quiero que ella entre, necesito que ella entre. No sé qué voy a decir, no sé qué hacer, ni qué pensar, solo necesito que ella entre.

Necesito que ella entre.

Ella se mueve, aquel movimiento me recorre con un miedo que nunca antes he sentido. Mi respiración se pierde y solo quiero estar cerca. Quiero sentarme en un sofá viejo dentro de una distante casa de madera, mirar hacia un lado, verla sonreír y saber que tengo todo lo que necesito.

Ella se mueve y percibo la importancia de un paso. Un sencillo movimiento nunca ha sido tan ansiado, tan necesitado. La veo caminar a cámara lenta, siento mi pecho estallar ante la expectativa, ante la ansiedad. Ella está aquí. Vino hacia mí. Cada paso representa mi felicidad, mis búsquedas. Mis errores, mis elecciones, mis consecuencias están grabadas en su piel y consigo ver cada letra. No espero borrar los trazados recuerdos, solo quiero enseñarle futuros sublimes recuerdos. Aquel caminar representa todo.

Ella pasa y su presencia me invade.

Control.

Cierro la puerta reuniendo toda la concentración de la que fui capaz al escuchar su voz. Respiro hondo y me giro. Ella está en su mundo mirando todo el apartamento y no consigo evitar una manía que adquirí desde el primer día- mirar. Miro sus movimientos como si fueran míos, miro sus recuerdos de una noche maravillosamente destruida. Creo que su delirio está en el mismo sitio donde me quedé durante días lamentando el adiós. Me senté varias veces en ese mismo sofá en el que ella está viajando imaginando cada toque.

Su atención me hace recordar.

El vaso.

Fue ella. Ella me trajo el símbolo del que huí, el que evité y el que busqué. Ella me trajo de vuelta un amigo lleno de palabras amarillentas.

-¡Fuiste tú!

La arranqué del lugar en que estaba, yo quería estar ahí también. Aún considero encantadora la sorpresa de sus escondidos ojos. ¿Acaso ella aún se cree que no conozco sus detalles y sus secretos? Su mirada confusa siempre me conquistó y ahora me está consumiendo por el sentimiento que no logro entender. Siento aquel fuerte latido en el pecho, el erizarse la piel por el olor que tanto conozco. Respiro hondo para sentir toda la confusión que ella me causa. Aún intento esconder mi temblar por ella.

-El vaso…

Intento explicar mi convencida afirmación, pero recelosa por equivocarme.

No quiero errar.

-No sabía su significado.

Fue ella. El gesto significa tanto. Significa puerta abierta. No consigo pensar en los motivos de su deseada visita, no me importan esos motivos de momento. Me importa que ella está aquí, en mi sala, en mi iluminado piso que abrigó mis pasos desesperados. Ella está aquí, ella está en mí y eso me basta.

No sé si mi confusión es solo mía, ella camina mirando cada grieta buscando un raciocinio.

"Yo te veo"

Me ciego por el deseo de ver, de sentir. Necesito un sencillo toque, una piel caliente. Me muevo con miedo a su rechazo. Con miedo a su miedo.

"No tengas miedo"

Ella me percibe y para.

Ella se para, resistente a cualquier cosa que esté pensando. El día se pierde, me pierdo en los verdes que tanto soñé. Siento un deseo sediento de llorar, no consigo entender lo que siento cerca de ella.

Mi experiencia con la srta. Swan es única. No me entiendo, no me reconozco, me doy miedo, me asombro, me sofoco, me esfuerzo, me hundo en un mar que no conozco. Me siento imprevisible y perdida en unos planos que siempre hice.

Hoy no sé lo que me atrajo. Su respiración me estremece, su mirada me llena y nunca me sentí trasbordar de esta manera. Nunca nadie me hizo perder el tiempo. Nunca nadie oscureció mis convicciones, nunca nadie me hizo ir, buscar y traer. Nunca nadie me hizo levantar y andar.

Estoy a centímetros de ella, mi capacidad de pensar se esfumó en el primer paso hipnotizado. Noto mi brazo moverse, mi cuerpo necesita de ella. Yo necesito de ella.

Toco su rostro por una singular necesidad. Ella busca mis manos y mi deseo de llorar vence a mi control. Siento una lágrima con la palabra anhelo dibujada en ella marcar mi incrédula faz.

Siento que estoy en mis variados sueños dorados. Tal y como soñé.

El teléfono suena y mi momento singular se va. Ella se asusta y se aparta. Yo no me muevo, estoy presa en el suelo por las certezas de lo que quiero. Yo no siento dudas con relación a mis deseos, tengo dudas sobre el mañana, sobre sus ojos, sobre lo que ella siente, no sobre lo que yo quiero.

Ella retrocede buscando todo, menos mis ojos y yo apenas consigo librarme de los de ella. El teléfono insiste y yo lo escucho tan distante. Consigo ver su temblor con cada toque, aquel sonido le molesta y yo no me desprendo de sus detalles.

-¿No lo vas a coger?

Mis grietas se abren un poco más. Ella no consigue ver mi sangre agitándose por ella, no ve mi pecho henchirse por su presencia, ni mis ojos brillar por tocar su rostro una vez más.

"No sé si aún me escondo, o si ella ya no me ve por detrás de las paredes grises"

Doy pasos hacia la mujer que ganó mis miradas, mi boca y mi espera. Estoy absorta en un mundo que inventé, estoy hundida en el esmeralda derramado en mi sala. Intento recordar los diálogos ilusorios y las pedidas de disculpa. Intento recordar los guiones, los borradores y todo lo que ensayé.

Me perdí cuando Emma me miró.

Estoy caminando por magnetismo, por una atracción que lleva hacia lo que quiero. No sé cuántas veces he dejado de pensar, y solo actué. Siempre necesité organización, líneas. Hoy solo quiero tocar, y eso me guía.

Mi mano vuelve a su rostro, aún no he conseguido encontrarme y el control…

-No, no lo voy a coger.

El control se esfuma.

La beso. La añoranza de aquel toque estalla en mí, el deseo de llorar por, finalmente, conseguir tocar los motivos de mis gritos me enloquece. Siento su urgencia y me deshago, me rehago, me deconstruyo y me construyo.

Me desmorono y desisto de mis ridículos escondrijos.

Olvido mis razones, mis motivos, mis rechazos, mis elecciones.

Olvido las sonrisas escondidas, la grosería forjada y el deseo contenido.

Olvido un marido, un ex marido, una novia y una ex novia.

Olvido los viajes desesperados, las lágrimas solitarias y las hojas reveladoras.

Olvido el toque de un teléfono.

Olvido mi control.

Yo sencillamente olvido que un mundo puede existir.

La suelto, mi miedo de ver su dolor me bloquea. Paso algunos segundos negándome a volver a un mundo en que miro hacia la nada imaginando cómo sería. Estoy cansada de soñar, quiero vivir una historia de amor.

La srta. Swan me mostró una felicidad que nunca sentí, una felicidad que no entendía. Ella me mostró un anhelo mortificante y un deseo ardiente por una sencilla sonrisa acompañada de un pedido caliente. Tengo miedo de perder de nuevo.

Miedo.

Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de verla subir en un tren en una estación llena, ver sus ojos cada vez más distantes sin fecha de retorno. Tengo miedo de sentarme en una cama de un apartamento apretado y buscar sus huellas. Buscar sus resquicios.

Tengo miedo de no tener a Emma Swan.

Respiro hondo intentando retomar el control perdido. No consigo esconderme. Siento mi todo luchar descontrolado, me siento agitada, desesperada. Me siento enamorada.

Mis ojos se abren por la necesidad del enfrentamiento. Veo los verdes valientes, indecisos y preocupados.

Sentí tanta añoranza.

-Te echo de menos.

Ella sonríe y no consigo desvendar los motivos, no consigo descifrar sus cuestiones. Emma aún está agarrando mi abrigo con fuerza, creo que ella también siente miedo. Nos estamos mirando, ella intentando ver una vacilación y yo intentando mostrar mis convicciones. Ella pasa la mano por mi rostro, cierro los ojos intentando disfrutar del momento que estaba demasiado distante, consigo sentir todo el deseo, toda la fantasía realizada. Es gracioso aún ver la fascinación en sus ojos. Ver aun cuán imposible ella cree que yo me haya enamorado de sus cabellos y sus gafas negras.

Yo estoy tan entregada.

Ella pasa la punta de los dedos por el sendero de añoranza marcado en mí.

-Tengo que irme- yo abro los ojos y mi respiración falla –Yo…- ella se atraganta y mi castillo dorado se quiebra –Solo he caminado hasta ti. Solo anduve hasta llegar aquí, necesito volver.

Es adorable su explicación.

-No quiero que te vayas

"No quiero que te vayas" No consigo fingir o usar palabras de apoyo y comprensión. Quiero que se quede, aquí, conmigo. Quiero matar la falta de su sonrisa. Quiero sentarme y sonreír al mirar la chimenea vacía. Quiero escuchar las gotas en un día lindamente lluvioso. Quiero aprovechar los minutos de un final de tarde mirando a la persona que me desvistió.

Ya no consigo ignorar mis deseos.

Ella vuelve a buscar mis recelos, intenta encontrar la brecha que me hará desistir y volver a una vida que no quiero. Ella busca rastros del pasado repetido. Emma mira hacia abajo huyendo de lo que ha encontrado en lo más hondo de mí. Yo estoy aquí y ella aún se preocupa por mis acciones.

-Tengo que irme- repite, suelta mi abrigo, veo ese movimiento tan lentamente que consigo percibir el aire descolocarse. Veo mi imponencia ser quebrada, siento el calor de mi piel perder la intensidad. Consigo ver la palidez llevarse mi fuerza. Solo cierro los ojos retomando mi control.

"No quiero que te vayas"

Mi apartamento se ha vuelto palco del adiós partido.

Sus movimientos lentos aún me prenden, ella me mira y veo que da un paso. Me duele tanto ver sus retrocesos, otro paso es dado, creo que estoy perdida en mi pesadilla. Ella rodea mi cuerpo, no hago nada para evitar esa partida, Estoy paralizada.

Claro que quiero impedirlo. Quiero sentir su boca como hace pocos segundos. Mi culpa me congela. Puedo entender su partida, sus preocupaciones, o cualquier cosa que aún sienta. Entiendo y lo noto. Lo noto como si cada despiece estuviera en mi pecho.

Escucho el ruido del cerrojo. No miro hacia atrás, no puedo ver su distancia una vez más, no después de desnudarme. El viento al abrir la puerta me arde. Aprieto los ojos y mis labios tiemblan.

"No quiero que te vayas"

-Regina- no puedo mirar –Regina

Control

La palabra control sube por mis zapatos, escala mis piernas, se desliza por mis brazos, se quiebra en mis ojos y se convierte en una gota.

"No quiero que te vayas"

-Regina, por favor. Mírame- inclino mi cabeza e intento encarar con valor mi lindo desastre –Voy a Candem, después pasaré unos días en Boston. ¿Puedo verte?

Mi cuerpo se abre por la pregunta más absurda, sencilla y cariñosa que he escuchado.

-Te estaré esperando.

La sonrisa que me atormentó desde el primer día invade su rostro y cualquier dolor, angustia o pavor son evaporados con un suficiente gesto. Ella sonríe trayéndome la tranquilidad que necesito. Ella sonríe y me deja.

Su sonrisa es suficiente para mí hoy. Su sonrisa me trae el recomienzo que soñé durante un año entero, me muestra que puedo conquistar aquella felicidad inexistente. La felicidad que Emma creó para mí.

Paso la mano por el cabello y me detengo en la boca sin creerlo. Ella va a volver.

"Basta de desencuentros nublados"

No quiero el control.


	23. Tocando verdades

**Tocando verdades**

Tengo la sensación de vagar por las calles de Boston sin saber realmente los lugares por los que paso o he pasado. Estoy intentando concentrarme para encontrar mi dirección. No sé exactamente dónde estoy. Solo siento que vago. Sus declaraciones me entorpecen, siempre me siento embriagada.

No sé cuándo conseguiré creer en esa verdad. He pasado noches suficientes para dudar de sus consuelos. Me he sentido rechazada por tanto tiempo que verla de brazos abiertos me parece demasiado surreal. Para decir la verdad escondida, siento miedo de que mis fantasías se hayan mezclado con la realidad, y ahora, ya no sé lo que es tangible.

Llevo minutos u horas andando, girando, rodeando calles que conozco, pero no reconozco. Me siento presa en una fantasía creada y no sé si quiero despertar. Apenas ando intentando encontrarme. Me arrastro hacia una dirección que recuerdo no tan vagamente.

A lo lejos diviso un edificio conocido. Un edificio de ladrillos rojos y ventanas iguales. Entro, subo las escaleras recordando las veces que subí y bajé pensando en una mujer de abrigo con su característico labial rojo y su cicatriz, que ahora sé que tiene sabor a manzana.

Lo sé.

Es gracioso saber el gusto de su beso. Tan imposible, tan intocable.

Lo sé.

Escucho mis botas resonando por el silencioso pasillo. Paso la punta de los dedos por las paredes con una idiota añoranza. Echo de menos lo sencillo.

Miro el número 204, giró el pomo sintiendo el metal helado, creo que él también me ha echado de menos. Escucho aquel antiguo chirrido. Mis amigos están sentados en aquel sofá, de aquel apartamento apretado. Zelena está en el sillón floreado que odio.

No logro medir la dimensión de la nostalgia de una escena, de un olor, de una sala o de un sillón horrible. Estoy parada pensando si debo o no invadir mi antiguo apartamento. ¡Qué pensamiento ridículo! Sé que soy bienvenida, pero la sensación de invasión no se va después de esa constatación.

Aún estoy parada. ¿Acaso estoy esperando a ser invitada o algo así? ¿Acaso es que aún estoy atónita por la visita y el beso? ¿Por el olor, la entrega, la demostración?

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

-¿Emma?- Ruby se apura al ver mi estado. No respondo, una lágrima rueda y tengo dudas del motivo -¿Qué sucedió?

-Necesito volver a Candem

"¿Entonces qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Mi día se resume en vagar y aparecer.

Reparo en los detalles de mi antiguo espacio y todo está ahí. Cada mancha, cada grieta. La ventana donde me senté tantas veces para escuchar y llorar está abierta unos centímetros. Entro buscando alguna diferencia con lo que dejé. Voy a mi cuarto escuchando de fondo preguntas, bien al fondo. Mis muebles dejados aún están dejados y minuciosamente limpios.

Mi estante vacío está impecable y mis hojas en Candem. El calendario aún está detrás de la puerta con la fecha del 14 de octubre rodeada-el día de mi falso recomienzo. Me siento en la cama que abrigó mis ilusiones observando mi escondrijo deseado. Me sentí abrazada tantas veces aquí. Me sentí feliz por la soledad y el silencio. Está limpia, hecha.

La imagen de tres personas preocupadas de pie en la puerta no capta mi atención. Me recuesto para absorber la falta de mi momento en aquel lugar.

Lo igual se volvió diferente.

Mi antes y después se han mezclado.

-Estaba en el apartamento de Regina.

Mi señal de conciencia fue interpretada como una autorización para acercarse. Fue casi gracioso. Ruby se sentó a un lado, Killian, al otro, y Zelena se apoyó en el escritorio que usé para escribir más de una vez mis hojas amarillas.

Su preocupación es adorable, no saben que mis diferentes partes están comprendiéndose, me estoy ensamblando. Es bueno encontrarme después de…no sé cuándo me perdí en aquellos ojos.

Sé que están ansiosos con la nueva información. Los dejo esperar un poco más, quiero continuar observando la falta siquiera de una mota de polvo. Comienzo a cuestionar mi decisión de huir. Huí de un corazón roto y este estaba dentro de mí. Huí de una mujer que nunca abandonó mis mañanas. Me puse una venda creyendo que era lo mejor para mí.

Siempre Malorie.

"¿Qué es mejor para mí?"

Dejé una vida corta que amaba para conquistar una falsa felicidad, para vivir la ilusión de la superación. Escuchando a mis amigos, sentada en mi cama, mirando hacia mi pared, comienzo a pensar en la felicidad.

-Rubia, no nos mates- había echado de menos al sinvergüenza

-¡Killian!- Ruby y Zelena dijeron casi a la vez.

Yo solo logro sonreír. Es increíble ver a mi amiga con alguien tan especial. Puedo sentir su felicidad. Ruby nunca ha estado con alguien por tanto tiempo. Estoy sonriendo ante ese pensamiento. Mis amigos piensan que me he vuelto loca.

-Salí de casa y aparecí aquí. Entregué el vaso en su despacho. Después fui a su apartamento a esperar y no sé por qué. Solo me quedé allí esperando y ella llegó- parece que estoy contando aquel suspense del que nunca sabemos el final, tienen los ojos fijos en mis palabras –Entonces ella llegó…

Los tres inclinaron el cuerpo hacia mi dirección, cada vez más concentrados en mis partes.

-Entré y recordé aquella noche, la noche del primer beso. Fue extraño estar allí de nuevo, fue extraño verla, y entonces ella me besó

-¡Bien!- fue el turno de Zelena de detener la historia –Perdón, perdón, continúa.

-Entonces me fui.

-¿Qué?- de nuevo todos a la vez.

-Necesito volver a Candem- intento dar una explicación que no tengo. Me levanto y camino por el cuarto bastante lleno –No sé lo que hago aquí, no sé por qué fui a su apartamento. Creo que necesitaba tocar esa nueva verdad.

-No quiero estropear el mágico momento, ¿pero y Lily?- Killian medía las palabras. Me siento tan ligera. Consigo respirar. Responder a esa pregunta se había vuelto fácil y sencillo.

-Lo hemos dejado

La sonrisa empezó a nacer en el rostro de los tres. Regina había conquistado a mis amigos, así como me había conquistado a mí, con su humor ácido, sus sonrisas escasas y sus rudas maneras.

Regina es única y entera.

-No vas a volver a Candem- Zelena se mueve y se queda frente a mí con una orden escondida.

-Necesito volver. Mis cosas están allá- ¿ellos no quieren que vuelva a Candem? Tengo que volver.

"¿Tengo que volver?"

-Yo voy a buscarlas por ti- Ruby se levantó dando la supuesta solución mágica –Killian se queda contigo.

-Gente, necesito volver a Candem. Estaré de vuelta el fin de semana- mis explicaciones son tan torpes que ni yo misma me las creería

"¿Por qué me estoy esforzando tanto? ¿De qué quiero aún huir?"

Y como si mis palabras habitasen solo en mi mente, los tres comienzan a moverse, comienzan a planificar.

Ruby se dirigió a su cuarto y empezó a hurgar entre sus cosas. Zelena fue tras de su bolso tirado en alguna esquina del apartamento.

-¡Tengo que volver!- insisto en la frase ya descreída.

-Ruby, si salimos ahora, no llegaremos tarde y podemos volver mañana temprano- ¿Zelena va a ir con ella?

-Voy a llamar a mi abuela y decirle que estamos saliendo para allá- los preparativos están siendo hechos y yo solo intento impedirlos. Me siento una ingenua por intentarlo.

-¿Me estáis escuchando?

-¿Sí? Una pizza de…un minuto. Emma, ¿pizza calabresa?- Killian hace la pregunta como si el año distante hubiese sido borrado del tiempo.

-Nada de pizza

-Una pizza calabresa, por favor

Creo que toda la confusión duró treinta minutos. Ruby y Zel me dieron un beso de despedida, mientras yo estaba sentada en el sofá fingiendo un enfado. ¿Cómo podría irritarme por el esfuerzo familiar y cariñoso?

Aquella noche estaba siendo aprovecha como en un recuerdo. ¿Sabéis de ese recuerdo que te hace sonreír solo con ver una puesta de sol? ¿Aquella sonrisa relajada y despreocupada de un momento tranquilo? ¿Aquella paz al ver una gota transparente en una hoja casi pintada de verde? ¿Aquel recuerdo que hace que el mundo corra y tú te ves parado en medio de una avenida? Estoy viviendo ese recuerdo.

Me escuchaba carcajeándome de un amigo.

¡Cómo echaba de menos esos momentos! Me pierdo en la escena.

"¿Está lo suficientemente calmado mi pecho como para volver?"

Pensar en la hipótesis ya es un salto en mi mente. Las horas con películas, pizzas y sinvergüenzas me despertaron ese deseo de volver. ¿Cómo sería?

Comienzo a crear rutinas de un regreso. Crear rutinas llena mi mente demasiado ocupada. Veo mis días mientras noto el agua de un necesario baño. Imagino un café lleno de sonrisas fáciles a clientes malhumorados. Veo sábados y películas malas con amigos y amores.

Rutinas no tan distantes, no más.

Termino el baño y me miro en el espejo empañado, miro mis cabellos, mi cuerpo, miro buscando motivos para ser amada. Hoy estoy sonriendo por cada mechón despeinado, ella me vio y le gustó cada defecto, cada torpeza.

Salgo del baño con prendas seleccionadas minuciosamente del armario extravagante de la cabello de fuego. Hoy voy a dormir en mi cuarto, en mi cama y hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía en casa.

Hoy estoy en casa.

Mis sueños fueron tranquilos y me desperté echando de menos el libro de portada verde con la palabra Constitucional escrita. Me acostumbré a mirarlo todas las mañanas.

Mis costumbres y mis rutinas.

Llamé a mis padres, sentía la sonrisa en cada sonido. Estaban felices, no sabía por qué. Me contaron del paso de Ruby y me hizo gracia escuchar "Adoré a la pelirroja de Ruby", voy a empezar a llamarla la Pelirroja de Ruby, Zelena seguramente me va a matar.

Me senté en el balcón escuchando aquel sonido infernal de pitas descontroladas y coches irritados, mi amor por el silencio no se compara con la añoranza del lugar que me acoge con su perturbación. Hasta eché de menos los odiosos gritos de la mañana. Observé a las personas siempre ocupadas, apuradas y preocupadas con lo que no importa. Pensé en el hombre de corbata y su ordenador usado. Eché de menos a las mujeres con sus citas de los miércoles. Eché de menos los móviles, más importantes que el nacimiento del sol.

Eché de menos lo desapercibido que siempre aprecié.

-Te eché de menos, Boston.

En medio de mis sonrisas, la puerta se abre y Ruby aparece con una Zelena apurada, ella me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Cabello de fuego me trajo mis ropas, mi libro y mis hojas. Ruby me conoce y sabe. Me trajo mis importancias.

Coloqué las pocas ropas en el armario, los libros en el estante y las hojas en mí. Me senté recordando el momento en que había escrito cada línea, no echo de menos el platonismo, me gusta el alcance de la llegada. Aún logro sentir el toque de la morena en cada página.

Pasé buena parte de la tarde juntando los pedazos de valor. Recuerdo las veces que pensé "Quiero verla", me ignoré todas las veces.

No quiero ignorarme.

Me preparo sonriendo por el sólido coraje.

Quiero verla.

No me importan las prendas que escogeré.

Solo quiero verla. De lejos, escondida. Solo quiero verla.

No me importa cómo.

Quiero verla.

Salgo guiñando un ojo, cuando Ruby se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Ella sonríe ante mi determinación. Estoy tan decidida que siento cierto miedo a que todo se desmorone.

Todo siempre se desmorona.

"No esta vez"

"¿Está mi pecho lo suficientemente calmado como para volver?"

Mi pecho está lo suficientemente agitado para volver

Veo mi antiguo trabajo y la puerta del edificio que tanto ansío al lado. Entro y abrazo a mi canoso y amado jefe. ¡Cuánto lo he echado de menos! Invado la barra como si nunca me hubiese ido. Quiero preparar el pedido.

Él sería mío.

¿Lo considerará demasiado simple?

A mi valor poco le importa esa duda. Miro el reloj que durante días se había ganado mi atención a las 7:55. Hoy marca las 16:59. Su puntualidad vuelve todo más fácil. Respiro hondo, salgo y espero.

El descompás de mi cuerpo me vuelve ansiosa, ¿o la ansiedad me descompensa?

No importa.

Siento ganas de gritar, de correr y de moverme. Estoy nerviosa.

Ella sale con su abrigo marino, mira a los lados y, escéptica, me ve. Yo estoy en sus ojos castaños. Ella jadea en una respiración aliviada y sonríe.

Aquella sonrisa

Aquella sonrisa para mí.

Aquella sonrisa que es mía.

Camina y el ruido de sus tacones se vuelve mi único sonido, y es hermoso. Las personas desaparecen, o nos teletransportamos a nuestro mundo.

"Nuestro"

"Mí" mundo ya no es más mío.

Extiendo el vaso cariñosamente preparado, siento su piel y me electrizo. Ella bebe sin apartar los ojos de mí.

-¿Cappuccino?- bajo la cabeza con media sonrisa ladeada. Creo que me he puesto roja.

-Hoy es un día cappuccino- digo con mi seguridad. Hoy es mi día cappuccino.

-Sí, hoy lo es.

También es el de ella.

 _Me desarma_

 _Con su expresión cerrada_

 _Con su mirada rígida_

 _Con su voz intensa_

 _Me desarma_

 _Con la ausencia de bellos gestos_

 _Con la falta de ojos tiernos_

 _Con la inexistencia de una sonrisa_

 _Me desarma_

 _Con el amor que me niego a creer_

 _Con el dolor que se acumula en mí_

 _Con la creencia en la inexistencia de algo tan claro_

 _Me desarma_

 _Con la indiferencia_

 _Con los abrigos negros_

 _Con los pedidos vagos_

 _Me desarma_

 _Con lo emocional descrito_

 _Por mis gustos_

 _Con el café solo_

 _Con el tañido de una campana_

 _Me desarma_

 _Amarte_

 _Me desarma el dolor de sentir_

 _Me desarma esperar_

 _Me desarma ver lo que tus ojos no pueden ver_

 _Me desarma quererte_

 _Como jamás me querrás_

 _A mí_

* * *

 **El poema es una contribución que otra escritora de fics quiso regalarle a la escritora de este fic. El nick de esa otra escritora es Suprema, que a lo mejor en algún momento traduzco algo de ella, porque también tiene muy buenos fics. Pido disculpas de antemano, un poema no es fácil de traducir, y no es lo mío. Pero aún así espero que no haya quedado tan mal. En siguientes capítulos aparecerán otros poemas de la misma escritora.**


	24. Variaciones de una nota

**Variaciones de una nota**

Aquel momento en que los sentidos se pierden o no importan. Aquel momento en que se puede sonreír sin miedo del instante. Sin la preocupación de ojos desconocidos y preocupados por los motivos equivocados. Estamos caminando en una dirección indiferente, solo buscándonos sin palabras.

El silencio es nuestro mejor diálogo.

Tengo preguntas, claro que tengo preguntas. Ella se quedó, no evito pensar sobre el porqué. Estas serían solo para alimentar aquella curiosidad de años, la curiosidad que me motivó a verla. Necesito conocer sus trazos y no recuerdo cuándo no fue así. Siento la necesidad de descifrar la sonrisa abierta y los ojos enmarcados por monturas negras. Me siento sofocada con las posibilidades de no saber.

Nos sentamos en un banco rojo de una cercana plaza, el lugar no era importante. Estábamos en medio de calles agitadas. Desde aquí puedo ver el George's y la cafetería donde me senté varias veces esperando el momento en que ella sonreiría hacia algún cliente sin imaginar que mis ojos eran de ella. Hoy, estoy mirando el semblante que me conquistó, la sonrisa, trémula con mi presencia; los cabellos dorados y ondulados recogidos en una cola de caballo innecesaria, los ojos brillando como una estrella encantada por un mundo, la transparencia cristalina que se manifestó elegantemente desde el primer día.

Tomo mi cappuccino hecho por ella, no tengo duda de eso. Aprendí a reconocer sus características en cada sorbo, he tenido mucho tiempo para saber distinguir. Me siento ligera con un programa tan sencillo y tan importante. Me olvido del cansancio de un día estresante, para ser sincera, no recuerdo qué tenía que hacer al llegar a casa, si tenía un compromiso siquiera. No guardo una sonrisa, los compromisos no importaban. Es tan fácil olvidar cuando estoy con ella.

-Ellos no me dejaron marchar, tú les gustas mucho- "ellos". Ruby, Killian y Zelena. Me dice contándome lo que significa la frase.

-He pasado días diferentes con ellos.

Días diferentes definen bien las horas con las tres personas que me enseñaron que los sábados comunes son los mejores días.

Sí, fue diferente comer pizza con las manos, tomar un vino malo y ver una película horrible. Me di cuenta de que no era eso lo que realmente importaba. Ellos me enseñaron que un elegante restaurante, un amplio apartamento, casas de campo, carcajadas pomposas y discursos grandilocuentes no definen la felicidad, ahora creo que ni se le acerca. Me enseñaron que los sábados por la noche con vinos baratos pueden marcar momentos singulares.

-Son…extrovertidos- la sonrisa espontanea. ¡Cómo la adoro!

-¿Extrovertidos, srta. Swan? Usaría el término "peculiares"

Han sido pocas las veces en que hemos mantenido conversaciones tranquilas. Nuestros diálogos, silenciosos o no, siempre estuvieron cargados de tensión y huidas. Intentábamos descubrirnos y olvidábamos aprovechar el conocimiento del ahora. Estamos mirando los minutos por primera vez.

Ella encara mi bolso fingiendo indiferencia. Es adorable. Sé exactamente lo que ella ve. Cojo el libro de portada negra que nunca estuvo alejado de mí y se lo entrego. El libro era un pedazo de Emma que siempre llevaba conmigo. Me aferraba a objetos para tener lo que siempre quise.

-¿Te gustó?- me pregunta con expectativa inocente

-¡No!- Swan desorbita los ojos mostrando que no daba crédito a la respuesta –No me gustó

-¿Cómo es posible que no te haya gustado _A ciegas_?- Emma se gira dándome su atención

-El final es inconcluso.

-¿El final es inconcluso? El libro trata sobre el recorrido, la trayectoria. No tiene nada que ver con la llegada- ella defendía sus convicciones intentando convencerme de su punto de vista. Gesticulaba olvidando todo el pasado tumultuoso.

No puedo negar que me divierto.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho eso antes. No hubiera perdido mi tiempo- ¿me habré pasado?

Ella desorbita los ojos aún más, abre la boca algunas veces, pero nada sale. Está paralizada. No consigo mantener mi teatro. Su indignación provocada me descontrola y sale de mi interior una sincera carcajada. Swan consigue arrancarme eso. Sus ojos se aprietan ante el entendimiento.

-Te estás riendo de mí, está claro

-Sí, lo estoy. Me encantó el libro. Gracias.

-Sra. Mills, no imaginaba que se reía de las personas- ella muestra una falsa irritación y nos sentimos solas entre la multitud.

-No me río de las personas, solo de ti- ¿podría estar más encantadora? –Y es srta. Mills

Ella no lo sabía y pude verlo por su respiración. Su sonrisa desaparece. Pasa a poner una expresión impenetrable. Emma es demasiado transparente, cuando se vuelve indescifrable me pierdo en sus rasgos. Restriega la mano en los envejecidos vaqueros, está nerviosa y no entiendo el motivo. Cojo esa misma mano intentado pasarle la seguridad que siento por las dos. Veo sus hombros relajarse y no sé si ella logra entender.

-No voy a irme de aquí-aquel valor que vi estaba desapareciendo. Necesito mostrarle que no voy a marcharme. Mi elección fue hecha hacía un año, ella solo necesita creer.

Pienso en mi programa del próximo sábado. Recuerdo cuando recibí el par de invitaciones e inmediatamente pensé en la llorosa rubia al escuchar una música de poner el vello de punta. Recuerdo haber sentido una punzada de angustia por no invitar a la única persona que cambiaría mis horas en un teatro lleno.

Disfrutaría la música, pero no vería las notas rodeándola y volviéndose lazos.

Ahora puedo.

"¿Puedo?"

-Emma…- ¡Por favor, Regina! Parezco una adolescente intentando invitar a la chica bonita a una cita. Tengo miedo de que sus fantasmas la aparten, tengo miedo de que nuestra historia nunca realmente vivida se vuelva un obstáculo para los campos que tanto ansío caminar. Ella me mira y me olvido que aún estoy agarrando sus manos ya más quietas –El sábado voy a un concierto de piano, y me gustaría mucho que me acompañases.

Piano.

Conocía sobre esa pasión. Nuestros días distantes no borraron los recuerdos delicados. Aún conozco sus motivaciones. Están tan guardadas en mi lugar favorito, guardadas con cada sonrisa y cada mirada fascinada.

Emma Swan sonríe y creo que ha aceptado. Vuelvo a mirar hacia delante sin reparar en nada más. ¿Nuestras manos? Aún estamos sintiéndonos, aprovechando la falta de llamadas y las prisas en medio de nuestra entrega.

No percibo que el tiempo pasa. Estamos sentadas, parece que el mundo avanza en modo rápido y solo nosotras dos seguimos un ritmo normal. Nuestro ritmo. Casi puedo ver bultos de colores, son las personas con prisa en llegar a ningún lugar. Yo ya fui una de esas personas. Ya anduve sin mirar a ningún rostro, ya peleé por no seguir mis horarios cronometrados, ya me irrité por la lentitud de alguien que solo estaba disfrutando el anochecer.

No conseguía ver la belleza de un coche parado con un hombre sonriendo al recibir un mensaje cualquiera. No veía la unicidad de un cappuccino en una plaza, sentada en un banco con la única compañía que deseaba. No veía el esplendor del silencio cargado de palabras. Antes, yo no sentía las palabras no dichas.

Hoy veo todo eso, siento todo eso. Veo la importancia de un domingo de lectura al borde de un lago. Echo de menos a Ted. Consigo escuchar cada frase no dicha, y lo más importante, entender su significado. Me siento diferente.

Me siento feliz.

Tras tiempo suficiente, decidimos, reluctantes, que teníamos que marcharnos. Sí, lo necesitábamos. Fue un momento sublime cargado de síes. Dijimos sí a un intento. La aceptación no fue tirada al aire, la no fuga fue suficiente.

-Te llevo a casa.

-No tienes que molestarte, en noches más oscuras he ido andando hasta el apartamento- esa no era una opción.

-Lo sé. Te acompañé varias veces en tales noches oscuras- esconderme tampoco era ya una opción.

-¿Me seguiste?

Solo la guio hasta donde estaba mi coche negro ya conocido por ella, ya frecuentado por ella. No respondí a su pregunta como a tantas otras, no por esconderme, solo estoy atrasando una confesión abierta.

Conduzco por las calles que varias veces atravesé. Sus ojos se fijan en mí, nunca la vi mirándome de esa forma, sin desvíos, concentrada y completa.

-¿Está todo bien?- no estoy preocupada, solo quiero entender el momento

-Es la primera vez que te miro sin sentir miedo- su transparencia maravillosa

-¿Sentiste miedo cuando nos conocimos?- evito mirar sus verdes, fingiendo concentrarme en un tráfico inexistente debido a la hora.

-Me sentí aterrada- necesito esa sinceridad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu sequedad, grosería, impaciencia- aprieto el volante sintiendo el peso de aquellas palabras.

Llegamos al edificio de ladrillos rojos, me siento triste por el hecho de que mi comportamiento de cuando nos conocimos aún le incomode, esa fue la impresión que me dio. Emma sigue mirándome sin reservas. Está redescubriendo mis secretos marcados sin ningún pudor. Aferra su libro de portada negra que fue mío por un tiempo. Voy a echar de menos su peso en mi bolso recordándome pedazos de ella.

Espero no necesitarlo más para recordar.

-Quiero entregarte algo, sube conmigo

Ni pensé en negarme. Subimos el tramo de escaleras, escaleras que aprendí a subir muchas veces, nunca con ella. El pasillo mal iluminado que vislumbré esperando su regreso improbable.

Ella volvió.

Paramos en la puerta a la que llamé durante un año buscando refugio para su ausencia.

204.

La srta. Swan abre, el espacio que me trajo calor en medio del frío de la añoranza estaba lleno con las personas que me levantaron cuando pensé haber perdido el sentido y los motivos.

-Zelena- mi hermana prácticamente vive ahí. Su ático en un lujoso edificio no abriga la cercanía y la sencillez. Siento en la piel sus razones.

-Regina- Zel no esconde la sonrisa al verme parada en medio de la sala, mi aparición no es una gran sorpresa. La animación proviene de una rubia que camina lentamente hacia el cuarto en el que "viví" por tanto tiempo.

Killian y Ruby perdieron el habla, agradezco a los cielos por eso. La ausencia de sus comentarios encantadoramente inconvenientes nos ahorra la acertada incomodidad.

Consigo ver las sonrisas ladeadas. Están felices porque estemos ahí, todos juntos. Los cinco.

Asombro.

Sigo a Emma con las miradas curiosas y las risas ahogadas detrás de mí. Me giro y veo manos conteniendo alegrías. Dejo mi mirada de reprensión, no causa mucho efecto, la felicidad de una imposibilidad los deja a todos extasiados. Incluso a mí.

Cuando entré, sentí su aroma por el cuarto. Nunca estuvo tan fuerte. En sus manos, estaba mi libro. El libro que fingí leer algunas veces solo para tener su compañía quieta en su lugar de refugio. Invadí ese lugar, no consigo arrepentirme de mis veinte días.

Aún lo tiene.

Mi consciencia grita.

Ella aún lo tiene.

Extiende su brazo intentando entregármelo, él tiembla en sus manos. Me concentro para no temblar también.

-Prometí devolvértelo cuando acabases el libro que te presté.

Lo cojo pasando la punta de los dedos por las letras que no tenían ningún interés, pero intento absorber la grandiosidad que el instante representa. Estamos volviendo a los diálogos con frases escogidas. Ella sabe lo que representa, yo sé lo que representa.

Guardamos nuestros pedazos con la esperanza de remontarnos.

"Sequedad, grosería, impaciencia"

-Lo siento mucho- yo no conseguía esconder su impresión. Hoy veo que ella no merecía mi tratamiento de rechazo.

-¿Por qué?- estamos paradas en mitad del cuarto donde la busqué por tantas tardes, noches, días, horas.

-Por la sequedad, grosería e impaciencia- repito sus términos que hicieron crecer en mí arrepentimientos.

-Fue lo que representan esas palabras lo que me encantó de ti.

Emma se había enamorado de mis tempestades. Ella me vio detrás de mi yo común. A ella le gustó cada defecto que no me importa esconder, pero que aleja la sensibilidad. Nunca pensé en cambiar mis momentos fríos, a Emma le gusta cada uno de ellos. No necesito pensar en la posibilidad de volverme sociable, ella entiende mis escudos.

Ella se acerca y, como todas las veces, tiembla, su respiración se descontrola. Toca algunos mechones caídos sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Me siento orgullosa por ver su valor. Emma agarra mi rostro, es increíble el consuelo que siento al notarla tan próxima, al sentir un sencillo toque cálido en mí. Respiro hondo, ella se acerca cada vez más. Cierro los ojos y me besa.

Me siento en casa.

Unas avasalladoras ganas de llorar me invaden. Busqué aquel beso despreocupado, soñé con el día en que tocaría su boca sin culpa por estar en un matrimonio arruinado por la convivencia. Deliré con nuestro primero beso en mi sofá. Fantaseé con la piel clara sin miedo de volver a mí.

Aferro su chaqueta color caramelo con las dos manos, intento decir en mitad de un beso soñado la necesidad que siento de vivir aquello, de estar con la persona que me deconstruyó. El beso me llena de certeza.

Necesito vivir esa felicidad.

* * *

Este concierto fue escogido por motivos amarillos. Fue hecho para ella, esa es la impresión que tengo al montar mis pasos. El sábado insistía en no avanzar, mi ansiedad aumentaba. Mi deseo de ver sus ojos brillar me consumía. Me siento eufórica por un programa pensado para Emma Swan.

"Me siento patéticamente animada"

Escojo un vestido violeta, casi añil, largo, comprado para la ocasión, comprado para ella.

¿Si quiero impresionarla?

Pues claro que quiero.

Detengo mi coche frente al edificio. Estoy nerviosa por intentar reconquistar a la responsable de mis noches perturbadoras. Subo las escaleras sin importarme en agarrar mi vestido que resbala por el apartado pasillo. Giro el pomo con la intimidad que me han dado. Invado el apartamento forzando a que el tiempo corra, quiero verla y probarme que el instante existe, lúcido, sólido.

Ruby desorbita los ojos, asombrada. Sus ojos claros se oscurecen por el tono de vestido escogido. Creo que sea suficiente para la ocasión.

Tengo que estarlo.

-Ruby, ¿crees que está…?

Emma

¿Cómo encontrar palabras para describir el estremecimiento que enfurece mi piel? ¿Cómo explicar la inexistencia de sentidos? ¿Cómo explicar la variación de tonos rojos que agreden mi cuerpo?

Emma está magnífica en su tímido deslizar. Su transparencia está escondida en un vestido rojo sangre, enmarañada en un moño perfecto, acurrucada en los brazos de los contables mechones que molduran su rostro, enlazada a sus sandalias.

Emma está deslumbrante.

Me enamoré de la inocencia escondida en el divino cuerpo de una mujer abrazada a chaquetas azules, caramelo y rojas.

Me enamoré de los verdes escondidos tras una montura negra anticuada, hoy, guardada en el fondo de algún cajón de la mesilla de noche.

Me enamoré de la liviandad de su caminar en botas o tenis mientras preparaba macchiatos, cappuccinos.

Me enamoré de las lágrimas de un piano, del enredo de cuentos.

Hoy, me enamoro de la mujer esculpida.

Pasamos demasiado tiempo admirándonos. Ella se sonroja, sonríe y yo reboso. Aparta su mirada, yo la mantengo intentando imaginar cómo es cerrar los ojos y no verla.

Emma Swan está hermosa.

Ella mira hacia abajo y vislumbro lo que pasa por su mente. Sonrió ante la duda que veo recorrer su rostro ligeramente maquillado.

Camino buscando ávidamente eliminar el espacio. El ruido de mis tacones negros resuena, me olvido del lugar y de la existencia. Emma siempre me trae momentos. Coloco uno de los mechones, que acarician su rostro, detrás de la oreja, ella me mira, sonríe y me deshace. Detrás de la mujer está la sonrisa que me conquistó, siempre estará ahí. En ese momento, deseo nunca dejar de verla.

-¡Estás hermosa!- mis palabras no son dichas por mi boca. La frase se formó por mis temblores del querer.

Veo su emoción infundada, no siento que la haya elogiado, mis palabras representan hechos. Ella aún no se ve, no se ve cómo yo la veo.

-Eres tan hermosa- ella habla como un pura verdad.

La srta. Swan aún me sorprende por la incredulidad de que esté aquí. Yo estoy aquí, quiero estar aquí, necesito estar aquí. Ella tampoco ve eso. Yo deseo que la claridad le muestre mis voluntades, deseo que sus ojos puedan ver dentro de mí.

Ella está en mí.

Cálida.

Entera.

Completa.

Mi visión se desvanece con el recorrido hacia el coche. Intento hurgar en cada recuerdo guardado buscando un momento como este, buscando a alguien que me haya causado tal desfallecimiento y henchimiento. Nunca sucedió, y si sucedió, está demasiado escondido en las nubes grises del recuerdo en mi cielo nublado.

Conduzco sin ver los caminos, me siento estática y agitada al mismo tiempo y mi automatismo nos lleva a nuestro destino.

Teatro Opera Boston House.

Ojos nos vigilan y mis ojos son solo de ella. Es hermoso ver su animación juvenil al observar la magistral arquitectura del lugar. Creo que es su primera vez aquí. La noche podría acabar en este exacto momento, sus ojos brillando al mirar los recortes del techo dorado ya es suficiente para definir la noche como memorable.

Emma me avasalla a preguntas, su ansiedad y curiosidad son graciosas. Me niego a responder cada pregunta emergente. No puedo estropear la sorpresa que tanto soñé. Ella admira un piano en el centro del gran escenario mientras me cuenta animada historias sobre el primer piano. Exploró la historia de Bartolomeu Cristofori, continuó con su deseo de conocer Italia y por algún motivo, terminó con su sueño de tener una cafetería.

Las luces empezaron a rebajarse, necesité aguantar mi risa al ver a Emma consumiéndose de nervios.

Elsa Haig fluctúa con su vestido color plata reluciente e imponente. Su cabello trenzado con un delicado hilo plateado está apoyado en su hombro izquierdo. Ella saluda a la platea con una sonrisa cristalina y agradecida. Emma se concentra en sus pasos.

Expectativa.

Elsa coloca sus delicados dedos en las teclas de su compañero, ahora la ansiedad está en mí.

Ella da comienzo al Prelude Op. 28 Nº 24

Swan se lleva la mano a la boca reconociendo las notas.

Chopin.

Mi pecho se hincha, respirar se vuelve una lucha particular. ¡Cómo ansíe esto!

Ella tiembla, sus ojos están hundidos en aguas emocionadas. Veo su cerrar de ojos y su entrega, dejando que el sonido fluya por todo su cuerpo. Ella siente cada impresión, cada nota. Ella se muestra desvestida de miedo. El miedo desaparece y consigo ver que todo se evapora, incluso yo. Ella está en un mundo creado para ella y Chopin.

Aún ansío ver su comportamiento al escuchar la música que la destruye. La pianista comienza Spring Waltz. Emma agarra mi mano, imagino que está pidiendo que la asegure al suelo. Logro imaginar su fluctuar en cada lágrima. Me siento culpable por no disfrutar del concierto de la forma correcta, pero no logro dejar de observar la música de su cuerpo gritando por más.

Estamos disfrutando sonidos diferentes.

Cuando la srta. Haig comienza Nocturne Op. 9 nº 2- la preferida de ella y la mía- la veo quebrarse en infinitos pedazos. Lloro con la visión, con la emoción, con la importancia. Lloro por sentir lo desconocido. Se me están regalando sentimientos nuevos en cada encuentro. Mi superioridad superficial es olvidada. Mi tempestad personal se calma y se vuelve rocío en un campo vacío. Se me presentan delante nuevas Reginas. No me reconozco, quiero solo disfrutar de cada descubrimiento.

Nunca sentí curiosidad por ver mi ser multifacético, nunca creí que pudiera existir dentro de uno varios.

Emma desenterró facetas de mí.

Fases de mí.

Lados.

Láminas.

Destruyó mis muros y descubrió otro lado. Me mostró que puedo buscar algo que nunca conocí.

Desconocer no vuelve al ser extinto.

Emma se pasa la mano por el pecho, puedo jurar que está notando cómo se rasga. Yo lo noto también. Sus pedazos no están decepcionados, están enteros.

Ella llora copiosamente- bellísimo. Me mira, el agradecimiento está estampado en cada orbe verde. Su cuerpo, cubierto por un quebrar preciso, gira hacia mi dirección, Emma acaricia mi rostro y sin decir nada, me besa.

La destrucción al escuchar sus notas me recorre. Siento el gusto de sus lágrimas buscadas, mezcladas a los labios pintados de Regina. Su beso la entrega, me entrega, nos juntamos en un futuro imposible.

Ante el sonido de Chopin, ante el gusto de soluciones, lo percibo.

Emma Swan es mi todo más hermoso.


	25. Verdades en un día gris

**Verdades en un día gris**

Estoy sentada bajo el viejo árbol que me abrigó en días rayados. Días en que creí haber vencido una añoranza que nunca se fue. Miro mi libro con dibujos de sombras intentando volver a mi hobby favorito-sentarme a los pies de árboles verdes y ceder a las historias de personajes que no son míos- No consigo dejar de pensar en mi propia historia, no consigo desvincularme del sábado bañado de notas, Chopin y la Morena.

Candem no me trae aquel tedio conocido, el responsable de apartarme de las rutinas creadas. Mis razones han cambiado.

Candem no me trae el deseo de adentrarme en el movimiento de una ciudad llena y distante.

Candem no me trae la añoranza de estar sentar en el borde de un lago, fingiendo que las calles están tranquilas, así como él.

Candem no me trae el deseo de huir de miradas cuestionadoras y abrazar lo desapercibido.

¿El problema en Candem?

Ella no está aquí.

Mi percepción en cada grano de arena, en cada línea tranquila de los moradores de esta pacata y familiar ciudad ha cambiado. Mis ojos han cambiado y no me siento más escondida o abrigada aquí. Mi apartamento ya no calienta o me ayuda en mi silencio amado. Los ojos de los clientes ya no me alegran. No me siento envuelta en cobertores en un día de frío cualquiera.

Me siento sola.

No sé hace cuánto tiempo no tengo tantos nítidos recuerdos. El sábado pasa por mis ojos abiertos y consigo ver cada descolocación. Siempre me alegro al revivir las notas de pura sorpresa. Es fantástico imaginar a Regina proporcionándome ese espectáculo de sensaciones placenteras, imaginar su esfuerzo y su determinación hacia alguien como yo.

Finalmente me siento demasiado suficiente para Boston. Para mis domingos, mis clientes que raramente ven mis ojos o mis sonrisas amables, me siento suficiente para ella. Mi mente enamorada ha creado un gigante demasiado alto para ser tocado.

Regina no disminuyó su tamaño por mí, ella me engrandeció.

La claridad del conocimiento ya no me incomoda.

Regina me enseñó que las huidas no resuelven las cuestiones, no borran recuerdos rojos, no sustituyen días simples. Regina me mostró que cerrar los ojos no excluye sentimientos antiguos.

Nunca me he sentido tan realizada al ver.

Ver.

Es una palabra delicada con un amplio sentimiento. Mi luminosidad podría destruirme. ¿Acaso me sentiría resuelta con un desenlace espinoso?

Creo que cualquier solución trae días tranquilos. Si la mujer que se ganó mi tiempo me mostrase toda su felicidad en su matrimonio, yo entraría en un torbellino de decepción, angustia y desilusión. Me perdería en una tempestad de lágrimas saladas, me cegaría en una cortina de arena cortante, al final me encontraría en una sala agarrando una taza de café caliente con aroma a brisa.

El desenlace, la solución, la resolución siempre nos muestra lados claros y oscuros, pero al final, conseguimos seguir sonriendo viendo un horizonte listo a abrazarnos.

Yo me encontré en los brazos del imposible, de lo improbable, de lo distante.

Yo me encontré.

Respiro hondo absorbiendo ese entendimiento. Al fin de cuentas, Regina me ayudó a crecer, a conocerme, a descubrirme.

Mi regreso a Candem fue difícil. Mientras estaba en el andén esperando al tren que me llevaría a mi falso hogar, recordé el día 14 de octubre, el día que huí de una realidad que siempre existió. Recordé el deseo de apartarme, recordé la expresión de sufrimiento de Ruby y Killian. El abrazo fraterno de Zelena y los ojos vacíos de Regina.

Esta vez, solo quería quedarme.

Irónico.

Estaba en el mismo lugar, con las mismas personas y con sentimientos extremos. Estaba sintiendo una añoranza anticipada de los abrazos amigos y de los besos apasionados.

Volví a mi ciudad natal soñando con Boston.

¿Por qué he vuelto a Candem?

Para creer en decisiones certeras. Me siento cansada del ir y venir fugitivo e impulsivo. Necesito crear mi propia certeza del enfrentamiento y cargar con mis elecciones. Necesito crecer con pasos errados, no correr por lágrimas indeseadas.

Candem me trajo una certeza de lo real.

Camino hasta mi apartamento sonriendo por esa verdad. Mi vuelta a Boston no será inmediata, quiero absorber mis posibilidades, sintiendo el aroma de mis descubrimientos.

No niego mi ansiedad. Ansío por el viernes, el día en que entraré en aquel tren que me trajo seguridad y que esta vez me llevará a mi tormenta. Ansío el calor, la boca, el vino barato con compañías maravillosas. Quiero momentos de silencio sin dramas o miedos. Recuerdo cuánto deseé los lunes, después rutinas.

No quiero las rutinas.

Quiero a Regina con sus devaneos, sus confusiones, sus elecciones y sus consecuencias.

Conocimiento y certeza. Esas palabras me definen hoy.

* * *

El viernes me calienta con su noche sin estrellas en Boston. Echarme en mi cama escuchando los coches peleando por espacios restringidos es casi divino. El ruido me hace sonreír. Cada sonido estridente me hace tener la certeza de estar en el sitio en el que necesito estar y en el que quiero estar.

Cada gesto me hace recordar un pasado casi reciente. Pienso en tantas noches en que miré hacia este mismo techo agrietado pensando en los kilómetros resumidos en un mostrador y en abrigos, esa distancia fue impuesta por mi mente insegura.

Mi felicidad me causa una agitación placentera. Aquel momento en que la sonrisa no consigue ser guardada. Me levanto sintiéndome dispuesta para el horario. Me encuentro a Ruby sentada en la oscuridad llorando con una película que exhala romances rosas. Pude percibirlo al ver a una pareja típica, con un mar al fondo y sus ropas blancas movidas por el viento.

-¿Estás llorando?- ver a mi amiga de mechas rojas llorando por un romance tonto es algo histórico -¿Puedo sacer una foto?

-Son tan bellos juntos. La familia de ella no lo aceptaba y ahora…- dice ella secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que espero nunca tocar.

-Me estás asustando

-Solo estoy emocionada- "solo". Rubs no se emociona.

-Tú no te emocionas, Ruby- ella me fusila con la mirada. Mi amiga estaba lista acribillarme con su vasto vocabulario de palabrotas. En días nerviosos, puedo jurar que ella me insulta en otras lenguas. Siempre es gracioso.

Killian entra algo cabizbajo, se tira en el sofá con toda su familiaridad y suspira.

Killian suspira.

Empiezo a pensar que estoy en un universo paralelo en que la versión sensible de mis amigos está aflorada. Ruby me mira intentando descubrir en el fondo de mis ojos comunes el motivo de la diferencia en el aire. En medio de ese intercambio de palabras que solo el aire de alrededor escucha, decidimos esperar.

Ellos suspiran una vez más.

-He conocido a alguien- no entiendo cómo eso puede ser una explicación. Es Killian –Creo que me gusta.

Puedo jurar que el suelo tembló en ese momento. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, Ruby se atragantó con la nada. No conseguimos formular una frase de apoyo o consuelo, todo depende del punto de vista.

Los tres miramos hacia el techo buscando explicaciones sensibles. Justificaciones plausibles.

Los tres conocemos a personas que han hecho que nuestras horas cambien de color.

No puedo decir que Kill esté enamorado, pero nunca admitió que alguien le gustara. Esa persona ha turbado su estatus, sus noches de viernes y ha ocupado espacios cerrados. Esa constatación me hace sonreír.

Los tres, sentados en mi sofá lleno de historias, hemos encontrados a personas que colorean nuestra naranja entera.

¡Estoy feliz!

* * *

No consigo evitar las comparaciones del antes y del después. Los fines de semana lentos, las diferentes veces en que deliré con los lunes. Los días de antes eran demorados y aburridos. Hoy, son demasiado rápidos. Mi tiempo con Regina corre a una velocidad que me aterroriza. Mis momentos con ella no están más llenos. Mi deseo de parar el tiempo en cada sonrisa se ha intensificado y mi miedo casi ha desaparecido.

"El después" está cubierto de vislumbres de las miradas, completo con sonrisas escasas que ya no son tan escasas, no más. No para mí. Aún veo su pasar rígido, sus pasos duros y su relajamiento al verme.

Ella se siente aliviada al verme, y ese sencillo hecho transforma nuestros encuentros en perfectos.

Hoy pretendo tener uno de mis programas favoritos y hace mucho tiempo olvidado por problemas mayores, disentimientos peores, matrimonios menores y reencuentros mejores. Mi sencillo momento de tranquilidad bañado por la tempestad morena.

Regina llega con su puntualidad británica. Mi invitación fue hecha sin especificar detalles o destino. Sin explicación o motivo. Ella sencillamente acepta sin cuestionar mis intenciones.

A Regina no le importa la ceguera del conocimiento, ella prefiere la plenitud disfrutada del ahora.

Ella entra y como tantas veces, nos olvidamos del mundo de alrededor. La miro como la primera vez, respiro hondo. Ella sonríe por mis ojos brillantes y apasionados. Soy demasiado transparente. ¿Llegará el momento en que no quede fascinada?

Espero que no.

Ella toca mi rostro y deposita un ligero beso. No sé exactamente qué tenemos, esa falta de definición no me asusta ni me aterra. No me importa el nombre que se dé a nuestros encuentros, momentos. Existen y eso me basta.

-¡Hola, srta Swan!- dice Regina aún cerca. Su proximidad sofoca mis pensamientos. No me he acostumbrado a su olor en mí.

-¡Hola, srta Mills!- sonreímos ante un saludo que solo nosotras entendemos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- ella pregunta y sé que el lugar no es tan importante

-A ver a un amigo- ella arquea la ceja con un punzada de curiosidad -¿Vamos?

Regina inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, de esa encantadora manera y sus detalles aún me dominan.

-¿Esperas que sencillamente salga sin saber nuestro destino?- su voz sale con su forma autoritaria de siempre, y su mano en la cintura cierra una postura falsamente asustadora.

-¿Sabes que adoro tu voz áspera, no?

-Conseguid un cuarto, por favor- nuestro sueño lúcido se esfuma con la voz de Killian y las risitas no tan contenidas de Ruby.

-¿Me podrías explicar por qué son tus amigos?- el tono serio de Regina puede engañar a los mejores legos.

-Pienso lo mismo todos los días. Tampoco le encuentro sentido.

-No digas eso. Te apoyamos cuando estabas coladita por la Mujer del Abrigo…

Se calló demasiado tarde.

-¿Mujer del Abrigo?- Regina me mira buscando una explicación que no quiero dar.

Abro la boca algunas veces buscando las palabras que nunca necesitaron ser usadas. Regina conoce y reconoce mis sentimientos y mi pasión platónica. Ella veía esa verdad detrás de las protecciones que construí, detrás del miedo escondido entre mis sonrisas de anhelo. Nunca necesité abrirme con palabras, frases o textos. Nuestros diálogos nunca necesitaron letras o interpretaciones.

Intercalo mis miradas asustadas entre Killian-o lo que queda de él- y la Mujer del Abrigo. Ella ahora conoce el mote creado en las noches en que fantaseé exactamente la realidad que ahora vivo. Creo que ella entenderá los motivos para términos ridículos.

-Podemos apenas…- necesito conseguir terminar una frase –Podemos…

Ella sonríe ante el rubor que circula por mi rostro.

-Claro- agradezco al cielo por la comprensión momentánea.

Momentánea. Sé que el mote, para mí cariñoso, volverá a perseguirme con la manera de Regina al preguntarme.

Puedo jurar que me equivoqué al intentar llegar a la puerta de mi propio apartamento intentando huir del corto diálogo.

Regina se desliza y consigo ver su sonrisa satisfecha por mi colorida desgracia. Ella se está divirtiendo con cada paso torpe. Llegamos a la entrada, y sigue su camino habitual hacia su coche. Me detengo esperando que ella perciba su error.

Me mira, estrecha sus ojos e inclina la cabeza. Los "porqués" cortan el aire hasta mi dirección.

-Hoy vamos a caminar- ella baja los hombros en desánimo. Extiendo la mano invitándola a mi sábado -¿Vamos?

Ella se acerca derrotada y coge mi mano.

¿Qué tenemos?

Ya no importa.

El camino conocido por mí y por ella es hecho sin compromiso. Señalo los edificios, los bancos, las historias, los dolores, las sonrisas y las personas. Presento a Regina el encanto de lo percibido. Le muestro a las personas descontentas y demasiado contentas. Le muestro las nubes grises cargadas del alivio de un día con aroma a lluvia. Le muestro mi restaurante favorito con las mejores papas fritas de Boston, ella revira los ojos y yo me siento una niña extasiada con su cuento favorito. Aquel contado mil veces y saboreado dos mil.

Llegamos a mi lugar favorito, creo que ella no se ha dado cuenta. Está concentrada con mis historias de infancia y con mis devaneos adolescentes. Me pierdo entre una carcajada y unos tacones negros, me pierdo en su relajación atenta y acepto la posibilidad de tocar mi castillo negro.

Me detengo aún aferrando su mano.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta ella por mi brusca parada. Abro mi sonrisa realizada y miro hacia mi destino. Ella sigue mi mirada y ve. Sus ojos se abren por el extraño asombro -¡Ted!

Caminamos hacia nuestro banco, nos sentamos mientras ella aún está absorbiendo el día y el lugar. Ella aprieta aún más mi mano y la lleva hacia el cuerpo en un abrazo protector y escondido. Ella la aferra con su miedo a la pérdida. Encara a Ted con añoranza y recuerdos.

-Comencé a venir aquí desde que te fuiste- habla aún contemplando las aguas amigas –Me sentaba aquí todos los domingos, miraba a Ted y a veces conversaba con él.

Ella sonríe disfrutando su sólida locura. Decido no interrumpir su momento de sueños y pesadillas.

-Creo que intentaba acercarme a alguien que creí nunca volver a ver. Tus hábitos se volvieron mis hábitos, leía el libro que me prestaste sentada en el lugar en que estás ahora, así fue como viví el año entero. Intenté fijar tu imagen en mí. Intenté ver tu sombra en los antiguos lugares, y me fue suficiente hasta que ya no lo fue más- ella me mira intentando creer en la materialidad –Creí que apartándote, me olvidarías. Solo que no esperaba que no podría dejar de ver tus ojos.

La lágrima rueda por mi rostro sin intentos. Ella enjuga mi gota y continúa.

-Es usted un misterio, srta. Swan

No consigo entender la frase. Yo soy la transparencia, el libro abierto en público, soy la facilidad del conocimiento. Soy Emma.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- ella respira hondo como siempre que necesita reunir valor para la confesión.

-Fuiste la única persona que me sacó de casa un domingo por echar de menos las torpezas, el constreñimiento, la fascinación. Fuiste la única que hizo que entrara en un café que nunca me fue importante solo para encontrarme, orientarme. La única que hizo que me comportara como una loca celando tus pasos hasta que llegabas a casa cada noche vacía y fueron muchas. La única que hizo que mirara un vaso vacío implorando explicaciones para una atención que ninguna otra persona tuvo. La única que me rompió al ver que tú te rompías, que hiciste que me preocupara en un día sin sonrisas. Que hizo que me preguntara, buscara. Que hizo que esperara una conversación, una timidez, un rubor, un regreso. La única que hizo que condujera 300 kilómetros solo para pedir un macchiato y recordarte que aún pienso en ti. La única que hizo que sintiera miedo de perderte, de no alcanzar, de no caber. Que me hizo crear intentos y motivos para no desistir de una felicidad que nunca tuve y que ni sabía que existía. Por eso eres un misterio, Emma.

No consigo respirar ante la densidad de esa verdad. Creo que nunca conseguiré sentir los pies presos al suelo. Me siento enrojecer por la desesperación de la alegría contenida. Regina toca mi rostro insertando sus palabras aún más, empeorando mi estado, grabando ese día en mi pecho ya cicatrizado. Regina atravesó un infinito por mí.

-Siempre estuviste tan lejos- intento hablar en medio de sollozos

-Estaba a tu lado, solo necesitabas mirar- su entrega certera me desmonta

-Gracias por verme, porque yo soy…solo soy…

-Gracias por hacerme ver tus lindas extrañezas. Por mostrarme el día, las personas, el lago. Por presentarme los sábados, los amigos. Gracias por ser Emma.

Los sentidos de cada palabra que me es dicha se evaporan. Lo peor es creer en cada palabra, no cuestionar la veracidad, no sentir que aquel miedo a caer me invade las entrañas.

Regina ama mis partes enteras y quebradas. Mi cuerpo espigado. Mis gafas negras, mis cabellos revueltos, mis tropiezos destartalados, mi sonrisa torcida.

Regina ama mis miradas mendicantes, mi sinceridad intensa, mis dudas infantiles.

Regina ama mis lágrimas por Chopin, mi silencio acogedor y mi soledad acompañada.

Regina ama mis libros oscuros, mis sábados lluviosos y mis rutinas comunes.

Comienzo a sonreír en mitad de las lágrimas de percepción. Sonrío conmigo entendiendo el ver y el creer.

-¿Ahora puedes explicarme el término "La Mujer del Abrigo"?

Ha sido más rápido de lo que imaginé. Secó mis lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa arrugada, mientras me río avergonzada por explicar mi pasado. Me recoloco el gorro gris.

-Me fasciné por ti desde la primera vez que entraste en George's en un día nevado. Llevabas un abrigo y yo solo conseguía mirarte a ti.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-No me estás ayudando- ella me da aquella encantadora sonrisa y se calla –Al día siguiente estabas ahí, y otros días. Yo me fijaba en lo que tú me dejabas ver. Tu caminar, tu sonrisa, tus preocupaciones, tus conquistas y tus abrigos. Yo no sabía tu nombre y tus expresiones irritadas no colaboraban con mi cobardía, así que necesité crear algo, un término, un nombre. La Mujer del Abrigo se volvió un mote cariñoso para la morena que me pedía macchiato, café solo o cappuccino.

-¿Cuándo supiste mi nombre?- aquella curiosidad antigua está presente al borde del feliz lago.

-Un día atendiste al teléfono: "Regina Mills"- intenté imitar sus maneras imponentes. Soy patética.

-¿Hablo así?- estamos divirtiéndonos con nuestras revelaciones.

-Sigo…Siempre hablaba de ti a Ruby y a Killian, después de un tiempo ellos empezaron a llamarte así también. Solo fue la forma de referirme a la mujer de quien me enamoré desde su primera entrada.

Regina se acerca, agarra mi rostro una vez más y me besa. Su toque cierto me protege, me siento abrazada solo por una boca y un aroma. Ella me suelta, me encara, me desvenda y dice

-Es un nombre horrible

Esa tarde llena de carcajadas, verdades y pasiones se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores días. Día gris, día perfecto, día de Regina al borde de Ted.


	26. Decires íntimos

**Este capítulo no fue escrito por la autora del fic, ella quiso que otra escritora muy conocida entre las escritoras de lengua portuguesa le escribiera este. Pero supo captar la forma de escribir y de describir de su autora. Espero que os guste.**

 **Decires íntimos**

Cierro los ojos y aprovecho la calma que contrasta tanto con la turbulencia que nos rodea. En medio de la agitación de una Boston ya conocida, nosotras creamos una burbuja. Un lugar solo nuestro. Un lugar solo de ella. El lago que tengo frente a mí me trae recuerdos que jamás serán olvidados. Él me muestra la construcción de lo que nos trajo aquí, a sus aguas calmas. Los primeros días.

Un banco que no me era conocido. Un libro cualquiera. Una disculpa vaga. Momentos compartidos en medio del silencio. Un silencio solo nuestro. Nuestra mejor conversación. Los domingos jamás serán los mismos y estoy feliz por tener esa certeza.

Las palabras dichas hace algunos minutos liberaron un espacio dentro de mí. No me arrepiento de las revelaciones hechas, ya no representan una exposición. Ya estoy expuesta a ella. Creo que siempre lo he estado y solo tardé en darme cuenta. Aquellos ojos verdes veían mucho más allá del mal humor diario y de las respuestas groseras. Quizás Emma haya visto mi alma desde la primera mirada. Quizás mi deseo siempre haya sido que ella viese.

El camino de vuelta a su apartamento se realiza en mitad de palabras sencillas, diálogos abiertos y conversaciones sin sentido alguno. No necesito ahora sentido. Encaro el rostro de aquella que hizo que guardara un vaso de café durante meses.

¿Cuántas veces conversé con aquel vaso cuando en realidad deseaba conversar con ella?

Su mano se mantiene junto a la mía. Ella es lo único que me impide salir flotando. La gravedad ya no me sujeta al suelo. Fue anulada por la ligereza de la alegría que reside en mí.

Una gota le moja el rostro y ella encara el cielo. Otra gota. Y después otra más. Yo miro alrededor, buscando algo que nos proteja de la lluvia.

Emma me lo impide.

La miro cuestionando el motivo. Ella solo sonríe. ¿Y yo? Acabo sonriendo también. Siento la lluvia mojar mi ropa y llegar hasta mi piel. Las gotas finas se volverán copiosas, pero ya no me importa. Mis dedos se entrelazan con los de ella y nuestros brazos se abren hacia la lluvia que cae. Recuerdo que la lluvia fue la que reveló mis visitas secretas a estas calles. La que me hizo parar y ofrecerle el viaje a la que ahora me besaba el rostro mojado.

Yo, que nunca fue aficionada a los días lluviosos, ahora me río a carcajadas bajo la lluvia. Emma puso mi mundo boca abajo, solo para mostrarme que, quizás, este sea el mejor lado. Las gotas transparentes colorean mi alma.

Me olvido de las ropas empapadas. Me olvido de las personas que caminan a nuestro alrededor. Me olvido de todo lo que nos rodea. Me olvido, incluso, de que existe algo que nos rodea. No importa. No ahora. Ya no. Su sonrisa me gana y también sonrío yo. Es difícil sujetar las sonrisas cuando ella está cerca. Ya las retuve por demasiado tiempo.

Acepto la simplicidad y aprecio la belleza de un baño de lluvia. La libertad existente en cada gota que me toca. Casi no noto que ya hemos llegado al edificio. Su edificio. El edificio de ladrillos rojos, que me cobijó durante tantos días.

Subo los escalones conocidos entre leves carcajadas. Su mano continúa agarrando la mía. El ancla que me prende al suelo. Deseo que jamás me suelte. Ella busca sus llaves y yo espero. Su rostro mojado tiene las mejillas coloradas. Sus gafas están empañadas por las gotas. Yo sonrío y ella me mira atenta. Espero un cuestionamiento que no viene. Agradezco que no haya venido. No consigo imaginar palabras que verbalicen lo que siento al contemplarla. Creé una rutina secreta solo para entrar en la cafetería y verla. Hoy ya no me importa ser pillada mirándola.

-Ruby y Killian deben haber salido con Zelena- siento mi piel helada debajo de las ropas empapadas.

-Ella comentó algo sobre salir con ellos- deslizo los dedos por los mechones húmedos de mi cabello.

-Espero que Zelena los haga volver a la normalidad- su chaqueta roja es colocada en el respaldo de la silla y se gira hacia mí.

El tiempo se detiene.

Yo espero. No sé qué hacer aparte de esperar. Mi respiración se descontrola y ni yo entiendo por qué. Espero que todo vuelva, que los movimientos regresen, que alguien descongele el espacio. Y ella continua encarándome, con aquellos ojos profundos que me ofrecen el océano. Yo deseo hundirme.

Un paso es dado hacia delante y yo parpadeo. Estoy presa en un sueño.

Él se llama realidad.

Su dedo índice me toca el rostro, reproduciendo el camino de una gota perdida. Su mirada me invade y yo se lo permito. Es demasiado tarde para no permitirlo.

Estoy expuesta.

Agarro su mano, solo como un incentivo para que no se aparte de ahí. No quiero separarme de su toque. No quiero que acabe. Me acomodo en nuestra realidad soñada. Su toque me causa estremecimientos desconocidos.

No quiero que acabe.

Sello sus labios mojados. Sus gotas se mezclan con las mías. Somos piezas tan distintas de un puzle. Nos encajamos. Nos volvemos una sola.

Ella me toca. Su característica delicadeza me hace sonreír. Ella retribuye. El beso se acaba y yo me permito encarar sus ojos. Aquellos ojos y aquella mirada.

Emma.

Toco su piel clara, con la vacilación de quien camina por lo desconocido aunque el destino sea el de su deseo. Ella desliza el abrigo por mis brazos y cae al suelo. Recuerdo el mote que ella me puso por tanto tiempo. Emma aún me desarma con su sutileza.

Ella me mira, con los ojos de quien duda en recorrer aquel camino. Yo le devuelvo la mirada con el consentimiento de quien está dispuesto a descubrir los detalles de lo desconocido. De lo nuevo. De lo inédito.

Aunque me fuera acostumbrado, sería desconocido. Sería nuevo y sería inédito.

Pues es ella. Es Emma.

Es la mujer que aprendió a leer mi humor a través de los pedidos. Que aprendió sobre mí con miradas rápidas. Que me desvendó por completo. Que me ganó con sonrisas que nunca eran retribuidas, al menos no externamente. Hoy yo las retribuía.

Las retribuía y me sentía plena al hacerlo. Sus movimientos sublimes me desvestían el cuerpo y ganaban mi alma. No tengo miedo. Deseo seguir.

Es Emma y, por ser ella, yo estoy aquí.

Los pasos no contados nos llevan al cuarto que ya me es tan familiar. Noto su cama abrigar mi cuerpo, siento su mirada sobre mí. Ignoro la euforia que reside en mi interior. Deseo la calma que hay en sus ojos verdes. La peculiaridad de cada detalle.

Ella me besa.

Un beso que ya me es conocido, pero que siempre trae algo nuevo junto a él. Hoy él trae el descubrimiento. Toco su piel clara, adentrando por la mojada camiseta. Ella interrumpe el beso y pega su cabeza a la mía. Sus ojos están cerrados. Yo cierro los míos. Puedo sentir su sonrisa y me permito replicarla. Estamos en un lugar solo nuestro.

Emma se arrodilla y sus ojos me contemplan, con la delicadeza de un insecto apresado en el ámbar, ella me toca la piel con sus labios cálidos.

Mi interior arde con sus toques.

Yo deseo quemarme.

Me permito danzar a su lado, descubriendo los pasos de una coreografía que me es desconocida. No me importa. Dejo que me guie. No hay miedo, no hay dudas. Veo la claridad de las certezas que me unen a ella. Sigo junto a Emma, segura de que ella estará a mi lado durante todo el camino recorrido.

Siento la reciprocidad vestida con toques sutiles. Toques que me ganan el cuerpo, que me invaden el ser.

Estoy fascinada por el descubrimiento de lo nuevo. Solo porque el descubrimiento de lo nuevo es con ella.

-Emma

Sus ojos buscan los míos y yo busco sus labios. Son tan familiares y tan nuevos. Sus manos me desvendan el cuerpo, su mirada revela mi alma. Yo estoy expuesta y la sensación es increíble.

Y con la calma de las gotas que marcan el cristal de la ventana, sus labios visitan mi vientre. Me causan temblores que resbalan por todo mi ser. Lo desconocido ya no me hace vacilar. Ella está aquí, ella está a mi lado. Emma transforma mi lago de dudas en un océano de certezas. Tengo la certeza de que mi lugar es aquí.

Quiero ser memorizada por sus labios y tocada por ella. Solo por ella. Por su delicadeza única y su peculiaridad. Ella encara mis ojos y yo asiento en súplica para que continúe. La intimidad del deseo nos invade. Ella me invade.

Como las aguas de un río, que recorren caminos tranquilos, siento la intensidad de su toque recorrer mi cuerpo. Siento las aguas volverse más rápidas, siento el camino volverse declive. Cierro los ojos y me entrego. No hay resistencias, me dejo guiar. Las aguas se vuelven demasiado rápidas. Mi cuerpo se resume a bramidos que claman por más.

El río se desborda en cataratas.

Yo me desbordo.

Me hundo en el océano de los ojos verdes que me encaran, con una vacilación adorable que solo podía ser de ella.

Emma.

Agarro su mano y la atraigo hacia mí. Necesito sus labios junto a los míos. La siento en cada parte de mi cuerpo y nunca he estado tan llena. Las sonrisas fáciles que se plasman en mi rostro no necesitan ser justificadas. Me siento en casa.

No por estar en su apartamento pequeño y acogedor, en el edificio de ladrillos rojos. No por estar en su cama, desnuda de mis ropas empapadas y entregada a ella.

Me siento en casa, porque hace tiempo que resido en ella. Antes mismo de saber que mi lugar estaba en sus brazos. Hoy lo sé.

Invierto las posiciones, solo para tener la dádiva de contemplarla. Libre de barreras. Hoy puedo mirarla. Encaro su rostro, cuyos detalles ya fueron memorizados por mí. Nada me impide memorizarla. No hay miradas rápidas, ni sonrisas escondidas. La veo por completo. Veo su rostro enrojecido, veo su piel clara. Veo su cuerpo desnudo que es tan bello. Me pregunto cómo la belleza puede encajarse con tanta felicidad. Los detalles que la hacen única se parecen mucho a los de una escultura. Quizás Miguel Ángel la haya esculpido en los cielos y la haya enviado a la tierra.

Tan delicada como un capullo de rosa, que un día se convertirá en flor.

Toco su cuerpo con la punta de mis dedos, reconociendo los lugares de los que deseo volverme íntima. Sus vellos erizados me hacen sonreír. Yo busco, busco a aquellos que me cuentan toda la verdad de su transparencia.

Sus ojos

Ella me besa, mostrándome una más de mis certezas. Yo me derramaría innumerables veces y eso me agrada. Ansío las diferentes formas de recorrer un camino que ya no me es tan conocido. Quiero recorrerlo con ella. Quiero reconocer los detalles y apegarme a lo nuevo, quiero estar a su lado en cada descubrimiento. Ella está al mío.

Sus movimientos me ganan una vez más. Ella se ríe a carcajadas al ver la expectativa que no me preocupo en esconder. La deseo y me siento deseada. No hay barreras.

Dejo que me descubra de nuevo. Dejo que me lleve a las aguas de aquel río. Dejo que me derrame. Dejo que trasborde. Emma me guía por la danza cuyos pasos ya se han vuelto más conocidos y ansío aprender diferentes ritmos. A su lado, siempre a su lado.

Soy tomada por la liviandad del momento, que es, paradójicamente, tan intenso.

Siempre será ella.

La dependienta rubia del café solo, del macchiato y del cappuccino. Aquella que me hizo rodar por calles desconocidas, solo para acompañar sus pasos. Que hizo que guardara un sencillo vaso cargado de símbolos secretos. Que me dio un lugar frente a un lago que era de ella. Hoy, me atrevo a decir, que es nuestro. La mujer que hizo que me descubriera a mí misma, solo para entender que había tantas cosas desconocidas en mí. Aquella que destruyó mi zona de confort y agitó mis días. Ella agitó mi ser.

Emma me hizo apreciar los días grises.

La miro, con la certeza de la sencillez. Con la certeza de que nada podría cambiar eso, no importa el tiempo ni el espacio.

Es ella.

Siempre será ella.

Siempre será Emma.


	27. La certeza de un regreso

**La certeza de un regreso**

Los rayos de sol invaden mi cuarto iluminando a la mujer que ha sido mía en una noche palpable, gigante. No consigo dejar de admirar la belleza del momento. Mis ojos se deslizan por su cuerpo abrazado a sábanas blancas. Veo su piel brillar por el agotamiento de una entrega inesperada. Veo sus cabellos derramados, siento mis manos en cada mechón al igual que pocas horas atrás. Ella está aquí y el sentido del motivo se perdió.

Paso los ojos por los centímetros que recibieron mis toques y mis marcas. Su cuerpo escondido, liso, limpio de las elecciones y de las huidas. Vi sus tonos claros y oscuros formando nuevos colores, nuevas notas. Vi el sentimiento creciente y explosivo.

No consigo contener mi sonrisa avergonzada o satisfecha. Estoy feliz por ver mis búsquedas aquí, conmigo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Mañana?

¿Acaso eso importa?

El instante se vuelve delicado para quien consigue ver la inmensidad de un grano. Perdemos la suficiencia del momento por preocupaciones del mañana.

Regina hace que pierda la capacidad de pensar en razones. Yo no necesito voces, palabras, expresiones. Sus pasos dados en mi dirección me demostraron y me hicieron creer en un significado apenas visto en mis más bellas canciones. En mis variados momentos de ojos cerrados bajo un fina lluvia. En mis lágrimas de emoción por un piano.

No necesito palabras, ni certezas.

Ya no más.

Desprendo mi cuerpo del blanco de la cama sin miedo de errar o perder. Me pongo prendas por miedo a visitas ya conocidas y hasta deseadas. Toco el pomo y vuelvo a mirar a mi más fascinante pintura.

Nuevas rutinas fueron creadas. Los domingos ahora se resumen en café y carcajadas en medio de mi minúscula sala. Consigo ver cada punto de felicidad. Mis ojos ven luces oscurecidas por mis lágrimas. Mis testarudeces. Mis insistencias.

Hoy siento que se repara el clima acogedor a mi alrededor.

-¡Buenos días!- estoy feliz, estoy animada. Estoy aturdida, estoy con mi delirante sonrisa.

-Estás sonriendo demasiado- mi transparencia tiene sus obstáculos, me reconocen en días compartidos. Zelena ve lo que todos verían.

-Solo estoy de buen humor- me coloco una tostada en la boca, reparo en los ojos cristalinos de la pelirroja mirándome, buscando respuestas.

-Solo estás…- Zelena no tiene tiempo de cuestionar mis argumentos

-¡Llegué!- Killian con su sonrisa encantadora invade el apartamento como todas las mañanas -¿Por qué estás sonriendo tanto?

-No estoy sonriendo- él pone esa posición cuestionadora y pensativa mientras se sienta en su "lugar" de la mesa –Solo estoy aprovechando una mañana común con mis queridos amigos

Eso ha estado algo forzado.

-Algo ha pasado, rubia. Cuenta ya- soy tan fácil

-¡Buenos días!- la voz ronca que resonó en mi mente con gritos y gemidos inolvidables sale de mi cuarto.

Será divertido.

Zelena se atraganta con el café casi hirviendo. Jones escupe la leche que acababa de beber y Ruby sigue leyendo su periódico de dos semanas atrás. Ella conoce mis movimientos, no necesitamos confesiones directas.

Regina se sienta a mi lado ignorando cualquier comportamiento sorprendido de nuestros amigos. Ella viste una camisa demasiado larga para sus piernas, coge una taza y se sirve con la naturalidad de horas en común.

Los dos miran boquiabiertos la escena absurdamente esperada. Aún no sé si sus ojos perdidos significan sorpresa por el hecho de que ella esté o porque finalmente esté aquí.

-¿Habéis perdido algo?- Regina con su grosería matinal, con su aspereza intencionada.

-Tú y Emma…

Sus tonos avellanas dicen lo que las palabras esconden. Mi amigo sinvergüenza se levanta dando saltitos histéricos, derramando la alegría contenida en mí. Sus brazos abiertos expresan mi explosión por la sudada noche.

Reímos de mi felicidad manifestada en el encantador moreno con sus tonos de azules.

Esa sala conoce mis días de sueños, de pesadillas. Las personas de alrededor de esta mesa vieron mis lágrimas, mis huidas, mi negación y mi aceptación. Vieron mis trozos, vieron mi ciega rendición. Entendieron mis "porqués". Estuvieron en campos opuestos abrazando cada lado.

Estuvieron para mí y para ella.

Una mañana llena de nosotros, llena de todos, una mañana completa.

* * *

Me siento bien, me siento acertada, me siento convencida para un regreso. Mi entorno siempre fue llenado por ella, esta vez, mi decisión era solo mía. Esperé el tiempo oportuno, observé mi pecho agitado y acepté las consecuencias. Necesitaba esa certeza, necesitaba saber que mi paso era dado por mí. Necesitaba ver mis ojos brillar, pero no moverme solo por ella.

Regina me llevó a la estación, a la misma con personas apresadas, personas esperando, personas ansiosas. Yo sonreía por saber qué hacer, finalmente sabía qué hacer. Agarró mi chaqueta roja con fuerza transmitiendo la seguridad en la que tardé en creer, miró al fondo de mis sentidos y susurró

-Vuelve a mí

Nuestro momento aislado en una estación llena hacía que mi cuerpo ardiera por el deseo de continuar, de estar, de quedar.

Sentí su boca en mis ojos cerrados y la añoranza me invadió antes de irme. Eché de menos lo que aún tengo, lo que aún toco, aún veo, aún siento. Sentí la distancia de kilómetros en los centímetros que nos separan.

-Siempre voy a volver.

Nuestro mundo desapareció en declaraciones sin palabras. Leíamos las miradas, los movimientos. Leíamos el deseo y la comodidad. Sabíamos los significados y eso nos era suficiente.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, vi sus dedos deslizarse, soltándome enzarzados en su habitual lucha. Ella sabía, ella no quería, ella entendía, ella esperaría.

Mis pasos me llevaron lejos de ella, me colocaron en un vagón frío y no conseguí desprenderme de sus ojos. Coloco la mano en el cristal intentando tocar los metros cada vez mayores mientras siento el suelo temblar.

Nunca fue tan difícil dejar, ni siquiera embargada por las lágrimas del 14 de octubre.

Regina no se mueve, pierdo su silueta por las curvas del camino y aún consigo imaginarla, parada, esperando.

Necesito volver.

Mi rutina creada en un vagón corriente me trae pensamientos pesados, trae recientes recuerdos de años. Recuerdo a la morena intimidadora entrando en una cafetería con sus abrigos oscuros, recuerdo mis ojos abriéndose ante los colores que nunca vi. Recuerdo mis oídos juguetear con sus notas ríspidas.

Pienso en el miedo que me estremeció, en los movimientos calculados buscando llamar la atención de alguien que nunca me vio, que siempre me vio. Pasé por mi cuerpo quebrándose la primera vez, después una segunda y una tercera, pensé que nunca conseguiría volver a levantarme. Cerré con otros ojos y sonreí con otra boca, creí en aquellos pasos.

Los días caminaron y bajé la cabeza para una pesadilla instalada. Me acostumbré al dolor, y la oscuridad se volvió cómoda, una amiga cubierta de espeso polvo, impregnada de hollín. Regina sopló en forma de "sí", ella me redescubrió escondida en la cortina del engaño, me limpió de los desencuentros.

Es divertido ver esas escenas como en una novela que nadie ve, soy la protagonista de una historia que hoy no parece mía.

Crecí con el dolor de una negación fantaseada, con lágrimas saladas.

Huí por un rechazo forzado y por las palabras contadas.

Caminé por una superación ansiada y sonreí por una relación apagada.

Toqué la oscuridad de mis ojos cerrados, blindados, clausurados.

Candem nunca estuvo tan clara, tan fácil, tan leve. Mi apartamento aún me abriga y yo solo me siento bien por ver los días pesados quedar tras de mí. Esas cosas aún son mías, esa cama aún está caliente, ese silencio aún me calma, pero ahora todo parece…partido, incompleto, deshecho, imperfecto.

Es como ver tu día favorito rayado, sigue lindo, pero algo difiere de los otros días lindos, algo que no forma parte de la suficiencia.

Consigo vivir con esa liviandad, pero no con lo incompleto.

Volví para una ida definitiva. Mis días en Candem serán de despedidas, agradecimientos, explicaciones. Necesito dejar de huir de lo que busco, mi final no está aquí. Explicar a mis padres no fue tan complicado, creo que nunca es complicado con ellos. No sé si ellos aceptan porque me entienden o porque desisten de intentar escuchar mis palabras cargadas de motivos. Siempre escucho "Necesitas hacer lo que consideres correcto" y "estaremos aquí". Los amo por aceptar mis tropiezos.

Paseo por una ciudad conocida, familiar, es interesante el verde claro de mis ojos. Tengo la sensación de observar las capas en cada madera envejecida. Respiro fácil y sonrío a veces hacia la nada en mí. Hoy todo está hermoso por la resolución.

Veo la cafetería que me alzó en mi peor momento. Los clientes con sus horarios previsibles en una ciudad previsible. Fue aquí donde intenté sustituir mi lugar con aroma a café. Fue aquí que cambié un jefe amable por otro.

Granny me ve y saluda sonriendo, no sé si sabe de mi más reciente partida. Los moradores deben considerarme loca, indecisa, perdida. Todos esos adjetivos usados por la incomprensión de un gesto.

Nunca me sentí tan decidida.

Camino sintiendo el viento, el aroma a mañana cálida, camino absorbiendo los detalles tan desapercibidos. Siento el instante en mis pies.

Soy un estado complejo hecho de percepción.

En mis últimos días hechos de paseos, veo el castillo sin techo y sin paredes, aquel en que me encogí por miedo al pasado cortante. Recuerdo las horas corriendo, las nubes moviéndose, mis pensamientos enmarañados e inconexos. Recuerdo el día en que Regina entró en Granny's con su abrigo oscuro y su frase- Un macchiato, por favor- Mi día de desespero por encontrar aquel fantasma graciosamente rudo, que hizo que mi mundo se tambaleara con un simple pedido.

¡Cómo corrí aquel día! ¡Cómo intenté cerrar los ojos! ¡Cómo deseé que aquellos ojos se borrasen de mi cuerpo! Hoy, no quiero dejar de verlos.

Veo "mi" árbol, -mi posesividad por lo que me abriga-, paso los dedos por su tronco lleno de lágrimas, mis lágrimas. Me escondí bajo sus brazos verdes, busqué un pedazo de mi hogar en ese césped amasado. Intenté olvidar un banco con ella, intenté sustituirlo por una sombra solitaria. Fue aquí en que la venda fue arrancada con la necesaria brutalidad. Este suelo recibió mis gotas asustadas. Aquí, la claridad ardió, hirió.

Aquí recibí las palabras que me hicieron ver. Aquí vi a Regina rendirse abierta, aquí vi lo inimaginable, vi a la mujer imponente suplicar explicación. Suplicar por mí.

Mi regreso a casa comenzó aquel día. El día en que mi corazón adormecido por la monotonía gritó, latió con la fuerza que solo ella me da, solo ella me causa, desde el primer día de nieve, desde el primer macchiato.

Ando hacia mi apartamento, estoy cubierta de recuerdos guardados, los dolorosos y los dulcificados.

Veo a Lily sentada en el banco de la plaza central. Está leyendo un libro de portada colorida.

Lily…

Lily fue la persona que me abrazó cuando yo no quería ser tocada. Me hizo ver las posibilidades de pasos largos. Me mostró que había oportunidades, que los días pasarían y que podría soltar el aire. Me mostró noches sin pesadillas, sin pánico. Lily me hizo sonreír con un chiste sin gracia, caminó conmigo por las calles vacías en una noche aburrida, ella calmó mis grietas.

Lily…

Lily no es la persona que me hace temblar, parar. No es por ella que mi piel se eriza ante una voz ronca, que me hace desear viajar hacia la tempestad de un día malo, que me hace hundirme con miradas intensas.

Me siento culpable por todo lo que ella sintió, me siento culpable por no sentir. Me siento culpable por no ser ella, pero…

Mi cuerpo, mis ojos, mi pecho, mis días, mis huellas, mi final, mi llegada se resumen en Regina Mills.

Mi culpa no supera a mi certeza.

Ella me ve y sonríe con un movimiento de cabeza. Creo que entiende.

Candem me abrigó cuando todo estaba oscuro, fue mi lugar durante los meses que necesité y estaré eternamente agradecida por sus brazos en mí, pero ahora es tiempo de mi tercer acto. Es tiempo de vivir con el pecho erguido. Es tiempo de nuevos momentos siendo una nueva Emma.

Estoy lista para hacer mis maletas y volver a Boston. Me paro frente al sencillo edificio, respiro fuerte, me giro y digo a mí misma

-¡Gracias, Candem!


	28. Visiones de mí

**Visiones de mí**

Verla siempre me rompe. Ver aquel tren alejándose me trae recuerdos de mi más difícil decisión. Yo necesitaba aquella decisión torturadora. No estaba preparada para la srta. Swan. Intenté olvidarla de formas diferentes, intenté seguir con una vida llena de páginas insignificantes.

Intenté seguir con un matrimonio acabado desde su inicio. Intenté guardar un sentimiento que no comprendía, vi su violenta lucha recordando las ondas que deseé, que aún deseo.

Observé tal una espectadora ver mis días volverse pálidos. Vi de cerca las consecuencias insoportables de una elección.

Aquella decisión tenía que ser tomada, necesitaba cargar con mis elecciones, necesitaba crecer viviendo sin ella. Sin sus ojos verdes llenos de verdad. Necesitaba percibir por mí misma, sin empujones, sin linternas, sin nortes, sin brillos o sonrisas en monturas. Necesitaba percibir que mi felicidad no estaba en la comodidad, no estaba en el estancamiento de años. No estaba en los cuidados que pensé darle a mi marido que gritaba mi nombre.

Él me necesitaba, más que cualquier cosa, me necesitaba a mí.

Aprendí a sonreír de un rosa desconcertado.

Aprendí a sonreír de un esmeralda tímido.

¿Cómo volver al opaco pozo de un matrimonio acabado?

Me olvidé de mí por una obligación que era solo mía, o creí que era solo mía. Fue necesario el más profundo sentimiento para encontrarme. Fue necesario olvidar el significado de los días para vislumbrar el lugar donde necesitaba estar. Fue necesario, para correr, el silencio de las sonrisas.

Yo corrí, grité, busqué, lloré, me deshojé, me desvestí de una dura capa. Me transformé, trascendí, aprendí a sonreír por una brisa.

Emma me enseñó cómo andar con pasos leves, cómo dejar de esconderme en mi antiguo muro.

Hoy camino hacia fuera de la estación sintiendo cómo mis capas se deshacen, veo a mis antiguas Reginas dejándome, camino hacia mis nuevas versiones, mis partes escondidas. Las oscuras, las claras, las rudas y las ligeras.

Recuerdo el día en que Zelena entró en mi despacho pidiendo explicaciones por una noche que quiero olvidar, abstraerme. La noche en que vi a Emma romperse por segunda vez, la noche que la quebré.

Recuerdo las insensatas acusaciones de mi hermana- insensatas para mí- recuerdo la falsa versión de felicidad que inventé. Estabilidad que no crea recuerdos únicos.

Zelena creyó.

Yo solo dudé.

Parecía distante y utópico estremecerme por una mirada, ansiar una alegría que no era mía. Parecía absurdo viajar kilómetros para ser recordada, para explicar una elección, para mostrar que lucharía por alguien. Para justificarme.

Nunca había luchado por alguien.

Emma me presentó a una Regina que nadie más veía.

Aprendí a reaprender, conocí mis dimensiones, y vivo en todas ellas.

Aquella soledad acompañada no me atormenta más, las horas con sonrisas falsas, saludos obligatorios, noches frías, la fluidez de los días agitados, todo eso se volvió una fumarada blanca, pasajera.

Hoy soy pedazos, estoy entera, soy tempestad y colores. Hoy soy brisa. Hoy yo soy Regina.

* * *

Mis semanas iguales aún son iguales. Paso días contados esperando un retorno, esperando a que ella vuelva de su ciudad. Mi nuevo vaso me hace compañía mientras las horas se deslizan insistentes.

-Ella dijo que iba a volver- mi manía de conversar con un objeto que no me va a responder continúa perturbando mi salud mental -¿Por qué aún te tengo?

Manía, costumbre, gusto por pensar en los motivos, en las razones. Gusto por mirar un vaso y ver mis huellas. Todos los errores me han traído a este exacto momento y no puedo arrepentirme de ellos.

Trabajo para alejar la lentitud del tiempo, para olvidar mi ansiedad y mi deseo. Trabajo para salir del tedio de mis días sin verdes, sin gafas, sin sonrisas aún tímidas.

Mis días no están hechos de Emma, pero son los mejores, los más plenos y los más vacíos. Están hechos de sensaciones y reacciones. Están hechos de carcajadas olvidadas, de corazones abiertos y transparencias. Emma no crea mis días, ellas los colorea, por eso mi ansia de días rojos, amarillos, castaños, verdes y grises. Claros y oscuros.

Miro mi mesa y los papeles vestidos de muros separan mi antes y después. Separan mi vida acomodada y mi vida descubierta. Me siento libre, me siento bien, mi nombre en esas páginas escritas cierra mi jornada.

No puedo decir que Robin sienta esa misma felicidad que emana de mí. Me sentí tranquila en cada desesperada crisis que él tenía, en sus súplicas y chantajes. Respiré con facilidad en cada una de ellas. Le expliqué que no lo amaba, me compadecí de su sufrimiento o de su comodidad. Nuestro casamiento era eso, cómodo, fácil.

La comodidad no puede privarnos de la felicidad escondida en un bosque de espinos.

Yo lo entendí.

Ella no.

Recuerdo caminar en su dirección, tocar su rostro con sincero cariño, sonreír y decir "Mereces a alguien que te ame y esa persona no soy yo"

Él aún estaba lleno de esperanzas.

Mi separación previsible fue una sorpresa para la mayoría que no conoce mis trazos, mis pasos, mis callos. Lidié con cada pregunta entrometida y desagradable. Ignoré a los desavisados.

De todos los "desconocidos", la señora Cora fue la peor. Mi madre siempre vio mi matrimonio como una oportunidad, no como una felicidad. Escuché frases duras y acusadoras, mostrando cómo había desperdiciado una "unión perfecta", una "pareja perfecta". Recuerdo los años desperdiciados y la "persona ideal" perdida.

Mi concepto de "unión perfecta", "pareja perfecta" o "persona ideal" viene con sonrisas en la lluvia y días sin palabras, cubiertos de silencios plenos y pechos abiertos. Viene con ojos y respiración. Viene con chimenea y cielo nublado.

Viene con la sencillez de las horas. Viene con la alegría de la nada. Con la satisfacción de despertar y saber.

Mientras sus palabras rodeaban mi cuerpo, yo sonreí. Sonreí por entender que nada importaba. Sonreí por saber que mis decisiones, y solo las mías, podrían trazar mis caminos. Percibí el egoísmo detrás de las falsas acusaciones.

Miré mis manos y vi mi mañana. Vi mis decepciones y mis conquistas, y estas, solo yo puedo tocarlas, alcanzarlas. Solo yo puedo correr hacia la línea de llegada y descubrir si ha valido o no la pena. Y cuando ese día llegue, cuando finalmente descubra, voy a darme cuenta de que lo intenté, que luché con todo lo que podía. Que no desistí de mí por frases, por lágrimas, por cortes.

-Regina, ¿estás lista?- Zelena me arranca de los recientes recuerdos.

-Lo estoy.

Me recompongo y regreso a la realidad de hoy. Cojo mi abrigo azul y pienso en la fascinación de Emma con mis prendas oscuras. Le gusta cada pedazo de mí, incluso los imperceptibles para el mundo.

Camino escuchando mis resonantes tacones, el pisar fuerte, amedrentador.

Entramos en mi coche y conduzco. Conduzco por la antigua ciudad con visiones nuevas. Conduzco hacia mi lugar de refugio y consuelo, el lugar al que nunca la llevé. Hoy percibo mi recelo por sentirme invadida. Quiero compartir mi momento, mi mesa en un restaurante y mi puesta de sol.

Entramos y el camarero ya conocido solo asiente con la cabeza.

Me gusta mi tiempo con mi hermana. Me gusta escucharla bramar contra el mundo y derretirse por una morena. Vivimos un momento con el que nunca soñamos. Zelena con sus ojos brillantes y enfocados, enamorada. Ella se siente bien con nuestros sábados.

¿Yo? Bueno…

-Gracias, Zelena.

-¿Por qué?- sus ojos cristalinos esperan entender el agradecimiento.

-Por entrar en mi despacho, gritarme y pedirme que lo intentara. Por preocuparte por una rubia que nunca vio. Por percibir que existía algo. Por hacerme ver que el estancamiento nunca fue suficiente.

-No has sido hecha para el estancamiento, Regina. Y fue un placer mostrarte que no amabas al idiota de tu marido.

-Ex…idiota de mi ex marido- reímos como si hubiéramos escuchado el mejor chiste.

Zelena me obligó a intentarlo profiriéndome sus gritos inconformes.

Conversamos sobre banalidades, sobre Ruby, sobre Emma, sobre Killian. Recordamos nuestros caminos.

Miro hacia el colorido horizonte y soy tragada.

-La traje aquí. Fue en esta mesa donde mi pecho se debatió con sus historias. Fue en ese día cuando me lo admití a mí misma y lo dije en voz alta.

Recuerdo nuestro toque. Un gesto de comprensión, que proporcionó un calor diferente.

-¿Qué admitiste?- sé que Zelena lo sabe, pero quiere escucharme. Necesita el sonido de mi voz.

Respiro hondo, miro los ojos de mi hermana.

-Admití que estaba enamorada de Emma.

Ella sonríe.

Ella sonríe por mí.

-Brindemos porque finalmente Regina Mills lo ha aceptado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo admitiste estar enamorada de Ruby?

Ella se calla unos segundos, buscando en sus recuerdos el momento exacto.

-Estábamos en su apartamento, yo estaba nerviosa, entonces Killian dijo algo y ella se echó a reír a carcajadas. Ahí entendí que una sencilla carcajada transforma mi día.

-Te entiendo. Sé cómo es la sensación de satisfacción solo por ver el sol reflejado en un par de ojos.

-¡Exactamente!

Fue una noche maravillosa. Solté todas las palabras presas y escondidas en el fondo de mí. Le conté a mi pelirroja los cambios, la añoranza y todo el sentimiento nuevo y extraño que recorre mi piel.

Le conté la ausencia de ojos, bocas y del calor que solo siento con ella.

Nos reímos de nuestros propios descubrimientos. Nunca había conversado abiertamente con nadie, necesitaba esas horas llenas de crudas sinceridades. Estuvo bien escuchar, estuvo bien hablar.

Compartimos el amor distante de una realidad.

Yo siempre había huido y fingido. Siempre había mostrado mi lado fuerte, seco, grosero. Hoy, muestro mis pétalos, mi reservada tranquilidad.

Soy varias y muestro todas ellas.

Fue una noche importante de completa apertura. Ahora sé que las luces, diferentes para mí, también lo son para mi hermana. Vi que el cielo estrellado tiene más sentido para nosotras dos.

Esta noche no me siento sola como en muchas otras, me siento abrazada por la familia y sé que me puedo apoyar. Entiendo que no necesito cargar con el mundo. Fue difícil entender esto.

En mi viaje de conocimiento, aprendí a confiar, aprendí a entender, aprendí a conversar sin palabras. Aprendí a admitir y volver. Me di cuenta de lo que quiero, de lo que busco. Aprendí a no tener miedo de la desaprobación y vi que puedo ser más.

Vislumbré la belleza de horas sentada en un banco, solo disfrutando de una compañía.

Crecí con la caída de cada muro. Vi el azul de un día claro al ver mi techo destruido por el verde. Fui abierta de par en par y deshojada. Fui liberada de las cadenas que había creado. Fue aceptada por la fluidez y cambié. Cambié por conseguir mirar más alto. Entendí que no necesito cerrarme en una caja. Abrí una ventana en mi cuarto blanco y la vista es hermosa.

* * *

Viernes.

Estoy agitada, nerviosa. Miro las infinitas agujas de un reloj que no camina. Tendré un fin de semana con horas importantes y cada minuto será contado y aprovechado.

Adoro mis fines de semana con ella.

Mi despacho de la undécima planta con nuestro vaso en mi aparador está más apretado, más caliente. Emma llegará por la noche y estoy aprensiva, con los nervios que no pasan típicos de una adolescente. Nuestros variados encuentros siempre han sido los primeros.

Voy a ir a buscarla a aquella estación llena de momentos y despedidas. Llena de huellas de mi pasado. Deseo no tener que volver ahí. Deseo más horas, más tiempo, más días, pero espero con la paciencia que nunca he tenido.

Escucho golpes en la puerta y siento el aroma que espero hace días.

Emma está parada en la puerta mirándome con sus ojos fascinados- siempre como la primera vez. No he aprendido a entender los motivos de su fascinación en un ser lleno de defectos incorregibles, defectos que ella ama.

-Te he echado de menos.

Ella habla y siento mi pecho henchirse y arder con la frase de tono desacreditado.

-He echado de menos tus ojos.

Ella sonríe inclinando la cabeza con sus maneras encantadoramente tímidas. Veo sus pasos lentos en mi dirección y nos olvidamos del resto, del pasado, los puentes. Emma toca mi rostro y el calor de su piel única me invade, me toma.

Un sencillo toque mueve mis pedazos y eso me basta.

-He vuelto a Boston. Estoy lista para el mañana, estoy lista para caer o emerger. Estoy lista para nosotras. No quiero estar lejos de ti, estoy cansada de nuestros kilómetros.

La beso con sabor a alivio, con sabor a comienzo.

La beso con sabor a Nosotras.


	29. Anhelo

**Bueno, acabamos este fic. Este paseo por la poesía. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Nos vemos en el otro fic.**

 **Anhelo**

Medir la grandeza de una llegada es difícil. Explicar el tamaño del peñasco atravesado, explicar la sensación de mirar las piedras que salté, en la que tropecé. Las heridas abiertas por el anhelo que me consumía cada vez más.

Explicar el dolor del pesado anhelo por alguien que no me veía, o así pensé durante meses. Meses que fantaseé una mirada, en aquel momento me bastaba, creo que ahora también.

Ver un reflejo dorado reflejado en el avellana es algo demasiado grandioso para detallarlo. Sería necesario explicar el encogimiento y las lágrimas por verse en un lugar estrecho en sus fantasías. Aquel lugar con la imagen borrada por no sentirse lo suficientemente grande o importante.

Estoy sentada en el sillón floreado que odio- ¿por qué lo sigo teniendo?- mirando a Ruby, Killian, Zelena y Regina riendo por algo que yo no he escuchado. Estoy demasiado abrazada a mis nuevos colores. Estoy perdida en un momento o época en que nada tiene sentido, pero todo es perfecto.

Recuerdo las mejores notas de Chopin y mis lágrimas emocionadas por sentirme trasbordar. Comparo ese momento con mis días de lluvia agarrando un libro y mirando los coches de la ciudad que llamo mía, que llamo nuestra.

Tengo la impresión de ver un cuadro en movimiento, con los ojos más verdaderos que puedo imaginar. Inclino la cabeza y dejo aparecer mi pequeña sonrisa. Estoy sonriendo por el instante, por el segundo casi paralizado. Por lo imposible tocado.

¿Quién imaginaría la realización de esta hora?

Yo no, ni el techo rajado que había recibido mis miradas desesperadas durante madrugadas o los domingos que habían escuchado mis reclamaciones por esperar los lunes.

Por esperar a Regina Mills.

Ted fluiría por el descreimiento. Él había escuchado mis quejas cuando intenté olvidar los toques y los besos en un pub cualquiera.

Anhelo.

Vi mi piel retorciéndose por el deseo de ver, sentir. Segundo de pedidos llenaban la necesidad que había creado. Mis días lentos por el deseo de escuchar una voz ronca y grosera distorsionaban la verdad. Ella me veía, siempre me vio. Mi pesimismo y mis creencias en la imposibilidad no me dejaron ver los detalles de sus ojos. Hoy conozco cada uno de ellos.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse con mis dos minutos en una noche helada y su lluvia dolorida. De aquel pequeño instante creé cada "Felices para siempre" posible. Me perdí en un infinito hecho de dos minutos dentro de un coche con olor a ella.

Nunca pensé en estar tan cerca. Nunca soñé en no tener un mostrador como límite. Parpadeo ante la constatación.

Me había pasado horas sufriendo por el anhelo de lo que nunca tuve. Anhelo de los cinco minutos gigantes que componían mis días. Sentía mi realización solo con escuchar.

El anhelo de lo que no tenemos nos limita en las minucias.

Sufrí por el hombre que tenía su calor en las noches frías. Imaginé varias veces diferentes escenas. Imaginé el encuentro de lo bruto con lo delicado. Sentí celos de un marido, incluso no teniendo ese derecho. Cerré mi cuerpo y mi mente cuando me aparté y me escondí en un parque vacío.

Creé un lugar seguro lejos de ella o así lo había pensado.

Ella me buscó, me acompañó y se mostró. Regina guardó sus palabras cuando necesitó las mías.

Es gracioso pensar en el sentimiento de rechazo siempre que miraba en sus ojos. Me pasé meses descifrando sus cuestiones y me engañé con cada una de ellas. No sé si fue por el talento de Regina o por mi inseguridad en creer.

¿Quién creería?

La mujer de abrigo y sus tacones altos, puntiagudos conduciendo una noche lluviosa por la preocupación encerrada y bajo llave. Mirando entre las grietas de su desatención y las brechas de su irritación. Lanzando su atención en forma de grosería. Sentándose y llenándome de entrelíneas.

Cada "sí" fue ignorado por el miedo al "no". Ella movía con destreza, no quería que yo viese, no quería que yo entendiera, pero necesitaba hablar, desahogarse. Ella necesitaba estar y hoy lo entiendo.

Fue difícil para mí, fue difícil para ella.

Contemplo su sonrisa, la misma que soñé durante meses y fantaseé con conocer, creyendo que nunca sería mía.

Hoy, Regina me sonríe a mí.

Mis noches de sábado tienen ahora más color. El rojo y el verde pintaron nuestras paredes. Dieron vida a nuestros tonos envejecidos por la monotonía.

Las noches de sábado hechas de cinco. Reconstruidas con cariño, con atención. Hechas de entregas y olvidos.

Nuestro nuevo lugar seguro.

Nuestro apartamento en un edificio de ladrillos rojos con sus ventanas iguales.

* * *

Los domingos con Ted fue una rutina creada antes mismo del fin con aroma a comienzo.

El lugar que escogí para esconderme de una decepción en una noche de bebidas y risas falsas. Llena de presentaciones forjadas de dos desconocidas que se veían con una frecuencia alarmante.

Ahora paso mis domingos con la persona que me forzó a esconderme con el pretexto de protecciones absurdas. Paso los domingos mirando a un amigo azul envuelto por sombras de árboles frescos.

Regina camina cada domingo, deja sus huellas confiadas por los senderos por los que me arrastré derrotada. Lee sus libros de nombres difíciles celando mi hundimiento con nuevas Malories. Con Philip y su tecla Fa colgada al cuello.

Ted observa, orgulloso por la evolución, por mi regreso, porque hemos regresado. Regina me mira y sonríe. Su sonrisa atraviesa nuestro silencio. Ella sonríe y creo que aquella sonrisa es la más hermosa que nunca haya visto.

Sonríe como en la noche sublime y quebrada. En la noche en que me cobijo en el apartamento del edificio acristalado de trescientas plantas-mi impresión ante su tamaño no cambia. Me siento estúpida por pensar en lo boba que me quedé con los metros de cada estancia. En cómo toque la pared de cristal en mi éxtasis particular. Cómo me perdí entre almohadas mostrando mi parte torpe.

Fueron pocas horas de un trance inolvidable. Recuerdo sentir sus labios e intentar apegarme a una realidad distante, de no querer soltarme y descubrir solo mis reales devaneos. Tuve miedo de estar soñando despierta y me agarré para no despertar.

Cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí toda aquella veracidad. Todo sucedió y no podía creer, aún tengo miedo de estar solo en un magnífico sueño. En un sueño que he deseado tanto tener que me agarré a sus cálidos brazos. Tengo miedo de haber escogido un mundo en que ella me ve y desea verme.

El enfermizo anhelo me ayuda a despertar y creer.

Aquella noche inolvidable fue el comienzo del perdido anhelo.

Anhelo.

Sentí anhelo de la boca que conocí, del calor que sentí, de la pasión declarada en medio de temblores de nerviosismo. Sentía anhelo de cada verdad escuchada. En aquella noche, toqué el amor.

Con aquella declaración, supe…la amo como ayer y como tantas noches.

Sentía anhelo de lo que había tenido, de lo que había perdido y eso dolió. Conocía su sabor y su toque. Soñaba mirando otros techos, otros libros y otras aguas. Soñaba intentando recordar, intentando olvidar. Luchaba contra mi pecho y mi piel, ellos sintieron, yo sentí. Arrastraba mis pies pensando en su suelo.

El anhelo perdido trastorna por el recuerdo de un conocimiento. Yo conocía y solo quería olvidar.

El anhelo delirante te trae fantasías y el dolor por querer, la pérdida te corta por saber.

Te hace pensar en otro beso más, otro toque más, otra palabra más.

Te causa arrepentimiento por haber cedido, por haber perdido.

Te causa rabia por aún querer, por aún pensar, por aún buscar.

Busqué a Regina en cada esquina de una ciudad en la que ella no estaba. Busqué en ojos y pasos. Busqué en notas y trazos. Busqué en besos y abrazos. Busqué en la puerta de una cafetería en una escondida ciudad.

Intenté olvidar el anhelo perdido en otros lados.

"Un macchiato, por favor"

No logro dejar de sonreír con la frase de un comienzo. Con la frase de varios comienzos.

La mujer del abrigo viajó en su coche negro para decir una frase, un pedido. Aún siento mi cuerpo temblar ante la sencilla frase, pero llena de significado para nosotras dos. Ella entró con su pedido rasgando cualquier distancia, ella vino, ella intentó y ella me mostró que estaría ahí.

Sentí el anhelo perdido disolverse aquel día y mi pecho sonrió satisfecho por finalmente ver y escuchar. Mi piel se erizó con todos los metros y mi mente gritó. En aquel momento, no conseguía ver el significado del gesto. Estaba ciega- recuerdo a Malorie y sus vendas salvadoras- creyendo haber superado el amor aún no admitido.

Vi sus lágrimas y sus capas en el suelo. Escuché y entendí sus decisiones demasiado difíciles, creí en cada motivo. Mi cuerpo cedía a ella y mi anhelo perdido se volvía humo blanco.

Volví por la certeza del momento y hoy no tengo miedo, no siento anhelo delirante, el aburrido anhelo. No siento el anhelo perdido, el enfermizo anhelo.

Mis domingos acompañando nuestro silencio conocido son los mejores días sin palabras.

* * *

Aprendí a no tener miedo del apartamento lleno de recuerdos. Aprendí a sentarme en sus brazos solo para mirar la hoguera durante horas. Aprendí a prestar atención al dislocarse del aire mientras me acostumbro con su olor en mí. Aprendí a ver el brillo de Boston comenzar en la pared de cristal que, incrédula, toqué. Cada punto de luz se hincha. Aprendí a ver nuestra ciudad desvestirse y vestirse para una noche de fiesta con gusto a whisky barato.

Nos gustaba pasar el tiempo teniéndonos, viéndonos, conociéndonos o reconociéndonos. Pasé minutos enteros deslizando la punta de los dedos por su suave piel. Miraba sus capas aprovechando la certeza de poder tocar.

Miraba "su" vaso en los ladrillos de lo alto de la hoguera y sentía un encogimiento, aún lo siento. Siempre que me siento en el sofá para conversar o no, miro el vaso del sitio en que trabajo y siempre está lleno. Lleno de recuerdos de un comienzo tumultuoso. Lleno de sus palabras y confidencias que siguen siendo suyas.

Ella lo colocó ahí como un símbolo de nosotras dos. Tiene nuestras marcas y nuestros rostros.

Emma y Regina.

No pido detalles o explicaciones de cómo era antes, de los diálogos que ella dijo haber tenido con un objeto cubierto por la representación de una historia no contada. De los momento de conflicto entre un matrimonio confuso y una aventura invitadora.

Pasamos días con rutinas diferentes, planes diferentes y futuros diferentes.

No quiero creer en los "Felices para siempre" que inventé. Creo en la plenitud del estar. Solo quiero observar las horas y sentir cada sonrisa suya en mí. No hemos pensado en cómo estaremos mañana. No hemos gastado tiempo o energía planeando. Vivimos, apenas vivimos.

Es interesante pensar en el momento en que estamos, en su comienzo y mitad. Nuestro fin no ha llegado, solo hemos cambiado nuestra partitura y nuestra paleta. Es interesante pensar en nuestro rojo, amarillo y gris.

Dormí y desperté con sus sábanas. Me gustaba la tranquilidad de aquel apartamento vacío.

Dormí y desperté en sus sábanas. Percibí que el anhelo aún estaba ahí.

Hoy siento el anhelo de tener.

Anhelo.

Siento anhelo de lo que tengo. Aquella ansiedad por las horas de una cita. Aquella agitación en el estómago y el ardor en la piel al imaginar una sonrisa por ver. Aquel deseo de extender las manos y tocar el mañana, pues sé que allí está mi día cargado, mi día lleno, mi día satisfecho.

Siento el anhelo de tener. Aquella certeza de poder respirar y solo esperar a que el tiempo se decida a andar. Sabes el final, solo esperas a que llegue con una inmediatez imposible.

Siento aquel anhelo que te obliga a aprovechar cada segundo tranquilo de una conversación, de un beso, de un estado hecho de mí.

Sentía anhelo de despertar y ver por la mañana sus cabellos enredados y tener la absoluta certeza de que Regina es la mujer más bonita que había visto.

Siento anhelo de su humor ácido y de sonreír al verla irritada por una discusión de trabajo.

Siento anhelo de escuchar sus puntiagudos tacones en una cafetería, en un apartamento apartado o en un apartamento vacío.

Echo en falta sus carcajadas espontáneas.

Echo en falta su grosería.

Siento anhelo de cada lado, de cada Regina, de las que conozco, de las que voy a conocer, de las que ella enseña y de las escondidas.

Me he dado cuenta de que todo se resume en anhelo. He sentido anhelos diferentes, aún los siento.

Anhelo…

¿Y tú? ¿Ya sentiste anhelo?

 **FIN**


End file.
